A Walk Among Giants
by Ecenema
Summary: The long awaited Sm4sh tournament has started! Many new faces have come to compete, and aim for the top to become the greatest warrior in the universe. Or so that is what Lucina was told when she was invited, and she witnesses firsthand the chaos and craziness of the place can she handle it? Oh and what of the hero king. First story R&R, taking requests, ch 10, into the den!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Heroine in Blue.

 _A walk among giants is a statement used time and again when one feels they are among great ones. Ones who are worshipped amongst their people like gods. Ones who are so great you feel small and inferior in comparison to them. You feel they are almost giants who far surpass you, giants who made their name be known throughout the lands. And so you, when you go amongst them you'll feel as if you are walking with giants. It will be terrifying at first as you are a little one around these behemoths. But as you spent more time around them and come to understand them it isn't so frightening. Especially knowing others have been doing it far before you have, even some coincidentally being family..._

* * *

The sun was rising out from the horizon over the Kingdom known by its inhibitors as Ylisse. A small convoy of horseman was riding out in the plains heading towards the castle with great haste. Their shouts could be heard echoing through the fields they had a urgent important message of some sorts apparently. The guards at the gate notice the horsemen approaching and they grew weary telling the others to be on alert. The crisp morning air blew gently through the fields swaying the vegetation back and forth. They reached the gate and unmounted their horses and approached the gate telling the guards they had an urgent message. A woman in a cloak pushed past the guards and stood before the men who bowed and showed her the strange envelope. "Lissa this… is… Smash." he said out of breathe and she took it from his hands quickly looking over it. She noticed the unmistakable symbol on it, the circle with a sort of cross through it. The horizontal line was near the very bottom of the circle while the vertical one was on the far left of it.

"Go, get my brother." She said but in a sort of hushed tone and the guards all looked at one another before asking what she said. "Summon the king, go this is urgent, awake the King!" She ordered the guards who all took off running in different directions even running into each other while they left. The castle was soon filled with the yells of men and the clanking of their armor as they ran through the halls. Lissa pushed open the doors to the throne room seeing her brother step out from the back. He was tying the knot around his robe and placing his crown over his messy bed hair. He yawned and stretched a little while his sister approached him and he rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

"Whats with all the ruckus, do any of you have any idea what time it is!?" he said with another yawn as Lissa turned and the convoy entered. Some of the shepherds accompanied them in as they stood before Chrom showing him the letter. He then took it and opened it up quickly reading over it and turning to Lissa with a scoff. "Is this a joke?" He said with a snort but she shook her head and he turned to look at the convoy.

"My lord it was delivered by the very same one's who sent for the tactician." The one up front responded while the others nodded and he paced around stroking his chin. "This small package also came with the letter my lord, I believe it is the portal the very same one used before." He said handing Chrom the package and he just looked down at it and sighed.

"I don't think this is a good time for this I mean-" he began but then immediately got cut off by a figure approaching from the back.

"It isn't your choice!" His wife said as she approached taking the package and letter from his hands. "This is a great opportunity that only gets bestowed upon someone probably every two thousand years or so. We have to make right of this and give it to our daughter and no buts." She said holding up her finger then turned and walked off down a corridor with him following behind with a short groan. They make it up a flight of stairs towards one of the towers and stop in front of the door. They push it open to reveal the dimly lit room as the curtains were still draped over the windows. A large dresser was in the corner of the room next to a closet, a large wooden desk on the other side with many papers sprawled on it on the other side. And in the back a single bed with blue sheets laid just under the window in the back. A door was near the other side leading to a personal washroom. The inhabitant of the room was currently sprawled across her bed in deep sleep. She did after all stay up all night working on her own things.

"She's sleeping looks like we'll just have to come back tomorrow." Chrom whispered with a shrug and began walking away before Sumia grabbed him from the collar and pulled him back. She walked over to the bed gently stroking her daughters hair with a smile.

"LUCINA!" Sumia shouted in her face making her wake up in a panic and tumble out of bed.

"I shall not fall without a fight!" She shouted as she stood up unsheathing her sword and swinging it around like a maniac with her eyes shut. Her parents got down as she began hacking at things around the room making a mess of paper and torn fabric. She tore open the curtains letting the sunlight come flooding into the room. She got her sword tangled into the curtain and tried retrieving it before she heard her parents clear their throat at the same time. She opened her eyes and turned around slowly while adjusting them to the light. She saw the whole room torn apart and her parents glaring at her with their arms crossed. She just very slowly smiled sheepishly while the dresser behind her collapsed.

"Mother, Father, what brings you by?" She said sitting on her bed that also collapsed while they sweat dripped. She quickly stood up again dusting herself off while her father handed her a letter.

 _Dear Lucina,_

 _Congratulations! You have been invited to attend the fourth official Smash tournament. A tournament where heroes from across space and time come together and aim for the top, test your talents and climb to the top to see who is the best hero. I hope that you accept my personal invitation and join us. I have even heard of your talents first hand and it seems you would make a great addition. Should you so wish I have provided a package with this letter with instructions on how to reach us, plus a map at the back of this letter. Not only that but should you join I will have a pleasant surprise for you awaiting. Take your time to think about what you have read as you have only three days to make your final decision, as after the portal will not open._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Master Hand._

Lucina finished reading with a dumbfounded look and she looked up to see her parents with wide grins. "Is this a joke?" She said pointing at the letter and they shook their heads and Sumia approached her with the package in hand.

"No it is all too real, and it is your choice too should you want to go, remember though you shall not be alone for you'll have Robin at your side." Her mother told her handing her the package and walking off while she elbows Chrom. Lucina instantly nodded in confirmation that she wanted to go before anymore was said.

"Are you kidding! I would love to go this is an opportunity of a lifetime!" She said jumping excitingly in place while Chrom nodded.

"Well then you better get ready, I have already been informed of where to go should you wish. Pack any and all essentials you think you will need on the trip we'll be waiting for you out front." Chrome finished and she embraced him in a hug while thanking him and he turned and left momentarily. She quickly dashed towards her closet and swung it open pulling out a large sack and throwing all kinds of things on her bed. She began stuffing all of it into the sack and raced into the washroom changing out of her nightgown and into her usual attire. She looked at herself in the mirror while taking a huge breath and exhaling slowly. She strapped her sword to her waist as usual and headed off grabbing her sack on the way out. She shut the door and began racing down the stairs only to be pulled right back up instantly. The tip of the sack was caught in between the door and she started pulling on it frantically. It came loose afterwards making her lose her footing and go tumbling down the stairs. She landed at the bottom a few moments later while groaning and slowly stood up to came face to face with Tharja. Who was just staring down at her oddly enough and Lucina scooted away uncomfortably.

"So you decided to go I take it then?" She said while she slowly paced around the hall looking around then back at Lucina.

"Why yes, I have decided to go who would want to turn down an opportunity like this!" He responded while she picked up her sack and slumped it over her shoulder.

"I see, hmm," Tharja said placing a hand in her chin looking deep in thought.

"What, what is it?" Lucina asked her and snapped her out of her thoughts but she simply waved her off.

"Nothing it's fine, enjoy yourself" she responded walking off while waving at her and Lucina sighed.

"It's about Robin isn't it, you better not be planning something." she spoke up making Tharja stop dead in her tracks, after a short while however she kept on walking without saying another word. Lucina just sighed again and headed off down another flight of stairs to reach the front of the castle.

Outside,

It seemed as if the whole kingdom had gathered for her farewell similar to Robin's farewell. The citizens all gathered around the center of it all cheering for her. It was another departure of another one of their great heroes that saved them from a recent crisis. The shepherds all lined up on either side of the walkway holding out the Ylissean flag forming an archway for her, it all lead towards the middle where her parents stood by a large fountain. She slowly walked down the archway tugging her sack behind her waving goodbye to the shepards. She stopped in front of her parent with a sigh while they stood there staring at each other awkwardly. She approached both of them embracing them in a hug with a deep sigh while they returned the gesture. She separated from them wiping a few tears off her face and gave them a smile.

"Well Lucina I trust you are all good and packed, now remember be polite and always say please and thank you. I left you some fresh clothes so you don't go wearing that all day ok. Did you remember to take everything with you," Sumia said while Lucina just slowly nodded her head. Sumia then started counting off her fingers at all the diffrent things she should have.

"Moooom!" Lucina groaned after a while, while she slumped her shoulders she could also hear some of the shepherds chuckle behind her. Chrom then approached the fountain and dropped a little glowing device into the water that looked like a glowing bar of soap. The water came raising out of the fountain and started swirling before it opened up a portal. Chrom then took out a little folded piece of paper that came with the portal and cleared his throat.

"Alright, Portal traveling instructions. Please keep your hands and feet at your side at all times failure to do so will result in the lost of limbs. Please remain still as the portal calculates where to drop you off failure to do so might result in you appearing in an island in the middle of nowhere, or the mouth of an active volcano. During the ride if you get drowsy or nauseous well then suck it up. Love, C.H." Chrome finished reading and looked up to see Lucina looking quite pale and holding her things tightly.

"Alright then you're good to go have fun we hope to hear from you soon!" Chrom said nudging her forwards but she just gulped staring at the swirling vortex.

"Hey come on you're just trying to scare her," Sumia spoke up pushing Chrom out of the way and approaching Lucina. "Hey look you're going to be fine I know for sure, you've been through alot and I know you are going to triumph over this challenge as well. So take care of yourself and don't forget to enjoy yourself and when you come back you greet us with a smile." Sumia finished while she stroked Lucina's hair before taking a step back.

"Thank you mother, everyone thank you so much!" She responded and took a deep breathe and walked right into the portal. Though they weren't sure everyone could of swore they heard maniacal cackling as the portal closed.

"You know i've always wondered who this C.H is? their name was also on the instructions that came for Robin." Chrome spoke up as he turned to Sumia who looked in thought about it as well while the portal disappeared.

Lucina couldn't see anything but swirls of dark purples and blues and she also felt as if any moment she would see her stomach contents at her feet. Her head started spinning as well and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore all the swirls vanished. She was introduced to a large luscious field of grass with full blooming trees all swaying in the gentle breeze. She was glad to finally be out of the swirling vortex but the bad part was she landed in a tree. "Oh come on!' she exclaimed to herself with an angry pout and cut the branch she was on by accident while she was trying to clear the leaves and swung to hard. A loud snap was heard and she fell to the ground landing roughly on her rear. She slowly stood up surprised that she wasn't hurt and look up to see her sack still stuck in the tree. She groaned angrily in frustration while she leaned her head against the tree. She began to climb up the tree again and retrieved her sack and descended back down. She took out a small map that came with the letter and she took a look at it to determine where she was at. Truth is she didn't have a clue but she did find the little path that was on the map, and she could see the massive mansion sitting atop a large hill straight ahead.

In the inside of the mansion,

As usual it was busy and utter chaos. A certain figure in a robe was making his way through a hall trying not to get caught up in any of the chaos. The figure also held a tome in his left hand. He makes it to a set of stairs and proceeded to make his way down. Moving out of the way as a blonde in green and an angel went skating down the stairs at full speeds. He made sure the coast was clear before he continued is descent and got to the main lobby. He was about to reach the door before someone in green overalls came rushing down the hall on fire, and a plumber in red overalls chasing him with a water sprayer on his back. Robin just sighed and resumed his trip picking up pace before anything else should happen. "Oh hey Robin where you off to in such a rush?" A feminine voice called out and he turn around to face the princess of Hyrule herself, Zelda.  
"The newcomer was due to arrive today, I am to greet them since after all she is from my dimension." he responded.  
"Of course, wait… she? Wow as soon as I heard another sword fighter was coming from your dimension I seriously thought it was another male. But a female, the closest we got to that was Lyn but she's just a projection do you mind if I accompanied you?" Zelda asked curiously.  
"Not at all, after all it would be preferable if she started meeting new people to make her familiar with all the inhabitants of the mansion. We best be on our way she is suppose to be arriving sometime now according to Master Hand." He said and she nodded her head and they made their way towards the doors.

"Wait, I wonder why Master Hand didn't announce her arrival he did it for the first few newcomers. But then afterwards he just didn't bother anymore?" Zelda said while she looked at Robin puzzled.

"Well for starters this mansion has been in a huge ruckus for a little over a week now. I don't think Master Hand wants anymore of a ruckus then there already is. You do remember what happened when we got the latest new Smasher to join the roster right?" He said and opened the front door and held it open for Zelda to pass she thanked him while stepping outside.

"Ugh, don't remind me that was a total disaster and the Elite Six was personally held responsible!" She said with a groan and they both headed to the gate. Some Miis were standing guard at the gate when they approached. But there wasn't any sign of anyone approaching let alone arrived. Not to soon afterwards however they saw someone come lazily walking towards the gate.

"Is, is that her?" Zelda said pointing off into the distance and Robin nodded slowly with a sigh.

"Yeah that would be her, believe me she is usually more cheerful and active." Robin assured her while she nodded and ordered the Miis to open the gate.

Lucina was glad that the long walk was almost over she underestimated the distance and hauling around all her things wasn't helping either. She then saw her fathers best friend approaching a large smile plastered on his face. Another person was at his side and from the look of her she looked like royalty. "Robin!" she called out and approached tackling him into hug while he chuckled. "You don't know how much we missed you it has not been the same since you left!" She said while pulling away from him and sighing heavily.  
"Really now? Well at least I'm glad that everyone is still thinking of me after a week of absence." Robin said, then turned to face Zelda then back Lucina. "Lucina I would like to introduce you to someone who I am very well acquainted with this is Princess Zelda of Hyrule."  
"It is very nice to meet you I'm Lucina and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Lucina introduced herself while making a formal bow in front of Zelda.  
"The pleasure is all mine, and please there is no need for formality we are all equals here." Zelda said while extending her hand for a handshake and Lucina took her hand and gave her a handshake.  
"Well why don't we get you settled in? Then I can give you a proper tour and let you meet the many lifeforms within!" Robin said while helping Lucina with her luggage and she nodded cheerfully.  
"I would love that very much!" she said while Robin handed her all her smash related things and lead her to the mansion. She looked around at the scenery in the front yard before they were at the entrance. _"I Wonder what he meant by many life forms are some of the fighters here not human?_ " she thought to herself as she entered the mansion.

"Well I have some urgent things to attend to. It was pleasure getting to meet you Lucina. Well I guess I will see you two later at dinner I suppose, farewell and I hope you have a pleasant stay Lucina." Zelda said turned and headed in a different direction and disappeared around the corner. Lucina was going to follow after Robin when she saw a little pink round creature at the top of the stairs disappeared behind a door. She ascended up the stairs and she stared at the door for a while. She noticed the door the creature disappeared into had a star symbol and a planet one that read in bold white letters: **Kirby** , **Ness**. She continued to follow Robin down the hall till they made it to a door that had a sword symbol and it read **Lucina** in bold white letters.

"This will be your residence for your time here at the smash mansion." Robin pointed at the door. "Do you have your identification card it should be with the things I handed you at the gate you need it to enter your room." He said while pointing to a strange looking box next to the door there was a thin line with glowing blue light.  
"Yeah let me check." She responded while going through her things, she pulled out a small card and Robin took it and swiped it. A beeping noise occurred and the door opened and he motioned her inside. The room was what one would expect to find in a mansion there was a comfortable little sofa, and a small bed in the back with blue sheets. A large desk in the other end with a little cup of pencils and pens and a small stack of empty paper. A large closet sat in the back that was currently empty but hand hangers for clothes. To the other end a door that lead to a personal bathroom. Two large windows where in the back of the room with red and gold curtains. A large black and blue carpet was draped across the middle of the room where the sofa was. There was some cupboards and counters to the side with a little electric stove and a small fridge. A large ceiling fan hanged over the middle of the room with three large lights under it with fancy looking decorations. A large dresser was on the other side of the bed with a large mirror on it. She put her luggage on her bed and took a deep breath while examining the room, thinking about what life there would be like, Robin then snapped her out of her thoughts. "Well I'll let you get settled in I have to go somewhere that requires my attendance, i'll be back later to show you around, now if you'll excuse me." He Finished and left the room. She then layed back on her bed thinking what kind of people she will meet or other life forms.

She later finished unpacking and went to a mini fridge on the counter top. " _What is this little white box_?" she thought and opened the fridge then looked inside there were water bottles, cans that said soda that came in different flavors, and some glass bottles labeled juice also varied. " _Wow the little box creates cold wind to keep the drinks cooled!_ " She thought while grabbing a can of soda " _wonder what this is_?" She thought while observing a can of soda she shook it and heard liquid inside. She looked at it and shook it some more while thinking about what could be inside. She then noticed the ring at the top and pulled it. Soda came rushing out of the can spraying all over her. She then looked down at it with a deadpan look on her face and groaned. She set the can down on the counter and made her way to the bathroom and washed her face and dried herself with a towel. Seconds later she heard a cheery knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it and on the other side stood a girl with a pink dress and a small little crown atop her head. But the most distinct feature was she had a very peachy look to her. "So, you're the new girl?" She said entering her room and stopped at the center to face her. "I wanted to formally introduce myself I am princess Peach Toadstool of the mushroom kingdom and I have a gift for you!" she said while handing Lucina a little pink cupcake with a candle on top.  
"Um thanks" Lucina said weary while looking at the pastry in her hand the candle had a string slowly burning. When it reached the stick it made a little pop this startled Lucina so she made a quick jump then put the cupcake in the fridge.

Peach was then holding a little box, she pulled the string it made loud popping noise and confetti came shooting out of it. Peach put on a party hat while saying: "Welcome to Smash Brothers!" and honking the horn (which startled Lucina again). She then gave Lucina a flier and asked her "want you join my tea party?" while pointing at the flier before she could answer she got bombarded with questions. "What's your favorite color? Have you had peach tea before? You really fight with a sword? What kind of shampoo do you use? Have you ever wore dresses? Are you comfortable in that getup? Why are you wet? Have you meet anyone else yet? Have you been in love? How do you know Robin?" All this was said extremely fast so all Lucina let out was a

"Wut?" Peach then stopped pacing around the room and quickly turned to her.

"Wait! what's your name?" while she approached Lucina.  
"Um, my name is Lucina it nice to meet you too Ms. toadstool" she responded and Peach then approached her and took out her hand.  
"Peach is fine, Nice to meet you!" Lucina took her hand and shook it.  
"The pleasure is all mine" Lucina told the princess. Before Peach could say any more however Zelda walked in.

Both girls turned to face her. "Hey Zellie, whats up?" Peach asked the Hylian.  
"The newcomer from your world arrived, you better head to the gate and greet them." She responded and Peach's eyes then lit up with stars upon hearing the news.  
"Wow shes finally here I'll see you guys later!" she then bolted out the door and disappeared into the hall. Lucina stared at the door before turning to face her new guest.  
"Hey you all settled in?" Zelda asked while looking around the room.  
"Yeah, I'm all settled in and ready to start my smash adventure!" Lucina said in a excited tone while fist pumping.  
"Uh-huh, Oh, and Robin got caught up in some other assignments so I'll be showing you around. My schedule was emptied by Master hand and especially since we already know each other." Zelda explained while Lucina slowly lowered her head.  
"Oh, I see. That's unfortunate that Robin Got caught up in other matters. But nevertheless I'll gladly go on a tour with you!" Lucina responded and Zelda made her way to the door.

"Are you hungry? I can show you the dining room first and you can meet some more of the residents there." Zelda asked her and Lucina felt her stomach growl lightly at the thought of food. She was hungry after all since she has not eaten at all yet, and it was already the afternoon.  
"Sure, I'm kinda starving right now." She responded and Zelda nodded and motioned for her to follow.

The mansion had many people running around and others giving orders. Yelling, loud bangs, explosions, weapons clashing, Running water, arguments, and roars where all heard; the place was in complete and utter chaos. "Uh, whats going on?" Lucina asked while looking at all the chaos going on around her.  
"Well, we're making arrangements for newcomers. That and waiting for veterans to arrive still, we originally planned to start inviting newcomers to join once all the veterans returned. But some have not arrive due to difficulties and well personnel matters involving their worlds. So Master Hand decided to start bringing in anyone who was available this included newcomers and we are still making changes to everything to benefit this new tournament." Zelda finished explaining the situation and then brought Lucina down to the floor while an angel flew over them at high speeds. "PIT!" Zelda shouted while getting up Lucina stood to see the angel disappear in another hall. "Sorry about that shall we?" she said while pointing to a set of large double doors the world's **Cafeteria** where in there in bold letters.  
"Sure" Lucina responded while entering behind Zelda and looking around.

The Cafeteria was large with a buffet up front many booths around round tables to choose to sit on. Some Smashers were in there eating and conversing with one another. Zelda went to a large stack of trays and grabbed one and handed it to Lucina. She looked at the many food items while deciding what to get there were burgers & fries, pizza, subs, salads, fish, chicken, hot wings, hot dogs, shrimp, and large select of fruits. Lucina just went with some chicken not sure if she wanted to try the other foods and a apple. Zelda then lead her to a large fridge with glass doors containing many drinks. "What would you like?" Zelda asked Lucina while she looked at the items. She quickly decided against the soda since she thought those drinks erupted and she didn't feel like milk. So she pointed at a bottle of juice "Juice, what kind would you like?" Zelda asked.  
"Anything is fine" Lucina responded and Zelda handed her a pineapple drink Lucina took the yellow bottle, then followed Zelda to a table. Robin then entered the cafeteria with a tall man with blue hair. He had a bandana around it a large cape and a huge golden sword on his back. They grab treys and the tall man piled his plate with nothing but chicken while Robin grabbed burger and fries. They got their drinks and when Robin saw Lucina he headed in their direction. Lucina was too busy staring at her fried chicken however to notice the tactician and swordsman approach. She was contemplating whether what she got was actually chicken or not.

"Lucina, glad I ran into you I would like to introduce you to the first person I met at the tournament" he spoke up and she looked up while her jaw dropped when she noticed who standing at his side. "This is-"

"No way is that the Radiant Hero!?" She cut him off quickly raising from her seat and approaching him. She just started poking his armor while he arched an eyebrow and turned to Robin. "Wow he is so much bigger in person!" She said while she swayed his cape around and Robin shrugged. "And the legendary sword Rangel!" She said in almost a squeal while staring at it. "Is this actually real?" she asked while she poked his cheek very slowly.

"Yes I am the muscle tone warrior and wielder of Rangel and yes I am very real." He responded while giving her a firm handshake as she gwaked. "But you can call me Ike" he said while he patted her on the head. She just giggled a little and slowly sat back down while still staring at Ike in awe.

"May we join you ladies in your meal?" Robin asked momentarily afterwards.  
"Yeah sure" replied Zelda. And Robin and Ike sat opposite of the two girls.

"So Robin have you finally finished?" Lucina asked the tactician hopefully but he just sighed heavily.  
"Unfortunately no, we are merely just taking a little break our assignment has yet to be complete." Robin responded while Lucina seemed a little disappointed Robin had not finished his task yet, she then noticed Robin holding a soda can. Before he could open it however Lucina put her hand on top of it. "NO!" She yelled while everyone paused and looked at her as she was stretched across the table and her hand on top of the soda can. She just stood there looking at a confused Robin.

"Is something wrong Lucina?" He asked cautiously and she blinked several times in thought.  
"Uh, um, well you see.." she started saying while slowly sitting back down. "How do I put this, those little containers explode if you try to open them I did so a while ago and it just burst." She responded and everyone at the table just looked at her with blank expressions.  
"Um Lucina I assure you it is perfectly fine if I open this container it will not combust," Robin opened the soda and put it back on the table and looked back at her "see it's fine."  
"Wait, let me guess you shook the can before opening it?" Ike asked the swordswoman, Lucina turn to Ike while giving him a slow nod in which he started laughing Robin gave a light chuckle and Zelda was giggling.  
"What is so funny?" she asked at the sudden laughter looking around the table confused.  
"Well lets just say you should never shake a soda can before opening it, you see this drink called soda has this fizz and shaking it will make it put loads pressure on the can" Robin responded to her.  
"Oh, I see" Lucina responded and put her head down in embarrassment.

Zelda's chair was then pulled down and she gave a startled yelp in surprise. Lucina looked up to see a man in a green tunic holding Zelda's chair backwards. "There you are!" he said before planting his lips on hers then she started giggling. "Link where have you been? I haven't seen you at all today?" Zelda said as he put the chair back.  
"Oh you know here and there" he responded and walked towards Robin and put his arm around him. "Robin what up? I used tactics this time!" While snickering to himself uncontrollably.  
"Hello Link, I see you succeeded this time hm?" Robin replied while shaking his head.  
"Ike what up big guy" Ike stood up and both he and Link jumped and bumped their chests. Zelda just shook her head with a smile on her face as they bro hugged. Before she could ask however, the one called Link got tackled to the ground by a woman in a skin tight blue suit.

"Where is it prick give it to ME!" she shouted at him while trying to pin him to the ground.  
"Hey I told you I don't have it... not anymore" he said with a devilish smile. Her expression went from shock to pure rage as she picked him up and threw him against the wall and pointed some strange device in his face.  
"What did you do!" She hissed at him but he gave another smile looking around innocently.  
"I don't know, but maybe just maaaybe it's at a certain location" he said his smile growing ever so slightly.  
"NO!" she dropped him and left through the cafeterias back door, Link got up and dusted himself off and headed back to the group.  
"Link what happened?" Ike asked while approaching the green clad hero who was grinning like an idiot.  
"Well lets just say where you fail once the second time's a charm." He responded and held something up but before Lucina could see what it was Ike got in the way and obstructed her view.  
"Ah Link up to your mischievous ways again are we?" Robin spoke up and just gave a chuckle while also slowly shaking his head.  
"Link what did you do!?" Zelda demanded but still focused on her meal not even bothered to look up.  
"Oh, um, oh you know I just caught her at a wrong time you know Samus, ha ha ha ha." Link replied laughing nervously and tapping his fingers together.  
"Yeah fine I don't even care anymore, just know I won't bail you out this time!" Zelda told the other Hylian looking up at him with a glare.

"Uh, whats going on?" Lucina asked nervously still wondering what happened and why. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Then Link popped out from behind Ike with a stupid look and approached her. "Hello there... I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am Link the one man army, devilishly handsome proud knight of Hyrule, slayer of the king of evil at your service." He pulled out a rose and handed it to her while Zelda just scoffed at his introduction to the blue haired swordswoman. She took the flower while thanking him.  
"Thank you it's nice to meet you too, I'm Lucina." She greeted him and Link sat down in between Ike and Robin. He then took some of Robin's fries and ate them while leaning back in his chair.

"So, what's new guys?" he asked the group.  
"Well I would say the usual, BUUUUT! Master Hand has me and Robin bringing a whole bunch of containers from the basement. AANND! it looks like it's going to take us all day I got places to be! who's gonna polish my sword!?" Ike said while slowly rubbing his sword with a pout.  
"You think that sucks!? I got put on the test subject team I'm trying out all these new stages Master Hand came up with. That and hoping I make it back in one peace!" Link told them rocking back and forth in his chair thinking about it.  
"Speaking of Master hand, Lucina he wants to talk with you so we should go." Zelda told her while getting up. She threw away her trash and put her tray on a large stack of dirty trays. Lucina got up and did the same and she headed back to the table, before they could leave however they heard a loud yell but was muffled through the walls. Then a loud roar came and more arguing, than a feminine sounding voice came to yell as well. Finally all calmed down when a loud booming voice shouted " **Silence**!" Lucina just looked back at Zelda completely puzzled.

"What just happened?" Lucina asked in confusion looking at the others around the table.  
"Eh, you know normal everyday psychotic commotion. Don't worry in a few days you'll get use to it, or have a psychotic breakdown." replied Link sternly taking a chug out of Robins soda. Lucina turned to look at Link with a concerned look while he shrugged. Then the back door of the cafeteria busted down, Samus stood there now wearing orange armor but her head was still visible.

"LINK!" she shouted glaring at the Hylian he spat the soda out and and whipped around flying out of the chair.  
"Heeyyy, S-S-Samus I-I love to stay and chat but I got work to do." he said in a shaky voice and was slowly backing away. Link then took off running full blast and Samus gave chase. Zelda just pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned in annoyance.

"I would not be surprised if we find him in Dr. Mario's office later" Ike said while laughing, and several explosions sounded off near the cafeteria.  
"Well, we best be on our way Ike if we are to finish our task before curfew. Lucina I will see you later at dinner farewell." Robin finished, with that he got up and left follow by Ike who was groaning.  
"Let's go" said Zelda, while motioning Lucina to follow. They went through the back door and passed several halls and corridors before making it to another set of large doors, Zelda knocked.

" **Enter!** " was heard by the same booming voice she had heard earlier. Zelda opened the door and motioned Lucina inside and she saw a desk and a man sitting behind. It was a little dark in the back of the room so the mans upper body could not be seen. " **Please take a seat make yourself comfortable.** " He said and Lucina sat in one of two chairs in front of the desk as she was starting to get nervous. The large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room the ledges made of white metal while the desk was a dark color. A large jar sat on the table with multiple colored pens in it, a small stack of papers were also sprawled across the table, a mike was also off to the side where he often spoke along with a lamp; and lastly a large name plate with bold letters labeled: **Master Hand**. To the side was two heavy bookshelves tuck full of large binders, a large door was right next to that leading to a different room. Behind the desk near the back wall were two large file cabinets. Next to that was a large door that lead into some other room as well. On the other side was a large portrait with two disembodied gloves painted on it. In front of the desk was a large round carpet with the smash symbol on it. A huge fancy white crystal chandelier hang overhead but was off at the moment the only source of light was the small lamp on the desk. She was really nervous just being in this room she didn't like the look or feel of it. The man presumably being this Master Hand stood up and started making his way around the desk. The little lamp on his desk illuminated him more and left Lucina in shock, his face or rather his head was a glove. A glove of a right hand, he wore a black tux with a white tie. His hands were pale and seemed as though they were transparent. She just stared while he continued to make his way around the desk and stopped in front. He turned and looked at her and sighed, Her face had a mixed expression of confusion and shock. " **I know what you are thinking, yes this is my head it is not a mask or rather its my head in my human form. I take a different form in combat, but enough about me are you settling in alright?** "  
"Y-yea I'm at settled in and Zelda was kind enough to show me around" Lucina replied studdering a little while pointing a thumb at Zelda.

" **That's good to hear, now I called you in here to explain some rules as well as regulations. We are still waiting for some more fighters to join us and when they get here the tournament will begin. So you may practice for the time being if you so wish. If you feel like helping with arrangements you can ask one of the Elite Six. I can use all the help I can get we are already behind schedule. Now, my assistants should have given you a full copy of the schedule in your room for reviewing. Curfew is and will be at 10pm sharp unless told otherwise. The fights are simulated so no actual damage can be done to opponents as well as in the mansion and its boundary. So you can't get mortally wounded however bruises and minor things like that still happen but we have a medical wing for that and a highly experienced doctor. As for sickness it is unusual but yes illness is still possible but that is rare. Now you are free to roam the mansion as you please, however there are rooms and chambers that are prohibited to enter except for myself and the Elite Six members I'm sure you'll spot some of them. Other then that just have fun. You can do practice matches or hang out in one of the many activity rooms or chat to others to get to know them so that sums it just about up you are dismissed."** He finished while shaking her hand as she stood up. Lucina gave a nod and turned to leave. **"Oh! Lucina you might want to avoid the black door in the basement, that's uh, where the resident villains like to stay**." Master Hand suddenly added before she was out the door.  
"Um, sure no problem" Lucina responded wondering what could be so bad about this black door. She was waiting for Zelda to come as well so she could show her around more.

" **Zelda I need you to say we have important matters to discuss,** " Master Hand spoke up making Zelda halt, she then handed Lucina a paper and turned around.  
"Alright shall I call the other members?" Zelda asked, Master hand however shook his head as Lucina walked out and closed the door looking at the paper. It was a map detailed with everything in the mansion. Zelda even drew a path on how to get back to the dorms and she started walking down the hall and took a left towards the suppose living room.

She was thinking about what Master Hand had said and it began to worry her. " _Villains!? Master Hand invited Villains!? I sure hope he didn't invite_..." She thought to herself and was going to continue until she heard screaming and loud grunts of pain along other weird and funny sounding noises. She looked ahead to see two shadows on the wall and one was beating the other to the floor she could not really make out what was happening, but it looked like the other was inflicting serious pain on the one on the floor. She then heard a voice with the sound of blows being dealt.

"Ah AH!"

…

"I DON'T BEND THAT WAY!"

…

"ok ok, ah OW!"

…

"UURRURGG! AH!"

...

"Ouff!"

…

"AHH URGH! OK!"

...

"Ok ... you. win. here. it. is."

Lucina saw the one on the floor hold something up, the other took it and walked over the the one on the floor and walked away. The voice sounded very familiar though, she went to the end of the hall and looked to the left and saw a shadow disappear around a corner. She then looked down to see a badly beaten Link face down with one arm behind his back.

"Oh dear Naga, Link are you alright?" She asked concerned and stood there while Link was just moaning in pain. She then knelt down next to him and put her hand on his head.  
"Y-Yeah.. just... everyday psychotic commotion" Link groaned while he sat up with and rubbed his head. She stood up and offered him her hand he took it and thanked her while holding his stomach and ribs with his hands. "I'll be fine I just pop some pills and I'll be at full strength again." Link said holding is jaw and moving it around and wincing a little. "Man that punch comes at you like a freaking bullet train, and feels like it too even hits harder then Ganondorf!" Link added shortly after, She looked at him puzzled trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then a little device on Link buzzed he took it off his belt and pressed a button.

"Link man were you at? the new stage is finished and we need to test it out, the simulation starts in a minute! hurry up dude!" she heard a voice frantically coming from it.  
"Alright I'm on my way, chill out Pit!" he responded and put the device away and faced Lucina. "I gotta run you gonna be alright?" Link asked pointing a thumb behind him.  
"I should ask you the same question" Lucina answered while poking him and giggling. He laughed a little before taking off in another direction at full speed. She held a smile on her face too " _hmm, Pit that must be the angel that flew past me awhile back?_ " she thought to herself then resumed where she was going.

She lost in her thoughts as she hurried down the halls then turn another corner when she bumped into someone. She ended up getting knocked down from the impact and fell on her rear. She looked up and was about to apologize but "Watch where you're going Stupid!" She immediately heard afterwards and saw someone who looked like Pit. Except this guy had black hair and black wings, black clothes and his eyes were dark ruby color. She slowly started getting back up to her feet feeling embarrassed.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't see you there-"  
"Whatever, just get out of my way blueberry snot head!" The black Pit responded cutting her off and she scoffed.

"Excuse me!?" She demanded but the dark angel simply walked away.  
"You heard me!" he continued walking until Lucina put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around.  
"What is your problem! I'm apologized for my mistake!" she raised her voice at him.  
"Yeah, and it wouldn't of happen if you weren't so stupid!" he shouted back, she however was getting frustrated with him and her hand was tightly gripping her sword.  
"I think you need to apologize to me I have not wronged you!" she told him getting up in his face while glaring at him.  
"Better idea, why don't you leave me alone and go be stupid some place else!" He responded sarcastically and turned around and proceeded to walk away. Lucina got frustrated at that point and took out her sword and made the tip come in contact with the black Pit's back.  
"I didn't hear you Apologize!" She raised her voice again in anger as he turned his head and started to growl angrily while gritting his teeth. He dashed behind her and shoved her to the wall making her drop her sword. Then he put her arms behind her back using his own to hold them, while he use his other to put her head against the wall. This happened in a split second so Lucina didn't get to react. "Let go of me!" She demanded while struggling in his hold he then used more force and made her stay still.  
"Listen here noob, I know you arrived today so it seems you have a lot to learn. You don't know how rules work here. You may have been tough in your world perhaps though I seriously doubt it. But it's a whole other story here you're just plain stuuupid!" He insulted her as he whispered in her ear and raised his voice at the end. She felt more anger taking over her and she tried to break free of his hold again using more force but stopped immediately when she felt a cold blade against her neck and she let out a gasp.  
"Let her go Pittoo!" she heard another female call out, the black Pit she called Pittoo started growling even louder and let go of her and turned towards the source.

"I'M NOT CALLED PITTO!" he shouted angrily then softly pushed Lucina aside and stormed off into another hall. She turned around to see a woman with long green hair standing at the end of the hall. She had some sort of light glowing behind her and she was holding a staff and she gave Lucina a warm smile and approached her.  
"I wouldn't go near that boy, he bites." She said jokingly and Lucina laughed a little at the woman's joke.  
"So I noticed." she replied as the woman started laughing a little as well.  
"I saw you arrive today, and I have not seen you since who might you be?" The green haired woman asked Lucina eyeing her curiously.  
"Oh, I'm Lucina and I come from the land of Ylisse, and who might you be?" She asked the woman curiously as she shook her hand.  
"I'm Palutena; goddess of light and I hail from skyworld!" She responded cheerfully, Lucina's curiosity turned to shock upon hearing that however.  
"What!?" Lucina asked in complete and utter shock. " _A goddess here at the tournament is that fair is she competing?_ " Lucina thought to herself, the goddess however laughed a little at Lucina's reaction.  
"Yes I am a goddess, and I'm competing. But worry not Master hand has reduced my powers for the time being. So I am equal to every fighter here." She responded while waving her hand around, Lucina just stared still uncertain of what to say.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Lucina but I have some business to attend to see you around." Palutena said before Lucina could say anything, with that she turned and headed back the way she came. Her green hair majestically flowing behind her as if it were a cape.  
" _A a-actual real goddess?_ " Lucina thought still in shock. She had heard of many gods and goddesses but she never thought she would meet one up close and personnel. After snapping back to reality she continued walking where she was originally going following the path Zelda made for her.

She header down the hall and turned a corner and ended up in a large room with two big couches and a massive TV a small table in the corner and two seats. There was no one there at the time present, but then saw Ike rush by. "Hes back man what took that idiot so long!" He said to himself excitedly, she was about to ask what was happening but he dashed out the room as quickly as he got in. She just shrugged and continued onwards but then she felt like she stepped on something. She looked down at what seemed to be a tail of a animal shaped like a thunder bolt. She was about to get off but, unfortunately, in that exact second she felt volts of electricity pulsing through her body. She screamed in pain as it coursed through her body but it stopped moments later. She fell to the floor unable to support herself anymore while little sparks danced on her head. She just laid there twitching like crazy wondering what just happened as her body went numb. "W-w-what..i-in..t-t-the..n-name...of..n-n-Naga..w-was that?" She stuttered still twitching like crazy and being in a sort of daze.

"Pika..." something responded softly. She sat up as best as she could still twitching and a little and saw a little yellow mouse with red cheeks.

"W-w-what?" she asked staring at the yellow mouse confused. "Did you see what just happened?" She asked twitching every now and then. The little mouse was rubbing the back of his head with a apologetic look on his face.

"Pi pika pi, chu pika chu. Chu pi pika pi!" it said in a apologetic tone while looking down at the floor embarrassed.  
"Huh?" she could not help but ask as she didn't understand what it just said.

"He said you startled him and he shocked you by accident he's also sorry about that." She looked up to see some kind of blue creature with yellow fur on its chest and a spike coming out it also had spikes in what looked to be his pawns. Long pointed ears stood atop his head like a dogs, some black strands also hanging behind his head. Lucina quickly rose to her feet startled twitching every now and then still.  
"Don't be alarmed, I just heard a scream and came to see what was wrong. Now I know you're the newcomer right?" it asked her.  
"I-it TALKS?!" She said in surprise while still staring at it in shock, the creature just sighed.

"Yes I am very sure this is the newcomer, Lucina I assume right?" he asked while pointing at her for approval.  
"It talks, and it knows my name!?" She said afterwards in a panicked tone the creature just face palmed and groaned.  
"And it would seem you're still getting use to this place." It said as it started approaching while she was slowly backing away.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just gonna explain, you see me and him are Pokemon." It began while pointing at the yellow mouse which still had an apologetic look on its face. She was gonna quickly turn and leave when she came face to face with a orange dragon. She just let out a startled yelp and continued staring at it in fear she already had bad experiences with dragons.  
It slowly got closer to her while letting out a low growl, she was starting to panic as indicated by her breathing, she had no idea what she was going to do now. " _What is a dragon doing in here does it belong here is it even friendly!_?" she thought to herself while she panickedly thought of what to do.  
"Charizard stop you're scaring her can't you see she's still getting use to the place." The blue creature spoke up and the orange dragon turned to the other creature when it heard that. With its attention elsewhere she quickly dashed out of the room and started running down the hall not wanting to look back if anything was following her. She thought there was nothing there until she heard a noise behind her. She quickly took a turn and hid placing her back against the wall hoping that whatever was in the hall just left. She heard something approaching the footsteps getting louder she put her hand on the hilt of her sword and with each step she felt her heart start beating faster. She felt a cold drop of sweat run down her face, but suddenly the footsteps turned and headed in a different direction and she sighed in relief that it had left. She looked at her map to see where she was and she was going the right way surprisingly. " _I'm just gonna go to my room and bolt the door shut before anything else weird happens_!" she declared to herself and turned to leave only to come face to face with something else. She yelped in surprise while the other person just jumped in alarm when she calmed down she saw that it was just Zelda.

"Lucina what's wrong what are you doing here?" the Hylian asked as she was contemplating on what to say.  
"N-nothing I was just h-heading back to m-my room" Lucina tried to act like normal but the twitching was not helping. And the fact the she was all jumpy but she didn't want to tell Zelda.  
"O-K so why are you all jumpy and... twitchy?" Zelda asked eyeing her curiously.  
"It's n-nothing just getting to k-know the place, what are you doing here?" Lucina blurted to Zelda trying to change the conversation.  
"Oh, I heard someone else has arrived, so I was going to go welcome them back would you like to join me perhaps?" Zelda asked pointing down the hall with her thumb.  
"Perhaps l-later I'm feeling a little t-tired." Lucina lied as she fake yawned l.  
"Alright I guess I'll just introduce them to you at dinner then." Zelda said and walked off while Lucina sighed in relief. Zelda had left, and Lucina started walking quickly in the direction of the dorms. She wanted to get to her room before she ran into anyone or anything else.

She makes it to the main lobby but noone was there oddly. " _strange didn't Zelda say there was a newcomer they were gonna greet where are they?_ " She thought to herself and decided to not think about it and made her way up the stairs. She was going down the hall rather quickly too. " _Almost there just a little more!_ " she thought and was about to make it to a turn when she saw a giant turtle with spikes on its shell and wearing a lot of collars with spikes. She hid from view and saw it walk across into a different hall. She decided to walk faster after that and turned the corner opposite of the turtle and continued walking extremely fast. She was going to make it till someone came out of a door and she ran straight into them into them. " _oh dear Naga what did I just get myself into now!?_ " she thought to herself frantically worried as she ran into someone yet again. She separated from them and she was going to just keep going and ignore the person. That is till she got a look at the person realizing she came face to face with the Hero King, Marth. She just back away away from him slowly while she gasped really loud as he stood there awkwardly. "T-the h-h-hero King!?" She spoke in a fast and panicked voice choking on her own words as it seemed her voice was stuck in her throat. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if she really saw him, but the shock was too much for her and she started getting dizzy and her vision was becoming dark. She noticed Marth approach her looking quite concerned and confused. She just smiled stupidly while she saw the world spinning as she hit the floor with a loud thud.

"LUCINA!?" Robin's voice suddenly called out it was the last thing she heard before the world faded away…

* * *

 **Alright and that concludes the end of the new and improved chapter uno! Yay! (** **人** ***´∀** **) cue cheesy inspirational music! Alright so this is how I originally planned for this chapter, or rather this story to kick off.**

 **Please feel free to review if you so wish I would like to hear your wonderful opinions and criticism, feel free to be honest too I can handle it. I do hope however to hear from some familiar people as well.**

 **Another thing, this is at the start of the tournament so no DLCs will be present to later chapters. That and I do plan to make Lucina interact with every character at least once, so everyone's favorite character is bound to show up. Well then that's all Emmy has for you, till next time Toodles! (* ^∀^)** **ﾉｼ**

 **Next chapter: Tag Em' N' Bag Em.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Tag Em' N' Bag Em'  
**

 **Hello, hello! Alright then here is the new and improved chapter dos... I think thats how it is. Anyways if you so far liked the new and improved story then you are positively going to like this chapter! I feel great about this finally making this story what it was suppose to be! Well without further ado let's begin then shall we.**

 **Special shoutout to a very good friend of mine: Shadowstarr23, happy birthday Starr enjoy your present! *.** **ﾟ** **ヽ** **(○^▽^○)** **ﾉﾞ** **+.** **ﾟ** ***  
**

 **Special thanks to: new Follows and Favorites thank you all for the support! (人*´∀｀)**

 **MyUnderwear: Nice to see you again too! Yes indeed i'm going to make this what it is meant to be! I'm sure you'll love them too!**

 **MikySP: I took down all the chapters because they are being redone, that's right i'm giving them a makeover.**

 **Ah yes I did, it's a typo, but yes just like last time DLCs will come later and in order sorry about that! And let me just say welcome aboard and enjoy your stay.**

 **Girithal: Yes exactly! Nice to see you again, btw thank you for all the support on the previously finished story too.**

 **Blitztheauthor: thank you I appreciate the support on the decision, oh and welcome aboard my wacky story and remember to please enjoy your stay!**

* * *

The world had slowly began to fade back into excistence and she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed she was in those oh so familiar blue sheets and she snuggled back into them being so comfortable in them. She had the feeling that something had slipped her mind as she layed there with her eyes closed. She then remebered the whole fiasco from earlier thinking to herself what a wild dream that was. _"It was all just a dream I knew it was to good to be true me in smash. The strange creatures the... the hero king."_ She thought and then opened her eyes to see the unfamiliar setting. She shot up realizing it was not her room in Ylisse. It was in fact the mansion, she just threw herself back into bed with a groan. _"How can I expect to show my face around here after that embarrassing moment! Oh Naga, everyone must have seen me laying there like an idiot. Worst yet it all happened in front of the Hero King!"_ She thought to herself while she groaned tightly gripping the sheets with a pout. She thought about what it could be like if she could meet him before, but she never imagined it would be like that. She got out of bed and headed towards the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a conversation ongoing on the other side.

"Yeah Master hand told me to tell him to wait till the right time to meet her. Guess I blew it, I even told her to come along with me! If I would of know it was Marth then believe me I would of done things diffrently." Lucina heard a destinct feminine voice she knew unmistakably to be Zelda's.  
"Zelda you are not to blame, granted was not ready for the shock of meeting someone like the Hero King alive yes. But, that unfortunate run in couldn't be helpped either way she was bound to run into him. You know though, I'm surprised she handled meeting Ike so well, but then again its just Ike." She heard Robin's voice respond right after.

"What!? Hey, I'm badass! People faint over me all the time, I'm Ike Freaking Greil!" She heard a voice so obviously belonging to Ike respond.  
"Yeah and people go into comas upon seeing me. They just can't handle all my awesomeness, not to mention my handsomeness!" said a voice right after sounding a lot like Link.

"Yeah, and that's why Zelda was in a coma when she meet you!?" she heard a sarcastic remark form an unknown person with an English accent.  
"Shut up Shulk! there's an explanation for that!" replied the Link voice again with an offended shout.

"Yeah and what would that be?" the new voice asked belinging to this Shulk person apperently.  
"It's probably that Zelda herself was too much handle. I mean she did settled for this." she heard Robin say quickly followed by laughter.

"Hey if anyone settled, it was me!" Link shouted back with a huff.  
"Excuse Me!?" she heard Zelda's voice join the conversation with angry scoff.

"OH SHIT! I mean, uh… um... Have I told you how beautiful you look today? You're just dashing just, you know wow. I mean just… just..." she heard Link trying to find words and chuckle to himself nervously.  
"Hey is she alright?" She heard a new voice join in, it sounded really young like it belonged to a adolescent teenager.

"We don't know yet Pit, I don't think it was a good idea leaving her by herself though." she heard Link reply as he sighed.  
"Yeah I heard from Lucario that she was freaking out and running all over the place?" She heard the young voice apperently belonging to Pit. Lucina put her head down in embarrassment, she just made the worst first impression ever now what were people going to think. And what made her feel even worse is that she made the worst impression on the Hero King, her ancestor Marth. Lucina just felt like she wanted to stay in her room till everyone forgot what happened, "I think she was scared because of Pittoo I heard from lady Palutena she saw them in a hall and Pittoo was bullying her." She heard Pit inform the others.

"I would not be surprised he was all super grumpy in the afternoon what was his deal?" She heard a voice with a English accent reply that was from that unknown Shulk.  
"That's what we would like to know Shulk!" replied Link. She turned making her way back to bed after hearing that. That is untill she tripped on a canister making a loud noise. "I think shes up!" she heard Pit say while the others mumbled.

"Wait, shhh! I'll go check it out." Robin whispered then she heard the door unlocking. She however quickly jumped into the bed and threw the covers over her hole body and laid completely still. She heard the door open, some foot steps approach, then quickly turn around and left and the door close again. She then heard everyone outside the door leave murmering amongst themselves. She just sighed and the covers came off immediately after and she gave a startled yelp. Robin was standing there with a smile on his face seeing her surprised face. "You cant fool me you of all people should know this Lucy."

"Yeah, well you have been gone for a while so I guess I forgot." she replied in a sadden tone.  
"Lucina whats wrong?" He asked her in concern as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"I just blew my chance of making a good impression on everyone. As a good person and a proud warrior, tell me what will the hero king think of me?!" She said with an angered pout throwing herself back in the bed.  
"Lucina-" Robin tried to say something but imminently got cut off.

"I blew it! now no one will take me serious they will just think I'm a weak pathetic excuse of a warrior. I even lost my first fight in five seconds!" she blurted out and crossed her arms with a heavy sigh.  
"Lucina that is not the case I assure you. People will not see you differently then before until they know you, who you are and what you are capable of. Besides people don't just judge you here based on the first impressions its the impression of you they get upon getting to know you personally. And the Hero King will not think any less of you, that is something that you can expect from someone like him" he explained to her.

"How would you know?" she responded while she sat up and he brushed some strands of hair out of his face.  
"I have been here long enough to know people. And I've heard plenty of stories of the Hero King from his close aquatants. Believe it or not he did things almost identical as yourself in his first days at the mansion. And, he is not serious and all about business like our stories make him out to be, you'd be serprised at what his real personalaty is like." He explained to her and just patted her shoulder as he stood up.

"Thank you Robin, you really know how to rally the troops you know." she said jokingly laughing a little while he chuckled.  
"Well that is my job after all!" he added joining in the laughter as well. "Well Lucina it is currently dinner time and I was asked to retrieve you so you may join us we would be delighted if you joined. Everyone is to worried for you to enjoy their meal, so plese come join us." He told her while extending his hand to her with a warm smile while she looked down at it.

"Sure why not." She replied taking his hand with a smile and they walked out of the room hand in hand. They walked down the hall towards the stairs and decended towards the main lobby. They walked through the large double doors and pushed them open steping inside. The place was packed even more so then it was in the afternoon. Many people, creatures, and animals were all getting their meals or seated at tables. There was a particular table in a dark corner illuminated by a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. She could see sithuettes of people sitting round the table and felt a really bad vibe coming from there. She managed to see some ruby eyes glance her way before Robin stepped in her way releasing her hand.

"Well im sure you are familiar with how the mess hall works around here." He said while she nodded slowly still looking around at all the inhabitants around the room.

"Hey you're up sorry for that whole situation earlier if I scared you or something." Someone spoke up from behind her, she then turned to the sorce of the voice, Marth was standing behind her with a awkward smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"Awkward!" she heard Robin whisper in her ear as she just silently stood there trembling.

"Sh-shut up!" she blurted out. Robin shrugged and left going across the cafeteria and started talking to Link and another blonde she had not meet leaving the two relatives standing there in awkward silence. Lucina just stared hopelessly at the tactician not wanting to be left there by herself.

"Soo..." Marth said ending the awkward silence. "I'm Marth I think you already know about me, but, I know nothing of you who are you?" He spoke up again and she timidly turned to face him trying to find the words to begin but ended up squealing instead. She just had that awkward look on her face as she was fumbling with her words and he stared at her confused. "Are you ok?" He said seeing her face go a little red. "You're not going to go unconscious again are you?" He said looking at her worriedly but she just lowered her head shaking as well.

"I-I'm fine" she began with a shudder. "I-I'm Lucina, f-from Ylisse and I-I'm also a relative of yours a-apparently, I think or I mean, yeah we are related." She stuttered while she played with her fingers in embarrassment and nervousness.  
Marth just chuckled a little at Lucina's explanation waving his hand. "Its alright I can learn more about you in your bio. By the way, you want to get some food you must be starving?" he asked.

"Uh, sure why not" she responded while she timidly followed behind him. She saw Robin leaning back in his chair with a grin on his face as he he gave her a little wave and she gave him a glare. She then sighed thinking about what a fool she must be making herself seem. " _Way to go Lucina you can't even talk right in front of your idol!_ " she thought to herself and was mentally slapping herself. They both grabbed trays and she took a look at the new food items there was. Spaghetti, meatball subs, steak & onion, meatloaf, salad, and again chicken and a large selection of fruits. Marth just grabbed a small piece of steak and a pear. As for Lucina however who was really hungry considering she really didn't get to eat at lunch that much cause of what happened grabbed a large piece of steak, a mound of spaghetti, meatloaf, and a apple. Marth's eyes popped out of his head when he noticed her full tray.

"Um, what uh, would you like to drink?" he asked her still staring at the plate in her hands and she looked around.  
"Some apple juice would be nice" Lucina responded timidly but without studdering. He handed her the bottle and began making is way towards a different table from where she sat at lunch.

"I-I-I, uh, don't mean to a-ask, but a-are you not hungry?" she asked looking at his very small meal and he looked down at his tray and sighed.  
"Oh, um, actually its just I, tend to lose my appetite quickly. And well, if you eat where I do everyday, you would understand." Marth explained as Zelda approached them heading towards another table.

"Oh hey Lucina would you like to join us?" Zelda pointed to a table where she saw Peach and another girl in a blue dress and also wearing a small crown, Palutena was there too, along with Samus, and a really pale woman.  
"I uh, actually wished to join the hero king at his table." She responded pointing towards a table they were headed. It had Robin, Link, Ike, a blonde with a red sword on his back, and lastly Pit.

"Yeah um Lucina, there is no need to call me hero king, Marth is just fine. And yeah, um, are you sure?" he asked conflicted by her decision though he knew why it was a terrible decision.  
"Yes A-Actually I, I, I thought I'd like to join you at that table and chat more." Lucina responded awkwardly waving her thumbs, Marth and Zelda nodded. "W-Well i-if you don't mind t-that is?" Lucina turned to Marth timidly.

"Um no, it's fine, if you insist," Marth said and proceeded towards the table.  
"My offer will still stand should you change your mind," Zelda added in before going off towards her table.

" _wonder what she meant by that_?" Lucina thought to herself as they approched the table and everyone turned to look at the blue duo. "Hey, hey looks like Lucina decided to join the swordsman table good on you." she heard Link say while the others murmered amongst themselves excitedly.

"Yeah, but we also have to realise there are now two Princesses!" Ike said and Marth shot him a glare as they both sat down throwing a empty bottle at him. When Lucina looked at everyone's plates hers was a super small meal in comparison. Everyone had a mountain of food on their treys made of various food items.

"sho wafs nu yof gyfs?" Ike said with a mouth full of chicken even with bits flying out.  
"Oh, mue anf lwnk totolif koked buff in duf twiols" Pit responded with mouthful of gooey spaghetti. He then quickly swallowed and there was spaghetti sauce all over his face. "Am I right Link" he said holding up his hand with a huge grin and food stuck in his teeth.

"Damn right Pit!" Link responded slapping Pits hand and chugged a can of root beer before he crushed the can burbing obnoxiously loud. After seeing this however Lucina was not so much in the mood for meat, spaghetti or chicken. She had only ate a small piece of her stake however so she just sat there and quietly chewed on her apple instead. Marth however was the only one eating at a normal pace, Robin was eating fries (from who knows where) at a extreme speed. " _Now I understand the small meal I feel bad for him, but why is Robin eating so quickly dose he have somewhere to be?_ " Lucina thought to herself, she then noticed they all started eying Robins fries he took notice however and started eating faster. Link then took a colossal bite of a meatball sub on his plate.

"I tull yuf guifs thif if thaw stoff" Link said chewing with his mouth open full of grounded down gooey food.  
" _Oh dear Naga I'm gonna be sick!_ " Lucina thought then saw the other blond with a red sword devouring a large steak.

"Amon tuf thot!" The other blonde said sauce flying out as he said that. At that point Lucina just put her plate to the side and started sipping her juice.  
"I'll say I never knew potatoes could actually be made this way!" Robin said looking at a fry in his hand in amazement.

"You'd be surprised what potato's can do in the future my friend!" Ike said pulling out a large bag that said potato chips while patting Robin on the back. Robin just looked at the bag in wonder while everyone else huddles closer looking at it in awe.  
"Oh here we go again!" She heard Marth whisper to himself as he slowly buried his head in his hands.

" _uh oh I don't like the sound of that!_ " Lucina told herself as Ike opened the bag a little taking a hard sniff out of it.  
"Oh, yeah and I don't think we met yet. The names Shulk" she turned to see the blonde boy with his hand extended.

"Lucina" she said while awkwardly shaking his hand and she looked back at her own to see it covered in sauce and she wipped it with a napkin and tossed it aside.  
"Oh hey, and I'm Pit" she saw he was pointing at himself face still covered in tomato sause.

"Lucina, and nice to uh, meet you both." She responded handing Pit a napkin awkwardly as he smiled again with food stuck.  
"Tonks if nodod thot" Pit told Lucina with another mouthful of spaghetti making her cringe a little.

"So, uh Pit, why are there two of you?" Lucina asked breaking the newfound silence remembering the unfortunate run in with the twin. He stopped eating and looked at her slowly chewing with an uncomfortable look and swallowed the woad of food in his mouth.  
"Oh, that, well its complicated." He said setting his fork down while just staring off into space with a peice of spagetti hanging. "But, to put it simple though, hes kinda my dark side." Pit said looking down at his plate he looked like he was deep in uncomfortable thought. "Yeah, and he tends to be an ass most of the time. But if he does, just call him Pittoo. He _hates_ that name!" he finished while snickering before breaking into full laughter the others at the table joining in.

" _Maybe that's why he was so angry, everyone calling him names!?_ " Lucina thought to herself sympatheticly, she actually remembered his reaction when Palutena called him that.  
"Yeah, I do believe Lucina has already had the misfortune of running into this Dark Pit." Robin added shorty after poking at his fries with a fork before looking up at her.

"Yeah, I uh, kinda bumped into him in the hall earlier this evening b-before a-another unfortunate run in." she responded a little shyly while Marth lowered his head in embarrassment.  
"Yeah, we all heard and he didn't take it so well and acted on violence. Still though, I'm sorry to have left you there alone I had a deep gut feeling I should have escorted you." Link said to her while he shook his head with a sigh, also running a hand through his hair.

"Oh no, its fine, its actually my fault. I was just being arrogant after that and I guess I over did it." Lucina explained to them while tapping her fingers uncomfortably.  
"What!?" Shulk spoke up with a look of disbelief, everyone else too was looking at her with that look. "That didn't mean he had to get violent!?" Shulk finished while the others nodded in agreement murmuring to themselves.

"Well enough about that! What do you guys say we rip this thing open to see what potatoes made for gods taste like!?" Ike said and opened the bag excitedly while he stood up and everyone stared in awe like idiots. Everyone soon rushed in to grab some and Lucina heard nothing but loud crunching after that. Ike was eating fistfuls of chips, Shulk was holding some with both his hands and his face in them. Link was mashing his head on the table where a small pile layed as he ate them. Pit was tossing then in the air and catching them with his mouth in rapid succession. Robin was stacking them up on each other as much he could before taking a bite out of the stack. All the while Marth sat there boredly eating chips like normal and Lucina sat there quietly wide eyed. Then it got even worse than that when the guys started mixing the chips with their food. Link took a big amount and stuffed them into his unfinished sub. Pit put some crushed chips into his spaghetti and continued eating mouthfuls. Ike started smashing the chips on the table with his chicken and coating it with them. Shulk started to layer his stakes with chips mixing it in with the sauce making them turn soggy. Robin however was just putting fries on top of his chips before eating them. And of course Marth just sat there and sighed at the chaos eating ever so slowly still. Everyone was chewing loudly and with their mouths open and full of food flapping about, except Robin and Marth of course.

" _I cant take seeing anymore I gotta get out, but what about Marth I cant just leave him here its not fair!_ " she thought to herself while placing her hand over her mouth. She looked at Marth who was looking at a chip in a bored manner before eating it very slowly, then picked up another and did the same. Link took out another can of root beer and chugged it down slammed the can on the table afterwards burbing really loud and started pounding his chest with one hand. Lucina then saw Pit roll up another big ball of spaghetti full of crumbs as he licked his lips before opening his mouth wide, some food still left from last time was still between his teeth and corners of his mouth. Shulk was eating soggy chips that were covered with the steak sauce along with his steak in large over mouthfuls to the point he couldn't close it to chew, sause slowly drooled out of his mouth as he slowly chewed. Ike was eating two pieces of chicken at once coated with crumbs hacking away at them like there was no tomarrow till he was loaded like Shulk. Link continued his sub however though he seemd to be chewing the loudest as he fully opened his mouth before chomping down.

" _I-I cant take anymore! I got to leave, got to leave! no more, no more! No! I will do it for Marth, I can't leave. I have to he can do it I can do it too, for the hero king_!" Lucina proclaimed to herself after making the fatal mistake of looking up. She quickly shut her eyes while taking deep breaths trying to think happy thoughts. She mistakenly opened her eyes again seeing the carnage continue and she felt bile making itself upwards. " _Oh dear sweet Naga I cant do it! I-I-Its to much I can't take anymore! how dose he do it_!?" Lucina exclaimed to herself mentally felling really sick. Marth turn to her afterwards without realising she was really queasy to offer her a chip.

"Hey, you've been quiet, want to try some?" offering her a small amount of chips with a slight smile.  
"No!" She quickly said turning away from it as she could still hear the slouching and squelching of their chewing. "I'm o-ok, just please no, more, food!" she hissed while the others were conversing among each other as she tried to contain her stomach.

"oint thf wight Marf!?" Lucina heard Link say mouth stuffed full, then he went back to conversing with the others. Marth just sighed while he set the chips aside scooting closer to her and whispered.

"If you want to leave you can go ahead, no one's holding you here. And besides, I told you it was a bad idea to join up with me it wasn't for my sake but for yours." He explained to her while giving her a gentle pat on the back while she exhaled slowly.

"B-But what about you? clearly you are uncomfortable here why do you stay?" Lucina asked him curiously as a peice of food landed on his cheek and he simply wiped it off.  
"I'll be fine i've already been to two tournaments so i've actually learned to live with it. That and I have a reputation to uphold if I were to leave I would only be making a bad name for myself. But still, you must understand where these guys are coming from though. They've spent their lives on the road trying their hardest to complete their quest, eating wasn't a luxury they had so they often just stuffed what they could as fast as they could too worried for what's at stake. Table manners never really came into play and I guess old habbits just stick i'm sure you know what I mean from your own adventures." He finished while motioning his hand towards her but she just lowered her head shaking it slowly.

"Eating was never a luxury for me at all I often skipped so many meals I couldn't even get a descent nights sleep." She whispered solemnly while Marth placed a hand on her shoulder with a warm comforting smile.

"I guess that runs in the family I too was haunted by the thoughts of my failure." He said to her with a sigh and then ruffled her hair as he chuckled. "Besides, I got Robin, he seems to be decent enough and hopefully won't become roped in." Marth responded while pointing a thumb behind him, Robin was conversing with Shulk normally while Shulk was nodding his head and a mouthful of food. Replying often with bit of food coming out, Robin seemed annoyed at this but ignored it nonetheless.

"Ok, well if you're sure then I guess it's alright." Lucina responded looking back at him but he just smiled and waved.  
"Yes I'm sure, now go." Marth responded and nudged her while she nodded and sighed. Lucina was scooting to the end of the table, that is until she heard Ike behind her.

"huoy Lughfina wore yau gawing!?" he said still eating chicken the squelching of his chewing heard as well.  
"Ouh, uh, um was just going to say hello, to the girls, over there because you know im a girl. So I thought I'd go over there where its there and not here." she babbled on nervously while motioning towards Zelda's table.

" _Great! If they ask me to stay I'm screwed! they have been so nice I won't be able to say no to them!_ " she exclaimed to herself in panic, Ike however was only interested in one thing.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked while pointing at her trey while he continued chewing very slowly waiting for an answer.

"No, its fine you guys can have it!" she responded waving him off and quickly walked away and he Imminently reached for it.

She soon started hearing a commotion behind her "she said it was mine!" Ike yelled in the distance.  
"Yeah well, I don't see your name on it!" Link replied followed by random grunts of pain. She makes it to the other table, Zelda immediatly spots her too and she smirks.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to up and leave, I gotta say you lasted longer then any of us; that's a impressive new record." Zelda said to her, the other members turn to face her as well. "Hey Lucy your here to join us, or just say hi?" she heard Peach say while she sat a small cup of tea down.

"No, I rather be as far away from that table as possible!" Lucina responded with a shudder while everyone else started to laugh.  
"Yeah we've all been there!" Zelda said motioning towards the other members who silently nodded. "The memory still haunts me!" Zelda shivered as she thought about it and Lucina just sat beside her.

"Oh! Lucina, I would like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Rosalina!" Lucina turned and saw Peach motioning towards the woman beside her and she awkwardly waved. The woman in the blue dress wave a hello to her returning the gesture. There was a little star shaped creature floating around her as well. "Rosalina this is Lucina. Lucina, Rosalina!" Peach said while pointing back and forth between the two excitedly.

"And I'm Snow, the Wii fit trainer" the trainer introduced herself with a nod Lucina was still puzzled by her bizarre appearance.  
"Lucina, im a warrior from Ylisee." She replied while the trainer nodded in conformation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Snow said with a smile. Lucina was still stuck trying to decide wether this girl had pupils or not hard to tell.  
"Same here!" Lucina replied back after a while shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"And, this is the intergalactic bounty hunter, Samus." Zelda spoke up pointing a thumb at the blonde beside her. She was no longer wearing the armor from earlier and she just sat there with her arms crossed looking grumpy.  
"Yeah hey, I'm here." Samus said in a bored tone and slightly raising one of her hands.

"Um, its nice to meet you." Lucina told the blonde a little intimidated. " _she must still be mad about what happen earlier what did happen?_ " she wondered, asking wasn't an option either, she remember what she did to Link. They hear a loud crash and they turn, Link and Ike were wrestling over the piece of stake Lucina left behind at the far side of the cafeteria.

"Always something with those two" Zelda spoke up as the thing ripped in two and they both fell backwards.

"Yeah well, what you expect?" Peach replied while slowly shaking her head. Lucina then felt something rubbing on her leg, curious she looked under the table, there stood the little yellow mouse that gave her the shock of her life. Lucina yelped in surprise and put her legs up on the chair hugging them startling the other members too.

"Whats wrong?" Zelda said staring at her confused, Samus then looked under the table and sighed.

"Pikachu!?" She said. "What are you doing under there!?" The little yellow mouse called Pikachu climbed on top of Samus's lap and she started petting it.  
"Oh you don't have to worry about Pikachu, hes friendly!" Lucina heard Peach say with a short giggle.

"Oh, I know! You must be the one he said he shocked by accident, is that why he startled you?" Rosalina spoke for the first time as she tapped her chin with her index finger in thought.  
"Y-Yeah I just didn't know that, and well that wasn't pleasant." Lucina responded slowly putting her legs back down with a sigh.

"Pika" she heard it say slowly while rubbing the back of his head and had that apologetic look again.  
"It seems our little yellow rodent friend is trying to apologize, he says he's sorry." Rosalina again while leaning forward gently tapping him on the nose with her index finger.  
"Oh its ok, its not a big deal!" Lucina responded quickly seeing how saddened he appeared. The Pokemon jumped off of Samus and jumped unto her. She held him in her arms petting his head "I forgive you!" she told him, he starts rubbing up against the side of her face while she giggled.

"You can understand him?" she heard Snow asking Rosalina, the cosmic princess just simply shrugs.  
"Yeah, I can communicate with many creatures." Rosalina responded to the fitness trainer who nodded. Pikachu got off Lucina and went back to Samus and laid down on her lap again.

"You two seem pretty close," Lucina told Samus. She looks down at the now sleeping Pikachu and rubbed his back, Lucina could also see a distinctive smile form on her face.

"Yeah, we met last tournament during a war when I rescued him, we've been close friends since." Samus responded looking back up at Lucina who slowly nodded.

"That's nice to hear" replied Lucina. Before anything else could be said however, Master Hand suddenly appears at the center and cleared his throat. Only a few people gave the hand their attention however so he tries again.

" **Ahem!** " he said getting more people to stop, but of course the kids table and the swordsman table were still in absolute complete chaos. " **AHEEEM!** " he said more loudly and shook the mansion a little making the lights flickered on and off and that finally got their attention.

He then places both his hands behind his back. " **Smashers, hm I forgot what I was going to say, oh right! So as we know the tournament has been delayed till next week so you get the weekend off!** " A couple of smashers cheer while theres others who groan at the news. " **Now smashers, I know some of you don't like this but several complications have made it so. We've been waiting all day for the new arrivals as well as veterans, and as you all know this weekend is the deadline. So, anyone who did not make it, nor accepted they will not be here and that is final. We are already behind schedule as is, we don't have time to beg people who don't want to be here or others who just can't make it. It just was not meant to be, now, as for the weekend tomorrow I have something special planned its everyone's favorite game, and good way to welcome the newcomer smashers! Tomorrow we will hold the Tag Em' N' bag Em' game we have played here at smash for so long!** " Cheers and excited comments about the situation soon fill the cafeteria everyone looking very eager. But all the newcomers looked puzzled as to what was going on as expected. Lucina could not help but wonder as she looked around at others, some were super excited and others were confused and scratching their heads. She caught a glimpse of Dark Pit and he had a wicked grin on his face oddly enough.

" _Dose he know something that we don't?_ " Lucina asked herself conflicted, she looks back at Master hand who is motioning everyone to settle down. "Newcomers worry not everything shall be explained tomorrow until then-" He was about to continue when another voice came from the back of the cafeteria suddenly.

" **Ooh Broooother!** " Lucina turns to see a person who looked identical to Master hand. The difference however was his head, which was the glove of a left hand. " **Have you told them yet!? I can't wait to start taking them down! aha haha HA!** " he says while pulling out a large bazooka from his pocket and cocking it. Master Hand however just sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, or at least where it should be.

" **Crazy you do realize you aren't participating right?** " He responds to his phycodic brother who quickly whips around.

" **Whaaaat!? b-but!** " It sniffled, his head then looked like it disinflated a bit while a storm cloud appeared above his head and started raining on him, sad violin music starts playing out of nowhere as well. " **Crazy, we never participated and you know why!** " Master hand replies with a groan but the latter isn't hearing it.

" **But I worked so hard on my 'super duper smash deleter death gun of ultimate doom!' I even been marking off days in the calender waiting for this day so I can use it!** " Crazy responded while pulling out an enormous calender, it got wet and disintegrated however. He stood there with his head down and started sniffling again Master hand palm faced.

" **Crazy you and I are still be in charge of the controls!** " He groaned, with that Crazy's head inflated again and the cloud disappeared along with a noise of string coming loose, the music had stopped, he started twitching uncontrollably. He lifted both of his arms in the air flipping everyone off before walking towards the back, be took his bazooka and blew a large hole in the back wall walking out.

" **Yeah suckers that's what i'm talking about!** " He yelled as he walked away and kept yelling to himself as he went down the hall, though he could be heard echoing all over. Some more explosions were heard too while Master Hand groaned turning his attention back to the smashers.

" **Now, I would like to formally introduce our newcomers to the smash tournament** : **Mega man!** " clapping sounded off and a lot of the kid smashers cheering loudly. The blue bomber stood up giving a wave to the crowd while Toon Link slapped him on the back.

" **Villager!** " clapping was heard again followed by a the young smashers cheering loudly. Toon Link was about to slap him in the back till he noticed Villager holding his axe as he waved so he sat back down quietly.

" **Pac-man!** " Loud claps soon echoed through the cafeteria and several cheers to welcome another legend into the hallowed halls of Smash. Pac-man stood up doing a pose on his seat as he gave a thumbs up and he winked.

" **Duck hunt duo!** " claps and cheers were heard round the place as the duo got up on the table doing their taunts. They got back down but the dog popped from under the table again snickering as he held up the duck who was playing dead.

" **Wii fit Trainers!** " clapping and several cheers were heard as two not one pale humans stood from their seats to wave at the crowd. They stretched out a little before sitting back down oddly enough however.

" **Rosalina & Luma!**" Loud applause shook the cafeteria as the cosmic princess rose from her seat to greet the crowd Luma in hand. Some cheers followed soon after as Luma started dancing around her before she took her seat again.

"BOOOO!" Was suddenly heard from a grumpy turtle who crossed his arms looking very annoyed, Peach shot it a glare and he sat back down.

" **Bowser Jr!** " clapping and several cheers were heard as he stood on the table waving his paint brush around. The larger turtle picking him up hoisting him up on his shoulders.

"That's my son!" He said as he held up his son before placing him back down and patting his head.  
" _So, if that's Bowser Jr. Then that must mean, that's Bowser_." Lucina thought to herself making a mental note of names she figured it'll come in handy in some way.

" **Dark Pit!** " clapping and several cheers were heard while he stood from his seat swinging his blades around like a show off.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pit yelled standing on top of the table with his hands cupped around his mouth, Dark Pit just shot him a glare.

" **Palutena!** " clapping and several loud cheers were heard as the goddess of light gracefully stood from her seat calmly waving at the crowd, she brushed her hair with her hand making it wave behind her like a majestic green cape.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pit suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs towards the ceiling standing on the table again with his hands cupped around his mouth. She glances towards Pit who immediately sits down again and she calmly sits herself after.

" **Shulk!** " clapping and cheers were heard as the Monado wielder stood from his seat making a heroic pose.

"Its Shulk time!" He exclaimed as he rose his sword in the air which made a soft glow making the others stare in awe, the other swordsman however glared and he sat back down awkwardly smiling.

" **Greninja!** " Clapping and cheers were heard as the water Pokemon hand stands on the table, then stood upright making water shoot out her hands like a fountain before slipping back into her seat.

" **Little Mac!** " Clapping and cheers were heard again as the boxter stands from his seat removing his hoodie and doing a fist pump before sitting back down.

" **Robin!** " Claps and loud cheers were heard as the tactician slowly rose from his seat taking a formal bow. He stands up straight again brushing some hair away from his face before taking a seat.

" **And lastly, our latest arrival, Lucina!** " loud clapping was heard and extra loud cheers erupted around the cafeteria, specifically coming from the swordsman table. She timidly rose from her seat while awkwardly waving, whistles were then heard making Lucina quickly sit down hiding her face in her hands. Lucina heard the others girls at the table laugh a little to her reaction. " **And there we have it ladies and gentleman the latest addition to our family. Let us make this an exciting and memorable tournament!** " Master Hand spoke up again as a fancy wine glass suddenly appeared in his hand. " **To Smash Brothers!** " He exclaimed raising his glass in the air and the others followed suit.

"To Smash Brothers!" Everyone said in unison raising their cups and bottles or cans in the air before taking a sip.

" **With that I bid you all a good night, please, enjoy your stay at Smash manor**." He finished, turned and disappeared, multicolor bright lights soon appeared around the cafeteria that said Super Smash Bros. Lucina was amazed at how they looked while at the same time wondering where they came from.

"Wow, so many new competitors joined this time around!" Peach said excitedly while she clasped her hands together and sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna turn in. Need all the energy I can get for tomorrow." Samus spoke getting up while she held a sleeping Pikachu in her arms and walked off.

Rosalina yawned, "I guess I'll turn in as well, goodnight everyone." She too walks off with a sleeping Luma in hand, then Peach followed. Lucina yawned herself feeling worn out, an obnoxiously loud yawn was heard afterwards. "Pit!" Palutena Yells, the angel boy was rubbing the back of his head looking down, Palutena walks over to the boy arms crossed. "Let's go it's your bedtime!" She scolds the angel smacking him in the back of the head.

"Yes lady Palutena" he responded walking away with his head down, as they were leaving the other swordsman were snickering at him. Pretty soon it was only Zelda and Lucina left standing near the table, Zelda however was then picked up from behind by Link bridal style.

"Shall we?" He said and carried her off with a smile as he waved at Lucina and rushed off.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucina," Zelda said before she and Link were out the door. Lucina walked out of the cafeteria and was heading for the stairs when she bumped into Link except this Link was all dark and had blood red eyes.

"Link?" she asked rather puzzled, "I thought you left with Zelda, what are you doing down here again?" She finished while looking him over thinking to herself that might not be Link.  
"I'm not Link you pathetic weakling!" he said with a deeper and more darker voice then that Links. "There is no comparison with me and a mere worm!" He stated as he clenched his teeth tightly and shook his fists briefly.

"Oh, i'm sorry other Link, I didn't mean anything by it nor going into you." She apologized to him while slowly stepping back, " _why am I always running into these types of people!?_ " she exclaimed to herself also remembering that unfortunate run in with Dark Pit earlier that day.  
"That's Dark Link to you, now move worm!" he said pushing Lucina aside and stormed off presumably being ill tempered as well.

"You don't have to be such an ass!" she whispered to herself rolling her eyes, she was then going to start climbing up the stairs.

"What did you say!?" Dark Link barked making her stop dead in her tracks while giving her a sharp glare. She kept her back turn to him however and then replied, "nothing," then continued to climb up the stairs while she sighed frustratingly.

"That's what I thought!" He remarked making her stop dead in her tracks, she stood there till she heard footsteps again.

"Asshole!" she said before continuing the climb while she clenched her fists but restrained herself. " _Does everyone here have a dark side!?_ " Lucina exclaimed to herself in thought, she didn't want any more encounters with hot headed doppelgangers she'd had enough. She makes it to the top and starts walking down the halls towards the direction of her room. Then see's Bowser Jr at the other end of the hall running, a devilish smile on his face and he rushes passed her. She decided to ignore it however and continued till she eventually reached the door with the sword symbol and her name. She takes out her ID from her pocket and slid it through the reader to unlock the door. She opened the door walked in and locked it behind her, she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and changed into her nightgown.

She hears her stomach growl as she steps out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. She was hungry as she didn't really get to eat at dinner having horribly lost her appetite. She looks at the clock and it already read 10:23, she can't leave her room it was already too late and Master Hand said he didn't want anyone out pass 10. She heads to her fridge to get a drink and noticed she still had Peach's cupcake from earlier. " _That will have to do for now I guess._ " She thought to herself and took it out, though it was pretty large in comparison to regular cupcakes. She licked a little of the frosting off that tasted like strawberries, she peels the side a little and took a bite out of the bread that tasted like peaches. She finishes the Cupcake and threw away the little paper rather satisfied. "Wow, I must remember to thank Peach for that it was delicious!" She thought to herself as she licked her fingers having some frosting on them. She drank a little juice from a bottle and put it back in the fridge for later. She heads towards the glass doors in the back that lead to a balcony peering outside, and noticed it was connected with the neighbors,whoever they might be. " _Huh, I wonder, who might be the one sharing the balcony with me?_ " Lucina thought to herself while she looked up at the night sky it was after all a beautiful scenery. She stared up at the moon with a sigh while she yawned again. "Well that's one day down I wonder what the next will bring?" she told herself before shutting the curtains, what she failed to notice was her neighbor step out into the balcony. It was a feminine figure that had two pigtails on either side of her head, she retrieved a coat that was left to dry and headed back in. Lucina sat on her bed before she got under the covers and turned off the candle next on her nightstand letting sleep consume her.

She woke up the next morning and stretched with a smile on her face feeling rather refreshed. When sleep left her body she heard her stomach growl softly she barely ate anything yesterday. She got up and went and put on a spare of her usual attire, got her ID and went to the closet, opened it looked behind the door and took her sword placing it in its sheath. She closed the closet and left, swiped her card and locked the room before headed down the hall towards the stairs. She walked right past two metal doors with the words ELEVATOR boldly plastered above it. Once again she failed to notice the same woman from last night stepping out and head the opposite direction. It was rather quiet that morning as compared to the previous day as it was just chaotic. She makes it to the stairs and begins her descend towards the lobby passing by a frog with a tongue scarf. She proceeded to make her way to the cafeteria until she heard a voice behind her, "hey Lucina your up?" She turned and saw Marth headed her way.

"You ask that like you've been awake for hours now" Lucina said rathered puzzled though it looked as though he didn't rest well.  
"Yeah, I have, woke up early this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep too excited I guess. So, I decided to look around see what's new and bring back memories I guess." Marth explained as they entered the cafeteria, they both took their trays and looked over the new food items. There was scrambled eggs, some omelets, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, toast, and the large select of fruits. She took two omelets some bacon and sausage and four waffles with an apple. What surprised her was to see Marth grabbed a larger amount of food then yesterday, what was weird were the two machines at the end those weren't there yesterday. One of them said CEREAL it was a big box with bowls next to it and 4 domes showing varieties of cereals. Lucina saw Pit grab a bowl and pull a knob on one of the domes and colorful cereal poured out, took a bottle of milk and took off. There was also another machine that said COFFEE that had six knobs all labeled. The first of which said DECAF, CAFFEINE and had a switch next to the black knob pointing at either one. The next one had was labeled CLASSIC CREAM with a yellowish knob. The next of which was a white knob labeled VANILLA CREAM, and after was a brown knob labeled HAZELNUT CREAM. Following that was a light brown knob labeled CINNAMON CREAM, and lastly a golden brown knob labeled CARAMEL CREAM.

"You haven't had coffee before have you?" Robin spoke suddenly appearing behind her, she turned around and slowly shook her head.

"Well, I'd really recommend it. It's a great way to start the day making you feel energized and refreshed and ridding you of any lingering sleep." Robin explained, she slowly nodded still staring at the strange machine puzzled. She nodded and grabbed a cup following his lead and filling it up with steaming dark liquid. She took a small sniff of the substance and it smelled really good to so she took a sip. Big mistake however as it was nothing but pure bitter coffee and she made a face of disgust.

"Robin, I don't think i'm going to be a coffee person this tastes awful!" She said placing the cup aside while she licked her sleeves trying to rid herself if the awful taste in her mouth.

"Well of course, you can't drink it by itself like that you need to add flavoring or it'll be bitter." Robin explained as chuckled at her reaction but she still had an uncertain look on her face.

"Let's do this then," he said grabbing another cup and filling it with cream to let her get a taste. She got to tasting all of them liking the flavors each one being unique in its own way. "So now, which flavor would you like to add to your drink?" He said standing idly by and she looked at the different knobs in deep thought unsure of what to choose. "Would you like to try them again perhaps?" He asked her after a brief period of silence waiting for her answer. Before she could answer however Marth came and handed her a different cup.

"Here try this" he said, she took the cup and then took a little sip from it, not too sweet or to bitter and a perfect blend of flavors.

"Its perfect!" she said, and took another sip from the drink savoring the rich flavor of it.  
"Well I'm glad you at least settled on something" Robin told her as he made himself a coffee and took off, Marth also made himself another.

"Thank you" she told him while she set it down on her tray and he just waved her off as he took a sip of his own.  
"Yeah, no problem, that's just the way I like it so I figured you would too." He responded with a shrug, grabbed his tray and turned to leave.

"Is breakfast the only time you can tolerate your companions?" she asked before he left and he turned to face her while glancing down at his plate.  
"Actually no, they all like to sleep in, so of course they come down all tired and are not as active as they are later on in the day. Meaning at breakfast I can eat at peace and I always make the most of it" he responded.

"In that case may I join you?" Lucina asked him a little timidly wondering if he would decline.  
"If you so wish you may join me." Marth responded with a kind smile while she nodded her head and followed him to the dreaded swordsman table.

"Hey Lucina how are you?" Link suddenly said extremely fast, his eyes were wide open, a stack of empty coffee cups next to him.  
"I'm alright, how are you holding up?" Lucina asked, he just kept staring straight forward with his eyes still wide open drooling a little.

"I'm good, I'm good just trying to, ..." he slightly close his eyes dozing off before he snorted awake opening them wide again. He gulped the last of his coffee and put it in the stack got up and went for another. He took a cup and walked over to the machine and stood there, he put his cup down, his head goes down and he just stood there completely still leaning to the side every so often. See Link didn't know the difference between decaf and caffeinated coffee, so he'd often grab the wrong one, he wasn't the only one though.  
"Excuse me I'll be right back, I seemed to have forgotten something in my room. I'll return as soon as possible," Robin spoke got up and left with a coffee cup in one hand and a waffle in the other. Lucina just continued eating her food however enjoying the peace and quiet while she savored her meal. Ike walks in wobbling as he walked going straight for the coffee machine gulped the cup down completely ignoring the sleep standing Link, though like Link grabbed decaf instead of caffeinated. He then piles a tray with Pancakes and bacon and made his way back to the table, still wobbling. Sets his tray down and took a bite of a pancake chewing extremely slow, then went face first into his food while snoring. Pit as well was eating his cereal slow, it took him half a minute to put the spoon from the bowl to his mouth. He closed his eyes snoring softly going face first into the bowl with a little splash. Lucina looked up to see the angels head in the bowl while air bubbles come out.

"Pit?" Lucina said worriedly but he didn't respond, Shulk however grabbed his head took it out of the bowl and set it down on the table with a loud thud. Shulk was staring at the small tower of waffles he had took one and bit it real slow and continued chewing as slow. " _I could get use to this!_ " Lucina thought to herself excitedly enjoying her meal peacefully. After she finished she put the tray away feeling satisfied, went back to the table to take another sip of her coffee but found that it was empty. " _I swear this was full a minute ago!?_ " she thought to herself, noticing Ike was awake and had coffee around his mouth. " _figures_ " she told herself with a sigh and awkwardly turned to Marth who was buttering some toast. "U-Um," she squealed awkwardly while facing Marth still not use to talking to him. He turned around while chewing on toast and she held up the empty cup.

"Wow that was fast!?" he said and Lucina just pointed a thumb at Ike who was still having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
"Oh, it's alright i'll just make you another" he responded with a smile while she got up to let him scoot out of the booth.

When he came back she scooted further down so he wouldn't have to scoot out to leave anymore. He handed her the coffee cup and she took a sip, then a small gulp, "Hey I'm back Shulk, oh Marth when you get here?" A voice similar to Robin's own but more feminine was heard shortly after. Lucina looked up and saw Robin, but his hair was longer body more slender, shorter, a girl to be exact. Upon seeing this Lucina spat all her coffee in Marth's face in complete and utter shock. Marth however just sat there with his face drenched in coffee, dripping off on his chin now and then. He very slowly turned to face Lucina with a WTF face, she however was still staring at Robin, eyes wide open and jaw hanging low. Ike was stirred from his slumber afterwards looking up seeing Marth's drenched face, he of course broke into a fit of laughter. Marth then slowly turned to face the mercenary glaring daggers face dripping wet. Pit sat up as well being stirred as well face covered with milk and bits of cereal scattered around. This however made Ike start laughing harder holding his stomach and banging one of his hands on the table. Shulk was still staring at his waffles half asleep not bothered by what was going on around him. Pit started to laugh as well when he saw Marth's face and Lucina holding a coffee cup he put two and two together, the other Robin however was just looking at everything going on with a confused look on her face. Marth took out a handkerchief and wiped his face with it before pocketing it again.

"R-Robin!? W-What happened to you?" Lucina finally spoke, though slowly still shocked at Robins new appearance.  
"Oh Lucina? I didn't know you were here, you got invited that's great! why didn't you tell me how are things at home?" was what Robin responded and Lucina was more confused now.

"Robin I arrived yesterday! You greeted me at the front gate with Zelda remember!?" she exclaimed still puzzled as to why Robin looked so feminine, and of course doesn't remember anything that happened the previous day.  
"I did?" Robin asked confused. She look as though she was in deep thought having her finger on her chin.

"Never mind that! What happened to you? I mean you leave for a couple minutes, then come back having swapped gender!?" Lucina exclaimed but Robin just gave her a confused look looking down at herself.  
"Wait? I did what!?" She asked and then it hit her as she remembered. "Wait, oh, OHH!" Robin said when she realized what was going on and snapped her fingers. Lucina however was still trying to process what just happened, taking another sip of her coffee with a shaking hand. When someone appeared behind Robin though it was the least expected person.

"Ah Lucina, I see you have meet my sister then?" looking up Lucina took notice of it being the male Robin. There was now two Robins standing at the foot of the table, seeing this she once again spat all her coffee in Marth's face and stood up.

"You have a sister!?" She exclaimed to the male Robin. But when she stood up rather fast she had also dropped her cup. The contents fell on Shulk's lap who was sitting next to her at the time, his eyes then snapped wide open.

"My biscuits are ROASTING!" Shulk screamed getting up and hopping around shaking his pants, Ike and Pit were on the floor rolling around and laughing at everything that happened. Lucina realized what she just did too and panicked.

"Oh gosh, Marth I'm so sorry here let me!" she blurted out grabbing some napkins to clean him but he just put up a hand and stopped her.

"No! it's fine I got it!" He exclaimed while getting up and stormed towards the restroom and disappeared behind the door. Shulk was still dancing around like an idiot however and Lucina turned to him in a panic.

"Shulk here let me," she took the napkins and tried cleaning the coffee off but imminently stopped when she realized what she was trying to clean. Shulk however just jumped over the table and took off running and screaming like a maniac out the back door and down the hall.

"OH, THE PAIN, THE PAIN! MY SWEET BUTTERY BISCUITS!" Shulk's constant screaming could still be heard coming down the hall even though he'd disappeared from view. Lucina just slumped back down on the chair afterwards, Ike and Pit stood up wiping the tears off their eyes.

"Oh man! Lucina you just made my day!" she heard Ike tell her as he sat back down gasping for air.

"I don't think I ever laughed this hard before!" Pit said holding his ribs as he sat back down on the table. Lucina just lowered herself on the seat more and groaned knowing she made a mess of things.

"I uh, think I left my book of tomes back in my room so, um, i'm going to, go." The female Robin spoke up awkwardly pointing towards the door, the Male Robin nodded and she started scooting away slowly.

"Lucina," Robin said as he looked at the swordswoman slumped down on the chair, Ike and Pit had also left while talking about what just happened and laughing again.

"Oh man! Did you see his face, priceless!" Ike said elbowing Pit before they were out the door and resumed laughing.  
"Lucina look-" Robin started with a sigh knowing she was feeling down in the dumps, but imminently got cut off.

"I screwed up bad! Somehow I always do. Why does nothing work out the way I wish it to!?" She exclaimed to herself and slamned her head on the table with a groan while Robin sighed.

"Look Lucina, you can't keep blaming yourself for every little thing, accidents happen especially here in a place like this you'd be surprised at how often things like that happen around here. So stop putting yourself down!" He finished sounding like he was scolding her more then explaining.

"But, I disrespected the hero king, how could I possibly justify my actions?" she responded with her face still slammed against the table.

"Look if you think he will hold this against you then you obviously have a lot to learn about him. But since you won't believe anything I say you'll just have to learn for yourself." Robin finished with a huff, and with that he turned and left while Lucina slowly lifted her head.  
" _It seems you still have a lot to learn, you don't know how rules work here it's a whole other story, you're just plain stuuupid!_ " Dark Pits' words echoed in her head and she just stayed slumped on the chair looking at the table that was a mess. Marth comes out of the bathroom looking clean and neat, he actually looked like he made his hair again.

"Excuse me," he said bluntly and took his coffee and walked off without another word. Lucina decided to go after him to make it up to him against her better judgement too. Knowing herself which sadly she did, she knew she was just going make matters worse. She ran after him and saw him turning a corner into the living room then quickly dashed towards the end of the hall to catch up. But then quickly came to a halt when she saw the orange dragon step out. Marth walked pass it petting it on the head before he entered the living room, she just stood there stiff as a board.

"If he could do it so can I!" she proclaimed to herself, took a deep breath and proceeded down the hall. She was almost upon the entrance to the living room when the dragon came out again. She stopped dead in her tracks the dragon just stood there she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She however, decided to just keep going awkwardly walking past it when it tapped her on the shoulder with a claw. She slowly turned around wondering what was up fearing the worst. He held something in his other hand, then held it up and offered it to her. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a little daisy she stared at it for a while before confused. "For me?" the dragon nodded and she took it, "Thank you it looks lovely!" she said petting its snout. He growled happily and nuzzled her while she giggled a little and he walked off shortly after. " _Why was I afraid of it in the first place?_ " she thought to herself, he seemed more friendly than even the tamed dragons of her world. She entered the large living room that was empty at the time, she looked at the clock on the wall reading 7:28. " _People must still be sleeping_ " she thought spotting Marth sitting in one of the chairs at the far corner of the living room reading a book. She approached him timidly unsure of how to go about things when she neared him he looked up at her.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked setting the book aside and tilting himself in his seat to face her.  
"Um, I-I just wanted," she began and nervously gulped. "T-To u-um, to apologize for, the error of my ways." She finished while tapping her index fingers together and looking at the floor timidly.

"You did nothing wrong, I already told you it's fine, don't worry about it too much." he responded as she looked up at him not expecting that sort of reply.  
"B-But I've disrespected the the hero king if it-" she was cut off my Marth before she finished however as he held up a hand.

"Would you stop with all the king stuff! please, I'm not better than anyone else I'm sure you are just as great as I am." he told her starting to sound frustrated making her feel uneasy, she just stood there silent after she heard all that he had told her.

"But king," she began as Marth sighed after hearing that she didn't even finish what she was going to say. "m-m, Mar, Maa, mmm," she began sounding like she was having trouble just calling him by his name.

"..." He just sat there awkwardly watching her struggle as she tried to continue seeming as if words wouldn't come to her.

"Mart, Maaar, Marth!" she finally managed to blurt out and took a deep breath seeing how hard that was just to say.

"Yes?" he responded waiting for her to continue and she nervously looked down and gulped again before she continued.  
"Look, king or not I still made an error on my part and treated you like no king should ever be treated. And if it is to be so I guess you have to take your wrath out on me for my wrongdoings." She finished as she knelt in front of him with her head down closing her eyes. Marth just slammed his head down on the table after that as he loudly groaned in a very frustrated matter.

"You're just not going to give up on the king stuff are you!?" he said putting his head back up with a deep sigh and she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. He looked flustered at that point but this just made Lucina feel more guilty.  
"I have upset you again! I believe the right thing to do is a traditional royal bow!" Lucina proclaimed and got down lower making her forehead touch the ground.

"That is not necessary!" he told her tugging on her sleeves to get up though she did but with with a uncomfortable pale face.  
"T-Then, m-maybe ritual suicide!?" Lucina blurted quickly while Marth just looked at her, a horrified look on his face.  
"No! Absolutely not!" he responded and managed to pull her up to her knees while she lowered her head again.

"But it seems no matter what I do, it displeases you!?" she said getting back down on the floor bowing to him.

"Look it's alright, I don't even care! I forgave you already but you won't listen, and yeah I got a little upset you're the only one who seemed to notice. However it was not because of you it's what you did, you just reminded me of him..." Marth finished lowering his gaze towards the table looking sad and deep in thought. Lucina raised her head puzzled just to see him like that staring at the table blankly.  
"him who?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her while he shook his head and sighed.

"I remember, he use to do things like that back in the second tournament." Marth mumbled and chuckled a little while he shook his head again.  
"Um, who?" Lucina asked again while Marth kept his gaze on the table and sighed lifting up his gaze to meet hers.

"Roy," he responded. "We uh, we met back in the second tournament, and of course became close. He was one of my best friends however I knew we thought of each other as more..." he finished while he leaned back in his chair.

"What!?" Lucina blurted as she quickly rose to her knees after the last part looking puzzled while he lowered his gaze again.

"He was like a brother to me, a brother I never had, a brother in arms if you will. He just always messed around never taking things too seriously. He taught us that while we're here we might as well enjoy life each and everyday to the fullest. It's not everyday when someone just gets invited to stay in Smash Manor." he finished looked back up while Lucina looked deep in thought.

"Sounds like a great guy." Lucina responded getting back up to her feet while he slowly nodded. "So, where is this Roy now?" she asked, but that's when Marth looked back down at the table sadly.  
"Nobody knows, he just disappeared after the second tournament, no one has seen or heard from him since." He responded fiddling with his hands and then just sighed sadly.

"I actually never thought of all this that way, I thought it was still a battle of life and death. Only with a different set of rules though I got to meet you." She said sitting across from him and he nodded his head looking up at her with a small smile.  
"And it's not that I'm not honored, but can't you just call me by my name? We are family after all, so you don't need to be so formal around me just be yourself." He said patting her on the shoulder and she nodded while smiling herself.

Well looks like it's finally time for the game!" he pointed at the clock striking the time 12:45. Lucina however didn't know whether to feel excited or frightened she had no idea what she was getting into. But being there with Marth however gave her some comfort and followed him towards the lobby. A lot of commotion was coming from the main lobby as they got closer, everyone there looked like they were barely beginning to gather lots of excited chatter was going on. Everyone of course was waiting for Master hand to arrive to get the show on the road. Crazy Hand was at the front door wearing a commando uniform oddly, and he had two lines of charcoal across his facepalm. That and was once again holding his bazooka looking like he was guarding the front door as he paced back and forth across the door the bazooka slumped across his shoulder, looking left and right every now and then. Everyone else just continued conversing with one another that is until a loud thunder clap was heard outside followed by the noise of rain pounding against the windows. A few people went to the windows and looked out, it was pouring out there only the two feet in front of them was visible, the rest was abstracted by rain and fog.

"Well, fuck-a-doodle-dew!" Pit said kicking the ground he didn't notice however the goddess of light standing beside him.

"Language!" Palutena scolded him slapping him across the face,

Master Hand appeared in the middle of the room none too soon.

" **I'm sorry smashers, but it looks like we'll have to postpone until tomorrow. The weather forecast said there will be no rain tomorrow, so we shall do tomorrow's activities today. So the training room is open for simulation battles as well as the mini games like home run contest, multi man smash, and break the targets etc, In the mini games room. You are also allowed to spend the day relaxing or doing other activities of course, the tag em' n' bag em' tournament will be held tomorrow now have fun!** " He vanished again along with his brother while everyone just went their separate ways some greatly disappointed and others just didn't seem to care.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading, it really appreciate you taking your time to look it over, it means a lot to me that you guys actually read it again. I would also appreciate it if you guys reviewed and tell me what you think of the story so far, criticism welcomed with open arms I can handle it. Still open for suggestions should anyone have any of those. Updates might seem slow but that is only because I want to take my time with this and polish it up just for you. Alrighty then Ladies and Gents I guess I'll see you all later then I love you all, Toodles! (*** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)** **ﾉｼ**

 **Next chapter: The Elite Six.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Elite Six  
**

 **Oh why hello there faithful readers, here is the new and improved chapter the third. Or whatever so let's get this show on the road shall we you lovable gallutes!? (*≧∇≦)/**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Girithal: oh i'm so sorry to have to make you guys wait so much, but then again rushing is what made me have to redo it. I'm going as fast as could possibly muster, but you know sometimes school and or other life problems get in my way too. But hey fall break is coming up and i'm sure I can drop two or three chapters since i'll be totally free.**

 **TheShadowStarr23: why thanks, and don't you worry little one i'll see this through till the end, heck even if I die i'll make sure to finish it from beyond the grave, that's how dedicated I am to this!**

 **MilkySp: oh i'll try and clean those up. And if you can, can you tell me exactly what is messed up since you can spot them. And no, there are no other chapters you must be looking at my old reviews.**

 **MagicShelly: HEYY! (*** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)** **ﾉｼ** **welcome back! no worries the party's just getting started! Since there are others not just you i'll post the reason up on my bio for any who are still curious. Well I hope you come to enjoy this as much as before!**

* * *

Lucina and Marth were standing there in the lobby watching everyone take off in multiple directions. " _So we get to do whatever today? I don't even know what to do! I haven't even explored this place at all I only know how to get to the cafeteria and back!?_ " Lucina exclaimed to herself wondering how she would spend the day when she didn't even know the place. She turns to Marth as he watches everyone struggle, push, shove, and even fight to get out. " _I think I'm going to wait as well, don't want to get mixed up into that!_ " Lucina thought to herself as she watched the last of the smashers squirm out, till they were standing there in awkward silence.

"Would you like to go get some coffee?" Marth Suddenly asked and turned to face her while she thought about it.

"Yeah, I'd love that very much!" Lucina responded excitedly and Marth nodded and motioned for her to follow. They walk through the halls making their way through all the shenanigans around them till they reached those oh so familiar doors. They both entered and Lucina notices Link still standing there in front of the Coffee Machine asleep, leaning to to the side every so often. _"How is it possible he is still there!?_ " She exclaimed to herself seeing as all the commotion that happened but he slept right through it. Pit then flew in from the back door and stopped in front of him trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Link! Me and the guys are doing practice matches, but we need you to make the teams even. What do you say buddy wanna team up and teach them a lesson!?" Pit asked excitedly and as finished speaking patted Link on the back, Link however just fell to the floor slowly like a chopped tree in the forest. Pit simply grabs one of Link's' legs and drags him off, "Alright it's settled, they won't know what hit em!" He proclaims while fist pumping as he left out the door, Link also crashing into obstacles along the way. Lucina just kept on staring at the door they disappeared behind from until Marth came back with two coffee cups and handed her one. " _Well this place is seriously going to take some getting use to_ ," She tells herself as they head over to one of the tables to take a seat.

*Later*

They were seated on the swordsman table while they both shared stories of their adventures. "And then I traveled back in time to prevent Grima from destroying the kingdom." Lucina finished telling her story to Marth as he slowly nodded.  
"And you did so while trying to imitate me?" he asked her while she nodded in confirmation taking a sip from her coffee. Then before either of them could say anything else the female Robin appeared at the front of the table holding her own beverage.

"Mind if I joined you two?" She asked getting their attention, looking back and forth between the two as she placed her hand on her hip as she leaned to the side. Marth however ducked under the table immediately after she finished leaving the girls dumbfounded.  
"What's wrong Marth?" Female Robin asked him, watching him slowly peek from under the table to look at Lucina, who had a super confused look in her face while also staring at him.

"Nothing, I just thought the incident this morning was going to repeat itself." Marth explains as he sat back down on the table, that's when female Robin turns to Lucina.

"Yeah why were you so shocked when you saw me?" she asked taking a seat across from the two as Lucina shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, for starters, I am used to seeing Robin as male, so of course when I saw you I just, I mean, I just didn't know how to react to such a thing. That and I thought Robin swapped gender and developed amnesia." Lucina finished explaining to female Robin as she nodded brushing some fair off her face.

"I guess I can understand, I didn't know how to react when I first meet my brother either. I mean, it's like looking at a mirror that shows what you'd look like if you were the opposite sex." Female Robin told them while tapping her cup looking in thought.  
"Yeah and that's the other thing, how are you Robin's sister? And why have I never seen you before?" Lucina asked.

"Well technically I'm not his sister, you see, I am him. But I am from an alternate dimension where I was of course born female and not male. And everyone said we were practically twins, so we established a brother/sister relationship, everyone else just went along with it." She finished explaining with a shrug, Marth still sat idly by slowly drinking his beverage.

"Uh, Robin…?" Lucina started a little awkwardly finding it weird capling her by that name, she however held up her hand before Lucina could continue however.  
"Please, call me Raven. It's the name I choose for myself as to make it easier to tell whom you're speaking to." Raven told her while she nodded taking another sip of her coffee.

"Raven, that's a nice name. Anyways, in this alternate dimension of yours, am I male?" Lucina asked out of curiosity while tapping her fingers, Raven however just chuckled while shaking her head.

"No, in my dimension I am the only one that is different. Everything else is identical to yours, Including how our adventure turned out, or at least I think. But hey there are countless universes so there might exist one where you're male." Raven explained to Lucina while shrugging looking in thought while she supported her head in her hands.

"Raven, why did you want to change your name? Also how did you come up with your name?" Lucina asked curiously before taking another sip of her coffee, Raven swallowed her coffee raising her hand.  
"Yeah that, well Robin is a name I actually wasn't quite fond of. And when I came to the tournament, where there was a male me. I thought It would be better if I changed mine, Robin seemed more suitable as a male name anyways. So I wanted a more feminine sounding name and I picked Raven, not only did it suit me more but it is also a name of a bird, one of my favorites to be exact." Raven explained to Lucina the origin of her new name while she clasped her hands together with a smile.

"Wow, that's an Interesting story" Lucina replied. Raven nodded while stirring her cup before taking a sip of her coffee. It was silent for a while until Marth stood while sighing heavily.

"Well, if you ladies would excuse me I have somewhere urgent to be and i'd hate to be late." Marth said while he straitened his attire and dusted himself off even thought it was really unnecessary. He started to walk away and Lucina also rose from her seat going after him and tapping him on the shoulder.

"U-Um, where are you going Marth?" She asked timidly while she lowered her head quite a bit.  
"I have a meeting in about 20 minutes, that and I can't exactly bail out on this." Marth answered the question while he tossed his empty cup in the trash

"Ok, do you mind if I accompanied you?" Lucina asked the prince while she fiddled with her fingers and he sighed.  
"I would not, but where I am going you cannot follow" he stated with a shrug while she slowly looked up to meet his gaze puzzled.

"W-Why is that?" she asked getting curious as to where he was headed that would not allow her to join him.  
"Well, It's a chamber behind the Library, it may only be accessed by Master hand and or the Elite six members." he answered her question while he gently patted her on the shoulder with a smile.

"You're a member?" she asked in surprised, and yet she did not know who the Elite six were nor their purpose.  
"Yes, but I don't have time to explain. Raven would you care to fill her in for me please?" Marth asked the tactician who was leaning back on her seat and waved him off.

"Not at all, I'll be glad to fill her in on the details" Raven responded. Marth thanked her and walked away, leaving the two girls alone at the table. Marth disappear into the hall shortly after, there was a few moments of silence before Raven spoke up. "So, do you wish to know about the Elite six, or are you not in the mood for the story?" Raven asked the swordswoman. Lucina however nodded yes, she wanted to know what was this Elite Six Marth was a part of, why they were even established. And most important for what purpose, and why was there chambers and room that only they were granted access to.

"Yes, please I would be enlightened to learn all there is about this Elite Six!" Lucina responded as she sat back down and Raven leaned forward and cleared her throat

"Well, you see, it all started back in the second tournament as Master Hand decided after the success of the first one to host a second one. While also deciding to invite more competitors, but that's when his troubles began. He had to keep track of almost twice the number of smashers than he did in the first tournament. And having invited villains for the first time with them around it only complicated matters. So, Master Hand assembled six of his most trusted and loyal smashers in secret, he told them he needed their help. They all agreed to his terms, the mere fact that they would have authority over all others convinced them anyways. That day the Elite six was established in secrecy, while also permitted access to Master hand's secret chambers and rooms, no one knew what's behind those doors except for them; even till this very day it remains a secret." Raven finished explaining to Lucina as she took a sip of coffee but that only raised more questions for Lucina.  
"But wait? if it was established in secret and was to be kept secret, why is it know about them now. And who are the members?" Lucina asked Raven being puzzled, Raven finished taking a sip of her coffee and looked back at Lucina.

"Oh that, well midway through the second tournament a little rat was snooping around in Master Hand's things. He discovered the existence of them, he only did so because someone was spreading rumors of a secret "evil" organization. The rumors stated that the organization was trying to corrupt the smashers, and use them for their own sick purposes. This little boy who went by the name of "Young Link" revealed everything to the rest of the cast, Panic and fear spread like a wildfire. Some time after that the fighters started rebelling against Master Hand, it was complete chaos and things got pretty violent. The Elite six tried to uphold peace, which consisted of Marth, Samus, Link, Zelda, Peach and was leaded by Mario. But they were overwhelmed by the rest of the cast and defeated sadly enough. They were locked up beaten and tortured into admitting their plot to overtake the others by the rebellion leaders. Master hand then tried taking matters into his own hands, but as fate would have it, was also brought down by three of the most powerful opposing smashers, and the leaders of the rebellion. Bowser, Mewtwo and Ganondorf. The other two felt Bowser needed more strength as he was bottom tier back then. So, Bowser took all of the defeated Master Hand's powers and mutated horribly into a giant beast that was dubbed "Giga Bowser." Raven stopped to catch her breath and took another sip of her coffee while Lucina soaked in all the information she heard.

"Well this all sounds awful it seems the Six brought more trouble than it did solutions" She said solemnly looking down at the table as Raven nodded before continuing.

"When others questioned Bowser's actions the horrible truth unveiled itself. Master hand explained the true purpose of the Elite six, see having more smashers meant having more workload. The work was divided amongst the six evenly so as to complete it quicker. Master Hand needed more time so can make pair ups and set matches, but his hands were always full what with making schedules and events, and or stage plannings, items and new special conditions that were added. It was soo much already and he could only do so much alone the tournament was slow going and boring, the tourney was losing interest with how slow it went so he needed to act fast or Smash would've been ruined. The Six took care of all his burdens and he was able to get the tourney on its feet making it a huge hit. He mentioned he kept it a secret because he didn't want to make others feel inferior to the Six. The others however felt terrible for their actions afterwards, they asked for forgiveness from the Six and Master hand. They had also demanded the rebel leaders release the captives and return Master Hand's powers back. That's when everything took a turn for the worst, the rebel leaders turned themselves into the "Triple Alliance" consisting of Ganon, Mewtwo and the now transformed Giga Bowser. They however refused to the demands as they held all the cards so to speak. Ganondorf admitted he created the rumors so he could overthrow Master hand and his followers. When the others tried to force them they were all overwhelmed and taken down one by one till no one stood in their way." Raven finished and started drinking her coffee again while Lucina silently gasped.  
"That's horrible!" Lucina exclaimed, "what happened after that?" she asked wanting to know how the tale ends as Raven swallowed the coffee in her mouth to continue.

"When all the smasher were defeated the triple alliance took off to the center of the Multiverse, and once there they were plotting on taking over other dimensions from there. They were in a place called the "Final Destination," it was the core of the multiverse, and also the inspiration for the stage. But, while they were plotting, a young warrior who managed to escape the slaughter with a few survivors plotted to take them down. The problem however, everyone there was either mortally wounded or in near death conditions. He was in fact the only one who was in any condition for battle, this warrior went by the name "Roy." While everyone thought the situation was hopeless however, he still had hope in their success, but with no other able bodied person to accompany him; he decided to take the quest alone. Others begged him to stay or convince him to wait for an opportunity to open. In the end however he refused and left he was only accompanied by a little Pokemon called "Pichu," who he meet up with later on; he found out Pichu escaped after the smashers rebelled against the Six." Raven stopped to catch her breath again and drink more of her coffee, Lucina however was in deep thought.

"Wait, Roy, I heard Marth talking about him and he's even told me tales of him when he was here." Raven nodded while sipping coffee before she continued on the story.

"Yeah, so then Roy had managed to make it to the Final Destination undetected, and there he challenged the Triple Alliance to battle all by his lonesome. He was defeated easily and left mortally wounded, however somehow no one knew how, but some strange force healed the fallen warrior. He once again made it back to the Final Destination and challenged the Triple Alliance again, this time however he defeated them and managed to return Giga Bowser to his former state afterwards. But Bowser managed to keep some of Master hands power and escape, his allies were captured and locked up by the recovered Six. Bowser however stayed twice his normal size and managed to create his own world, consumed by greed and power Bowser created an army of false smashers looking exactly like the originals and multiple ones too. Bowser was on the verge of conquering the world of trophies with this power. The Six meet up and tried to go after him but still weren't to their full strength yet. Roy once again took on the task, he ventured through Bowser's realm and defeated the clones. Once he made it back to the Final Destination again, Bowser was no longer himself he was completely consumed by the power he stole, skin black and eyes blood red and lifeless. The Bowser everyone once knew was dead, replaced by an empty hollow body bent on destruction. In a final confrontation however Roy managed to defeat the dark entity, but then something unexpected happen. His defeated trophy raised from the depths of Final Destination and he once again mutated back into Giga Bowser catching the warrior off guard. Giga Bowser had separated from Bowser there and then and became his own entity bent on destruction and lust for power. Roy was now in a race against time as Giga Bowser had set the Final Destination to explode, that could've prove fatal to all the realms. Roy was defeated at that battle, but at the last second he somehow managed to make Final Destination implode on itself taking out Giga Bowser as well as himself." Raven finished the story, and drank the last of her coffee while Lucina stared on in shock.  
"W-What happened after that?" Lucina asked about the aftermath of the tragedy, as she also finished her coffee.

"Well, Roy was never seen again, from what I heard. Giga Bowser was presumed to be imprisoned deep down inside Bowser as he can activate this as his final smash. Master Hand told the smashers that he was going to reestablish the Elite Six, to not only help with his tasks, but to prevent anything like that from ever occurring again. The rest of the smashers agreed to this seeing as how it would benefit everyone and would want to go through that again. The Elite Six were all going to go through the pain of handling all of the long difficult tasks for all the smashers. Ganondorf, Bowser and Mewtwo were all kept in check for the remainder of the tournament having been placed heavy restrictions. In the last days the Six and Master Hand despite their efforts, were never able to locate Roy ever again that is what they reported back to the others. After that the tournament had finally come to an end and things were set in motion for what happened next. The third tournament, the Elite Six members had all returned to continue their duties, Mewtwo, Pichu and Young Link did not return as well as the lost Roy. Dr. Mario retired as a fighter to focus full time as a doctor for the third tournament as he had trouble being both a fighter and doctor. Despite their best efforts efforts however, it was not long before Bowser and Ganondorf hatched another scheme. With help from an external force called "Tabuu." In which they were only pawns for his schemes, but that's a story for another time." Raven finished the last of the story with a sigh leaning back in her seat.  
"Oh I see" Lucina Responded solemnly still looking ever so curious at Raven who took a deep breath deciding to tell her anyways.

"But long story short, the Elite Six gathered everyone and readied them for war, took on Tabuu themselves taking him down in the end. After that, no one questioned their need and goals ever again seeing them raise up victoriously." Raven added shortly after.  
"Wow, so much trouble just for a small group." Lucina added shortly after feeling sadden about all the hardship that they had endured. All the pain Marth went through those early days just to ensure the best for everyone else. She was about to say something else, when the speakers turned on and Master Hand's loud booming voice was heard throughout the mansion.

" **Attention all smashers, Report to the auditorium. I repeat all smashers report to the auditorium!** " Then incoherent babbling was heard right after while they stared at the speakers puzzled. " **Crazy give me the speaker back this instant!** " Master Hand demanded and a lot of shuffling was heard followed by maniacal cackling. A loud thud was heard after followed by a high pitch eerie sound a mic makes when it hits the floor. " **Erm, sorry about that everyone, so now if everyone would please head on over to the auditorium that would be most obliged.** "He finished and the speakers shut off leaving them in awkward silence till Raven stood up.

"Well you heard the man, let's go see what he wants shall we?" Raven told Lucina as she tossed her empty coffee cup away.  
"Alright, but could you show me the way? I have not seen it yet and I seemed to have lost my map." Lucina asked shortly after though a little timidly and Raven nodded.

"Gladly!" Raven responded and motioned her to follow after she had thrown her empty cup away. They went through a series of long halls and stopped at a set of large metal doors at the top it said Elevator. Raven clicked on the up arrow button and stood idly by waiting for it to come down leaving Lucina puzzled.

"Wait shouldn't we be heading for some stairs to access the other floors?" Lucina asked confused while Raven turned to her remembering she was not used to technology yet.

"Well trust me elevators are faster and less tiresome but It seems you have not been on one of these before right?" Raven asked pointing towards her waiting for conformation and Lucina slowly nodded.  
"No, what is a elevator?" Lucina asked staring at the doors before a little _ding_ was heard and doors opened up revealing a small room with handles.

"We'll I'd tell you, but I think it better should you experienced it yourself." Raven responded, as she held her hands forward motioning Lucina inside who cautiously entered. Standing inside was Dark Pit arms crossed and looking at the all the fliers posted on the wall. Raven then stepped in and pressed a little button with a 4 on it another _ding_ was heard and the doors closed, the elevator then started moving to its destination, three stood there in silence. Lucina was in the corner trying to figure out if the room was moving or not. The doors opened again momentarily Lucina noticing they were in a new floor now. They all stepped out and Dark Pit took off down the hall, Raven turns to face Lucina "so, what you think pretty handy right elevators help you access upper or lower levels, without the hassle of stairs." Raven asked as Lucina kept on staring at the thing till the doors closed and it disappeared.  
"It's ok, a little frightening but I think it's handy as well." Lucina responded and Raven nodded motioning her to follow.

 ***Later***

Lucina and Raven sat it the middle row of the auditorium, along with the rest of the swordsman who popped in from all over. The Elite six all stood on stage looking down at all the other smashers. Master hand appears in the middle of the stage between them and cleared his throat. " **Smashers, I have assembled you all here today to give you some important news, the Six as well as I have decided since there is like 50 something of you guys now. To start a partner system, making things easier for me as the tournament starts and further down the line.** " He finished saying then there was a couple of anxious murmurs round the auditorium. Lucina too was excited thinking who'd she like to be partners with, she thought of Marth it would also be wonderful to have Robin as a partner even Raven would be great. " **Now, whoever your partner ends up being is absolutely random. And no, once decided you cannot switch partners, the reason is to help different Smashers bond with one another. And so you and your partners will: share a room, practice together, and compete in the tournament together and complete tasks together. This is to give smashers who don't have rooms their own residents as we came up sort of a few rooms and I can't keep them in the rec room forever. Also this will help smashers to cooperate with each other, but If you and your partner cannot cope with each other you will not be allowed to enter any activities, until both of you and your partner put your differences aside and work together. Does everyone understand? Good! As for the Elite six they are already partners with one another so they are excluded from this, but their partnerships are trios. Now rooms have already been cleared out and remade for the partner system, so everyone's things should be in their new rooms, so before you leave you must pick up your new IDs at the back. Your room location and number should be on there, that sums it just about up alright everyone dismissed!** " Master Hand finished looking around the room slowly pacing around, as if giving the smashers the evil eye though having a glove for a head it's hard to tell. He then teleported out of the room again shortly afterwards.

Everyone started to leave right after, some of them eager to see their new rooms and roommates. Lucina decided to wait before leaving, remembering the chaos that happened when everyone was leaving the lobby. It was the right wall as everyone tried hauling out at once causing a major jam of smashers all trying to get out at once. Bowser goes plowing through everyone afterwards and a few small smashers follow being him taking the opportunity to get out. Many thoughts were racing through Lucina's head at the moment however, " _we're going to be paired up? I wonder who my partner is going to be? I wish it could've been Marth, then again there's Robin to hope for oh I hope I get Robin!_ " Lucina was so deep in thought she didn't notice the auditorium was completely vacant, until a voice snapped her out of her thoughts however.  
"Hey you coming daydreamer?" Raven call out suddenly, Lucina shook her head while she turned and saw her and Robin standing near the exit.

"Y-Yeah I'm coming" Lucina responded a little embarrassed and made her way towards the duo standing at the door.  
"Lucina here is your new identification card, I retrieved it for you, it seems your new room is in the third floor." Robin told her as he handed her the new ID and she took it looking it over.

"I wonder who you got partner up with Lucina? I myself have yet to meet my new partner as well, a little anxious I might add." Raven told her as they were leaving the room grasping her ID tightly in her hands.  
"I'm wondering that myself, well only one way to find out right?" Lucina told them as they approached the elevator, and Robin pressed the down arrow button. A few minutes later a _ding_ sounded and Robin and Raven entered.

"Are you going to be alright finding your way by yourself?" Robin asked Lucina as he turned to face her she just nodded. She then showed a map she had of the mansion. "Alright we would of accompanied you but it seems our rooms are on the second floor." Robin added later with a lazy shrug but Lucina just waved him off and smiled.  
"Alright we'll see you later at Lunch then, farewell Lucina" Raven told her as the elevator doors closed and they disappeared from view. Lucina looked back down on her map then her ID.

"Room 34," she said to herself and found the location on the map. "It must be this way," she said to herself and proceeded to make her way down the hall towards some stairs as it was on the third floor. She knew now there was no chance at it being Raven nor Robin as partners seeing they were on a different floor of course. She wondered to herself about the different possibilities of partners, who might the person, or rather other life form be. She anxiously makes her way down the stairs and goes galloping down the halls looking for her new room, when she finally comes to a stop in from of the door the number 34 on it, having the same sword symbol from her last room. And at the the bottom of that, a bow looking symbol with a weird looking arrow through it. She was feeling nervous and a lot of thoughts started to race in her mind again, till she heard a few noises inside. " _They're here already? what should I say!?_ " she exclaimed and reached for the knob with a shaking hand and turned it, slowly opened the door and peeked inside to an awful surprise.

"...!"

"...!?"

"...!?"

There sitting in one of the beds was none other than the dark angel, looking grouchy as usual. "What are you doing here!?" he remarked rather coldly, she however just looked at her ID again hoping she got the wrong room by mistake. Sadly no, there clear and readable was the number 34 crushing her hopes and dreams.  
"I-I t-think we're roommates!?" she responded sort of shaky not liking having said that. " _Out of everyone here, it just had to be HIM! This ungrateful scruffy stupid looking scoundrel!"_ Lucinaexclaimed to herself angrily while silently growling to herself annoyed.

"Nooo, you probably got the wrong room! I'd expect that from someone as stupid as you though." He responded coldly, she clenched her fists tightly while she scowls in anger and tossed him her card and crossed her arms. He just sighs while shaking his head and picks it up looking it over. The more he compared the cards however the more angry expressions his face started to show. "OH COME ON! YOU!?" He yelled angrily while flailing his hands around and turned to glare at her. "You're afraid of everything, Pokemon scare you, and most of all you're weak!" Dark Pit yelled at her and at that point Lucina's anger started getting the better of her.  
"Yeah, well it's not like you're any better! I mean you're just a cheap imitation of Pit, _Pit-too_!" she spat back at him throwing her arms around, they were right in each others faces at that point.

"What did you say!?" he asked in a low threatening tone even though he heard her loud and clear.  
"You heard me!" she remarked to his question, a sly smirk spread across her face. Remembering he did the exact same thing during their first confrontation.

"I will throttle you if I have to so just keep pushing me runt, I don't exactly follow the whole don't hit lady's shit!" He threatened her in a more menacing tone getting much too close for comfort. She however stood her ground glaring sharply at him about to shout back at him when the speakers turned on again.  
" **Alright smashers, I'm guessing everyone has meet their partners getting all the awkwardness out of the way. So now comes the fun part! Working together!** **So now everyone report to the 5th floor and head to you and your partners assigned training room, it should be the same as your room numbers. After that Lunch, then after you can do whatever you so wish, it's still pouring outside so no outside activities can be done so sorry. Alright then, that sums it just about up so happy smashing everyone!** " Master Hand finished with a chuckle and the speakers shut off momentarily after that. Lucina and Dark Pit however went back to glaring at each other immediately afterwards.

Dark Pit sighed frustratingly, "Might as well get this over with, the sooner I can get away from you the better!" He exclaimed and took the instructions that will show them where their training room is at and stormed out the door.

"I agree totally!" Lucina retorted and stormed out after him slamming the door behind her. In the hall they were pushing and shoving each other so as to take the lead, Dark Pit even trying to make Lucina run into a few obstacles along the way. As the elevator came into view they both looked at each other and quickly dashed towards it. Dark Pit managed to trip Lucina and she went face first onto the floor and slammed into a table with a empty flower pot on it. He had stopped and turned to face her as she just laid there, before long however she starts to slowly raise her head covered in wet soil. Dark Pit starts hollering as he ran towards the elevator mashed the up arrow and leaned over in laughter. Lucina gets to her feet shaking her head furiously to get the dirt off her head her eyes screaming murder. She huffs furiously while he leans against the wall with a large grin as she stood there breathing hard. She starts running towards the dark angel wanting to pummel him, her hands were tightly formed into fist making her nails dig into her palms. He just stood there with a grin on his face without a care in the world, fueling Lucina's' rage as she started to growl, but alas when the bluenette was but a foot away she suddenly slipped and fell straight on her back. Dark Pit laughed hysterically, she tried to stand up but the floor was all slippery and wet, the fact that the floor was made of marble was not helping either. So she was having trouble getting to her feet falling back down every now and then. She managed to get herself up afterwards by tightly gripping a pillar for support, but once she did she notices the empty water bottle in his hands as he hollered with laughter. Lucina growled out loud very angrily and dashed towards him again ready to get a grip around his throat and strangle him. But what she failed to realize however, was the fact that he was already inside the elevator and the doors were slowly closing. Dark Pit of course was finishing his nice long laugh that was reduced to a chuckle now and was wiping away some tears. Seeing him with that cocky smile upon his face however fuelled Lucina's' rage to more critical levels. She was almost upon him and her hands shaking with rage as the doors closed in her face. "YOU BASTARD!" She screamed while pounding on the door with such rage until her hands went numb from the pain. She growled very angrily in frustration while she stomped one of her legs on the ground. She then proceeds to mash the up arrow impatiently while snarling and smacking the doors as if that would open them. She looks to the side and notices the small door leading towards the escalators that were only used in an emergency.

Dark Pit however was having a blast from laughing at his partner's misfortune, leaning over while clutching his stomach trying to catch his breath. That is until that _ding_ was heard and the metallic doors slowly slid open. standing there waiting for him was the bluenette swordswoman furiously glaring at him. Panting from obviously running up the stairs full blast like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were wide and psychotic looking, hands clenched tightly while shaking with rage, strands of messy hair filled with wet soil draped over her face that was red from rage. "Oooh, don't we look viscous!" he taunted while waving his hands around as well. She lunged at him but he swiftly duct and her fist made contact with the wall making a very loud thud. He tried to make a run for it but Lucina plunged her sword at him and pinned him to the wall from his toga. He turns and looks at his toga having a large portion of it hanging on the wall by the sword. "I'm pretty sure this is considered cheating your grumpiness." He mockingly stated tugging at the sword to free himself so as to not rip the fabric. She ignored him nevertheless and proceeded to slowly approach her target ready to pummel him to the ground. The sword was pretty deep into the wall so he was pretty much stuck as another _ding_ sounded off. The doors began to close and he sighed seeing his luck run out as he was trapped with the murderous blunette. She grabbed him from the toga and ripped him off the wall having a large section of his thoracic area exposed. He moved his hands outwards releasing her hold on him as she tried to slam him into the wall. She dash at him again while she removed her tiara to try to punch him with it. He did a backward flip kicking it out of her hands and sending it straight towards the ceiling breaking the large mirror overhead as well. The elevator came to a rough stop making them both lose their footing while a mechanical voice kept on repeating "anomaly detected." Lucina however armed herself with a large glass shard from the mirror. She lifted herself up and dashed at the dark angel before he could retaliate and managed to land her hit. He tried dodging but failed and ended up with a huge tear on his shorts exposing his thigh. She tackled him to the ground and he slapped the glass sharp out of her hand in the process, she however managed to pull a portion of his toga over his head and abstracted his view while tightly wrapping it around his neck. He flailed his hands around and grabbed ahold of her attire giving it a good tear along the middle, she however didn't bother to notice on account of being too focused on strangling him.

Meanwhile on the first floor...

"Come on what's taking so long!?" Ike groaned as he mashed the down arrow impatiently for the fifth time.

"Ike you know you're not the only one who needs to use the elevator so just be patient." Marth stated calmly as he brushed some hair off his face with a sigh. They've been waiting for the elevator to come down since Ike had just pushed the up arrow the first time. Soon they hear the elevator approaching along with a lot of commotion from within, which consisted mostly of loud thuds and grunts. The elevator stopped and then the _ding_ sounded off as the metallic doors began to slowly slide open. There lying on the floor was Lucina and Dark Pit in a very awkward and embarrassing position. Dark Pits toga was ripped in several places, Lucina was on top of him trying to keep him in place, she had one of her hands holding his toga over his head while the other was firmly planted on his exposed thigh. She was leaning over him glaring furiously though it couldn't be seen, and in fact looked like something else was going on. She was also missing a boot and her hair was all messy and still full of wet soil. Dark Pit of course was also in an awkward position as he was lying there with both hands behind his head like if he was relaxed, of course that was not the case here at all but it looked so wrong from an outsider's point of view. They of course completely failed to see the duo standing at the elevator doors watching. That is until Marth cleared his throat with his arms crossed and a very upset looking face of disapproval. Ike however had a awkward look upon his face and he arched an eyebrow. They both turned their direction towards them Dark Pit even removing the toga from his face.

"Are uh, we interrupting something?" Ike asked awkwardly as he cleared his throat wiggling his eyebrows. They both turn to face each other again, Lucina's eyes go wide with horror and embarrassment as she saw the position they were both in. They both quickly get to their feet and she finally noticed the tear in her attire running down her chest.

"NO!"

"NO!"  
They both quickly say in unison while Lucina covered herself up and they run out of the room in different directions. Lucina's' face lit up like a raging fire from embarrassment and shame having displayed herself in a very unlady-like manner in front of the hero-king. Marth just stood there however completely baffled at what he saw his face showing a mix of expressions. He quickly walked away running a hand through his hair while just stood there staring at the empty elevator puzzled. He just shrugged after a while however and stepped in pushing the little button with a 5 on it. But a mechanical voice kept on saying "error" over and over. He sighs and groans as he knows that now he has to take the stairs and steps out. As soon as he does however the _ding_ goes off and the doors close and it descends towards the underground maintenance levels. His eye twitches and he pulls out his sword and jabs it into the door forcing them open, he sees the elevator descending and jumps down after it.

Lucina had managed to fix up her top so the tear wouldn't show and headed over towards the elevator again to head over to the training rooms on the fifth floor. She pushed the up arrow on it and waited patiently for it, she wanted to go and clean herself up as she was a wreck but knew there was no time. The _ding_ goes off and the doors open to a fixed and renewed elevator and Ike in there leaning on the corner. She smiles awkwardly at him and pushes the button with a five on it. The elevator started to move heading towards their destination, though being in there reminded her of what happened and she began to recent the dark angel more. Lucina just stood in the corner gritting her teeth, her hands formed tightly into fists while shaking with anger. when they arrived Ike headed out but noticed Lucina stayed in there. Glaring forwards her facial expressions showed nothing but anger and hatred. "Um, Lucina?" Ike spoke up as he turned and noticed she was still in there.

"WHAT!?" she shouted back at him, while he slowly backed away raising both of his hands up defensively.  
"Nothing, it's just we arrived," he responds pointing out the door with his thumb to show her they were in new floor. Her anger quickly turned into guilt feeling bad for having suddenly shouted at Ike.  
"Ike I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just, it's nothing, come lets just do the task we were assigned." Lucina finished with a sad sigh and walked out of the elevator brushing her hair out of her face. She scanned through the rooms for the training room she was assigned while looking at the map to make sure she was going the right way. "28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, ah here is is 34!" she told herself, slid the ID through the reader and entered. It was a large white room with a booth of sorts in the middle, and a little device on it with buttons (wiimote) resting on top of it.

Lucina went to a nearby bench and sat down trying to fix her messy hair while also trying to clean the rest of the soil off, she managed to clean herself the best she could. When she was placing her tiara back on her head Dark Pit walked in soon after with a smug look. He was also wearing a new toga and looked like the commotion from earlier never happened. " _The bastard went and got cleaned, I should of done the same I'm a complete mess, no thanks to him!_ " Lucina exclaimed in thought while she silently groaned in frustration.  
"Well come on then, don't just sit there let's get this done!" Dark pit remarked as he headed towards the booth and picked up the little device. He pushed one of the buttons and the white room disappeared and replaced by a room made out of a grid, that looked like it was floating in space. The bench Lucina was sitting in vanished and she fell to the floor, hearing Dark Pit's snickering from the other side of the room. She stood up and angrily stomped over to where there dark angel was at seeing him messing around with the device in his hand.

"So, why are we here, and what are we doing!?" she asked in a bored tone while the dark angel continued to mess with the little device.  
"To practice a technique, strategies to use against other opponents stupid." He responded bluntly while he started going over the manual of how to work the device. Lucina started to feel her anger building up again nevertheless she decided to ignore him.

"Yeah whatever, let's just hurry it up." she told him in a annoyed tone while she sighed and shook her head. He pushed a series of buttons and a blue alloy materialized in front of Lucina. "Whats this?" she asked pointing at the Alloy in front of her while she examined it.  
"These are some fighters we can practice with that resemble some real fighters." He responds while he continued to mess with the device and looking over the manual as well.

"So, does it attack or will it just stand there!?" she asked impatiently looking at the alloy standing in place. He tosses the manual aside and she picks it up and quickly skims through it.  
"Yeah, give me a sec. I'm still trying to figure out how to work this thing." He said messing around with it and pushed a another series of buttons, the blue alloy approached Lucina and slapped her across the face. Dark Pit started laughing hysterically leaning over with his hands on his knees. Lucina took the device from him and pressed another series of buttons the alloy goes behind him and gives him a wedgie. "Hey, the hell!" He shouted having imminently ceased laughing and glared at her. She however was laughing a little herself at what had transpired. "Give me that!" he demands stomping over towards her while reaching for the device, she however holds it away from him with a stern look.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you with this." She replies sternly while still trying to keep it from him. He scoffs and chuckles a little while slowly shaking his head and holds up two fingers.  
"I can give you two: for one I'm not stupid. And two you don't even know what you are doing!" he responded smugly but she ignores him nevertheless and just huffs in anger and crossed her arms. "Now hand it over before you hurt yourself!" He added and reached for it but she moves away from him everytime he tried. He then lunges at her and roughly takes ahold of her placing one of his blades firmly against her neck. "I'll have the controller or your head it's one or the other!" He says in a low threatening tone while she struggled in his hold.

"Ok calm down, sheesh!" She responds casually knowing full well by now she can't be harmed, he holds out an open palm in front of her waiting for the remote to be dropped into his hand. She stealthily and quickly presses another series of buttons while pretending to hand it to him. A small barrier of sorts appears around the dark angel restricting him while also freeing her.  
"What the hell you think your doing stupid!" he shouted as he was struggling to break free but it was no use. She then smirks in satisfaction and nods her head approaching him, she paced around him for a while before she spoke.

"Alright first off I have a name, and Its Lucina, understand? good!" She begins while she stopped to face him before she resumes to slowly pace around him. "Secondly, I don't very much appreciate you calling me stupid. Now I think I'll hold you till I hear some sort of apology for the way you've been treating me. I from the very beginning have done nothing wrong to you, and yet you treat me like crap!" She finished as she stopped right in front of him and angrily stomped her foot on the ground. He just stood there however looking pissed, squirming around angrily even though it was of no use.

"When I get out of this you're going to pay!" He said while glaring murderously at Lucina and she just scoffs turning away from him with a shrug.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. I thought I heard you say something, but, since it was not my apology there's no need to listen I suppose." She told him while swinging her sword around in the air in a circular motion. She then turns to face him while she pointed the tip of her sword towards him.

"You were going say?" She asked him still waiting for some sort of apology from the dark angel motioning him with her hand to continue. "I'm going to kill you!" He spat at her Lucina however just simply turned her back to him and sheathed her sword.

"Oh so sorry, hm I appear to have lost interest" She replied sternly and started walking away from him tossing the remote up and down in her hands. He begins to squirm around again and started growling in anger seeing her casually walk away.  
"You can't just leave me here!" he shouted at her as she just continued to walk away and started to hum. "Come back, you stupid, worthless, defective lady Marth!" he yells at the tops of his lungs making the sound echo, which caused Lucina to stop dead in her tracks and quickly whip around.

"What. did. you. just. call me!?" she slowly asked in a low menacing tone, her facial features now showed nothing but hatred and anger. She started stomping back towards the spot he was at, he however was just staring back at her with a huge grin on his face that just made Lucina angrier.  
"Oh, I thought you couldn't hear me, now your interested?" He asked in a mocking tone, while she stops right in front of him with a cold chilling glare.  
"What is your problem!? why are you such, such, an asshole!" she blurted out getting up in his face again and roughy grabbing him by the toga and slamming him against the barrier.

"Hello, I'm _Dark_ Pit. it's practically in my nature, jeez how stupid can you be?" he responded casually with a shrug and she roughly let go of him trying to recollect herself. Lucina's hands were tightly clenched again shaking with anger while she started breathing heavily. This however just made the grin on Dark Pit's face wider, she pointed the device at him ready to scream at him in frustration, that's is until he kicked it out of her hands and caught it releasing himself. Lucina was frozen to the spot in shock having just been bested by him not entirety expecting that to have happen. He just scoffs as he slowly starts to pace around her with a chuckle swinging the remote around his hand in a circular motion. She just stood there staring down at her empty hand contemplating on why she played right his hands like that. He pressed the reset button and the alloy disappeared along with some platforms and barriers. He turns to face her seeing her staring down unto her empty hand that was still extended in front of her. "Alright then listen, let's get a few things clear shall we stupid. First and foremost, I'll be in charge of the controls okey dokey stupid, I mean thanks to your stupidity we already wasted time, time we could have spent coming up with strategies. Secondly, and bare with me here stupid, if we are to win this I'll obviously have to be in charge alright, defective Marth?" He finished waiting for confirmation as if expecting an answer, he duct shortly after to avoid a well aimed kick from Lucina.

"Shut up! I'll never follow your lead even if my own life depended upon it! No, no, no I'm just going to slowly tear you apart now." She says in a sort of hushed tone having have snapped at that point, her eyes too wide and psychotic and her hands shaking furiously. "I'll spare everyone the troubles of you, plus with you gone I can get assigned an even better Partner!" She screams as she lunges at him attacking him furiously with all her strength. She was angry, furious rather as she was just sick and tired of hearing him constantly call her stupid, every time she heard him say it made her eye twitch and that last part just made her snap. She was tired of his voice, his appearance just plain about everything about him. There was only so much she could take of course, he was on very thin Ice and he just shattered it without a care in the world. No this time the gloves were off she wasn't going to take any more of his crap, she wanted him dead even if it meant she was going to be banned or punished she would still be satisfied in the end.

"Wow, and everyone thinks I have the anger problem!" he mocked still dodging her ongoing fury of punches and kicks as she snarled. "Oh man, if everyone got a load of this!" He says while snickering, she threw another punch to his face with all her might, but be caught it in his hand and began to lowered hers with another grin on his face. "You know, when you are consumed by anger, you can't think straight and your attacks are sloppy and amateurish. And then you wonder why I call you stupid." He says holding her fist in his hand firmly while she continued to add more force to it as she growled. She then tried using her other hand to punch him but he easily sidesteps however and fell to the floor. "You see what I mean!?" he says mockingly slowly walking around her and as she started breathing heavily. She slams her fists to the ground angrily before standing up and started growling really loudly, she unsheathes her sword and started swinging it around violently at him.  
"shut up!" She says swinging her sword down at him but he sidesteps the attack.

"Shut up!" She continues and horizontally swings at him but he duct avoiding the hit.

"Shut Up!" She raises her voice somewhat and swings upwards towards him but he leans backwards barely avoiding the hit.

"SHUT Up!" She raised her voice more swinging twice horizontally in rapid succession.

"SHUT UP!" She now yells while she lunges forward and does a spin but he side steps and flips backwards successfully dodging.

"SHUUUT UUPP!" She starts screaming and was now swinging her sword around with all her might. Dark Pit however draws his bow splitting it so as to turn into two blades, he swings them around before starting to counter her violent attacks. The loud clangs of weapons clashing together filled the room as her violent swings with Falchion collide with his blades. She growled more angrily with every swing of her sword, eventually however he catches it with his blades knocking it out of her hands crossing his blades on her neck.

"Check mate" he says staring down at her with a smirk, she flips backward kicking away his weapons and retrieved her own. She dashes at him and continued an ongoing fury of slashes, he countered them all and tripped her in the process. Before she could retaliate however he put a foot on the arm holding her sword, and aimed one of his blades at her chest with a cocky smile. "Check mate!" He declares again with that infamous grin of his spread across his face. She growled angrily and quite loudly again as she kicks him in the abdomen, stood up and continued to try to hit him with no success, he always managed to counter her sloppy rage filled strikes. Lucina lunged her sword straight forward, but he caught it with his blades and twisted them around and flung her sword out of her hands disarming her. "Check mate!" He declares again as he had one of the blades firmly planted against her neck.

Lucina stood there panting hard trying to catch her breath, all the while glaring at the dark angel with those wide furious eyes. Dark Pit kept a firm hold on the weapon and scoffed, he hadn't even break a sweat during all that. He smirks while he shook his head and lowered his weapon ready to speak. Big mistake however as soon as the weapon was lowered she punched him in the face with all her might. A loud crack was heard when her fist made contact and he hit the floor holding on to his nose. He laid there on the floor holding his nose while she stayed in a battle stance thinking he was going to get up and retaliate. But he however started chuckling and she stood there puzzled as to why he found this funny. "That was a cheap shot" he remarks as he slowly starts to get up and fixes his nose making a loud sickening crack. "But still, nice hit I couldn't of done it better myself actually, i'll let this one pass next time i'll return the favor." He says with another chuckle and she stands there dumbfounded seeing as he just complimented her when she clearly broke his nose. He wipes the blood away with his sleeve and scoffs while he began pacing around her. "See you don't let the anger control you, you control the anger," he begins while swinging his blade around his hand in a circular motion. "I've noticed you angered easily, and if we want to win you will need to learn to control it. Otherwise you'll be too hotheaded to think straight and your attacks will be sloppy and unconventional." He finished and pushed a button on the controller ending the simulation and they were back in the white room.

"So…"

You…

Were…

Just…

Messing…

with me!?" Lucina asked in between breaths, she was famished as she had used up all her strength in that battle.  
"Yeah, pretty much," he said casually as he shrugged and she just leaned over still trying to catch her breath. "It's so much fun messing with you when you are angry, seriously you should have looked at your face!" He stated and started snickering and approached her slowly connecting the blades and strapping his bow on his back. "It actually looked like you were trying to be intimidating, but you don't have the looks for that, which just made it so damn funny!" He finished and breaks into a short laugh while gently smacking the side of her face with his hand. A loud bell echoed throughout the mansion signaling that the training session was over and it was time for lunch. Lucina was still trying to catch her breath however having pushed passed her limit, against her better judgement of course like if beating him was all that mattered. Still leaning over supporting her hands on her knees trying to compose herself but she couldn't so much as move. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire, her hands were numb and blistered having gripped her sword so tightly for too long, her arms had also gone numb from all that furious swinging. Dark Pit approached and handed her sword back to her that the he had previously retrieved. She harshly took it from him and sheathed it and slowly sat down on the bench to fully collect herself. "Man that's some temper you got there!" He statec as he laughed and softly smacked the side of her face again pacing around her. Lucina was still a little angry and tried to hit him again but since she was so tired her swing was slow and weak and turned into a gentle smack instead. He laughed at that and headed towards the door and stopped before he was out the door turning to face her. She was still glaring at him however and a cocky smile spread across his lips. "We'll do this again some time, in the meantime you should work on controlling your emotions, after you can get better at that you'll stop being such a defective lady Marth."

That however struck a nerve in Lucina though and she stood back up and dashed for him again. He however just stood there leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. When she was a couple feet away from him and prepared to strike she suddenly fell straight on her back. Dark Pit started hollering at that point and slapped his knee before he shook his head. "Ah so naive, when will you learn, you're so hopeless you know that? Hm, we'll see you around, I guess." he finished and shrugged calmly walking out the door.  
"I hate you!" she blurted out hopelessly lying on the floor in defeat she didn't even have the strength to bet up anyways. She just groaned to herself in frustration she still had so much rage left and no where to put it. Her stomach started to growl shortly afterwards like a wounded wildebeest, meaning she was starving. Besides there was suppose to be a special lunch today of cranberry sauce steak that was slowly roasted to perfection, with a side of garlic fries. The thought gave her the strength to roll over to her stomach and slowly get up and tumble out of the room. She felt so starved she made it her goal to reach the cafeteria and nothing will stand in her way.

 ***Later***

Lunch the point in time when everyone gathers in the cafeteria to eat their meals after a long day of training and or matches. Or it usually is but today things certainly took a wild twist at the swordsman table, and that's really saying something since it's always bizarre there. Everyone was staring at the person in the end very timidly most of them shakinging in their boots. Said individual was viciously devouring a large piece of meat like a lion who was eating a newly caught prey, but it looked like a carnage out of a zombie horror film with all the red. Everyone was sitting still too frightened to make any motion let alone breath, none dared to speak either. Just kept staring at the carnage, no one dared move either nor get near for fear of losing an arm, those who were near slowly scooted away in fear. The horrible sounds sound bone chilling chills down everyone's spine that was the stuff of nightmares. The fact that the viscous individual had red smeared on their face added to the horrible scenery, it just had to be berry sauce day. Some of them started thinking back on life decisions wondering if this was punishment for a past sin. It was just the sounds of carnage along with the whimpers of the petrified swordsman.

Lucina had arrived at the table plate stacked with meat and began on her story about the dark angel. How they were partnered up, how he kept messing with her, and more important how he always bested her. She was angrily shoving food in her mouth from time to time while speaking to them. "I mean, the nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is!?" She demanded and pounded her hand on the table making everything and everyone jump a foot. "Saying _I_ have issues!" She finished and continued to savagely eat the large steak on her plate. She dug into the meat tearing off a large chunk and some sauce sprayed on them but they were too scared to even clean it off. "That bastard, I'll show him him!" She added afterwards everyone else however just stayed quiet not really sure of how to react to the situation. Ike just held an awkward smile on his face shrinking into his seat, Link was hiding behind his shield peeking from the top trembling a little, Pit was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth in his chair, Shulk was hiding under the table peeking from under it while his teeth clattered, Robin was slowly and stealthily making his way over the booth with his fries, and lastly Marth was just staring wide eyed and slowly scooting away from her. "I mean I broke his freaking nose for crying out loud! And he still had the nerve to laugh at me!" She stated angrily and tore off another large chunk of her steak with her teeth even growling angrily while she did so.

"You gonna eat that!?" Lucina asks as she stopped and pointed at some fries on Marth's trey. She took a handful anyways without waiting for a reply and started angrily shoving them in her mouth as she spoke. "I mean... the bastard... doesn't even take things seriously... he laughed... even... with a broken nose... he laughed... I just get frustrated... when... I... see that... stupid smile on his face!" Lucina finished explaining to them and just jammed the rest of them in her mouth. She swallows the large woad of fries and resumes tearing apart what was left of her steak. Biting into it and savagely shaking her head like a shark sinking its jaws into its prey. "I just want to punch... that... face of his in... but every time... every time... I get close... but he gets me with that stupid prank every time!" She finished and resumed savagely tearing at the meat again with her teeth growling loudly. Everyone just watched in horror as she teared the last of the meat to shreds, it was like watching a 3D horror movie, the fierce look in her eyes as she spread her meal intimidated everyone further.

"Sounds to me, like someone has a little crush!" Raven sung having suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Once Lucina heard that however she started choking and gagging on her food.

"What!?" She said in between her coughs, "are you insane I hate his guts!" She finished trying to bring her coughing fit to an end, Raven however just giggled at Lucina's' reaction waving her hands around.

"I'm just messing with you Lucy don't take it so serious," Raven explained shortly after shaking her hair slowly leaning to the side a little placing a hand on her hip.

"Wait, come to think of it, I caught them fooling around in the elevator things sure did seemed hot and heavy to me." Ike spoke up while thinking back to the moment when he and Marth were waiting for the elevator to arrive. "WHAT!?" Everyone at the table shouted in unison looking back and forth at Lucina and at Ike. "Yeah, I even got Marth as a witness he saw the whole thing to, right Marth?" Ike said as he turned to face the blunette waiting for him to respond but he just lowered his head.  
"I-I don't know what I saw." Marth said bluntly avoiding everyone's gaze as he looked away from the group, Robin then popped out from behind the booth at that moment slowly chewing on some fries.

"That would actually explain the odd behavior, tell me Lucina are you having relationship problems?" He asks while hoping over the booth taking his seat again, Lucina however slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"That was all a misunderstanding!" she shouted frustratingly and then just groaned while she sunk back into her seat.

"Oh really, then tell me what the misunderstanding was, what were you doing in the elevator, with Pitto might I add, that required you to rip off his clothes and force yourself on him hm?" Ike questioned her as he leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face. Lucina heard a couple of murmurs around the table shortly after that making her growl angrily.  
"OH COME ON!" She begins while flailing her arms around, "that's not what happened, the asshole was driving me insane, so of course I was trying to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp!" she finished explaining and slammed her fist on the table really hard while she stood there breathing heavily.

"Calmed down Lucina, you know we are just teasing you, it's what friends do sometimes, you need to relax a little and not take things too seriously." Raven spoke trying to calmed Lucina, who looked like she was starting to get enraged.  
"Man, just the mention, a mere mention of Pittoo sets her off, I don't really think that could be considered a crush more of grudge." Pit says to the others and they all look at one other and shrug. Link sets his shield down and leans forward in his seat clasping his hands together.

"Jeez, you need to take things more lightly or you'll just end up playing into his hands." Link says joining into the conversation and slowly shook his head while wagging his finger. "Believe me I have enough experience from dealing with my dark side being in the tournament, they will always use your own anger and frustration against you it's their greatest advantage." He finished and sighs frustratingly lowering his head while Ike pats him on the back.  
"Yeah, I know but, somehow he always manages to get me to play into his hands, it's so frustrating!" she responds and relaxed a little shortly after leaning forward on the table brushing some hair out of her face. Peach then suddenly appears in between Lucina and Raven all bright and cheery as usual.

"Hello, Hello!" She says pumping a fist into the air and then turns towards Lucina with huge pleading eyes. "Hey Lucy I'm doing my super fun tour of the mansion for all the newcomers, would you perhaps like to join us?" Peach asked pointing a thumb at the group behind her while she held her hands to her chest. The small group consisted of the late arrivals of newcomers Rosalina, Greninja, Little mac, Pac-man, Palutena and Snow. Lunch was practically over and she had nothing better to do so she decided to go along with it.  
"Yeah, sure why not." Lucina responds casually with a shrug, Peach squealed in delight and motioned for her to follow. As the group was leaving the cafeteria she caught a glimpse of Dark Pit in the corner talking to Dark Link, he pointed at her and they started to laugh while he banged his hands on the table. She groans to herself and just decides to leave nothing good can come of her confronting him. When they were out the door Ike once again pulls out a party size bag of potato chips with a grin. The others start cackling to themselves like maniacs and Marth slams his head on the table with a long frustrating groan.

The tour was going by very slow every time they entered a room Peach would go on and on about every single detail. Not only that but of memories she had of said room some of which seemed personal to others. Lucina just followed along in the back of the group getting slightly bored. The group enters the living room where the kid smashers were all playing video games on the large TV. Of course Peach immediately goes into all the details and stories that have happened throughout the years in the various tournaments. Lucina managed slipped away after that when no one was looking and quickly paced down the hall till she found herself in the rec the swordsman, minus Marth however, were there seated around a small table. They were laughing as they stared at a tablet in the center of the table and pointing at Pit from time to time. She approached them wondering what was going on and stood by Robins' side leaning down to have a look. "Hey guys whats up?" she asks the group who stop and they all turn to face her looking rather puzzled.  
"Lucina? Aren't you suppose to be touring with Peach?" Link asks as the other slowly shake their heads along looking back and forth at one another.  
"Meh, it got boring after a while," she responds and casually shrugs and then changed the conversation. "So anyway what are you guys up to?" She asked though only because it looked like they were having a blast and she was bored.

"Oh you know just playing a good ol' game of Dare or Dare." Shulk answered as the group all nodded in confirmation once again looking back at one another.  
"What's that?" Lucina asked out of curiously, though knowing them it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well you see, we each get three outs and the goal is to be the last one standing. So what you do is 'Dare' someone, meaning you come up with something they need to do and they have to do it. If the person refuses they lose a point. After your three points are out you lose the game, plus the first one out has to do the penalty dare. the winner takes all, which is all the currency we piled up together." Robin explains the game they were playing to Lucina while she slowly nods along in thought.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up" Ike said while the others also nodded in agreement.  
"Want to play?" Pit asked just out of curiosity, though there was also a motive behind it, plus the others interested in her answer also as they turned to face her.

"Uh, Yeah sure why not I have nothing better to do." She says taking a seat next to Robin, everyone seemed quite surprised with her answer.  
"Um, Lucina are you sure?" Robin asked worriedly she however just nods her head while the others turned to face each other.

"Alright then, there's something else we need to explain however, when you go off to do your dare you have to wear this pen on your ear as it has a little camera at to tip so we can make sure you actually complete the dare. And we will be monitoring everything on this little device here." Link explained as he pointed at the tablet and she nods now knowing what the thing is for. "Since you are new you don't need to put anything in the stack so don't worry. And to level the playing field we will all start over with 3 points again." Link finished as he pulls out a clean sheet of paper scribbling everyone's name on it with three marks next to them.  
"YES, oh man Lucina you just saved my life." She heard Pit suddenly blurt out and he raised both hands in the air in delight.

"How?" She asks confused however wondering how while she arched an eyebrow.  
"He was out of points" Shulk responded simply with a shake of his head and Lucina silently "Ohs" while she nodded.

"Alright people, LET'S GET STARTED!" ...

* * *

 **Oh dear lord Arceus, what did Lucina get herself mixed up into now, well then here we go again, oh yeah got any dares to add let me know in the reviews.**

 **Oh! Before I forget again! If you don't know what to read after this might I suggest reading a nice crossover story from one of my wonderful readers "Stories of the Realm Master" by Girithal.**

 **That and there is another wonderful story I recommend from another dear reader should you need more, "The Cosmic Twins" by TheShadowStarr23.**

 **And that concludes this chapter ladies and jets I hope you all enjoyed this as much as before if not more. Well feel free to review as it always brightens my day to hear from my beloved readers. Well then till next time this is Ecenema signing out with a TOODLES! (*** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)** **ﾉｼ**

Next Chapter: The Crazy Smash Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Crazy Smash Mansion.**

Before I start, This chapter is a special tribute to a very good friend of mine, in fact it was this very same person who inspired me to pick up a pen- erm keyboard and bring my ideas to life. So in a way if it weren't for this author I don't think you'd be reading this story right now. Though she may no longer be on fanfiction (for the moment I believe) anymore I will still honor her here and now. So from the bottom of my heart I'd like to thank Misslittle55 for her amazing story that brought me so much joy and motivation. ( **人** ***´∀** **)**

 **Special Thanks with sprinkles on top for:**

 **TheShadowStar23: oh yeah i've definitely been there before the brother troubles, well chapters will only get better. And you are most welcome little one.**

 **Girithal: Yes indeed the dare game is back and better than ever, and to answer your questions yes they will be more epic!**

 **MyUnderwear: yes all the dates requested before are coming back, plus the addition of new ones. Your dares have been taken into account sir so enjoy!  
**

* * *

Lucina and all the swordsman were sitting at the table very still, each and every one staring at the pen spinning on the table. They all hold their breath as it starts to slow down watching with anticipation as it stopped on Shulk. "Alright Shulk's got first, so, anyone got any dates for our little blonde friend." Link speaks up as everyone looked deep in thought, that's however when Ike slightly raised one of his hands with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh I got one!" he said and everyone Imminently turned to face Ike, eager to know what the mercenary had in mind. Shulk on the other hand started looking nervous and started to sweat.

"I, Ike here by dare you, Shulk, to french Rosalina!" he finished the grin on his face went wider than ever, everyone then turned to face the Blonde deep in thought while chuckling like idiots.

"Hmm, that's a good one Ike, Damn, I don't want to lose a point, but, well shit, fine I accept!" He said looking at the group with eagerness and determination while fist pumping.

"No way!"

"He won't do it!"

"I do believe he has a slight chance of success!"

"damn, Shulk's got game!"

"Shulk man, it's never too late to turn back buddy!"

Multiple comments Immediately went off right after he accepted from all the other swordsman. Everyone just kept going with the comments. Link stands and rushes over shaking Shulk by the shoulders, "what is wrong with you!?" He demands all the while shaking him.

"I think he's been hit in the head one too many times!"

"Did he get a good night sleep maybe he's delirious!?"

"Actions speak louder than words and our little blonde friend there is willing to act and word."

"Damn, does Shulk have some serious game!"

"I will honor thy name!"

Shulk y tossed Link aside as he stood up on his chair in a heroic pose looking off into the distance nobily. "I've decided my kin, to see this whole thing through to the very end no matter the cost, a true hero never quits nor flees from battle!" he spoke with determination in his voice and he turns his head to the side as his cape swayed behind him.  
"Alright then, it's settled! Shulk put the pen on and good luck my friend, I'll be sure to put your heroic words on your grave." Link said while he pretended to cry, everyone else was laughing at Shulk's determination and misfortune. He just grabbed the pen and he took off down the hall looking back at everyone one last time and gave them a salute before bolting out the door. "If she is anything like Peach as everyone suggests she might be then he might not make it back at all." Link says casually and they all turn to face him and look around at one another and shrug. Then everyone immediately turns towards the tablet in the center of the table in where Shulk was making his way down many halls. Stopping and asking random smashers if they have seen the cosmic princess, but just kept on receiving countless "no" responses. Until he bumped into princess Peach still on tour with the other newcomers.

"Oh, Peach thank the heavens, have you seen Rosalina by any chance?" He asked her while trying to catch his breath from all the running around.  
"Yeah, she went up to her room to retrieve something, why do you ask?" Peach answered while asking a question of her own as well which made the monado wielder nervous.

"Oh, uh, no reason!" he quickly responded and dashed in the direction of the dormitory. Passing through the lobby and rushing up the stairs looking for her name plate on a door. He stopped at a door that was slightly open and the cosmic princess in there, going through a number of boxes and tossing things to the side. He walked in and knocked on the open door timidly, "uh um" was the only thing he mustered to say with a shaky voice.

"hm?" she asked and turned to face him, both staring at each other for a moment until she pointed a finger at him with a confused look on her face. "Shulk, correct?" she asked waiting for a confirmation from the other blonde as he stood there trembling.

"Y-Y-Yeah that's me!" he says in a squeal tugging on his collar not even sure if he wanted to go through with it anymore.  
"Alright, may I help you with something?" she asks and turns around looking over at all the boxes while stroking her chin in thought. He however just stood there trembling and walked ever so slowly towards her. She turns around to face him again after a few moments of silence to see him standing right in front of her. Standing there trembling and avoiding her gaze while his voice got stuck in his throat and began to sweat like he ran a marathon. "Is something the matter Shulk?" She asks worriedly looking at the shaking blonde in front of her, he finally meets her gaze with an apologetic look. Before she could ask however he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in and frenched her. Her eyes go wide while she stared forward in confusion and shock with her arms spread out. He pulls away and imminently ran out the door as fast as he could turning into a blur, yelling could also be heard from down the hall. A couple of "hey!" Along with "watch out!" and then a random "the fudge?!" From a young hero in green. Rosalina however just stood there all stiff and wide eyed staring at the door frozen in place.

Back in the rec room...

Everyone was in a fit of laughter banging their hands on the table or leaning over or others on the floor unable to support themselves any longer. Poor ol' Shulk however was beet red and trying to hide his face in his hands while he groaned loudly. "I hate you guys!" He mumble in his hands the others starting to settle down, Lucina was puzzled however were they laughing at him because he's embarrassed or because he kissed her she didn't know. Link takes the pen and puts it in the center and gave it a spin.  
"Alright, then let's see who is next shall we?" says Link as everyone eagerly watched the pen spin, when it began to slow down the room turned tense. Until that is that it finally stopped on Ike. "DAMN!" everyone shouts in unison as Ike just smiled and leaned back in his chair hands behind the back of his head.

"Out of everyone here, it just had to be Ike!" Link exclaims while flailing his arms around, everyone else had a frustrated look on their face while deep in thought.  
"Why is it so bad if sir Ike gets picked?" Lucina asked out of curiosity and of course because of everyone's behavior towards the situation.

"He always wins!" Pit shouts with a pout and slumped himself in the chair with his arms crossed.  
"No matter what we throw at him, he always goes through with it!" Link exclaims looking at the table with a terrified look in his face both his hands at the side of his face. "anything..." he finished in a solemn tone while slowly shaking his head.

"He even went as far as drinking out of a toilet!" Shulk exclaims in a panicked voice while holding the back of his hand against his forehead.  
"Tis true Lucina, he even took it to the extreme and ran around the mansion butt nude." Robin added while lifting his finger before he went back to looking like he was in deep thought.

"Wow seriously!?" Lucina responded surprised seeing everyone trying to think so hard for something to dare their comrade.  
"Yup, been the champion 3 weeks running! I'm that brave I've never backed down and I never will! Heck I even got rewarded the title Dare King." Ike said as he pulled out a crown and placed it on top of his head the world's; Dare King, on it in jewels.

"Yeah, it's true no matter what we throw at him he comes out victorious." Link says slowly everything went dead silent after that as everyone tried to think up of something that will finally get Ike to crack. Another Loud thunder clap was heard outside as the hail started to pound against the windows, this however made a thought pop into the bluenettes mind.

"I-I have something," she says slightly raising a shaking hand, everyone looked up at her being torn away from their thoughts interested in what the newcomer had to say.

"Shoot!" Ike said while he pointed a finger at her with a huge grin, waiting for her to continue and crossed his arms.  
"I dare you to step outside in the hail for 30 minutes" she told him, he however just started to laugh and headed towards the window while shaking his head.  
"Consider it done, this will be a breeze!" he says but stopped when she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. She had a smirk on her face puzzling him "In nothing but your underpants!" she says excitedly knowing full well the freezing temperature outside.

"Fine!" he declares with a smirk of his own though one could see the worry in his face and proceeds to make his way to the window.

"There's no way!" Link exclaims in shock but the Rangel wielder shrugs him off while removing his cape.  
"IKE IT'S FREAKING 20 DEGREES OUTSIDE, ARE YOU NUTS!?" Pit yells in shock as he raises from his seat in panic.

"I believe that there is a slight chance that our cocky comrade might fail this time, the probability is 68.333% of failure and 36.555555% chance of success." Robin tells the group while stroking his chin going through his thoughts. Ike however was done getting undressed at this point and opened the window, but he immediately felt the chilled air against his body and shivered a little.

"What's wrong Ike, is the king afraid of the water!?" Shulk states in a mocking tone as he watched Ike stare out the window worriedly at the raging storm.

He scoffs and turns to face them "meh, I've been through worse than this, I mean come on I'm Like freaking Greil!" He states and jumped out the window and it closed behind him, everyone else rushed towards the window to see him standing in the grass with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face. They go back to the table to look at the timer Link set on the tablet as they all proceeded to take their seats again. A loud thunder clap was heard again followed by a girlish scream coming from outside. Everyone turned to face each other and then broke into a fit of laughter, Ike however was standing outside shivering and his arms wrapped around himself. The hail felt like tiny needles against his skin, he goes back towards the window and saw everyone in the warm interior drinking nice hot coffee, "w-w-what was I-I-I -t-t-thinking, NO! I c-c-can d-d-do t-t-this I-I-I-I b-b-been through w-w-worse." Ike tells himself, but five minutes into it large chunks of hail started to fall from the sky. It felt like rocks were being thrown at him from above, he couldn't take it anymore he rushed towards the window and tried to open it but it was locked. The chucks of ice started getting bigger and hitting him with more force and he started pounding on the window "Let me in!" he shouts as he continued to get bombarded. In the inside however, everyone was drumming their hands on the table in rhythm along to Link, who was playing his ocarina, this was however drawing out all other sounds. At the window in the background though Ike could be seen still pounding on the window while large chunks of ice were pounding on him. He took a huge one to the back of the head and his face smashed against the window and began slowly sliding off.

"What was that?" Shulk asked after hearing Ike's face slam against the window, everyone turns to the window but saw nothing. They all just shrugged and went back to drumming, in the background window however a shaking hand rose from the bottom and slapped against the window. It stayed there for a little while before it started to slide back down slowly leaving a handprint on the foggy window.

"Well it's been 10 minutes so far so I'm going to check on Ike's progress." Pit says as he got up and headed toward the window while everyone looks towards the tablet still counting down.

"Holy shit! Ike!?" Pit yells as he unlocked the window and opened it jamming his head out. Everyone rushed over to see what all the commotion was about, Ike was under the window curled up into a ball looking pale with icicles hanging from his nose. "I give..." he managed to squeal out as everyone else brought him back inside and closed the window. He just laid on the floor shivering and looking extremely pale as Shulk walked over and dumped a bucket of hot water on Ike. He seemed to unfreeze and stands up while everyone stares in complete shock. He however just stood up and left with his clothes and disappeared around a corner without muttering a word. Then comes back later looking like nothing happened and slumped in his seat while everyone loses their minds.

"No way he lost!"

"The tyrant has fallen!"

"It is a dawn of a new era!"

"The once noble Ike has finally met his match!"

Everyone comments while dancing around the table Ike however turns to Lucina. "I'll get you for this" he tells her and crossed his arms with a scowl, the others were laughing and calling him a sore loser. He then slides a thumb across his neck while she nervously shifts around in her seat. Link then spins the pen again everyone crams together and watched it slow down and come to a halt on Robin.  
"I got one!" Shulk immediately says raising from his seat with his hand held high in the air.

"Alright Shulk I'm all ears," Robin agrees and motions him to continue as he gave the blonde his full attention.  
"I dare you to-" he stops and looked around at everyone else and then motion for Robin to get close, he whisper something in his ear and then pulled away. Robin slowly sits back down looking conflicted about his decision.  
"I'm not sure if I can bring myself to do such a thing," Robin says and looked like he was deep in his thought. everyone else was just staring at him, waiting for his answer to see if he will go through with it or lose a point. He finally just sighed in defeat "Alright fine I'll do it" he responds with a sigh, he takes off down the hall behind Lucina's chair.

"What exactly did you dare him to do!?" Link asked curiously and everyone else turns towards the monado wielder seemingly very interested as well.  
"Oh you'll see" he responds with a huge grin and motioned towards Lucina with his head, everyone turns to face her and started snickering. Before she could ask however she immediately feels freezing water running down her body. She gasped loudly being startled by this while hearing those around her start hollering with laughter. She plainly sat in her chair dripping wet and a small pile of ice cubes on top of her head. Robin comes from behind her chair holding a large bucket and with a apologetic look in his face and he sets it aside.

"Lucina I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." Robin tells her shortly after before he sat back down in his chair. Lucina however get the wet hair out of her face and turns towards shulk.  
"W-W-What was that for?" she asked in a shaky cold voice wondering why he came up this that all of the sudden.  
"Well it was a little revenge since if I remember correctly, you roasted the crap out of me this morning." He responds casually reminding her of the incident that happened in the morning.

"I guess I deserved that then, but wait I tried to help and apologize for that!" She responds while he shrugs with a pout and then slowly shook his head and she sighed. "Or at least tried to but you took off running like a maniac" She finished while he just blankly stared around and then just waved her off. Everyone starts to settle down after that while Link spinned the pen again at the center again and everyone eagerly waited the results. It was starting to slow down and ended up stopping at the Hylian hero, everyone else stopped and thought of something for the Hylian.  
"I dare you to break up with Zelda as a joke!" Everyone turns to see Pit with a massive grin on his face while the Hylian looked around conflicted a about his decision.

"Wow Pit that's low, uh, I, don't think, can I, it's just pretend!?" was all Link said looking deep in thought and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Oh, is the courageous Link not up to the task?" Ike stated in a mocking tone and crossed his arms while grinning.

Link mutters a couple of curses and turned to face Pit, "Fine, I accept your challenge!" He states and took the pen and dashed out of the room. "I'm so going to regret this!" Link added as he went out of the room and disappeared into the hall. He immediately bumps into Raven a few minutes later and asked if she had seen Zelda to which Raven responded;

"Zelda was in the meeting room doing some arrangements." Link thanked her and took off in the direction of the meeting room and stopped at the large double doors, he takes a huge breath and ventures in to face his fate. Zelda was in there, and talking to Mario, but once she finished he nodded and headed out through the back door. Zelda takes notice Link in the other doorway and gives him a warm smile, all the while Link was just stood here and gave her a awkward smile. "Hey hero," she says to him in a playful tone as she approached him, making her hand walk up Link's chest. She grabs the side of his face and pulled him in only for him to step back a little and place both his hand on her shoulders. A serious look on his face while she had a confused one on hers.

"What's the matter Link?" she asks the other Hylian worriedly and he nervously gulped.  
"Zelda I-I-I d-don't think it's working out." he says bluntly with a shaky voice, she just stood there trying to process what she just heard wondering if she might have misheard him.

"I'm sorry what!?" she just had to ask that still hoping she misheard him and he nervously tugs on his collar.  
"Z-Zelda I don't t-t-think we should see each other anymore, its not working out we must end." He responds and begins trembling uncontrollably, she stood there completely still while her face showed a mix of shock and confusion.

"A-Are you breaking up with me!" she demands and her voice took a little more of an angered tone. Her removes her arms from his chest stepping back in shock as he slowly nods with a awkward smile on his face. Zelda however silently gasps and begins to murderously glare at the green clad hero the air around them extremely tense.  
"J-J-Just kidding it was a joke I just wanted to see your reaction!" he blurted out forcing a nervous laugh as well, she looked like she was enraged at that point.

"It was a joke!" she exclaims in a low menacing tone, he just gave a very slow nod his face showing nothing but fear. Link started backing away very slowly as her hands began to tremble with rage. He runs out the doors in that instant and bolted them shut behind him. He immediately hears loud pounding and insults from the other side of the doors, he places his back against them trying desperately to keep them closed.

"Nayru, Farore, Din, someone please hear my call!" he exclaims in panic as he felt the doors began to give away, a hand breaks through the door and Link screamed the girliest scream ever as he looked at it in pure terror.

Back in the rec room...

All the swordsman were hollering with laughter, Links screams of pain were heard from the tablet although the view was abstracted. Everyone was doubling over with laughter some tears even forming in their eyes from how hard they were laughing. " _I feel bad poor Link!_ " Lucina thought to herself worriedly feeling bad for the Hylian, Robin also looked like he felt pity for him as well. While everyone else was having a blast at Links misfortune loud blows could be heard being dealt to the poor blonde, his grunts of pain ceased moments later as followed by groans of pain. The view in the tablet became unobtrusive again and he was seen slowly making his way down the hall towards the rec room. Link walks into the room shortly after looking like he got hit by a speeding bus. He wobbled to his seat and collapsed into it while the others began to settle down, Pit just nervously shifted on his seat knowing the Hylian would want revenge. He slams the pen unto the table and gave it a hard spin everyone gathered around staring as the pen spin, until it stopped on Pit.

"My turn!" Link exclaims even managing to form a wicked grin on his busted face while staring at Pit, the angel just gulped hard fearing for what Link had in mind.

"O-Ok Link, w-w-what you got?" Pit asked timidly and shrunk in his chair as Link began laughing sinisterly. Link motioned for Pit to get closer and whispered something in his ear. "The hell I am!" Pit exclaims as he pulled away from Link looking at him baffled.  
"Oh, so are you ready to lose a point?" Link mocks the angel and crossed his arms, Pit looked back and forth between Link and the score sheet. Pit sighs in defeat as he took the pen and left the room, everyone rushed towards the tablet to see what was going on.

Meanwhile in mansions grand library...

Peach was in the library giving everyone one there her grand tour going on like always of details and stories. Then Pit entered and approached the group to speak with Palutena. "Lady Palutena may I speak with you in private please?" He asks timidly and she motions towards a large bookshelf that they go behind.  
"Alright Pit what's the matter, I'm missing out all the details on what will appear to be my favorite room!?" She asks in a somewhat hushed tone so as to not draw attention waiting for an answer from the angel, he however just stood there trying to find the words to begin making gestures with his hand.

"U-U-Uh well..." he squeals out and then goes all stiff, he turned pale and stood there having the color drain from his face. "I-I once had an affair with Viridi behind your back!" he blurts out and and shrieked in fear as she gasped in horror placing a hand over her mouth.  
"You did what!?" she demands afterwards while banging her staff on the floor roughly, confused, angered, and shocked at what Pit had just confessed. Pit however rushes past her and dashed like mad towards the door like there was no tomorrow. "PIT!?" She yells his name in anger but he out of fear just kept on running without ever looking back. When he makes it back to the rec room everyone was laughing hysterically at him especially Link. Pit goes to his seat and slumps down on his chair, Link spins the pen and everyone eagerly watched the spinning utensil. It finally stopped at Lucina this time, she swore she felt her heart skip a beat. Because that's when Ike stood up and started laughing sinisterly

"Pay back time!" He happily exclaims while Lucina lowers herself in the seat wondering what the mercenary had in mind…  
Lucina ended up walking down the hall looking very pale, she makes sure to stick to the shadows and go undetected. She manages to find what she had been tasked to find, the old creaky door leading down to the basement. She slowly pushed it open and ventures down the stairs noticing the room to be quite dark. She immediately spots the large black door that was slightly open ajar with some light peeking through. She crept near it making sure to stay out of sight and while listening to figure out what was happening. She hears instruments being played and quite puzzled decides to peek through the door. Dark Pit, Bowser, and Dedede were playing the instruments while the others were doing their own thing. Dark Pit and Dedede were both playing guitars while Bowser played the drums in the back. Dedede then starts going on his own trying to make a long perfect solo while the other two stared at him bluntly.

"Dedede" Bowser says but the large self-proclaimed king of dreamland ignored him and continued on.

"Hang on I got this!" He claims before anyone could say anything else but the other two thought otherwise. "Shut up I got this!" He says before either of them said anything else which they were.

"Stop Dedede, stop your garbage Dedede, garbage!" Bowser states while waving his arms around and the large penguin stopped playing and scoffed offended.

"You guys just don't appreciate good taste!" He exclaims in a huff and crossed his arms but Bowser just stares at him bluntly while he pouts.

"Yup that, that was pretty much garbage." A childish yet sinister voice remarks afterwards and he turns towards the source though it couldn't be seen who it was through the crack.

"Hey i'm at least decent!" Dedede responds as he waved an arm around.

"You can't hide from the truth!" The sinister child voice responds while he grits his teeth.

"You know what else you can't hide from!" He begins while angrily stomping his foot on the ground. "My fist!" He continues while holding out a fist in front of him, "in you're face!" He added while slightly shaking it. "Which is where it will be soon!" He finished while he just stared back at the voice origin who just stared at him bluntly with arms crossed though it couldn't be seen. "I don't know!?" He says afterwards in defeat while flailing his arms around.

"GARBAGE!" Bower shouts while raising both of his fists in the air and everyone blankly stares at the koopa king. Dark Pit sets his guitar down and begins to walk away while Lucina quickly concealed herself.

"This shit is depressing i'm out of here" he says bluntly as he heads out the door and slammed it behind him. Lucina's heart raced as she was deciding on how she will do what she was dared to. There was multiple villains she could choose from but she decided on him as it was the perfect opportunity to get even. He hears a noise on the other side and turns towards that direction while she spots an empty sack. Quickly and swiftly she rushed over and wrapped the sack over his head obstructing his view. Before he could comprehend what was happening she pulls down his shorts towards his ankles. She takes off up the stairs while he falls to the floor while angrily yelling and she burst out the door and down the hall.

Meanwhile back in the rec room...

When Lucina gets back she finds them doubling over in laughter except Ike who just shrugs. "So you panced a villian I took it easy on you this time, but next time you won't have it so easy." He states simply says and she takes her seat and everyone else settles down getting ready for the next round.

"Alright so let's see who is next!" Link exclaims excitedly as he spinned the pen at the center again. Robin was dared by Pit to eat 10 bowls of curry, the outcome: Robin in the bathroom for a hour. Shulk was dared by Link to ask any smasher to feel a bruise near his crotch or something like that and he has to weirdly whisper "Now I'm feeling it," the outcome: Shulk returned with a badly bruised cheek and a swollen eye. Link was dared by Shulk to ballerina at the Lobby with a Toto, the outcome: Link the dancing elf. Lucina was dared by Ike to throw a bucket of goop at Marth, the outcome: refused. Pit was dared by Link to give Dark Pit a wedgie, the outcome: Pit returned with a black eye. Ike was dared by Robin to act like a lady, the outcome: Hilarious. Link was dared by Ike to drop the bucket of goop on Ganondorf, the outcome: Link came back looking like he got hit by a train. Shulk was dared by Pit to drink a gallon of rotten milk, the outcome: refused. Robin was dared by Lucina to take a chunk of Raven's hair, the outcome: Robin returned burned to a crisp. Ike was dared by Shulk to try to tickle Samus, the outcome: Ike returned in a cast. Pit was dared by Link to fly outside holding a antenna, the outcome: refused. Robin was dared by Ike to bleach Raven's coat, the outcome: refused. Lucina was dared by Link to pluck some feathers off of Falco, the outcome: Success (no one knew how). Pit was dared by Shulk to dress like a ghost run around and scare people, the outcome: Luigi tried to suck him up with a vacuum. Link was dared by Ike to act like a puppy, the outcome: refused for obvious reasons. Ike was dared by Link to hide in the pool dressed as a seaweed monster to scare someone, the outcome: Ike drowned.

Everyone was back in the rec room taking a break from all the chaos that occurred. "Alright everyone is down to 2 points each so it's still anyone's game." Link said everyone else looked back and forth at each other. "Alright let's begin round 2 everyone ready?" Link asked and everyone nodded their heads in agreement, everyone still looking determined to win. Ike was dared by Shulk to wrestle Crazy Hand's pet shark, the outcome: Ike came back with his clothes all ripped. Pit was dared by Link to shower in the girls locker room, the outcome: refused. Shulk was dared by Robin to steal Peach's crown, the outcome: Shulk returned with a huge lump on his head. Link was dared by Lucina to put on lipstick, the outcome: Link literally looks like a chick now. Robin was dared by Ike to eat out of the trash, the outcome: refused. Lucina was dared by Pit to drink a bottle of mustard, the outcome: well it wasn't a pretty one. Ike was dared by Link to put a bunch of ice cubes in his pants, the outcome: Ike's girly screams. Pit was dared by Shulk to slap someone on the face with a handful of powder, the outcome: Luigi tried to suck up a powdered Toon Link with a vacuum. Shulk was dared by Link to paint C. Falcon's car pink, the outcome: Shulk flying through the wall. Link was dared by Ike to wear one of Zelda's dresses, the outcome: refused. Robin was dared by Shulk to spin in a circle 100 times and walk around the mansion, the outcome: Robin was thought drunk. Lucina was dared by Pit to throw a plunger blindfolded, the outcome: a wondering Sonic got a plunger stuck to the head. Back in the rec room everyone was looking at the score sheet, some of the smashers there looked in a bad shape but still determined. "Crap! Ike, Shulk and Lucina have the lead!" Link exclaims as he was looking over the results.  
"That victory is mine I can already picture it," Ike said holding his hands up to form a frame.

"Not this time I said I was going to see this through to the very end, no this time it's Shulk time!" Shulk told them standing in his heroic pose again.  
"Only one way to find out my friends!" Link said holding up the pen as if it were the master sword.

"Alright round three here we go!" Ike says excitedly while Link put the pen down and spinned it again, at that point everyone was glaring at each other. Lucina just sat there as everyone else received death glares, until the pen stopped aimed at her

" _Oh come on why me!?_ " she exclaims mentally and lowered herself in her seat annoyed. Ike really wants to win so Lucina was dared to lick his smelly feet, the outcome: refused. Shulk was dared by Link to kiss Kirby, the outcome: Shulk's head in Kirby's mouth. Ike was dared by Lucina to take Meta Knight's mask, the outcome: "no! that dude freaks me out!" Pit was dared by Link to smell random people's hair in the elevator, the outcome: another black eye courtesy of Samus. Link was dared by Ike to flop around like a fish in the Lobby, the outcome: a CAT scan by Dr. Mario. Robin was dared by Pit to dye the next person he sees head, the outcome: ho, ho, ho green Peachy. Lucina was dared by Shulk to eat a raw egg, the outcome: well long story short she managed to make it go down. Pit was dared by Link to skate down all the stairs in the mansion, the outcome: Pit returned in a body cast. Ike was dared by Shulk to moon people, the outcome: Ike's burned buns. Shulk was dared by Link to lick the seats of toilets, the outcome: refused. Link was dared by Pit barge into Master Hand's office and break dance, the outcome: Link was blasted through the wall. Shulk was dared by Robin to eat a pound of chocolate laxatives, the outcome: well there was more outcome than income. Pit was dared by Link to make a fort in the living room and refuse anyone access to the use of anything, the outcome: the siege of Fort Icarus. Robin was dared by Shulk to sit on the couch and clock like a chicken, the outcome: caged bird poor caged bird. Ike was dared by Lucina to drink a gallon of soap, the outcome: Ike the organic bubble machine. Lucina was dared by Ike to demand to Master Hand that he smite her, the outcome: well apparently that "joke" made the hands day.

Later when Lucina returned from her dare, the rec room was dead silent as everyone stared at the score sheet where everyone had one more point left. "Man shit just got real!" Link exclaims as everyone else kept intensely staring at the paper. "Lets finish this!" Link proclaims and everyone gave furious nods in agreement and the pen was spinned. Robin was dared by Shulk to start making wild aggressive noises in the bathroom, the outcome: well a specialist had to be called in. Pit was dared by Link to break open ten melons with his head, the outcome: he passed out after the third one. Ike was dared by Robin to act like a bull and ram someone, the outcome: matador Mario out the window OLE. Link was dared by Ike to to do the worm down the hall, the outcome: Ike the night crawler. Shulk was dared by Pit to beatbox on Master Hands speaker, the outcome: he was challenged by Crazy Hand in a battle that lasted an hour. Lucina was dared by Ike to break a vase on someone's head, the outcome: Ike got a vase to the back of the head. Pit was dared by Link to grab the next girl he sees chest, the outcome: Pits out and left in a pout. Shulk was dared by Ike to walk around the mansion and smack people behind: the outcome: Shulk's defeat in tears while leaving ( **Aww poor Shulk** ). Link was dared by Robin to kiss someone in front of Zelda, the outcome: Link's down and out left in shame.

" _Wow the end of the game nears, and everyone is making more aggressive dares_!" Lucina thought to herself as she watched the Pen spin being down to her, Robin and Ike. " _I could only Imagine what extreme things those two have in mind just to win, I'm a little more concern about Ike then Robin to tell the truth_." Lucina wondered to herself as the pin was still spinning, when it started to slow she felt her heart start beating faster but it came to a halt on Robin. Ike cracked his knuckles and chuckles.

"It's time to get rid of all obstacles and keep my title!" Ike claims while facing Robin. "I the dare king, dare you, Robin to strip for the Female smashers." Ike tells Robin with a evil grin. Robin stared at the score sheet and bake at Ike before he sighed in defeat.

"I surrender Ike you have me beat," Robin states and set his bag of money on the table and left with his head down. Ike spinned the pen and it just so happened to have stopped on Lucina.

"Just you and me now, I'm sorry but it's time for you to fall!" Ike exclaims and laughed sinisterly, she was a little intimidated by him at the moment. "I the dare king for the win, dare you, Lucina to get undressed!" He says excitedly knowing full well that she will never go through with it. She however just sat there staring at the score sheet all the names crossed, Ike laughed like a maniac and started doing a victory dance making his way to the price. Everyone took off for a reason, as they didn't want to suffer another loss to Ike, but Lucina was damned if she would let that happen.

"I accept!" She says as she slaps her hand on the table and stood making him freeze in place.

"You can't be serious just give up!?" He exclaims in a panicked voice, she however goes inside a nearby barrel and placed all her clothing next to it. She peeked from the top with only her head visible and the rest of her body hidden.

"There, now I dare you to stay in the freezer for a hour" Lucina says blissfully shortly after, Ike however fell to his knees in shock.

"How, how could I have been defeated like this!?" He blurts out getting down on all fours, Lucina laughs at his misfortune and raised her arms in the air in victory.  
"YES! I did it I won!" She exclaims very proud of her accomplishment as she brought down the unbeatable Ike. Ike was by now on the floor rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb. Lucina was too busy celebrating her victory by wondering what she will spend her hard earn cash on. A little while later she goes back into the barrel to begin to get dressed, but hears shuffling and immediately looked out the barrel again to see Ike standing in the doorway with a pile of clothes in his hands. Lucina's eyes widen as she realized what he was holding and what exactly he was planning.

"You may have won the battle, but I'll win the war!" he declares as a massive grin spreads across his face while snickering.

"Ike don't you dare!" She says threateningly at him as he backs away slowly, she was ready to jump out after him but stopped when she remembered she is in no condition to do so. He takes the opportunity and runs off down the hall laughing like a maniac while all she could do was hopelessly stare at him disappear.  
Lucina stared at the doorway in shock with her jaw hanging low, seeing he actually did an unbelievable thing like that. She gets enraged slamming her hands on the barrel, " _Man the others were right what a sore loser!_ " Lucina exclaims to herself angrily. She sighs and lowers herself in the bucket and feels something there, relieved she pulls it out only to see it was her cape. Having no other choice Lucina wrapped it around herself and got out of the barrel, but not before she hid the money in it. " _I'll have to come back for this later_ " she tells herself took her sword and stealthily proceeded down the hall to try and stay hidden from others. Whenever she heard someone she stayed hidden weather behind a curtain, door, or pillar. A little while after venturing she hears Ike's voice down a hall, against her better judgement she starts to angrily stomp her way towards the end of the hall. When she makes it to the end of the hall she saw Ike in the middle of the living room, but was surrounded by smashers doing their own activities. She silently cursed and headed in the direction of the dorms. She just kept muttering curses at Ike and goes up the stairs on the side of the elevator seeing as no one ever uses them. However when she finally reached her room another problem presented itself. Lucina didn't have her ID as it was with her clothes, right then all hope seemed lost. She leaned against the door in defeat and sighs frustratingly, she tries to turn the knob even though it was hopeless.

But to her surprise the door opened, she immediately goes to her wardrobe and took out a fresh set of clothes. She was headed to the bathroom until she saw Dark Pit's ID was laying on his bed. She ignored this and headed into the shower room and comes back out fully dressed minutes later, she sheathes her sword and heads out determined to confront Ike. She steps into the room and sees Dark Pit enter the vents and disappear, she decided to ignore it and heads towards the door. She then heads towards the elevator but about halfway there the lights start flickering making her stop in her tracks. She looks around as she hears a slight giggle and tiny footsteps scurrying about. She places a hand on the hilt of her sword, or at least where it should be but finds that it's missing. Her eyes pop out as she stares at the empty seat and cautiously looks around, the tiny footsteps echo around before disappearing and the lights stopped flickering. She shrugs and continues just figuring she must have left her sword back in the room. She pushes the down arrow and patiently awaits for it to come while she looks around. The little _ding_ sounds off and and she steps towards the entrance but before she can enter she came face to face with giant red glowing cat eyes. Started she tumbles backwards with a startled yelp and falls on her rear end. She sees the small figure step down from the ceiling via his claw shot and landed at her feet. He had a large smile on his face but this wasn't your typical kind smile there was more to that smile then he lets on. "Evening there miss!" He says rather cheerfully while slowly approaching her she however backs away until her back touched the wall.

"Who or what are you!?" She says startled while he giggles tapping his feet on the ground rapidly.

"Why i'm known as DTL if you should know!" he responds rather cheerfully but his deep dark voice made it sound sinister.

"Ok what do you want?" She asks and he just giggles again while slowly stepping closer till he was in her face, those bright red eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. He giggles while grabbing her chin and shaking her head back and forth slightly. "Why the grim face, i'm not here to hurt you, well not too much anyways!" He states while pacing around with a shrug then turns to face her as she cautiously observed him. "Oh come on that was a joke smile a little why don't you!" He says grabbing her cheeks and forming a smile on her face, she pulls her head back however and he starts to pace around her with that grin of his.

"So what is it exactly that you want DTL?" She bluntly responds and he turns his head to face her while having his back towards her, his smile grew wider at that point however.

"Well how kind of you to ask, why I was roaming the halls when I happen to have come across this certain something." He says and pulls out her sword, "why I just thought you might like this back!" He says tossing it from one hand to another.

"Oh thank you, yes I must have dropped it earlier thank you!" She says relieved and reached for it only for him to rear back while holding up his index finger.

"Ah, ah, don't I get a reward I mean this looks very important?" he says looking at it while slowly running his hand across the blade.

"Oh of course i'll give you a substantial reward for it, just give it to me and i'll come back and give you your reward." She says getting to her feet and he nods while stroking his chin and then grins again.

"Oh and i'm guessing you're going to want your boots back as well?" He says and holds up her boots in his other and. She immediately looks down towards her feet to see that indeed her boots were missing.

"Hey!?" She protests while he giggles tapping his feet on the ground again in rapid succession. "Ok thats enough stop playing around and give me my stuff back!" She demands and reached for them but he claw shots away from her and dangles on the ceiling out of her reach.

"But what about my reward miss?" He asks rather innocently and she scoffs while placing her hands on her hips.

"Reward!? You're stealing my stuff!" She exclaims but he just grins again pulling out something else.

"Well i'm sure someone will pay a nice price for this!" He says looking over her tiara and she feels her head and gasps in panic to find it gone that was indeed her tiara in his hand.

"Ok that's it no more games give me back my stuff you little shit!" She exclaims while jumping around trying to reach him, he giggles to himself uncontrollably.

"OK fine!" He says sweetly and drops a sack into her hands, she sighs and opens it only to see it contained bombs that were all lit. They blow up and send her crashing towards the wall, she slowly gets back up while coughing up some smoke. She gets up and sees him running away and she quickly dashed after him. She extended her arm and was about to reach him before she goes face first into a door that was opened. She gets up and dashed after him again pushing aside a random Shulk who was coming out the door. She could hear his laughter echo down the hall as she continued to chase him. She neared him again was finally going to catch him but what she failed to realise where the stairs, he safely claw shots himself down and she looses her footing and goes tumbling down the stairs. She lands on her face and groans in pain unable to get up and she hears the tiny footsteps dance around her. She looks up to see him kneeling in front of her with that infamous little smile of his. "So are we ready to discuss a price miss pushy pushy?" He bluntly and simply says while she lowers her face again and groans frustratingly. "Good and while we are at it we can discuss a price for this here nice looking belt you dropped too" He says with a snicker while she groans again and banged one of her hands on the floor. "Oh come on what kind of attitude is that!?" He states while he approached and ruffled her hair while giggling.

She makes a sudden grab at him but he quickly jumps backwards barely making it out of her reach. She gets up and the chase resumes he spots a balcony and prepared to claw shot his way up. That is of course until he noticed it was gone and he slowly turns around to see her standing at the end of the hall holding his claw shot with a smirk. "How!?" He squeals and takes off again in another direction and cames into the rec room but she was already in there holding his sword. "Impossible!" He spat while looking around for it and snarls as he couldn't find it.

"I guess now we can start talking about _my_ prize hm!?" She says excitingly while he scowls and she smirks. He turns to leave but she grabs him with the claw shot and pulls him back into the room, she grabs him from the collar as he was kicking around and yelling all kinds of incoherent nonsense. She retrieves all her stuff and sets him down and walks away rather satisfied, he however clears his throat, she turns to see him holding her tiara again. She claws it out of his hand with the claw shot she swiped from him again and he starts growling and kicking things. "Wow this thing is useful!" She says and tossed it aside and walks away humming rather satisfied. Now that, that whole charade was over she could go back to the task at hand which was finding Ike.

She heads straight for the living room knowing that's where he was, he might still think she is still exposed so he will likely stay in crowded places like the living room. There she saw Ike sitting on the couch with several others and she approached grabbed Ike's head and pulled it down so he was facing her. "We need to talk!" she demands and dragged him along, once they were in the hall she shoved him into a wall. "Alright I'm really not in the mood for games right now so tell me where is my stuff!" She exclaims, he seemed a little intimidated as he just stared down at her with wide eyes.

"Second floor utility closet" he blurts and took off again, before she went to the second floor however she goes back to the rec room and collects her prize money. She quickly heads up stairs and goes to the room hiding all the prize money in her large dresser. She then heads out into the halls along the second floor there she sees said door Ike mentioned opened it and saw her things in a bucket. She takes them and headed back to her room she was getting tired and a nap sounded nice.

" _Wow this has been a long day!_ " Lucina thought to herself exhausted after she puts her things away and yawned. She throws herself on her bed and groans exhaustively and slowly closed her eyes. She sighs gently in relief as a small smile spread itself across her lips a bed has never felt softer in her life. That is of course until the door busted open and a large group stepped in. Her eyes immediately snapped open again seeing Link, Pit, Shulk, and Robin standing there at the entrance.

"Wow you defeated Like, I thought I never see the day!" she heard Pit comment and holds two thumbs up.  
"Man I wish I could have been there, I always wanted to see Ike lose!" Shulk adds shortly after with a snap of his fingers and slowly shaking his head. Link approaches her and placed a crown on her head with a grin.

"Congratulations, you are now officially the dare queen!" Link declares as he backed away as everyone stared in awe, they even had that crown remade just so it would say that.  
"Lucina I think you have made quite an accomplishment for yourself today, standing up to Ike like that I'm very proud of you" Robin said afterwards.

"Wow, thanks I guess?" she responds, before she could say anything more they all bolted out the door. Robin gives her a warm smile before he followed the trio into the hall were a lot of commotion was heard. After that wake Lucina received she no longer felt tired, she decided to explore the place a little more. She gets up and begins to roam the halls eventually finding herself at the large library doors, before she opens them however she heard multiple voices within. Curious she leans against the door to try and figure out what exactly was going on.

"Who taught him how to do this? Medusa? Hades!? Who has corrupted my little angel!?" Palutena sobbed.  
"Palutena you can't jump to conclusions just yet, you most likely misunderstood you did say he was babbling nonsense right?" Zelda says afterward trying to comfort the goddess of light.

"Also, should that be the case why haven't you talked to Pit about the birds and the bees sooner?" Raven added, the other girls murmur amongst themselves too.  
"I didn't think I'd had to, he was always such a sweet innocent little boy, but now it's like he's a completely different person!?" Palutena replies desperately and just sighs very depressively

"It always gets hard in the teen years that's when things take a turn for the worst." Peach says shortly after while the others murmur in agreement.  
"Come to think of it, all the boys did seem to be acting a tad bit strange this afternoon, I mean even for them." Raven speaks up while the group murmurs in agreement.

"Yeah no kidding I saw Link in the infirmary getting a CAT scan by Dr. Mario, when I asked I heard Master Hand ordered it!?" Zelda informed the group quite puzzled.  
"Y-Yeah they were acting weird, even going around kissing random people." Rosalina added timidly after that.

"Heh, you think that's weird Robin tried taking off with a chunk of my hair, while I was asleep!" Raven exclaimed while the others gasped and murmured amongst one another again.

"Meh, that was nothing, you want weird well I saw Ike actually acting like a lady!" Snow informed the group afterwards.  
"Yeah Ike was just being plain stupid this afternoon!" Samus rather bluntly joining the conversation, and then muttering to herself about said mercenary.

"Oh you're just mad because he tried to tickle you!" Peach waves her off while the others giggle and she crossed her arms with a scoff.  
"Well nevertheless there was many strange events this afternoon indeed." Raven finished afterwards and then the room fell silent, at that point however Lucina decided to keep on exploring, she didn't feel like getting dragged into that conversation after all. She kept on going and eventually found herself back in the rec room and she sat in a big comfy chair staring out the window drifting off again. That is until a hand was gently placed on her shoulder making her snap wide awake again and turn around quickly. Robin was standing there behind her with a casual smile smile and she relaxed while slowly getting up.

"Oh, Robin whats up?" She says casually but he just waves her off while holding up a map.

"Nothing much, but I just wondered if you might like to explore the mansion with me there is so much you have yet to see after all." He responds and hands her the map indeed the mansion was huge and wondrous.

"I'd like that" she responds with a warm smile and he nods motioning her to follow, that is however until Raven also entered the room.

"Hey guys," she greets them with a small wave while approaching,"say Lucina how would you like to explore the mansion with me there are a lot of wondrous things i'd like to show you!" She says excitingly and pulls out her own map while Lucina's smile quickly fades.

" _Oh crap!"_ She exclaims to herself in panic while her facial features quickly turned to a worried expression.

"Oh that's quite alright Sister I have already taken it upon myself to show her around." Robin replies before Lucina could say anything but Raven waves him off.

"Oh that's quite alright dear brother you don't have to be bothered by it so I'll gladly show her around." Raven says sweetly though Robin shakes his head slowly.

"No, no it's no bother i'll be more than glad to show her around so you don't have to be bothered." Robin responds sweetly while taking Lucina's hand who was idly standing by. Before they could even move a step Raven grabs her other hand while still smiling sweetly.

"Oh come now Robin i'm sure you would rather be with you little guy pals so I can take over!" Raven says tugging on Lucina's arm to move her closer towards her.

"Hm, funny I thought _you'd_ be far too busy hanging out with all your little gal pals i'm sure of it so we'll just be going now." Robin replies bluntly tugging Lucina's other arm to move her closer to him.

"Come now Robin I can show her places you can't that will be essential to her stay, like the ladies locker and shower rooms!" Raven says to him bluntly yanking Lucina's arm and bringing her back towards her.

"Those rooms are hardly of any matter at the moment, she can see those at a later date right now would be a fine opportunity to show her rooms of actual interest!" Robin responds yanking Lucina back towards him but Raven immediately yanks her back.

"Robin she is coming with me!" She states while tightly gripping her arm and Robin does the same with the other one.

"Raven she clearly wants to go with me!" He states and they both start pulling her arms in opposite directions.

"Let go you greasy robe wearing monkey!" She flat out yells while still desperately yanking at Lucina's arm.

"You're one to talk!" He yells back her while he too yanked at Lucina's arm who started grunting in pain.

"Hey why don't we all just go together!?" She quickly blurts out as the tacticians continued to try and tear her apart.

"You stay out of this!"

"You stay out of this!"

They both quickly respond in unison while she groans seeing they won't stop trying to tear her arms off.

"Onion head!"

"Sausage thighs!"

"Hippo nose!"

"Giraffe neck!"

"String cheese!"

"Swiss cheese!"

"Donkey mouth!"

"Moose mouth!"

"Lardass!"

"Tankas!"

"GUYS!" Lucina shouts making them let go of her arms while she stood there panting. "I'll agree to go with both of you but only if you both stop acting like children!" She breathes out and they both cross their arms and turn away from each other. "Guys" she says with the tap of her foot and they both slowly turn around again.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They say in unison and Lucina sighs in relief and they all begin to head out. "You know you guys actually bicker like real brother and sister" Lucina says as they go out the door and down the hall and they both chuckle.

"Yeah, we've heard that before, and well I never would've never imagined it would be this much fun to have a brother!" Raven responds rather cheerfully while playfully shoving Robin.

"Indeed, I never imagined it could be pleasant either, you know I actually envy Chrom now!" Robin adds while he ruffled Ravens hair, Lucina's eye however starts to twitch in annoyance. How could they be at each other's throats one minute and fine and dandy the next. But for the sake of keeping things peaceful she kept mum on the matter she still couldn't feel her arms.

"So where are we headed first?" Lucina asks and both tacticians turn to face her and then each other.

"I was thinking the vault would be perfect."

"I was thinking the vault would be perfect."

They both say in unison and stop and turned to each other with large grins.

"You too? Alright!"

"You too? Alright!"

They say in unison afterwards and high five while Lucina face palmed, they both take one of her hands and lead her on. They walked down a hall and stopped when they saw a door that had **Vault** in bold letters on it. They open the door and ventured in and Lucina sees numerous trophies from numerous worlds. "This is where I came to brush up on my knowledge of fighters and where I learned most of what there was to learn about the Hero-King." Robin says as he takes he deep breath looking around at the trophies with a sigh.

"Though of course the rest we had to learn from his closest comrades here in the tournament." Raven adds while she placed her hands on her hips and also sighed. "Oh don't let us stop you feel free to look around," She adds shortly after nudging her forward.

"I believe the trophies for the new arrivals have also been displayed now we should brush up on our knowledge!" Robin proposes while Raven excitingly nods and they head off in a different direction. She approached one of Marth she spotted and taps the base and a little panel popped up, she taps on the one that said bio and a large panel appears with his complete bio. There were several more panels one showing his movesets, another his final smash, another his hobbies, and another being a personal note he himself left. " _Don't take this for granted live each and everyday to the fullest!"_ It stated and she smiles and shakes her head. She moved on looking over all the others till she stopped at a rather large trophy that caught her interest. **Giga Bowser** was inscribed in bold silver letters at the bottom of the trophy, she touched the base and it glowed brightly before the panels popped up. Unlike the other one all the panels had " _Classified"_ inscribed on it, except for the bio. But it just gave a quick description on his features and abilities however nothing more. She hums to herself in wonder staring up at the large bulky trophy indeed this creature had a very sinister and menacing appearance. She had to admit that Roy fellow had a lot of heart to want to take on something like that alone. She moves on afterwards skimming through the trophies and stopped when she sees the intergalactic bounty hunters trophy. **Samus Aran** enscribe at the base of the trophy, curious she taps the base and all the panels pop up and she opens up the bio.

She reads about how she was an orphan at a very young age duo to having lost her parents in a pirate raid, her parents were said to have perished at the hands of their leader Ridley. From then on she was raised by an advanced alien race named the Chozo who also get her the power suit. She closes the bio after that looking up at her trophy feeling quite saddened for her, her tough exterior is just the result of mental scars she suffered during childhood. She continues onward skimming through all the numerous trophies some of which are of things, people, or creatures shes never seen. There was one near the back however that caught her interest but also made her scowl. **Dark Pit** was inscribed on the base of this one and she taps the base of it and opens up the panels. She opens up the bio figuring the more she knows the better it could actually come in handy. She reads on about how he was a result of Pit breaking a mirror, and polar opposite of the angel in every way. Though originally created to defeat Pit he later has a change of heart and ends up saving his life. Lucina rubbed her eyes and read that over again unable to believe he that selfish good for nothing grump did something for someone else. It also goes on about how Pit freed him and he basically now has free will to do what he pleased with his life. She just scoffed however "what a big mistake that was!" She remarks to no one and closed the panels. She continued to skim through the trophies and stopped near the end seeing Raven and Robin talking things over in front of Shulk's trophy. She just sighs watching them share battle strategies and tactics so intensely focus, like the who off them were in an enclosed world of their own. She chuckled a little thinking on how she thought she would never see another person as unique as Robin, and along comes Raven so similar yet so different.

" **Attention all Smashers, Dinner is served!** " Master Hands booming comes blasting through the speakers, this however brought the tacticians out of their world. They stuff all their work into their coats and turn to see Lucina standing there blankly staring at them.

"Shall we?" Robin asks the girls who nod and they head out, being last Lucina thought she heard a noise and quickly turns but finds nothing, she shrugged it off and exited the room. In the background however a shadow quickly passes by of a floating figure. They make it to the lobby and head through the large double doors to find the place already crowded with everyone.

Everyone was either getting food or eating at a table, Lucina decided to sit with the girls this time remembering the swordsman's manners. there was small chit chat around the table of different subjects like baking, yoga, magic, parenting, and running kingdoms. The swordsman table was chaos however as they were all arguing and there was all kinds of things flying around, Link and Ike started to wrestle over food again. Lucina sees Marth sitting at the table supporting his head on his hands and looking extremely bored, that is until a piece of meat slapped him in the face and ended up joining the conflict. It seemed everyone was using food as a weapon Ike was swinging drumsticks around, Link was hitting people with a loaf of bread, Shulk was meat-slapping people, Pit was flinging meat balls at people with his spoon, Robin was smacking them with a bag of potato chips, and Marth was threatening people with his pineapple. after seeing that however Lucina couldn't help but giggle it had been a long tiring day afterall and she couldn't help but just let it out, she watched in amusement as the little chaos over there continued. It all came to an end however when Ike broke a bottle on Shulk's head.

After dinner Lucina decided to head for her room wanting only to sleep, she walks past the living room and sees Link laying on the couch next to Zelda. She had her head on Link's chest while he stroked her hair "I wish it could always be like this" she tells him, and from the other side a tall man with green skin and orange hair walked in holding Toon Link up by the collar in one hand. He approached and kicked the couch over making Link and Zelda fall to the floor. Zelda gets up and glared furiously at the gerudo "what is your problem!?" she shouts at him while stomping her foot. He held up the hand with Toon Link and Toon held out a paper for Zelda to see. "Why didn't you just say so!?" she asked him harshly he turned and left but stopped at the entrance.  
"It's more fun this way" he responds and left, Zelda and Link follow after the gerudo. Lucina goes to the elevator to get to her floor, but when it opened Ike was standing there, and as soon as he sees her he rushed over and slumped her over his shoulder.

"We gotta go!" He tells her and dashed down the hall full speeds and turned a corner and continued onwards.  
"Wait Ike go where?" Lucina asks startled and in confusion, she continued getting carried away nevertheless and soon Marth and Robin were following. "What in the name of Naga is going on!?" she exclaims to the rushing trio, and even Raven joined them as they all rushed down the hall full speeds. "What is going on!?" Lucina desperately asks still slumped on Ike's shoulder and Raven hands her a slip of paper after. It read: Fire Emblem Smashers report to Master Hand's office ASAP! "Did something happen?" Lucina asked worriedly still confused if they were in this much of a rush it couldn't be good.

"No we're are just going to merely discuss business" Robin replied sternly as they come to a halt in front of Master Hand's office, Ike set Lucina down and pounded on the doors.  
"You know I could've made it on my own Ike!" Lucina protests while she crossed her arms with a huff, of course no one ever likes to be manhandled.  
"Actually you don't know the halls very well and you would of slowed us down." he replied sternly while the others nodded and murmured in agreement and she scoffed offended. Before she could say otherwise however, the Zelda group walked out which consisted of Zelda, Link, Toon Link, DL, DTL, and Ganondorf. Their group entered afterwards and Master Hand was waiting at his desk, the group stands at the foot of the table before Master Hand spoke.

"Alright so, tomorrow night we will be holding the smash festival to celebrate the start of the new tournament. All of you will be presenting your series at said festival, now veterans you know what is to be done and I expect you to fill in the newcomers of their duties. Alright that sums it just about up dismissed!" Master Hand finished and waved them off and a knock is heard at the door as well. When they exit the room they see the Mario group waiting. Which consisted of the red plumber, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser jr, Yoshi, and Wario. Lucina heads back towards the elevator in hopes of finally reaching her room and rest.

Lucina makes it to her room and unlocked her door and walking in and turned on the light, Dark Pit was not there much to her relief and she takes her nightgown and made her way to the shower. Before she makes it to the bathroom however the front door slams open, and in enters an enraged Dark Pit covered in goo and slammed the door shut behind him. He goes over to a lamp and started to strangle it "just wait till I get my hands on him!" he exclaims angrily as he continued to strangle the light,.  
"what happened to you!?" Lucina asked amused at Dark Pit's misfortune meanwhile he glared at her.

"Pit-stain happened I swear the next time I see him!" He exclaims and started to frustratingly strangle the air.  
"Yeah, ok whatever" she shrugs and walked into the shower room, not five seconds into the shower and Dark Pit was banging on the door yelling at her to hurry up so he can wash off the goo. "Be patient and wait your turn" she plainly responds while still enjoying her relaxing shower, as if all her troubles just washed away.

"You've been in there long enough come on!" He proclaims slightly annoyed while banging on the door.  
"You'll just have to wait your turn" she responds, he however just mocked her with his hand and paced around impatiently. He goes to a bowl on the counter full of water and uses that to clean his face. He gets a hand towel to dry himself off and groans seeing his whole body still covered in goo. He paces around impatiently again and stops in front of the toilet room with a wicked grin on his face.

Lucina however was still peacefully enjoying her refreshing shower oblivious to what the dark angel was planning. That is until a flush was heard and the water turned ice cold, Lucina's screams were immediately heard from within the shower room. Dark Pit starts laughing hysterically, the door to the shower room swung open and slammed on the wall as an enraged Lucina stood there. she had wrapped herself in a towel and was now glaring murderously at the dark angel. "Hello drippy!" he mockingly says and was leaning against the door frame with a huge grin on his face. She lunged at him ready to strike only to slip on a bar of soap and falls flat on her back. He laughs at her misfortune and ran inside the shower room and bolts the door shut. Lucina tries going after him but he had already locked the door, she starts pounding on the door yelling all kinds of insults. She gives up after a while and headed back into the room, she had changed into her nightgown and sat on her bed brushing her hair. Dark Pit cames out of the shower soon after no longer covered in goo and wearing a new toga. He threw himself on the bed and laid there with his hands behind his head. "Hey get the lights will ya" he says shortly after and she turns to glare at him.

"Excuse me!?" she replies while she leans to the side crossing her arms while he turns to face her.  
"Hit the lights" he says as he yawned and turned to the side, "you know that annoying thing that is keeping us from sleeping!" He states bluntly while she scowls but then smirks.  
"Gladly!" she states and threw her hairbrush at him, he simply picked it up and threw it at the switch and turned off the lights.

"See was that so hard!" he says as he laid on his back again, she just growled at him and turned on a candle near her bed and started reading a book. "You better not snore!" he says as he tossed a cotton ball up and down in his bed, she ignored him and continued reading her book. Not thirty minutes later Dark Pit was spread all over his bed and snoring loudly, Lucina threw a small pillow at him but he just snorts and turns to the side. Lucina blew out the candle and got under the covers with a sigh.

" _I wonder what new adventure tomorrow will bring?_ " she thought to herself as she slowly started drifting to sleep.

In another hall...

A door with **vault** plastered on it with bold letters slowly creaked opened and a shadow floated out. It levitates down the dark hall only illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the large windows.

* * *

 **Alrighty then ladies and jets that concludes the new and improved dare chapter, I hope it was as enjoyable as the first time. I added many new dares some from my own mind and some from readers themselves.**

 **Oh, and of course a review would be much appreciated by yours truly, come on I know you want too! (** **人** ***´∀** **)**

 **Well then my beloved readers take care and have yourself a wonderful day, don't let anyone, anything ruin it. I bid thee a Toodles! (*** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)** **ﾉｼ**

 **Next chapter: The Game Begins!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Game Begins.**

 **Ok folks i'm back if anyone is still here that is... oh whatever no news is good news. I feel so out of place here now if that makes any sense, fanfiction changed and I don't think I can change with it, but I can adapt. *sigh, I feel as if ive been here so long everyone I use to know is gone, but there is still amazing people here on fanfiction, otherwise I wouldn't. Im trying my damnest to upload my updates quicker but some chapters are such a mess it takes a sufficient time to fix. Erm ok sorry for my rambling lets get on it shall we.**

 **Special double fudge sprinkled thanks to:**

 **TheShadowStarr23: eh, yeah sure.**

* * *

Morning had arrived at the mansion rapid express I might add, however the occupants were soundly asleep in their rooms leaving halls empty. Most of all, the mansion was in complete silence as the halls started filling with sunlight that barely started peeking through the horizon. Lucina started waking, she slowly opens her eyes and adjusts them to the light. Dark Pit however was still asleep under the covers snoring away, that is until a alarm went off. The annoying ringing filled the room quickly making Lucina jump a foot being suddenly startled. Dark Pit's eyes instantly snapped open all wide and restless, he throws one of his blades at the alarm shaddering the little device into bits. "What the hell you set an alarm for!" he instantly snaps at her crossing his arms and tapping his foot, hair all messy and bags under his eyes.  
"Me!? I don't even know what that thing is!" she responds bluntly, he was already blaming her for no reason whatsoever and she was getting irritated.

"So what, it went off on its own!" he says shortly after flailing his arms around, he gets up and retrieves his blade nevertheless.  
"The hell if I know!" she remarks while getting out of bed, he starts messing with what was left of the little device he called an "alarm." Lucina just takes off to the bathroom to wash her face and get dressed, when she comes back out a while later he was staring at some of the wires looking deep in thought. He stood up a later after a while and faced her, he held out the wires in one hand to show her.

"Someone's been in the room" he stated observing the wires, she just looked at them in confusion wondering how the wires made him come to that conclusion.

"Yeah, and you know this how?" she asked him confused at his conclusion, he motioned her to get closer and look at the broken device he was pointing at a small beeping green square. "O-K, and how dose that prove that someone has been in the room?" Lucina remarks crossing her arms and leaning to the side while arching an eyebrow.

"Look you idiot this thing has been tampered with, for staters there is a chip set on it, so It can set it off by remote control anytime and we wouldn't of had any control over the thing. Second this is my personal alarm clock I had stored in my chest in the closet for the tournament. Plus seeing your lack of knowledge in technology it seems highly unlikely that your dumass could of done this, so see what is my alarm clock doing out and why is there a chip installed into it huh!?" He remarks shrugging sarcastically before he threw what was left of the alarm in a nearby trash bin.  
"Yeah alright someone went in the room and messed with the alarm, big deal they didn't do any harm this looks like it was just some sort of practical joke." Lucina responds with a shake of her head and goes to her closet to retrieve her sword and cape.

"What do you mean no dig deal!? They broke into my room and they went through _my_ stuff, _no one_ ever goes through my things NO ONE!" He exclaims glaring at his closet, though it looked just as it did yesterday. Lucina retrieves her things and heads out the room, all the while Dark Pit strangled the lamp again shouting curses. She ventures down the hall to the elevator and pressed the down arrow on it, it came down and opened and Link was in the corner staring at the wall.

"Oh good morning Link" Lucina says casually as she enters the elevator, Link however just continued staring at the wall while she pressed the button with a 1 on it. When the elevator arrived at its destination Link stayed in there staring at the wall. Lucina turns around to face him puzzled "Link are you alright in there?" she asked worriedly. But there was no response so she goes back in there and taps him on the shoulder catiously. She ends ul turning him around only to come to the realization the Hylian was asleep. " _Figures_ " she groans mentally, Link ends up falling forward catching her off guard and ends up dropping them both while trapping Lucina under him.

He fell on her horizontally however rendering her upper half immobile but lower half free. She starts on tugging on his sleeve to wake up but to no avail, _ding_ goes the elevator and it leave Lucina trapped under Link in the middle of the hall.

" _Whoa Link weighs more then I thought, jeez I could only Imagine how much Ike weighs!_ " Lucina exclained mentally while also trying to find a way to get out. She tries squirming out again but it was of no use it was like being stuck under a very heavy log. She smacked Link onvtbe head to try to wake him again but got nothing. She grabbed his nose in hope that he will wake in need of air but insisted took her hand and used it as a pillow. Lucina tried retrieving her hand but he had a iron grip on it and it wont be easy trying to get out with one hand. She hears the elevator approaching soon after much to her relief she was kind of glad maybe they could help with the little situation. _Ding,_ the elevator opened to reveal the dark angel standing there arms crossed, he spotted her immediately and a huge grin spread across his face. He stepped out of the elevator and stood near the duo and at that point he started snickering.

"hey if you're not to busy can you give me a hand!" she exclaims slightly annoyed while panting from all the squirming.  
"Hmm, I don't know I am kind of busy at the moment, you did catch me at a bad time afterall." He remarks with a shrug stood and slowly walks away laughing.

"Don't you dare walk away you bastard!" She exclaims afterwards making him stop, he turns his head with a mischievous grin.  
"I was hoping you'd say that" he says rather thrilled and walked back towards her slowly.  
"Alright lets make a little deal shall we, I'll get you out of your little situation and in return you will help me when I askit of you, so what do you say do we have an accord?" He says while his grin grew as he knelled next to her.

"help you!? Why the hell would anyone ever want to help you, let alone make a deal with you!?" she responded getting irritated. He simply shrugged and sighed while he stood up and turned his back to her.

"Alright suit yourself!" He remarks and started to walk away again. She tried to grab him but he was already to far and she started squirming around again for a short while before she laid there hopelessly.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass!?" She exclaims as she laid there hopelessly panting hard. She had tired herself out and after a few seconds she caved to his wishes. "Fine! get me out of here and I'll help you" she groans while he turns and smirked mischievous.

"Gladly, just remember our little agreement" he states as he walked over and pulled her out from under Link. She was really regretting doing that but who knew how long it would take for someone else to show up or Link to wake up. They just walked down the hall to the cafeteria in total silence while Lucina was mentally bitch slapping herself. She enters and sees Marth was already seated at the swordsman table eating his meal with Ike, sleeping on pancakes again. Lucina makes her meal and heads to the swordsman table, Robin walked in soon after again holding a waffle.

"Here I made you coffee already" Marth says as he handed her a warm coffee cup.

"Why thank you hero- erm, Marth" she responds shyly and timidly took the cup. Robin joins them afterwards having made his beverage and grabbed another waffle.

"Good morning Lucina, Marth" he greets them with a nod as he sits and everyone silently eats their meal, except Ike who was still snoring on a pile of pancakes. This is until Pit joined them shortly afterwards with a bowl of cereal, he started eating extremely fast scattering colorful bits of cereal and milk everywhere. He finishes it in no time and tossed the spoon aside and chugged the milk, he sets the bowl down with a wide grin.

"AreyouguysexcitedtodaywillfinallybetthedayMasterHandholdsthetagemandbagemtournament!" Pit exclaims excitedly all super fast while hoping in place on his chair.

"Woah Pit slow down, whats going on?" Lucina asked confused holding her hand up having catched none of that.  
"Oh great Pit overdosed on sugar" Marth groaned shortly afterwards, Pit however was gripping his bowl tightly still hopping in his chair. Raven comes in soon after making her own bevrage and heading over to the table looking quite tired.

"Morning all" she greets them lazily setting her cup on the table while leaning over it as she yawned. Pit jumps over the table grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her back and forth.

"CanyoubeleiveitIhavebeenwaitingforeverforthisdaymanIcanhardlywait!" He exclaims to her extremely fastand squeals before bolting out the doors with both hands raised in the air.

"Um sure, I guess" she responds wide eyed with her head reared back watching him running. Raven looks back at the group with a confused face and they all just shrugged. Shulk walked in looking like a zombie and headed strait towards the coffee machine. Then all went silent when someone came flying in through the door and crashed on the floor, a little boy in blue armor stood up and looked around smiling sheepishly.

"uh, s-sorry slight technical malfunction on the rockets." He says and his rockets come on again and his head goes through the ceiling. He dangles there for a while before his rockets come on again and he goes strait through to the next floor. Everyone seemed to shrug it off and go about their business, a blue blur comes in circled around the cafeteria and sat at a table with a meal perfectly intact. After a while it seemed everyone was in there which was odd not that many people are there in the morning. Master Hand appeared in the center a little while afterwards and everyone gave the hand their full attention.

" **Smashers I know you all are well aware that today will be the Tag Em' N' bag Em' game. Its a shame we had to postpone yesterday, plus at the end of the day will be the smash festival. So today will be a day of fun activities and I hope all of you are ready. So, newcomers, I know you all are wondering what exactly is the Tag em' n' bag em' game. Now this game is very simple all of the competitors are divided into two teams, one of them will be provided with specialized rifles that stun their opponents, the other team has to survive the given time and not get captured to succeed. Funny story is my brother made this game up to mess with the smashers. But they ended up enjoying it and after much consideration I just went along with it, many said it was fun or good training and I decided to turn it into an official game. Alright so after breakfast everyone report to the front of the Mansion, I think that is all I bid you all a farewell.** " He finished and placed his hands behind his back before he vanished shortly after.

 _ ***Annoying commercial break***_

Announcer: this is brought to you by smash syrup.

(Toon Link walks into a kitchen with a bottle of syrup)

"HI do you like syrup?" Toon says as he hold up the bottle to show the audience and starts to pour it onto some pancakes. "If you like syrup then have some more!" he exclaims and pours the rest into his mouth.

*End of Annoying commercial break*

All the smashers were at the front of the mansion later that day, many excited chatter was going around the groups. Lucina of course was with all the swordsman gathered into their own little group. Master Dand appears in front of the groups a little while later and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the hand. He makes some sort of swirling portal appear out of the fountain water. " **Alright once you all step through the portal you will appear at the game grounds. Now the hunters will appear in the base camp, the others scattered around the gaming filed. So the Hunted wear green headbands and are to survive for as long as they can, the winner will be that last one standing. As for the Hunters who wear blue headbands the one with the most points win, the winners will be rewarded prizes so good luck to everyone. Another thing even though this game is outside of smash grounds I have set up a barrier around the game feild. So no injuries are to be expected safety is my first prioroity when it comes to you, alright Smashers. LET. THE. GAME. BEGIN!** " He finished and madessome sort of motion with his hand, the portal sucked everyone in. Lucina tried to stand her ground but was swept off her feet and sucked in an instant. And was once again traveling in the swirling vortex, until it faded and she fell face first onto the floor. She just laid there groaning trying to make a dizziness go away. Lucina slowly lifts her head head to see she was now in a forest and gets up and dusted herself off looking around.

" _I'm not in any sort of camp so I guess I'm the hunted. That's just great I have to survive being hunted by a bunch of- I can only imagine._ " She thought to herself, she looks down at herself to see she was wearing blue sport shorts with black lines at the side and a plain white t-shirt, she grabs the strands of the bandana and sees them green making her silently groan. Lucina starts walking down the little path but slowly knowing any minute or second something will pop out. She stopped when she heard another pair of footsteps nearby and she quickly hid in a nearby bush. She peeks through the leaves and sees Marth walking down the path catiously looking around. She sighs in relief and smiles and gets out of the bush approaching him. "Marth am I glad to see you!" She tells him excitedly catching his attention, but stopped dead in her tracks shortly after when she saw the blue headband he was wearing. Marth however forms a huge grin on his face, he like her was wearing a plain white t-shirt but blue pants with white strips on the side.

"Lucina congratulations, you get the honor of being my first catch!" He says rather sinisterly yet excitedly as the smile completely faded from her face. The color did too as she nervously gulped and backed away her heart started racing. He pulls out his rifle from behind his back where he had it straped and cocked it. She quickly turns and bolts full blast into the trees while a bunch of darts flew around her. She ducked her head and yelped in surprise reather loudly giving away her head and Marth gave chase.

" _Great, just great I barely get in and I already made a huge mistake! now I'm being hunted by the hero-king of all people!_ " Lucina exclaims to herself as she continued to run with Marth a mere meters away. She managed to hide in a thick bush after a long while of running, placing her back against the tree trunk the bush engulfed while her heart pounded in her chest.

She hears footsteps approach none to soon and slow down, getting closer to her location, she felt drops of sweat run down her face as the footsteps kept getting louder. She was starting to panic at that point and placed a hand ober her mouth as to not make any sudden noise and tightly closed her eyes. The footsteps stopped near her and after a while they took off in a different direction. Lucina opened her eyes after that and sighed in relief and lowered herself in shame, she swings her head back smacking it against the trunk while she groaned at her stupidity. She gets out of her hiding spot after a while of beating herself up and starts down a different path. But she made sure to move more catiously as Marth could still be hunting for her in that area. She suddenly hears footsteps approaching and fast, something was running and in her direction. She panics and hides behind a tree as there was no other place to really hide at the moment, she figured she will be caught anyways so the only option would be to beg for mercy and maybe he'll let her go. She peeks only to see it was Robin with a green headband and dressed the same as Marth. A wave of relief washed over her and headed in his direction she it would be a guaranteed to be safer teaming up with Robin. She steps out so he could see her and shyly waves at him but his face was ridden with fear puzzling her "Robin?"  
"LUCINA RUN!" Robin exclaims quickly cutting her off as he took her hand and dragged her along through the forest. She looks behind her to see a flying puffball with a mask chasing them with bat-like wings in its back. It started shooting after getting closer, it was however hard to evade a flying opponent. Robin leads them deeper into the forest where the trees were taller and more crowded. They quickly hid in a tree trunk that had a opening, they see the puffball flying around for a while before it headed in a different direction. They both let out heavy sighs of relief while trying to catch their breath.

"Lucina. glad. to. see you" Robin says out of breath leaning on the trunk with his head resting on his arms.

"Likewise"She responds while she sat on the floor leaning back and supporting herself with her hands. After they were sure the coast was clear and they regained their energy they left. Robin started following a little path while Lucina followed close behind.

"So, how have you done so far" he asks whike he stopped observing their surroundings.  
"Well I'll say ok, except for the fact that I was chased by the hero-king, who I stupidly walked up to." She responded a little frustratingly as they began walking down a different path.

"Oh, well I myself only wondered about a bit before I started getting chased by Meta Knight. Then I ran into you, I was relieve you were not another hunter although you did worry me a bit." Robin reaponded shortly after as he turned and gave her a smile which for some strange reason made her heart speed up. She turned her head from him as she felt so hot headed suddenly wondering if she might be getting sick. **(*Grins*)**  
"A-Alright s-so should we try to find a place to hide and stay safe from the hunters?" she asked him timidly looking around at the surroundings to avoid his gaze.

"Well that might not be the best Idea, as if we stay at a location for to long it might give us away. So what we could do is find temporary "safe spots" in a large area also familiarize ourselves with the area so we can remain hidden and also be on a constant move." Robin responded as he to began looking around while stroking his chin in thought.  
"Sounds like a plan. You think that tree can be one of those "safe spots" it seemed like a good place?" Lucina asked afterwards turning to him as he stared forward in deep thought before he turned to her.

"I suppose, the opening was not to noticeable afterall. Plus the trees offer a great protection." He responds and stopped, looking around at the location they were in.  
"What is it?" She asks him wondering what the tactician had in mind and he crossed his arms.

"Hm I think we should leave signs so we can familiarize the area, but something that will not be too noticeable as to not give us away." Robin responded looking around for something of use, he picks up a large rock and placed it near a tree with a hole on it the only tree with a hole on it. "Such as this, see we will see the large rock near this tree we can remember the area with this and also it looks natural so it can't give us away." He finished and continued to observe the surrounding area.

"Robin where would I be without you" Lucina says as she smiles and slowly shakes her head. They continued down the path, Robins plan seemed flawless so their chance of success seemed pretty high. They stop a little while later and they made a nest out of twigs and placed it in a nearby tree, Robin placed a torn leaf in the middle to remember that is the nest they build, as there was a pretty thick bush nearby perfect for hiding. They stopped again near a river and put a log in the middle and carved small pieces of it that were unnoticeable, there was a waterfall nearby with large rocks that formed a hidden place to hide. They found a large tree that was easy to climb and had many leaves and branches obstructing the view, Robin placed two rocks on the side of it. Another place was a Tiny hidden cavern near a cliff the view was abstracted by large rocks, Robin placed a branch on the floor nearby making it look like a newborn tree. Another was a small hidden trench, and they placed two logs near it, and after doing a large loop they ended back near the tree with a hole. "Alright seems we established our spots so-" Robin didn't finish as something came out of the woods nearby and spotted them, there standing before them with a blue headband was...

 _ ***Annoying commercial break***_

Announcer: this is brought to you by Falcon Pawnch!

When you're thirsty and you can't find a drink to quench your thirst, then try Falcon Pawnch! topical fruit punch. It will punch the thirst right out of you! literally! (random person drinks and goes flying through the wall). Falcon Pawnch try it now! right NOW!

*End of Annoying commercial break*

Standing in front of the duo was the Sheikkah warrior herself, they all were eying each other all the while Sheik slowly took out a rifle. "Lucina run" Robin whispered softly as they were backing away they turned around and started to run. A puff of smoke appeared in front of them and Sheik was standing there aiming at them. "The trees, Lucina head for the trees" Robin whispered to her as they took of in another direction but it seemed no matter what they tried Sheik always appeared in front of them. "Lucina we have to split up!" he exclaims and was about to head in a different direction but Lucina grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I'm not leaving you behind Robin!" She proclaims tighly gripping his arm but he turns to face her with a reassuring look.  
"You're not, now meet me back in the first location now go, GO NOW!" He exclaims before he pushed her into some bushes and took off grabbing Sheiks attention. The Sheikah warrior takes off after the tactician rushing past Lucina.

Lucina got out of the bushes in a panic, "Robin!" she called out but he an Sheik were no where in sight. She hears some shots in the distance as a flock of birds took to the skies. "Robin!" she called out again in panic heading down the trail the noise came from. When she comes to the end of the trail she sees him running in her direction. She sighs deeply relieved to see him well and it seemed he managed to evade Sheik. She leans on a tree while she lowers her head head and placed her other hand on her chest with a chuckle. Another poof of smoke appeared in front of Robin and Sheik shot him dead in the chest and he fell to his knees. "ROBIN!" Lucina screamed, Sheik spins around taking notice of her and began to fire off rounds at her but she ducked.

"Lucina run," Robin says weakly before fell to the floor staying motionless. Lucina stared in shock but had no choice, she turns and started running away from the area. She takes noticed that Sheik did not follow, she goes back and saw Sheik throw some sort of glowing net over Robin and he disappeared. She too disappears in a puff of smoke, and she turns from the are and slowky walks away. She took off to the first hiding spot but a little down Robin had just been taken out, and she felt like she could of prevented that from happening however. Lucina hid in the tree they used to hide from Meta Knight in case Sheik was lurking around. She stayed in there a good while contemplating of how she could of saved Robin. She ventured down the path to the second hide out after hearing too much movement near the first, Robin was right about staying in one spot for too long. If she would of stayed any longer she would of been spotted and didn't want the risk of it being a hunter. She spots something on the path to the second hideout it was a small person standing there. Lucina sneaked away not wanting to take any chances the little figure disappeared into some bushes sometime later. She decides to continue to the second hide out, she move some bushes out of the way and came face to face with a snarling Bowser.

"Why hello there" he says with a toothy grin as he pointed a rifle at Lucina. She kicks it away and took off running hearing loud stomps behind her and all kinds of darts flying around. She finds the second hideout and quickly hid in it, Bowser came into view and he stops near the hideout, looking around while growling softly. Looking like he was sniffing the air and after he did he turned and faced her. Lucina felt her heart skip a beat while Bowser slowly stomped his way in her direction. Lucina stayed very still hoping he would leave and tightly closed her eyes. Bowser however kept looking around the bush and after a while he let out a loud roar and took off in a different direction. Lucina quickly took off in a panic not wanting to take any chances and ran into the tiny figure from earlier. It was none other then Bowser jr with a blue headband. Lucina quickly backed away while he readied his weapon with his little evil grin.

"Papa I got one!" he calls out. Lucina ran as the little reptile gave chase she was going to head back to the second hideout in hopes of loosing him. She ends up however running into Bowser, she turns only to see Bowser jr catch up, they had her trapped.

"The shot is all yours son!" he snarls blocking her escape while Jr readied his weapon, there was no way out of this one. Lucina shut her eyes admitting defeat but at the last second something dashed by and took her. A loud angry roar echoed through the forest as flocks of birds all flew in different directions. Lucina opened her eyes to see Star Fox's ace pilot with a green headband standing there with a smirk.

"You looked like you were in a little situation thought I lend you a hand" he says with a smirk and gives a salute and she sighs in relief. "Yes I was, thank you Falco I owe you one" she responded, "so um... w-want to stick together?" she asked the pilot.

"Um yeah, it's nothing personal but I prefer to work alone, but,

if I see you again I'll gladly help you out" he says with an apologetic look.  
"Oh no its fine, I understand in fact I someone like that where im from." she responds waving him off and he nods, salutes and dashed off into the forest. she found herself near the third hideout and quickly proceeded down the path. She was really tired and needed to rest a couple minutes or she'll collapse. She enjoyed a good couple of minutes of rest silently listening to the waterfall, until shots were heard very close to her location. She peeks from in between the large rocks to see a small Link with a green headband running. Closed behind him was Ganondorf chasing the panicked little Link and Lucina decided to help. While Ganondorf was looking around she threw a small rock into some bushes in a different direction. He quickly took off in the direction of the noise and disappeared into the forest, the little Link got out of his hiding spot and looked around she threw another rock near him and he spotted her. He quickly goes over to the hiding spot and jumped over the rocks landing on his rear.

"Thanks Marth, man I thought I was a goner Ganondorf has been chasing me for miles!" He tells her a little frustratingly while she just frowned.  
"I'm Lucina, and you are very welcome." She responds sitting down leaning against a rock turning to face the little Link puzzled. He had a bizarre-ish look about him yet natural in someway he just sat there eyes close trying to catch his breath.

"By the way, who are you?" She asks as he opened one eye to look at her. "That and look alot like Link yet somewhat different?" She finished as he closed his eye again and sighs before sitting up.

"Wait Lucina?" He says puzzled and snaps his fingers shortly afterwards. "Oh right! you're one of the newbies, and well, I basically am a reincarnation of Link, but from a different time period." he responds while peeking over the top of the rocks, he comes back down looking puzzled himself pointing a finger at her with a confused look.

"And you why do you look just like Marth but slightly more girlish than he already is?" he asked her looking all super confused while she ignored his comment.  
"Well, I am a descendant of his from 2000 years ahead of his time. So um do you also go by the name of Link?" she respons albeit confused again so asked another question.

"I do but everyone calls me Toon Link, well for obvious reasons but i'd perfer if you call me just Toon. So Lu-? ... ... … Lady Marth, you seem to know what you are doing mind if I tag along?" he told her with a little innocent smile even puffing his cheeks a bit to appear more cutesy. Lucina however got a little annoyed at the last part, she grabs a stick and started writing down her name on the dirt.  
"My name is L.U.C.I.N.A ok!" She says rather too harshly and tossed the stick aside after snapping it in half. "I don't like being called lady Marth someone dose that already and I hate it!" She tells the little hylian all irritated thinking back to the dark angel. Toon Link shrinks a little and nodded his head a couple times super fast, but immediately feels bad for acting so rash towards him. She knows he didn't mean it in a bad way unlike Dark Pit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, and yes you can tag along I could use the company" she tells him afterwards giving him a reassuring smile. Lucina explains the plan that Robin had come up with to Toon Link and all the hiding spots. She tells him of all the clues she and Robin had left behind so as to know the hiding spots.

"Wow! this Robin dude sounds like a freaking genius, man I got to meet him!" Toon said afterwards in a excited tone while Lucina lowered herself looking at the floor. Toon Link looks around and then he looks back at her with a puzzled look. "So where is the genius anyways out scouting?" He says scratching his head and she sighs brushing some hair away from her face.

"I'll gladly introduce him to you after the game" She responds solemnly and he silenty "ohs" while fiddling with his fingers. "He um, got captured a while back, we were taken by surprise and he didn't make it." She finished looking a little sadden at the loss of her partner as Toon lays on the floor spread out.

"Yeah that sucks, I also lost my partner Ness. Yeah Ganondork took him out but I managed to escape." Toon says looking like he was thinking back to the event. She was about to say something else when they heard a couple of people approaching. Toon Link was about to peek from the top but Lucina pulled him down and shook her head, she motions him to stay down while see peeked from between the rocks. Ganon, Bowser, and Jr where approching catiously looking around.

"SHIT!" Bowser exclains and throws his gun on the floor while he stomps angrily. "This whole stupid forest is covered in those berry bushes, those things a have a strong scent, how am I suppose to track my prey!" he snarls and crossed his arms grumbling to himself and Jr looks at him confused.  
"I also lost track of the little snot rag I was chasing, hes getting help though, that little freak is too stupid to pull something off." Ganon tells his companion, Toon Link seemed to get offended by his comment and was about to confront him until Lucina pulled him back down.

"Well Jr here already tagged and bagged four suckers ain't that right son!" Bowser says proudly as he patted his son on the back, jr stood in a proud pose then they hear a noise from deeper inside the woods separate and head into the woods.

"I see you!" Bowser shouts from within the woods and several gunshots are heard as well as his loud stomps. Lucina sighs in relief and looked back down to tell Toon the coast was clear, but he however was no longer present. She peeks from the top and spots him angrily stomping after Ganon rolling up his sleeves. Lucina quickly dashes after him before he makes a huge mistake, as he was about to reach him Lucina tackles him into a nearby bush.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" She harshly whispers to him, he was about to yell but she quickly placed a hand over his mouth, Ganon however took notice of all the commotion. He started looking around for the source of the random noise he just happened to hear. All the while Lucina was trying to contain a angered squirming Toon but they were making too much noise. Ganon moves some bushes aside and found the duo and smirked reading his weapon. Toon squirmed out of Lucina's hold and stomped forward towards Ganon raising his fists.

"Bring it Ganondork I'm not afraid of you!" he proclaims as he starts air boxing and hopping around. Lucina grabs Toon in her arms and took off running while darts flew all around them. Lucina kept on running while Toon continued to shout insults a Ganon making it hard trying to loose him with all the constant yelling.

"Can you be quiet, your giving us away and its attracting to much attention!" She exclaims while also realizing she had gotten lost in all the panic and confusion.  
"Why! I can take Ganondork!" He responds punching the air, Lucina set him down and gave him an intimidating look making him shrink in fear. They hear people approaching and darts being fired, Lucina grabbed Toon's hand and kept on running. Though be it an unknown destination cause she had lost track of the path and was in an unfamiliar setting. Toon looks like he was tiring out cause he started to slow down soon after.

"Come on Toon just a little more we're almost to the next one" she breathes out tiredly nudging him to continue while they were both panting hard.

"Can't. too. tired. Cant move" he groans and slumped on the floor trying to catch his breath. All she could do at the moment was lean against a tree tiredly filling her aching lungs with air.

"Toon come on you can make it we're almost there hang in there" she desperately tells him lowering herself against the tree. She hears the hunters approaching and fast and she looks back at Toon worriedly, despite being worn out she picked up Toon and continued to run. Her lungs were burning and her legs were aching at that point but she was not about to just abandon him or give up she wanted to go on for Robin and his sacrifice. She keeps on running till she fell down a steep slope, Toon also fell out of her arms and she could not see anything, just hitting branch after branch until she finally hit the floor. She hears someone approaching but was to weak to do anything as a silhouette approachs but she just collapsed.

 _ ***Annoying commercial break***_

Announcer: this is brought to you by Hyrule Insurance

Ever get stranded with no help? worry not Hyrule Insurance has your back with 24/7 roadside assistance, don't believe us? then ask the green hero himself!

(scene goes to Link in a office)

Link: what the F$#% is a car!

See Hyrule insurance gots your back! call 1-800-Hyrule thats 1-800-Hyrule for the best service garenteed!

*End of Annoying commercial break*

Lucina wakes up and found herself in a cave. She sees the entrance covered by a waterfall a small entrance so the visibility of it was not noticeable perfect for hiding. Except for one thing, " _how did I end up here?_ " She asked herself that as she looked around.

"Don't worry you're safe for now" A voice echoes through the small cavern softly.

"Who's there?" She asked looking around catiously and sees the same silhouette from earlier approaching from the back. It stepped into the light to reveal Samus with a green headband in her fusion zero-suit. "Were is Toon Link?" Lucina asked looking around the cavern before she turns to face her again.  
"Didn't see him it was just you sorry" Samus responds and disappears into the back of the cavern again.

"I have to look for him that boy is very clumsy!" Lucina exclaims quickly raising to her feet and heading towards the entrance. Samus appears out of nowhere again standing in front of the entrance.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you this whole place is surrounded by hunters." Samus tells her and crossed her arms indeed some rustling could be heard nearby.  
"I can't just leave him out there while I stay here in safety, what kind of person whould I be if I did that. No I already let down one partner I'm not about to let down another!" Lucina tells her and proceeded to make her way out, Samus however grabs her arm and pulled her back.

"You'll give us away no one has discovered this place and I intent to keep it that way" Samus tells her sternly. "Look I know another way out it's more hidden, but we'll have to wait till most of the hunters leave the area and I'll even help you search for Toon." Samus assured her while Lucina turns to look out towards the waterfall and sighs in defeat. Lucina agrees and decided to wait it out there was a lot of movement and noise from outside afterall. After a while everything seemed to settle down Samus motioned her to follow and they went towards the back of the cave. Samus moved a large rock revealing a small opening Samus goes through and Lucina followed. They both drop down to the ground and Lucina sees the large cliff which contained the tiny cavern. Sumus slowly walked with her back against the cliff and peeks from around the corner, once she was sure the coast was clear she motions Lucina to follow. They go back to were Samus found her and Lucina starts to look around the area. None to soon they heard a shout from Toon, and they both look at one another and quickly head in that direction. They make it but stopped imminently when they saw what was going on, Toon was once again hopping around in front of Ganon telling him to bring it. Lucina wanted to help him but Samus pulled her back "It's to late we have to go!" She tells her but Lucina turns with a desperate look in her eyes. Toon Link kicks Ganon on the shins making him drop his weapon and he takes off full blast. Lucina turns and rushes to his aid but Samus takes ahold of her and pulls her behind a tree for cover. Ganon quickly retreives his weapon and shoots at Toon making him tumble fall to the floor and slide face first ln the dirt. Ganon walks over and threw a glowing net over him making him disappear and heads off. Samus releases her and heads off while Lucina looks back before walking off after the bounty hunter.

Lucina follows Samus through the forest as it seemed everything did not go as planned. Lucina having already seemed to have lost two partners, Robin's plan seemed flawless at the beginning but later on into the game it had it's difficulties. While they were heading back Link caught them by surprise he manage to hit Samus on the shoulder but they got away. They kept on running until Samus started to slow, "what's wrong?" Lucina asks her worriedly.  
"That bastard got me" she says weakly "I'm becoming paralyzed in a few moments I won't be able to move." She responds while taking the dart out of her shoulder but by then the paralyzing serum had been fully injected into her.

"Samus hang on we are near a place we can hide its really secure," Lucina tells her and tries to help the bounty hunter to her feet, they were afterall near the location were she meet up with Toon.

"No you go i'll only slow you down" Samus responds pushing her away and drops to her knees clutching her shoulder.

"No, i'm not leaving anyone else behind" she exclaims and helps Samus to her feet and outs her arm around her for support. They hid behind the rocks near the waterfall as Link was still giving chase. Lucina peeks through the rocks and sees him looking around, she got back down to see Samus with her head down fast asleep. " _I'll lure him away I'll be back then we'll head back to the cave_ " she tells herself. Lucina sneaks away and caught Link's attention and managed to lure him away from Samus. She climbs up a large tree and hid there while Link searched around and took off. She made sure the coast was clear before she headed back to the Lucina makes it back to the rocks Samus was not there anymore she looks around but found nothing. After a while she gives up and figured she got captured.

"looking for something" someone say behind her and she knew all to well who that voice belonged to…

 _ ***Annoying commercial break***_

Announcer: this is brought to you by Charizard Balls!

Try the amazing new spicy gum balls that will make your mouth fell like you ate the flame of Charizard himself! (Person eats one and starts spitting fire, and starts running around panicked setting things on fire).

All new Charizard Balls eat them if you dare!

 _ **Warning! when swallowed victims will experience the following: fire breath, temper problems, growing claws, rear end will produce fire, growing random horns, in case of accidental swallow well then, you're pretty much F #%€ &**_

*End of Annoying commercial break*

Lucina turns to see the dark angel standing there with that awful grin of his, not only that but he had a blue headband. "Your little friend may have gotten away but you wont escape!" He assures her rather sinisterly pulling out his rifle. Lucina was relieved to hear Samus got away but at the same time not so much as Dark Pit had her cornered. He was about to fire but she managed to kick his weapon away and push him down before making a run for it. She was going through the trees so Dark Pit would not be able to fly after her either, she did hear him running after her. She hides in some thick bushes hoping to loose him keeping as still and quiet as possible. He searched around but when he didn't find her he muttered a couple of curses and took off. Lucina left shortly after heading back to the small cavern Samus showed her. When Lucina was almost there going to cross a small trench Dark Pit suddenly appears and shot her. Lucina grabs the barrel of the gun tossing it aside and took off running again removing the dart from her side. She only got so far before she started succumbing to the effects of the dart. As she soon was on her hands and knees crawling slowly away. Dark Pit catches up none to soon and scoffs while slowly walking around her.

" _I came this far to go out like this!?_ " She exclaims to herself while she stood there on all fours panting. " _Robin I'm sorry I failed you_ " Lucina says to herself feeling herself getting weaker as her hands started to shake unable to support her any longer. Dark Pit plants his foot on her back making her drop to the floor as he stood over her with a wide phycodic grin.

"Now be a good girl and hold still while I put you out of your misery," Dark Pit says he shot her again making everything turn dark for her as her head touched the ground...

 _ ***Annoying commercial break***_

 _ **This is brought to you by: Smash Waffles!**_

 _ **(Two kids are sitting on a table eating breakfast like usual and they both reach for the last one and glare at each other).**_

 _ **Kid 1: Show me ya moves!**_

 _ **Kid 2: Prepare yourself!**_

 _ **(The first kid suddenly materialized Rangel and slashed at the first one breaking the table in half).**_

 _ **(The second Kid backflips away and rears back his fist).**_

 _ **Kid 1:FALCON. PAWNCH!**_

 _ **(The first kid punches the second through the wall and picks up the waffle shapped like Bowser with a shrug and eats it).**_

 _ **Announcer: Introducing smash waffles, waffles power packed of everyone's favorite smashers!**_

 _ **(The second kid comes back in wearing Meta Knights mask and holding Galaxia, the first stood from his seat with a roar and begins breathing fire. They both dash at each other and begin destorying the kitchen).**_

 _ **Announcer: Smash waffles, release your inner smasher!**_

 _ **(Third kid comes in holding Peach's frying pan and she rushes at her brothers swinging it around violently with a war cry).**_

 _ ***End of Annoying commercial break***_

Lucina materializes wearing her usual attire again and found herself in a tent with Robin standing next to her. "Well I was wondering how long you'd last, I even began to believe you might win" he tells her with a reassuring smile.  
"Robin I'm sorry I let you down" she responds and lowers her head but he placed a hand on her chin lifting her head back up.

"Lucina come on it was our first try, hardly anyone succeeds their first try." Robin tells her while gently patting her on the shoulder. "Come Lucina the festival is being prepared I want to show you" he adds afterwards heading out and motioning her to follow. Lucina follows him out of the tent seeing the sun was starting to set the sky now an orange hue. Lucina spots Toon punching things while cursing Ganon, he then kicks a booth and started hopping on one leg holding the other he spots her and waves as he approached.

"Lucina you're out!?" He says as be stopped in front of her and then makes a confused face. "Wait I saw you get away?" he tells her in confusion while scratching his head.  
"Yes I escaped that time but I got taken by surprise later" she explains to him brushing some hair away from ber face.

"Wow that blows there were only four people left I thought you were going to win since tou had your awesome plan" Toon says fist pumping.  
"Well things are never what they seem besides that planquickly fell apart. Oh thats right, Toon I almost forgot I said I was going to introduce you to Robin after the game well here he is!" She finished while motioning towards Robin who stood idly by.

"Oh I already meet him when I lost, yeah I just happened to run into him" Toon tells her with a shrug while adjusting his cap.  
"Yes we have already meet although I have seen him about before, but I never really meet him in person for say." Robin adds soon after, there was another bright flash in the tent someone else has been captured. They all turn and see Zelda tumble out of the tent and approch the group.

"Zelda what happened to you?" Lucina asks asked her and she sighs while slowly shaking her head.

"Lucario, even if he can't use aura in there he is still good at finding hidden opponents" Zelda informs them with a pout.

"It appears there are only two competitors left, I wonder who these last two might be?" Robin says looking deep in thought.  
"I know one of them is Samus she was never captured, although there was a close call I managed to help her escape" Lucina tells the group.  
"I know the other person they were helping me, it's Falco, but then we got ambushed. I escaped and saw him manage to escape as well but I was chased by Lucario unfortunately" Zelda informs them.

"Oh yeah I also ran into Falco, he helped me when I was in a very tight situation but then took off just as fast" Lucina told the group about the earlier encounter with the pilot.  
"Yeah that sounds like Falco alright he's of those "I work alone" type of guys, and yet, back in his dimension he is actually part of a team" Toon added shortly after with a shrug looking around the group.

"Well I thought I'd show Lucina around the festival since this is her first smash festival, and believe me Lucina the festivals here are a great deal different then that of our world." Robin adds to the conversation, everyone else seemed to joined in on showing Lucina around. Toon went and showed her roller coasters but from the looks of them she didn't seem to want to ride them when they open. Zelda showed Lucina to some mini games around the festival and explained how each is played if she happens to pass them later on when they are opened. And lastly Robin told her about the Ferris wheel that one didn't seem so bad, plus about the fireworks at the end of the festival.

"Wow there are so many things to do I actually can't seem to wait" Lucina told the group excitedly as they were heading back.

"And lets not forget about the best part, FOOD!" Toon exclaims shortly after thinking about it and drooling a little. The other two also mentioned about how great the food there was, even the weird verities of snacks and drinks like the deep fried chocolate bar that Toon kept talking about. The sky were starting to get darker and stars started appearing in the heavens above, however the game was still going on it seemed that the last to competitors were evading everything and everyone. "Wow I can't believe they haven't been captured yet!" Toon says surprised as they continued walking.

"Yes Samus and Falco are some of the hardest smashers to bag" Zelda tells them.  
"I wonder how since theres just the two of them how many are hunting them?" Lucina asked.

"I'd say about 27 or so smashers are hunting them down, and yet they have managed to keep evading everyone." Zelda responded and they spot the large crowed of fallen smashers gathered around a large stage. It was in the middle of the festival grounds, Master Hand was standing there looking at a large screen at the back of the stage. It showed all the smashers names that were in the game and many of those name were crossed off, at the end of the names seemed to show how long they have lasted, Lucina saw her name and the time displayed after was 7:34. Lucina had lasted seven whole hours before Dark Pit managed to get her by surprise, everyone seemed to be conversing to one another about their experience and who had the privilege of taking them down. Master Hand held a strange glowing orb in his hand most likely he was monitoring the smashers with it. She also spots Crazy not to far off dressed like a clown making balloon animals, live balloon animals. Toon link takes off a little while later to were there was the group of young smashers gathered. The screen changed afterwards showing the top hunters which were Meta knight and Bowser Jr, Both of them tied at four the next one of those two to catch someone wins, or it might end in a tie either between Mk and Jr or a three way tie if someone else gets a total catch of four as well.

Everyone kept on looking at the changing screens showing different status of the what was going on, everyone went dead silent when one of the hunted started to weaken. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen eagerly awaiting the results of the winner of the competition. The screen changed to show a large map with blue dots scattered around and two green dots constantly on the move. After a while it seemed that all the blue dots were moving in on the location of the green ones, the two green dots were completely surrounded no way out as the blue dots formed a large oval around them. The two green dots were still on the constant move while the blue just kept on closing in, and then it happened one of the green dots disappeared it was over. " **Smashers the competition is over! we have two winners one Hunter the other Hunted!** " Master Hand announced to the crowd, a large flash came from the tent again and a silhouette stepped out into the light to reveal…

 _ ***Annoying Commercial break***_

Announcer: this is brought to you by Helping youth!

Hello there we are here today to waste some of your time with this brief public announcement to today's youth from the smashers themselves:

C. Falcon: Falcon says drive fast and reckless! show me your moves!

Ike: fight for your friends!

Link: Hyah!

Peach: play safe and be respectful.

Samus: Do not take what you have for granted, for when you don't have it you'll surely miss it.

Snake: It's Show time!

Ganon: always use brute power to conquer your enemies.

Ness: what the freak!? I am a Kid!

Wario: uhh, garlic is-a good for you-a brats, alright give-a me my-a money punks!

Sheik: those who are without honor, die without honor.

Toon Link: (moons the camera, and gets chased by security).

DK: (holds a banana with a thumbs up).

Mewtwo: give your opponents a slow and painful death take pleasure in their screams of pain an- (gets cut)

Falco: had enough already?

Zelda: there is a easy way and a right way, only one is true and honest.

 _ **Roy: (points at camera) holy shit i'm on TV! (Starts wiggling around) i'm on Tv whoooooo! (Director face palms).**_

Marth: hey I was told I am to speak to some children to give them motivation, where are the children I only see a man holding a strange box? (Director starts pulling out hair)

Dark Link: If you ever get the chance to kill your annoying twin do it! don't hesitate! (grabs camera, then gets dragged out by security) Don't hesitate you'll regret it for the rest of your life! (director snaps clipboard in half)

Master Hand: uh, I'm guessing you are going to want a refund correct?

*End of Annoying Commercial break*

The silhouette stepped out of the tent to reveal Falco "AAH! damn you Fox!" he yells, the hunters then all materialized on the stage along with Samus.

" **Smasher please congratulate our two winners of the tag em' n' bag em' game, Samus for evading her hunters until the very end, and Bowser Jr for taking out the most amount of Smashers. Congratulations you winners are now qualified to pick your prizes. We will discuss them later for now the Smash festival is open report to your assigned booths, then enjoy the rest of the night to yourselves** " Master Hand finished and disappears off the stage. Robin instructed Lucina on were to go there was a large booth with the sword symbol on it, Marth, Ike, and Raven were already there. They had some merchandise that was for sale there for fans as well as people asking for autographs when they bought posters of them and merchandise of them.

Lucina didn't even know she had any fans, but yes, many people were there in line waiting to meet her and get a autograph. What she found amusing was the little figures of them they were giving out, Robin and Raven were handing out replicas of their swords and tome. Ike was handing out replicas of his sword, cape and headband even signing his name on them. Marth was handing out replicas of his sword and tiara to his admiring fan girls, Lucina however seemed to be handing out the same thing. The only thing that bugged Lucina though was the random flashes that occurred every so often when fans took pictures of them. Ike was the only one who didn't seem bothered by this as he kept on posing for them. There was also a couple of times when fan girls appeared cosplaying her also asking for autographs, Lucina found it amusing on how well those costumes looked though not exactly identical but close enough. When it looked like it was going to end the line just kept on getting more and more fans it seemed endless, lucky for Lucina though, Robin showed her a large stack of already signed posters which was a huge relief for her as her hand was going numb from all the signatures. A little cosplayer asked Lucina if she would take a picture with her to which she agreed, she couldn't turn down that adorable little child. It was all going good and she was actually enjoying herself, then it got really awkward when she saw a cosplaying couple of her and Robin kiss. They were near the booth too so she was sure Robin saw it too and Lucina turned a light shade of Pink.

The line kept on moving and then couple actually asked for both their autographs while holding hands. Raven kept on complimenting them on how cute they looked together while Lucina and Robin were completely avoiding each other the whole time. Ike was actually laughing the entire time all the while Marth looked on with a blank expression. Then the most horrible thing happened when Raven actually suggested that they all take a picture together. And much to their disagreement they were forced into it anyways, Robin and Lucina awkwardly got into the picture holding hands just like the couple, Lucina was deeply blushing the entire time. After the whole sharade Lucina and Robin completely ignored each other going on about their business. After a while though Master Hand announced that the event was over and the smashers could relax, as Master Hand assigned his assistants to run the booths for the rest of the night. Marth invited Lucina to take a tour of the place since Robin disappeared immediately after. They went and played some of the mini games and they were kind of acting like parent and child, like Lucina begging for money to buy sweets, and or asking to go on different rides. Soon after they sat on some benches taking a rest while also eating cotton candy well Marth was.

"Are you sure this cotton is really edible?" She asks once again unsurly staring down at the bag while Marth popped another peice in his mouth.

"Im positive, besides its not actually cotton, its just called that because of its appearence." He assures her and hands her a peice to which she catiously takes a bite from.

"Oh that is good!" She says afterwards taking a large chunk and shoving it in her mouth, Robin then suddenly appears behind them.

"Evening, Marth mind if I borrow Lucina from you?" he says plainly as they both turn to face him blankly.

"May I ask for what?" Marth responds sounding off like a concerned father.  
"Well in retrospect to "Hangout" as modern people seem to say nowadays " Robin responds while shyly looking away from her as she did so as well.

"Alright, just have her back before dayligh alright kid" Marth teased with a short chuckle, Robin offers his hand to Lucina taking her along and stopped breifly while turning nis head.  
"Sure thing gramps" Robin teased back and he and Lucina walked away laughing. Marth just sat there with a blank expression before stood up with his hands waving in the air.

"GRAMPS!" he shouts followed by more laughter but is later tackled and carried off by a charging Ike followed by the other swordsman.

Robin lead Lucina to the Ferris wheel or rather the large line that formed in front of it as it was being opened.

"Lucina I went ahead and aquired us VIP tickets for this ride, since they go as soon as they come." He informs her as he leads her in both of them getting immediate access. "Also I saved the best for last you should really see the view from the top, there was a festival since before the tournament started I attended and this was my favorite part, now i'd like for you to enjoy it as well." He says as they took their seats next to each other and the ride kicked off shortly afterwards. "Plus and the main even in store" he finished as they were nearing the top Lucina tightly gripping her seat in fear. "Believe me this has been one of the most fascinating things I've seen" He assures her right after and she nods her head nervously.

"Well if you say so I guess I'll just believe you" Lucina responds, When the got to the top she saw the luscious green feilds of the smash grounds illuminated by moonlight. Plus the soft twinkle of lights from the lit city a few miles off. Lucina was indeed fascinated by the view, it was wonderful in fact she was amazed by the whole thing. She could see a clear view of the moon and the stars surrounding it from that hight. When they stopped at the the top and Robin smiled while leaning back in his chair.

"Now for the best part" he says thrilled before Lucina could ask however the fire works started. They were all being formed of all the different symbols of fighters.

"They're beautiful" she gasps in amazement as Robin smiled leaning forward enjoying the fresh breeze gently blowing.  
"Well Lucina the best part is approaching" Robin informs her as soon after a bunch of fireworks started shooting off into the sky in rapid succession. Then a huge one shoots off into the sky and formed the smash symbol in many diffrent colors illuminating everything. Lucina was completely baffled by the whole thing as she had never seen something like that before. When they come back down they both take a stroll through the festival grounds, Robin even winning a little stuffed panda at a shooting gallery that he gives Lucina. Afterwards she begins to feel tired and Robin walks with her to the mansion to retire for the night. He walks her to her room and unlocks it for her and she turns to him tightly holding the panda in her arms.

"I had fun tonight thank you" she says with a warm smile before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight" she whispers and heads in closing the door gently behind her. She then burries her head into the pillow in embarrassment as her face lit up like a raging fire. " _Why did I do that!?_ " She exclaims to herself banging her head against the pillow. She lifts her head back up to see the panda sitting there bringing a warm feeling to her heart as if it were melting. She tightly holds it in her arms as a smile spreads across her face though she didnt know what that wonderful feeling was. She closed her eyes with a sigh drifting off to sleep thinking about Robin as she couldn't seem to get him out of her head...

* * *

 **And that concludes the fourth chapter ladies and jets! So, so far what do you guys think the new chapters are really something huh. Which reminds me don't forget to review pwease (** **人** ***´∀** **)**

 **Well then I hope to bring the next chapter much sooner but I cant guarantee anything. So, I think that is all, hm yup that seems about right wait im suppose to say something here. Tuffles? Tingles? Terwards? Twinkles? Tumbles? Tipples? Tuggles? No wait ah, Toodles! (*** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)** **ﾉｼ** **  
**

 **Next Chapter: Duo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Duo.**

 **Whoo! I'm back suckers! *blows air horn* (*≧∇≦)** **ﾉ鹵**

 **Erm, sorry about that i'm a bit hyper at the moment I just stuffed my face with cookies earlier. That and I get to finally reintroduce my favorite smash character! *SQUEEEEEL!* (*≧** **艸≦** **)**

 **Alrighty then chumps the new and improved chapter six in now online and fully operational running at 3.5 kilobytes per second and raising… I don't know just read the damn story and ignore me!**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Magic Shelly: awh, thanks, super adorable was what I was aiming at lol. Wow that is some dedication to want to buy all those products even the risky ones, such as the** _ **Charizard Balls,**_ **or** _ **Falcon Pawnch!**_ **But hey I hear you I would love smash waffles too, to bad they don't make waffle irons shaped like smashers. Hey I get that I too read stories even if i'm in a rush and can't leave a review no matter how much I want to, but it does keep me busy when i'm riding the bus.**

* * *

 _Lucina was watching the fireworks with Robin amazed and baffled at the beautiful sight from atop the ferris wheel. She scoots closer while Robin embraced her in his arms, she rests her head on his chest listening to his calm heartbeat. "Robin I've missed you so much, I lost you once, then you come here and I thought I'd lost you again." She tells him softly as she closes her eyes and relaxed with a gentle sigh.  
"Lucina no matter what happens or where I go I will always find my way back to you that's a promise." He assures her placing a hand on her chin and slowly raising her head to meet his gaze, she feels that warm feeling rushing down her body again making her heart melt. She stares into his eyes seeing the glow of the fireworks reflect off of them making them gently twinkle. She then feels him lift up her chin slightly as he begins to inch closer making her heart start pounding. He stops a mere inch from her face feeling his warm breath sending shivers down her spine as she gently closed her eyes. He gently runs his thumb down her cheek as their lips make contact and she runs her hand through his hair. She feels something warm against her lips and tastes blood making her eyes snap wide open and pull back. _

_"Robin?" She trembles as she sees the blood running down his mouth as she stares in horror. She touches her lips to see them stained with the same blood making her gasp in fear. A large claw shoots through his chest as he grunts in pain and the life slowly drains from his face. "ROBIN!?" Lucina screams in horror while also placing a hand over her mouth watching him get dragged away. The whole place starts to rattle violently and a huge wave of fire starts engulfing everything around her. A huge creature starts raising from the ground with a deep eerie sinister growl, it towers over her as its glowing red eyes pierced through her soul. She sees the lifeless Robin dangling from its claws as she backs away in fear and tears start to flow down her face. It roars towards the sky with a deep eerie pitch while a lightning bolt flashed through the skies as the flames finish engulfing everything..._

Lucina woke up in a panic quickly sitting up on her bed and panting hard and sweating while her heart was racing. She looks around all paranoid and panicked only to see she was in the room. " _It was? a dream? But what does it mean was that Grima!?_ " She thinks in panic while tightly hugging her pillow and some tears rolled down her cheeks. " _Is Robin in danger again is he going to die!?_ " She exclaims to herself in panic and hugged her stuffed panda for comfort. Thinking back to the dream as the memory was still fresh in her mind, what did it mean though it was actually frightening her. She couldn't stop thinking about it the image of Robin as his life slowly ended, it was haunting her making her hug her plushy tighter and felt some more tears run down her face. She wipes the tears off and looks at the clock striking 4:39 AM, it was very early but she could not go back to sleep with that dream haunting her thoughts. She got out of bed and heads to the bathroom, she turns on the sink splashing some warm water on her face. She dries herself with the towel and looks towards the mirror to see the figure glaring back at her and screams. She tumbles backwards slamming into the back wall in a brief panic, Dark Pit comes running into the bathroom blades in hand.

"What, what? the hell is going on!?" He quickly exclaims looking around while swinging his blades around. She points towards the mirror but figure was no longer in the mirror nor anywhere for that matter. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He exclaims at her while he rebuilt his bow and tossed it aside with a deep frustrated groan. "Jeez if your scare yourself that much then don't look in the mirror!" He remarks and walks away a little angered while grumbling to himself and she huffs in annoyance.  
"No one asked you to come anyways, I had no need of your assistance I can take care of myself!" She snaps back while trying to collect herself and he scoffs rather annoyingly.

"Don't flatter yourself I only got up because I know if something gets you I'm next, so I figure I take it out while it's busy taking you out!" He responds rudely as jumps back into his bed and threw his covers over himself. She decides to ignore him, but he did help her forget about the whole thing if only a little. Lucina changes into her usual attire and heads out the door the halls dark and shadowy, she walks to the elevator and pressed the down arrow and it opens up instantly. She pushes the button with a one on it and waits patiently as it takes her to her destination. When it arrives she steps out and heads towards the living room, Marth was there in the corner reading a book on one of the desks.

" _does he even sleep?_ " Lucina wonders to herself mentally as Marth takes notice of her presence.

"Lucina you're up already?" He asks rather surprised as he sets his book aside, "aren't you tired from staying up late at the festival?" he adds and she slowly takes a seat next across from him.  
"I could actually ask you the same question how are you up already?" she asks him and he just simply waves her off.

"Well I actually went to bed early last night I always do" he responded plainly with a shrug, "but last I heard you stayed until the very end of the festival with Robin did you not?" He states while she starts to shift uncomfortably in her chair avoiding his gaze.  
"I uh," she begins while fiddling with her fingers nervously, "just couldn't sleep, guess I'm still excited about the place." She lies to him and he nods his head slowly as he seemed to be observing her making her a tad big more nervous.

"You look distraught, is something bothering you, it's alright you can tell me I am family after all." He says but she just groans unsurely and he sets his hands on the table clasped together. "Is it Robin, was he rude or impolite to you last night, did he do anything?" He says very sternly afterwards and she quickly looks up at him like if he grew a second head.

"WHAT!?" She blurts out but he just stares sternly at her, "No of course not he has nothing to do with this!" She quickly responds and he just grunts and nods his head slowly. "Well," she says afterwards rather uncomfortably while slowly rubbing her arm and looks away from him as she feels a slight tingly feeling while thinking about the tactician.

"Are you ok?" He suddenly says, "you don't look well and your face has redden up are you sick?" He says gently placing the back of his hand against her forehead. Lucian lowers her gaze hiding her face as she began blushing deeply while Marth looked on puzzled.

"Well I guess I just had this bad dream and well it felt so real and it got me a bit shaken up I guess." She changed the conversation with a sad sigh resting her head on her hands.

"Well here, it seems like you need this more than I do" he tells her and handed her a cup of coffee, she thanks him and takes the beverage. "I'm sorry but I have to go I have a meeting at five." Marth tells her and heads out the room and disappears into the hall. Lucina goes and sits on the couch and after a while she started to fall asleep again drifting off…

 _Lucina was watching the fireworks with Robin, she gets closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He starts gently stroking her hair as she sighs peacefully. "Robin I've missed you so much, I had already lost you once, then you come here I thought I had lost you again." She tells him calmly and he places his hand on her chin slowly lifting her gaze to meet his. The fireworks reflected off of them giving them a gentle twinkle.  
"Lucina no matter what happens or where I go I will always find my way back to you that's a promise." He assured her, he starts inching closer to her making her heart start racing. He stopped when he was were inches away from her face. He was still passionately looking into her eyes as she felt his warm breath against her skin sending shivers down her spine. She then gets closer and locks lips with him while running her hand through his hair. But seconds later she tasts blood and immediately pulled away from him, he grunts in pain all the while blood was dripping from his mouth. She touched her lips to see them stained with the same blood making her freak out as this scenario came back to her. Tears quickly start flowing down her cheeks as she sees the claw penetrate through Robin splattering his blood all over her. _

_"Lucina" he says weakly. He was lifted into the air by the claw that pierced him while he slowly extends his arm towards her, "Lucina" he breathes out very weakly as she starts to sob and desperately reach out her hands towards him.  
"ROBIN!" Lucina screams as she watched him fall when the claw let go horrified at what just transpired. She leans over staring down at the dark abyss the wheel seemed to be at, tears flowing down her face as she continued to sob desperately searching for the tactician. She hears the deep eerie growl and slowly turns to see the large creature raising slowly. A huge wave of fire starts spreading around it as it towers over her she sees its large horns on its head pierce the sky. It roars a deep eerie pitch as the whole place starts to rattle and she backs away in fear unsheathing her sword. She holds it loosely in her trembling hands desperately holding back her tears, it lifts up its claws and she sees Robin's lifeless body hanging on them. The sword drops from her hands as it lets go of him and his body falls into the abyss. It opens its jaws widely as an orange glow forms at the back of its throat with an eerie screech… _

Lucina quickly sits up in panic her heart racing and panting hard while tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wipes them away and notices a blanket was wrapped around her and Raven sleeping on the other sofa across from her. Lucina was shaken up by the dream making her tremble in fright making her wrap the blanket around herself tightly. " _The dream again but what does it mean? Is Grima back why now, I don't understand is it just a dream or something more_!?" Lucina exclaims mentally as the images of the dream were fresh in her mind, it was haunting her again Robin's face as his life was ending and the sinister look of the creature. She stands up and quickly heads out of the room as the images kept playing in her mind, she was frightened but she didn't know of what she should be frightened of. What made it worse is that the dream felt all too real like she was actually there. She was heading through the rec room when she runs into Robin but he just gives her a warm comforting smile as always.

"Lucina whats wrong you look really pale and frightened as if you saw a ghost?" He suddenly says worriedly and she buries her head in his chest and begins sobbing uncontrollably. He wraps his hands around her protectively as he felt her tightly gripping onto his coat while she trembled uncontrollably. He gently strokes her hair trying to get her to calm down and she starts muttering incoherent nonsense through her sobbing. He sits down on the small sofa near the end of the room where they were to try and get her relaxed and calmed. But in the end she ended up crying herself to sleep on his lap but he did manage to catch a few of what she was trying to say to him in her panicked state; she had a nightmare about something awakening and believes his life's in danger or something along those lines.

Raven walks into the room looking worried and sees Robin deep in thought while Lucina was fast asleep on his lap, her nose was a light shade of pink and there were some tear stains running down her cheeks. Robin spots her and she makes a gesture as if to ask what happened but he shrugs a little concerned. "She came up to me in distress apparently she believes Grima is back and is after me" he whispers as Raven sat on one of the armrests.

"Well that can't be possible you told me yourself that you struck the final blow sacrificing your life as well like I did. But then again there is still no explainable reason as to why we're still alive." She whispers back and he nods slowly placing a hand on his chin looking deep in thought.

"I am a tad bit concerned though since I overheard a conversation between Zelda and Link the other day, oddly enough it was about the same topic, Zelda's been having visions of a sinister beast escaping from confinement and has been haunting her dreams as of late it can't be a mere coincidence." He adds afterwards and she looks back at him worriedly and then down at Lucina.

"Still though i'm sure it's fine. If something is happening however the Elite Six already know about it and can handle it." She replies sternly while he nods slowly but surely and she sighs tiredly. "There is still room for concern though something doesn't feel right around here I too have a feeling there is a malevolent presence around here." She adds afterwards and he leans backwards drapping his head as he pinched his eyes while yawning.

"Perhaps we should look into the matter ourselves, if it is indeed Grima who has returned then we should be prepared for what is to come. Plus from the description Lucina gave me about her haunting dream this fiend does seem to fit his figure. Nothing i've heard or read about have ever had those large demonic horns that monster did, Lucina claims that was it's most distinct feature when she saw it in that dream." He informs her giving her a stern look and she shifts around before nodding her head.

"I remember that too, you know I'll personally talk to Zelda about this she trusts me and her being in the Elite Six I'll get more in depth information." Raven states as she stands from her seat and places her blanket over Robin padding him on the shoulder. "You should get some rest too you look worn out and tired" she adds before she turns and heads out the room in the direction of the Library. Robin closed his eyes and at that moment a floating figure passes by in the hall the same direction Raven went. Robin would have left to go to his room but he didn't want to disturb Lucina especially after what had happened. He simply leans backwards and closed his eyes going through his thoughts trying to come up with some sort of logical explanation for all that is occurring, only to drift off into sleep moments later.

When Lucina awakes it was already late into the morning and the mansion was lively again. She looks up to see Robin's face leaning over hers but with his eyes closed being sound asleep. She could hear his calm rhythmic breathing, she stares blankly at his lips that looked to be soft to the touch. She feels her heart speed up just thinking about it and begins to feel hot headed again as her cheeks tint a light rosy color. "Well looks who's finally up, morning sleepy head" Ravens voice is suddenly heard making Lucina jump up startled but also ramming her head against Robins face. He instantly awakes with a loud groan of pain while lifting up his hands towards his face as blood started oozing out his nose. Lucina quickly stands while gasping worriedly and Raven places a hand over her mouth while silently gasping.

"Oh gosh Robin are you ok!?" Lucina exclaims worriedly while nervously tapping on his arms. "I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry!" She says in quick succession while handing him a handkerchief for his nose.

"It's quite alright I assure you" he says calmly while taking the handkerchief and holding it against his nose and lifting his head up.

"Still though we should go Dr. Mario and have that looked at" Raven says as she grabs Robin's arm and drags him away despite his protesting. Lucina sighed frustratingly and slumps down on the sofa and she looks down at her hands to see some of Robin's blood making her start to shake. She shakes her head furiously and cleans it off with another handkerchief forgetting about the whole thing or at least trying. Lucina heads to the cafeteria and decided to dismiss the whole thing as a terrible nightmare, none of it made sense or seemed likely to happen it did take place during the events of last night. The place was rather empty except for a few smashers here and there that were early birds. She goes and sits on the swordsman table to finish the coffee Marth gave her earlier. Dark Pit was the first to enter afterwards entering from the back door and headed towards her. She sat there confused as to why he had went to sit with her but he immediately spoke up before she could.

"Alright so today Master Hand decided will be a extra day of training, I have some ideas on how we can combine our combat methods to over power our enemies." He finished as Raven walked in soon after and headed towards them and she sat next to Lucina but stayed silent. "I'll discuss the details to you later meet me in our training room after breakfast" he adds after and heads out the back door.

"What was that all about?" Raven asks Lucina curiously while she takes a seat across from her.  
"I'm not sure but according to him today will be an extra training day as declared by Master Hand" Lucina responds with a shrug.

"Really and how did he come by this information?" Raven asks her afterwards more curiously as she leans forward placing her hands on the table with a stern look.  
"Well he didn't say he just said Master Hand has already scheduled it for today." Lucina responds being confused as well as she shrugs again taking a sip of coffee.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to wait and see if Master Hand appears today to confirm it." Raven says afterwards and leaned back in her seat again with a yawn. She then looked like she was lost in her thoughts and the dream also slipped back into Lucina's thoughts. They then hear a someone behind the doors shouting pleads and approaching too.

"NO! please, have mercy on me I beg you." The voice sounding like Pits but Lucina wasn't to sure says, she looks back at Raven confused but the tactician just shrugged. The doors open and Palutena walks in followed by a crawling Pit. He grabbed her ankles while he laid himself splat on the floor "Please! show some mercy I promise I won't do it again!" He exclaims while giving her giant round pleading eyes.

"No" she responds sternly and despite him holding on she continues to walk dragging him along the floor.

"Pleeeeese!" He begs again while he hugged one of her legs and begins whimpering.

"Pit I already said no and that is final, nothing you do or say will change that!" She tells him and forced him off makes herself a coffee and headed towards the girls table with Pit following looking depressed. Robin walks in soon after and joined the girls at the table he and Raven begin a conversation among each other, but they were being very discreet about it as they whispered among themselves. Lucina however sat there in awkward silence staring at Robin while thinking back to the dream. The speakers come on and Master Hand's booming voice echoes through the mansion.

" **Attention** **all smashers report to the cafeteria, repeat, all smashers report to the cafeteria!** " He orders and the speakers shut off momentarily afterwards. Dark Pit walks in through the back door again conversing with Dark Link and laughing. Soon after though the cafeteria starts flooding with smashers from all directions. Lucina stayed with the swordsman which this early in the morning felt like sitting with a bunch of zombies. Master Hand appears in the center soon after with the Elite Six at his side and he cleared his throat. " **Smashers now that we are settled in and gotten all of our excitement out of the way, it is time for the tournament to begin. Today will be the final day of training so you and your partner have all day to brush up on your techniques, at the end we will hold practice battles each team will be pinned against each other. I have posted who will be facing who in the lobby, so smashers this is it the smash four tournament begins**!" Master Hand finished as the cafeteria erupted with cheers from a lot of the inhabitants, he vanishes soon after and the Six join their comrades at different tables for breakfast.

Later on Dark Pit stood up and heads to the swordsman table strait towards Lucina, "hey you ready we have a lot to work on today" he tells her and she nods.  
"Yeah I'm ready let's go" she responds eagerly while getting up from her seat, Marth however stops her before she could leave by grabbing her arm.

"Mind if I accompany you Lucina?" he asks her, she smiled and agrees with a nod but Dark Pit seemed slightly annoyed by this.

"Yeah it's no problem you can come too plus i'm curious to see who you have to battle as well." She responds and they head out the door following Dark Pit towards the lobby. They approached the lobby and Lucina scans the large list of names for her's, she finds it to see they were against Lucario and Bowser in her and Dark Pits room. Lucina remembered Lucario from her first day at the mansion, and Bowser from her encounters with him during the game yesterday they seemed like formidable foes. Lucina sees Marth was paired with Link and he was against Raven and Shulk.

"Alright come on I have some strategies planned already that we need to work on to beat those two." Dark Pit tells her and heads out Lucina turns to Marth to wave a quick good bye.

"I'll see you later a lunch Lucina" he tells her and heads in a different direction. Lucina and Dark Pit head down the hall and get into the elevator pressing the button with a five.

"hold the door!" A voice calls out but Dark Pit pressed the close now button while laughing.

"What was that for!? we could of waited for them!" She exclaims while he crossed his arms leaning against the wall with a grin.

"It was more fun this way" he responds plainly and started laughing again but Lucina was unamused. They make it to the training floor and they head out towards their designated training room. Dark Pit slid his ID and the door opens and they venture back into the white room with a booth in the middle. Dark Pit pulled a different device out of the booth this time and set it on top, he grabbed the control and dimmed the lights and took a seat in a nearby bench. "Alright so I have some footage here of our two opponents so we can study their moves, and also learn about their weakness everything has a weakness." He tells her as she sat next to him, "Unlike you I haven't been sitting on my ass the whole time and actually bothered to study up on our foes." He adds and the small portable projector comes to life as she groans in annoyance.

"Well what exactly are we up against then?" she asks him and crossed her arms, he presses a button on the device and a screen showed Bowser.  
"Alright our first opponent is Bowser now he may not look like much but he's a powerhouse, not only that but the bastard is really heavy so K-Oing him isn't exactly an easy task. But he has a weakness his moves are powerful but slow, and the more powerful the moves the slower they are leaving him completely vulnerable to attack should he use his full strength." He explains as the screen changed to a several screens of Bowser executing different moves.

"So it seems the best way we can beat him is with fast combos" Lucina says observing all of the different moves he frequently uses trying to find a pattern.  
"Yeah we have to come up with a system to strike him fast and fierce not giving him the chance to counter, also remember not to stay to close to him or we will find a way to counter strike as he's all about close combat." Dark Pit tells her and the screens change to Bowser breathing fire and torching many opponents. "Now this is his most dangerous attack to be on the lookout for, his fire breath. It can really raise your damage and fast, and once you're in the fire it's really difficult to get out so be on guard against that. Not only that but when the flames eventually do die down you'll have enough damage for him to easily K-O you." He informs her while she continued watching some of the screens one in particular caught her attention, which was Marth being torched it look like he was having a difficult time getting out of it.

"so do you have something in mind to counter his fire breath?" she asks the dark angel as she sees many fighters struggling with his breath attack.  
"Yeah the best chance that we got is to use our shield, Bowser's flame over the course of time will start to die down to mere embers. luckily our shields will hold out long enough to tire him out a perfect chance to counter as well." He responds and switched to the next screen which was a picture of a glowing Bowser, surrounded by an aura of multicolored lights.

"And this, this is the most devastating thing to be on the look out for, his final smash." He tells her and the screen changed to a Bowser who smashed a smash ball and started to transform, he seemed to be growing in size and with a bright flash Giga Bowser stood there towering over his opponent. Dark Pit changed the screen to a series of screens which showed Giga Bowser dominating his opponents with ease. Each screen showing smashers trying to survive the wrath with little to no success.

"And how do we counter such a threat?" she asks looking over the dominating monstrosity on the screen. It seemed no matter what he destroyed his opponent in a matter of seconds.  
"Same way actually, see his attacks are stronger and more powerful but still slow, dodging many of his attacks should be simple and again we let him run out" he responds casually.

"What do you mean?" she asks him slightly confused, while adjusting herself in her seat to turn to him.

"See while his final smash grants him great power it will not last forever. Sooner or later his power will run out and he will revert to his normal form." He responds and changed the screen again and it played of Giga Bowser beating another opponent and after started shrinking till soon with another bright flash he reverted back into Bowser.

"And now the next opponent. This one is a tough one and I hate combating it with its special ability!" Dark Pit proclaims as the screen changed to show a image of Lucario but this time his paws were glowing with blue energy. "Lucario the aura Pokemon, basically he used his life force to fight not only that but apparently the more damage he takes the stronger he gets" he explains switching over to multiple screens with Lucario at different damage levels.  
"So how do you plan to combat him?" she asks him concern wondering if he even had a plan.

"Well, the best I came up with was use his own power against him, his attacks are fast and fierce and he can detect where your at all times using his aura" he responded.  
"Don't we have anything else on him I'm not really all that confident in this plan?" she tells him rather concerned but he just grunts in response.

"Well you will be if you see this" he replies confidently as the screen changed and showed Lucario in a match with masses of damage. Lucario was dropped off the stage and he tries to recover but due to all the power, he manages to completely go over the stage and vanished in a bright flash of multicolored light loosing a stock.

"Are you sure" she asked still uncertain "doesn't seem like a lot to go off on?" She said jotting down some notes on a notepad she acquired earlier.

"I'm positive" he reaffirmed standing up and stretched as she finished her notes and skimmed them over.  
"Alright then I guess we'll just have to go with that" she says as the slide show came to an end. The lights came back on after a while and Dark Pit puts away all the equipment, and the white room turns into the grid room in the middle of space.

"Alright so now we have to practice our set of moves and come up with different combos, also you have to make sure your moves are ready for anything." he tells her while he looked over the notes and she places her hand on the hilt of her sword.  
"Yeah I already got that covered I've been practicing at home before I came here, and I knew it was a matter of time before I would be back in combat." She proclaims taking out Falchion and swinging it in the air a couple of times.

"Yeah, well, according to our last training session you didn't practice enough." He remarks still looking over the paper and she places her hands on her hips with a huff.  
"Hey buddy, in case you forgot, _you_ weren't letting me think strait last time" she responds and turns her head with an angry huff while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, let's go with that story if it will make you feel like any less of a sore loser" he tells her mockingly while looking up at her with a cocky grin.  
"Hm, Nice try, but I'm not playing any of your games today or falling victim to any pranks." She proclaims as she calmly walks around a puddle he left but he however keeps his cocky grin and shrugs.

"Well finally i've been waiting for this day, I finally get to put the hurt on someone!" He exclaims thrilled as he slams his fist into his open palm while Lucina simply rolled her eyes. He presses a button and several blue and red alloys materialized going into fighting stances, Lucina readies herself as does Dark Pit who separated his bow into two and swung them around. He started sparring with the red alloy easily overpowering them and giving them critical damage. Lucina however was taking her time and studying her opponents while countering every so often. Dark Pit dismantled his opponents in a matter of minutes while as Lucina however was still sparring with hers, Dark Pit just crossed his arms and watched impatiently. She ends up doing an upward slash afterwards splitting her last opponent in half. She lands back on the floor swiftly and sheathes her sword while brushing some hair away from her face. She stops to catch her breath looking back at him seeing that he looked as if he hadn't even broke a sweat. "What was that are you tired already that was nothing!" He remarks while he flailed his arms around before crossing them.

"You obviously had me doing all the work!" She retorts with an angry huff placing her hands on her hips while glaring at the dark angel.

"Yeah right you were struggling the whole time!" He scoffs and turns away with a smug look, "I'm starting to wonder if you actually belong here" he adds as a grin spreads on his face.

"At least i'm trying unlike some!" She says as she angrily stomps her foot making his grin wider. "I mean seriously you only sparred for like a minute before you turned them against me all so you can ridicule me!" She points an accusing finger at him and he just smiles and shrugs very smugly.

"Lets face it compared to your ancestor you are a defective in the hero king timeline, you didn't inherit anything that makes Marth what he is, rendering you a completely shameful fluke." He tells her smugly laughing a little as he walked away with a simple shrug. Little did he realise though that had caused the bluenette to snap, her eyes lit up with fire while she tightly gripped her sword. Lucina didn't know how but something inside her snapped she had lost all control, she raises falchion in the air and screams in anger and frustration and dashes at him. Dark Pit stood there however just grinning like an idiot and leaning against the wall, making alloys appear in front of her but she kept on cutting them down fast and fierce. She started stabbing one repeatedly and very angrily but ended up losing her sword by jamming it into it roughly, before it fell backwards and got lost in the large crowd of alloys after her. But that didn't stop Lucina as she began fighting barehanded, making her way through never taking her eyes off her target. When she was upon him she quickly and swiftly cartwheeled towards him in an attempt to land a precisely aimed kick. He catches her foot and flips her making her fall on her stomach while he scoffed. She tries to swipe his feet from under him only for him to jump up into the air and fly unto the platforms high up above. What he wasn't expecting though was her quickly making her way up the different platforms towards his. He smirks knowing full well he has her in the palm of his hand as soon a massive grin spreads on his face.

He starts making obstacles and alloys appear in her path much to her frustration which angered her more. Not to mention his backhanded compliments always touch a nerve that drove her more insanely angry. "Well I guess I can't blame you, it has been 2000 years, so i'm guessing your family just ran out of things to pass on to their descendants." He remarks from above making her growl in frustration and throw a severed head at him. He side steps while chuckling like a idiot to himself as she made the last jump reaching the platform he was on. Dark Pit was just laughing as she continued to head towards him taking out more alloys, but his laughing only seemed to fuel her anger even more till it was just the two of them left again. She stood there panting hard and glaring at him reaching for her sword only to realize she had lost it earlier. "Wow, you know what I think you are actually just a hopeless Marth."He remarks as she clenched her fist tightly hearing his laughter making her grit her teeth tightly as well. Lucina lashes at him but he stood his ground arms crossed and grinning, she was going to strike him but at the last second got tackled to the ground by a group of red alloys. He begins walking away while laughing hysterically and turns around pointing at her.

She was struggling under the weight but still kept on attempting to reach him as she was still slowly crawling towards him, despite all the alloys trying to hold her down too. She manages to grab one of his ankles before she collapse due to all the weight, laying on the floor panting angrily hard. But when she hears his laughter she growled loudly out of anger while trying to get up again but to no avail. He walks over to her and kneels while patting her on the head "wow you are a hopeless Marth" he remarks and walks away smugly. Lucina screams out of pure rage and raises to her feet while the alloys splattered around her defeated. Dark Pit quickly turns around only to get tackled by Lucina making them fall off the high platform. He tries to fly but Lucina grabs his wings preventing him from doing so while also trying to kick him in the face. Dark Pit holds his arms in front of him in an X formation blocking her kicks while laughing maniacally. She lets go of his wings and throws herself at him taking ahold of him, and holding him so as to smash him into the ground head first when they land. He lifts his feet up and kicks her away separating them both and was about to flap his wings to get to safety only for him to crash into a pillar head first. Lucina however hits several of the other platform edges before landing on the floor. Dark Pit stands up holding his now throbbing head and spots her laying completely still on the floor. He scoffs and walks over placing his foot on her and moving her slightly to check if she was conscious. But gets no movement from her so he turns her around and catches her fist in his hand with a smug grin. "Nice try but I was expecting another cheap shot from you" he says while lowering her fist and she pushes him away roughly.

"Whatever, all you do is nothing but cheap shots and petty insults!" she remarks. Trying to catch her breath having had strained herself trying to attack him.

"Yet it seems you do not take it so" he responds with a shrug and walks away ending the simulation. She decided to calm down instead of going along with any more of his antics. She was actually mentally bitch-slapping herself for playing into his hands again. But when she snapped it was like she was no longer in control of her body it was anger and wrath that commanded her.

In another training room,

Bowser and Lucario were in their training room sparring with each other when a loud bell rang through the mansion, lunch time. "I'm heading out are you going to stay?" Lucario asked the terrapin who had a toothy grin.  
"Yeah you go ahead I want to be in tip top shape when we thrash those noobs" he responded slamming his fist into his open palm. Lucario nodded and the simulation ended and he headed out the door, Bowser however started shredding yellow alloys to keep on practicing he was more intense on those. After a half an hour or so he tired himself out and headed to one of the benches and lied down to take a nap, he started to slowly drift off until he completely passed out. Little did anyone know that in the hall a floating figure was making it's way around the training floor hiding in the shadows. It was completely cloaked in a robe the white eyes shone from within the hood intensely. It entered an open door to find the king of koopa's napping on one of the benches. The figure had a wicked toothy grin on its face, it was time to resurrect after years of being imprisoned. It was finally time to raise and take its revenge, all will bow before him or be destroyed, alas it was time to crush all these pathetic warriors like the worms that they are. It opened Bowsers jaw slightly and it looked like it was forming into a shadowy gas and entered his mouth, Bowser started choking and gagging while thrashing around and after a moment he laid completely still again. His eyes snapped wide open shinning a bright ruby color while emitting a deep eerie growl.

Lucina wanted to head to the Cafeteria once the bell had rung but Dark Pit kept on going on about strategies the entire time. She holds up her hand in front of her cutting him off, "Well I am kind of hungry so I think I'll-"  
"Meh don't worry, I got it covered, I came prepared so we don't have to waste a minute of training, I ordered out." He cut her off and handed her something wrapped in a orange wrapper with a zigzag W on it, he also takes out another from a bag for himself and started eating. Lucina unwrapped the thing to reveal a giant greasy burger that she look at unsurely before taking a bite. Well boy did she regret that for it was sort of soggy and had a raw flavor.

" _What this made of deceased cow!?_ " Lucina exclaimed to herself and spat the thing out into a napkin. She looked down at the thing with a frown and turned to see Dark Pit devouring his with pleasure. She just looked back down with a sigh she wanted to leave but it wasn't possible as he had the remote and hasn't undone the barrier.  
"Hey if you don't like it give it to me and I'll give you fries" he tells her and handed her a large yellow cup with a W, she exchanges food with him and took the large yellow cup. She took out a brown curled fry and stared at it confused.

" _These look nothing like the fries that Robin usually eats?_ " Lucina thought to herself and ate one. Unlike the burger she was actually amazed at the flavor compared those fries tasted amazing. She wanted to tell Robin about the curly fries since he seems to like fries so much. Well she ends up finishing them quickly having been seduced by the irresistible flavor. Thing is that being salty they also made her mouth feel dry making her thirsty. "Hey got anything to drink?" she asks the dark angel who was finishing the large load of food in his mouth.  
"Yeah, sure, hold on" he replies and opens a tiny blue box and took out a soda can. He hands it to her with a wide grin on his face however, she cautiously took it wondering what the hell he was grinning about till she opened the can. The soda shot out and drenched her face with dark brown liquid, Dark Pit started laughing hysterically and Lucina turned and glared. She grabbed one of the burgers and opened it and smeared it on his face really slow, he stops laughing as the burger slowly slid off his face making Lucina giggle uncontrollably. "Oh it's on!" he said as he took the massive patty from the burger and tried to slap the thing on her face. She quickly stands avoiding the thing and he goes after the giggling bluenette. He throws the thing at her making it splat against her cheeks. She picks up a tomato and flings it at him like a frisbee making it spatter against his nose. They just kept tossing things back and forth at each other laughing at the others demise. She takes what's left of the other burger and tries to smear it against his face but he halted it and tried to do the same to her. They end up mushing the thing in their hands and bump into each other and fall backwards. They both simply sit up and laugh at the others messed up face and random chunks in their hair.

After the whole little charade was over they both took off to clean up having made a mess of themselves. Lucina headed off to the washroom on the training floor which was also the locker room. She cleaned herself off and changed into a spare of her usual attire. she closes her locker to see Raven was standing there with her arms crossed while leaning to the side. She had also managed to startle Lucina as well "R-Raven w-what are you doing here?" Lucina blurts out while the tactician chuckled.  
"Funny I could ask you the same question Lucy" Raven responds plainly as a smile spread on her lips.

"I-I uh, just felt like cleaning up, after long hours of practice" Lucina responds while slowly scooting away awkwardly.  
"Well that and I was also wondering why you didn't go down for lunch, you're spending an awful lot of time cooped up with your partner" Raven added shortly after.  
"W-W-What do y-you mean?" Lucina asked her backing away, Raven however just kept on creeping closer to Lucina her smile growing larger.

"I mean you and your partner, well, you seemed to have walked out of there rather exquisitely, yes I saw." Raven tells her as Lucina placed her back against a wall and Raven places her arm in her way.  
"T-That, I-I, it's not what you think" Lucina blurted out confused as well unsure of what to say or what was going on.

"By the way, you know I'm only teasing you right?" Raven adds as she grins, "I don't know that you're getting at" Raven finished she turned and left while laughing.  
"Smashers it's time for the practice matches, head to your opponent's room and let the smash begin!" The speakers turned on a little while later, when Master Hand finished the speakers shut off again.

Afterwards in the training room,

Lucina's heart was actually beating faster this was going to be her first match. She and Dark Pit were waiting for the opponents to arrive and Lucina was getting nervous. "Alright remember the plan you take on Bowser and I'll take Lucario" Dark Pit tells her. She nods and then they hear loud stomping as Bowser entered followed by Lucario. They all got into positions as the room turned to the grid flying in the middle of space, Bowser smashed both of his fists together while aura started to glow on Lucario's paws. Lucina was tightly gripping her sword while her nervousness was taking over, Dark Pit separated his bow and swung his blades around the air. A loud booming voice started to count down for the match to begin.

3...  
Lucina felt her heart start pounding in her chest,  
2...  
Bowser started dripping embers out of his mouth,  
1...  
Lucario and Dark Pit eyed each other cautiously while getting into battle stances,  
GO!

Dark Pit and Lucario instantly rushed at each other and started attacking with a fury of attacks. Lucina activated her shield as scorching flames were making their way at her. She saw the flames parting from the sides of the shield, it stops and Bowser stomped his way over to her and grabbed her. He delivered a couple of headbutts before launching her, Lucina stood up and charged her special attack while Bowser came at her again. She struck but she only managed to push him back a little, he threw a punch at her but she rolls out of the way. He makes a large dent on a grid pillar that was behind her, she managed to score a couple of hits while he continued trying to land a hit. Bowser inhaled again and Lucina raised her shield, but instead of using flames he grabs her again and slowly headbutted her while she struggled in his hold. After that he smashed her to the ground the impact knocking the air out of her, he raised a foot and brought it down but Lucina caught it in her hands. She was struggling under all the pressure Bowser was putting into his foot, he stood over her with a large toothy grin on his face watching her struggle. When it seemed that she would not give up Bowser inhaled again, she took notice of Dark Pit watching as he shook his head and whispered "such a worthless and hopeless Marth." Lucina felt her anger bubbling up again and started lifting Bowsers leg, Bowser stopped inhaling as his eyes went wide when Lucina lifted his foot off her and dropped him on his back. She grabbed his legs and threw him into a pillar nearby completely shattering it, and Bowser was buried under a pile of rubble.

Lucina charged her special again and when Bowser emerged from the rubble she struck him with all her might. He takes off flying a couple feet and crashed on the floor taking even more damage. Lucina dashed at him and started attacking him with a fury of attacks, he tried countering but Lucina was moving too fast for him to counter. His damage was now at lethal levels and she charged her special attack once more. He stands up again and his eyes go wide when he saw a blade come at him with blinding speed. He takes off flying higher and further while also crashing into a series of pillars shattering them completely, when Dark Pit saw this he smirked and continued his attack on Lucario. Lucina failed to see the orb floating around due to all the smoke but when she did it broke, when the smoke cleared Bowser emerged glowing but he was knocked out on the floor. Lucina was wondering what was going on until his eyes snapped wide open again glowing bright orange, he stands up and roars in pain holding his head thrashing around. Lava starts spilling from his mouth as he fell to his knees and a large wad of lava launched out of his mouth. Lucina slowly backs away confused as to his sudden new behavior and lets out a loud screeching roar and stops glowing.

"Bowser?" Lucario says as he took notice and stopped his fight with Dark Pit, they both quickly head over and stood at Lucina's side. Bowser's scales started peeling off slowly, his horns start to grow in size, his tail was becoming longer, his shell breaking away while taking on another shape. The trio slowly backed away,

"NOOO! get out of my head!" Bowser screeched and threw up another load of lava on the floor. He was grunting loudly in pain as he fell to the floor he thrashed around for a bit before laying completely still. Lucario cautiously approached the fallen Bowser who had a small stream of lava falling from both sides of his mouth.

"Bowser? comrade are you alright?" Lucario asks him but didn't get a response. Lucario put his figures against Bowsers neck to feel his pulse but Bowser's eyes snap wide open now glowing blood red and he violently grabs Lucario by the neck.

"I'm I alright!?" he responds in a deep sinister voice different from his own as he lifted Lucario in the air. "I've never felt more alive!" he adds while he threw Lucario across the stage and let out another screeching roar. He started growing in size and after a while he completely ripped out of what was left of his old body. Now towering over them was Giga Bowser's menacing form and suddenly flashes of lightning strike in the background.

Lucina and Dark Pit slowly backed away as he let out a sinister laugh, "I'm free at last! after all these years the one true master has resurrected!" he says in his sinister voice. A screeching roar sounded again much more louder and the sound of something that seemed to shatter. Lucina and Dark Pit covered their ears at the intense sound. Lucina was thinking back to what she heard about him how he was imprisoned inside Bowser, she stared in horror knowing one thing for certain, he has revived.

"Dark Pit we have to run and warn the others!" she tells him grabbing his hand to drag him away.

"Of what I'm not running away bigger size doesn't make a bigger man, I'm taking this creep down!" he responds sternly getting into a battle stance.  
"Dark Pit you don't understand, that's not Bowser anymore he's not using his final smash!" she says frantically with panic in her voice still trying to drag him away. He pushes her aside and approaches the fiend while she watched helplessly.

"Hey dumbass that was pretty stupid taking out your own partner like that, now I'm taking your giant ass down!" Dark Pit shouts at him while swinging his blades around.  
"Pathetic worm! you dare challenge me!" Giga Bowser barked at him turning around to glare at the dark angel while steam emitted from his mouth.

"Bring it you overgrown lump with horns!" He shouts back and dashed at him, striking at blinding speeds but Giga Bowser blocked the attack just as fast. He swats Dark Pit with the back of his hand into a pillar and shattered it. Dark Pit quickly emerged but Giga Bowser stepped on him before he got up. "What the hell!? why Am I feeling pain all of the sudden, didn't Master Hand put a barrier!?" he says weakly while slowly getting back up holding his ribs.

"Fool! I shattered the force field to take out my enemies once and for all!" Giga Bowser snarled and pounded Dark Pit to the floor with his large fist. "Pathetic!" he spat having easily defeated the dark angel.

"Dark Pit!" Lucina screams as she saw his body lay limp on the floor not to move again. Giga Bowser turns to face her and gave her a murderous glare,

"YOU!" he spat as he stomped forward. "You helped imprison me! the victory would of been mine if you wouldn't of interfered! Now you will pay for that mistake with your life!" he threatens. She slowly backs away frightened and confused as to what was he talking about, he lunges at her but she ran away while he chased her shattering everything in his path. She screams when he shattered a pillar very close to her, she has to make it to the booth to end the simulation, then she could leave the room and warn the others about the menace that spawned.

She was upon it when she felt a sharp terrible pain on her back, he had clawed her. She screams in pain and fell to her knees feeling the blood slowly dripping down her back. Giga Bowser laughs sinisterly as lightning flashed in the background again, she tried to get up and run again but he grabbed her in his giant hand. He holds her tightly and started to crush her while Lucina struggled in his hold loudly grunting in pain. "Only in the end do you truly understand!" he barked and adds more pressure. Lucina starts desperately gasping for air as he crushes her lungs laughing triumphantly. He gets blasted from behind by a purple arrow shortly after.

"Let her go ugly!" They hear Dark Pit shout, he drops her when another arrow hits him on hand. Lucina fell to the ground gasping for air lying crippled on the floor.

"Guess I'll have to rid myself of this worm first!" he growls as he turns towards Dark Pit. He stomps towards Dark Pit and charged a headbutt making contact with a pillar causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Dark Pit stuck him dead in the chest with all his strength, Giga Bowser stumbles backwards holding the large gash on his chest. Dark Pit seemed satisfied at the wound he caused and shot an arrow at him and stuck him in the wound again. Giga Bowser roars in pain and fell to his knees holding the wound with one hand and supporting himself with the other. Dark Pit prepared to finish him off as he split his bow into blades, but then stops when Giga Bowser chuckles as he stood up and his wounds healed and a sinister grin spreads on his face. Before Dark Pit could react Giga Bowser punched him with a hand full of dark energy. Dark Pit took off flying and crashed on the floor a loud crack is heard and he laid completely still. "Good riddance!" Giga Bowser spat and turned around to look for his previous prey.

Lucina was crawling as best as she could to reach the booth her breathing shallow. She grabs the booth to support herself and reached for the control with a shaking hand. Another flash of lightning struck in the background before she was pinned to the ground with intense force. She looks up to see Giga Bowser glaring down at her with murderous chilling eyes. "Now we end this, so I can finally rid myself of you filth!" He barks as he inhaled a mighty gust of wind, he opens his massive jaw wide and Lucina saw a bright orange glow form at the back of his throat. Lucina closed her eyes and turned her head to the side waiting for her inevitable end, but instead she hears Giga Bowser roar in pain. She opened her eyes to see a bright blue laser impact his chest, he backs away as he continued to get blasted each hit seemingly more devastating than the last. Lucina then hears loud maniacal cackling and sees a giant twitching disembodied glove latched itself to Giga Bowser. It send a surge of energy to Giga Bowser and he gets to his knees while roaring in pain. He soon gets down to his hands unable to take the surge. Soon after he falls to the floor, he starts to shrink and turning back to normal and laid completely still. The hand detached itself and the room turns back to normal. With a huge puff of smoke it turned into Crazy Hand's human form and started jumping around.

The Elite Six quickly entered the room followed by Master Hand. They all spoke about something but Lucina didn't catch it and she started to feel more weak. " **Everyone clear out now!** " Master Hand orders and everyone behind them leaves the room as told. " **Check the wounded** " he orders the Six.

"We got critical!" Marth shouts as he stands over Lucina's broken body, "hey Lucina stay with me, help is on it's way don't give up on me now." He whispers to her as he knelled next to her, Lucina however smiles gently while he stoked her hair. Her breathing becoming more sallow, he holds her in his arms as someone would a sick child. "Hey it's ok I'm right by your side" he holds her closer "I'm so sorry I put you through this" he whispers to her. She gently shook her head and smiled while she held onto his hand.

"I'm glad actually... I got... to me... meet y-you... t-the hero... king... my a-ancestor... my i-idol" she whispers weakly. Her eyes start to slowly close as she fell limp in his arms and her head hanged back.

"Guys I need help here now!" Marth shouted as some tears rolled down his face. Zelda approached "we are helping Lucario he has a crushed wind pipe what ha-" she didn't finish and placed her hands over her mouth when she saw Lucina's broken body in his arms. Bowser awoke and was in a tantrum as the rest tried to hold him down but to no use, his skin was slowly starting to turn black and his eyes started glowing a ruby color.

" **Take him to the Eternal Chamber** " Master Hand ordered as he magically bound him, " **I curse the day you did this to yourself** " he mutters as Bowser was teleported away by Mario and Peach.

"Let me through!" someone shouted as he shoved passed some of the smashers in the hall and enters the room. Robin dashed to the other side where he saw Lucina laying limp in Marth's hands, when he approached Zelda and Marth stepped aside. Robin fell to his knees and placed his head down and started choking up as he tightly held her in his arms, the others too gathered around soon after and watched in grief. Master Hand put his head down and clenched his fists. Robin kept his gaze down on her as tears rolled down his face and landed on hers. The others looked away as well while some others chocked up too. Robin silently mutters something to her, but, Lucina stayed motionless in his arms nevertheless looking unnaturally pale was this her end...

* * *

 **Sooooo, ok I gots bad news for you too… ok here goes, so this was suppose to be released a week ago, wtf you ask? Well see I am lagging behind in school, I am no where near my goal and the deadline is by the end of december so I has to hurry. December is right around the corner now and I know I wont make it at this rate. So I started going all out on school I even had to request an additional class. So now I have to be at school by 6am, and dont leave till 4pm! Not to mention each class is like two freaking hours long! So as you can tell I get home pretty exhaused and spend my afternoons sleeping. But that doesn't mean i'm giving up on you guys, no, not at all. Just saying the next update won't be out for a while so don't be surprised if you don't see me till next year. If I don't finish before the deadline I run the extreme risk of failing collage and I simply can't afford that.**

 **Ok, um, yeah not what you were expecting right well ok, I know this story is comedy but I added a little suspense and action to spice it up a bit. As always feel free to leave a review it always brightens my day, im still taking requests too, want to see something say it and it'll be sure to happen. Ok then my beloved readers that is all dear Emmy has for you, now I part with you with but a humble Toodles! (* ^∀^)** **ﾉｼ**

 **Next Chapter: Alive**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Alive**

 **Ok im back, that and im back on track, yay for me right, though I don't know if im going to be around still. Thank the universe for winter break though, it was a nice change of things, even though I was completely oblivious to it having lost track of days, lol. Ok lets get this rolling shall we! (*≧∇≦)** **ﾉ**

 **Also thanks to those of you who reviewed and what not blah blah blah.**

* * *

 _Lucina awoke in a lust feild of white, it seemed like an endless void of pure white and she layed there in the middle of it. She saw a silhouette approach from amongst the mist that seemed to surround the area. Lucina quickly sits up as Emmeryn reveals herself giving Lucina a warm comforting smile, she was adoned in a pure white robe. Lucina startled at the site of her dear departed aunt rose to her feet. "Emmeryn!?" Lucina exclaims while she nods, "but you're, does this mean i'm?" She says while Emmeryn chuckled a little and shook her head slowly._

 _"Yes I am, you are not however. I'm here to guide you back as it's not your time you have so much to still live for." Emmeryn responds while Lucina looks down at herself seeing she was wearing a pure white version of her attire. "Lucina there are those who are desperately awaiting your return, you don't want to keep them waiting do you?" She says and begins to calmly walk away, she turns her head awaiting Lucina to follow who did so catiously. While she followed she notices she's lagging behind and picks up her pace till she broke into a sprint. She starts to run after seeing no sight of Emmeryn till she came across a dark void that swallowed her whole. She starts to hear the echoing voices of familiar friends and aquatints alike._

 _"Lucina I know you still have some fight left in you so please come back to us" Marth's worried voice comes through._

 _"Shes still alive!" Comes Dark Pits curt calm voice, "just give me some room" He shouts as she begins hearing surprised murmurs and a slight commotion. All the noise fades away till she could only hear the soft sobbing of someone familiar._

 _"Lucina I have failed you" came Robins voice sounding off very distressed, "if only you would know how much you mean to me, I..." his voice fades away as she begins to stir from her strange dream or whatever it was._

Lucina started coming to with a slight moan, hearing muffed talking that couldn't really be made out as to what was being said. She slowly opened her eyes, but shuts them quickly as there was a really bright white light over the bed she was currently laying on. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she saw that she was in a white room, in fact everything in there was white. The bed, the sheets, the floor, walls and ceiling, tables and even the shut curtains were white and she looks down at herself to find she was wearing a white hospital gown. " _where am I? where are my clothes?!_ " she thought to herself confused trying to remember everything that had happened. The training, Dark Pit, Lucario, the training room, Bowser, and then the rest seemed a little hazy. Her head started throbbing for some reason, she couldn't remember the last part the more she tried the more intense her headache became.

Then it hit her tike a train however, Giga Bowser. The menece had spawned and started rampaging, Dark Pit tried to fight him off but fails, he violently attacked her afterwards, now she remembers everything. She tried to move but a sharp pain ran down her body a few sickening cracks could also be heard making her wince in pain. The last thing she remembers however was her in Marths arms before her supposed demise. The curtain parted and bright light flooded through, Lucina covers her eyes for a brief moment. She spots two silhouettes approaching "oh good, your-a up!" One of them tells her and shuts the curtain behind them revealing Mario and Peach, but, he was wearing a white coat and was out of his usual overalls, she however was adoned in a nurses uniform. She sets some bottles in the little table next to her bed, they inform her which one she would be given to drink at what time and for what purpose. After a while of checking various machines around the room he takes off and starts arguing with someone. Peach however remains there jotting things down on a clipboard while humming to herself. Lucina tries to relax and settle back into the bed still whincing at the jolts of pain that shot through her body whenever she made any sort of movement.

"Peach" she breathes out while trying to adjust herself in the bed despite the pain.

"Hm?" Peach hums holding the clipboard against her chest while biting the end of the pen she held.

"What happened earlier or yesterday if its been that long, how did I get here?" She asks and sighs while closing her eyes and Peach tilts her head to the side.

"What you mean you don't remember?" She answered surprised while tapping the pen on her chin. "Well it has been a while since then. Huh, I was so sure you were conscious when it happened, you were mumbling to yourself afterall?" She says puzzled and shakes her head, "well guess you were in a trance then but if you should really know it went like this."

 ***Flashback.**

 _The Elite Six soon gathered around the two fire emblem smashers unsure of what to do, neither did any of the other bystanders as well as no one knew anything medical. Beside eating shrooms, and or using faries, and a charge station, or magic. But that didn't apply here this was a great deal diffrent then that, so everyone just stood there solemnly, the melee smashers remember this all to well. "She's still alive!" Dark Pit spoke up making his way through the crowd battered, bruised, and bleeding. "Just give me some room" he says pushing some of them back as he knelt next to her, Robin though unwilling moved aside as he was desperately willing to try anything to save her. He leans over placing his ear against her chest and then sits upright again giving everyone a nod, "I can't believe i'm doing this" he whispers to himself and takes a deep breath while closing his eyes. He pinched her nose and goes in to give her mouth to mouth, Robin tried rushing forward but Marth restrained him while shaking his head. Dark Pit repeated several times and soon after Lucina started coughing and breathing again, though shallowly gasping for air. Dark Pit stands up and just sighs while everyone starts clapping for him and or patting him on the back, though that made him wince due to being all bruised and having a broken rib. Robin approches him and stood before him for a breif moment before giving the dark angel a stern handshake._

 _"You have my gratitude Dark Pit, I am in your dept, I can't think of a way to repay you for saving my friends life but I am forever grateful." He says to him but the dark angel simply shrugs him off._

 _"Meh, it was nothing that was pretty common stuff, in fact i'm surprised no one here knew how to do that, still though its fine you owe me nothing I would have done it even if it were you." Dark Pit replies casually before limping away he wanted to rest a good long while as boy did he need it._

 _"_ _ **Get her to the medical wing immediately**_ _" Master Hand orders, Robin and Raven placed Lucina on a streatcher and begin to carrying her off. She starts mumbling incoherent nonsense to herself afterwards, Robin leans near her and whispers something in her ear before they were out the door. "_ _ **Now Elite Six with me, we have very urget matters to settle**_ _." Master hand adds afterwards as he raises his hand in the air and its starts to glow a blue hue. "_ _ **And someone find Dr. Mario, he left for supplies!**_ _" He orders before he and the Six vanish leaving the room in an awkward silence._

* **Flashback end.**

Meanwhile in the waiting room of the infirmary,

Marth, Robin, Raven, Link, Zelda, Palutena, and Pit where sitting there hoping to hear some sort of good news from within. After a while however someone was sent flying through the door and crashed into several chairs and tables, Shulk layed in the pile of destroyed things. The others plainly look at each other and then shrugged as Peach comes out still in uniform with a bright smile. The group eagerly approachs her waiting to hear the news, "So, whats the news?" Marth asks her while the others nod along.  
"Shes awake" Peach squealed happily relieving them before she proceeded, "Dr. Mario said you can see her this afternoon, for now she needs rest and losts of it." She finished and heads back into the infirmary while the others turn to each other.

"Guess we'll have to wait till this afternoon then" Raven tells the group and they all nod and start to head out murmuring to each other. Well all except for Robin, he still stood there staring at the infirmity doors. Raven walks over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Robin come we shall see her shortly, I know how you feel I too share in your despair" she says with a sigh.  
"Yes I understand but, I feel as if I can't feel relieved until I can see her alive and well with my own eyes." He responded as he turns to face her with an uneasy look.

"Likewise I still have an uneasy feeling myself, and, like yourself seeing her well in person may calm my nerves" she responds looking down with a sad sigh before shaking her head. "Come Robin I'm sure the days activities will relieve our stress" she tells him grabbing his arm and begins dragging him out.

"I'm not sure what if something happens?" Robin says unsurely and Raven stops to give him a deadpan look, "Right then lets see what the day has in store shall we." He adds as he heads out the door with his head held high while she followed and sweatdropped.

Back in the infirmary,

Lucina's bed had been moved to a towards the back where she can enjoy a long relaxing rest. She sees Lucario across from her but he was in deep sleep at the moment and there was a cast around his neck, but alive and well nevertheless. Peach enters the area he was in closing the curtain behind giving Lucina a comforting smile before fully shutting it. Lucina slumped down in her bed hoping she will not be in that state for a long tine. And because of matters that had to be handled as well as complaications, Master Hand had to assigned a free day for the day. Lucina however had no idea how wild things can sometimes get in the mansion on a free day. Well she was soon to find out firsthand the craziness especially the most infamous place for it, the infirmary.

After an hour or so had passed and Lucina was reading a book in her bed having awoke from a short nap. Peach had left earlier as she had to go with the Six about urgent matters. Dr. Mario was sitting at his desk typing away on his desktop and looking over some files. None to soon though Ike and Shulk walk in covered in soot and burn marks all over their bodies. Dr. Mario looks up from his computer momentarily to a startling scene, "mama mia!?" He jumps "what-a the hell-a happened to-a you?" He asked the duo standing at the door who both had sheepish smiles.  
"Uh, well you see," Began Shulk, "we were hungry and decided to have a BBQ. And well we were too hungry to wait for the grill to be at a decent heat-" Shulk started to explain before Ike cut him off and finished for him.

"So, I used my special fully charged on the grill, but I guess we might of, sort of, um uh, added to much lighter fluid." He informs the doctor who signed pinching the bridge of his nose. He take them into a back room where they can wash the burns before they could be treated. He comes back out while shaking his head and started going through his cabinets. Before Dr. Mario could head back however Fox walked in dragging Kirby behind him who had a massive gut.

"Whats-a wrong with-a Kirby, tried to-a eat the-a storage again? " the Doctor asked but Fox shook his head.

"Don't ask who or why but someone dared Kirby to try and swallow a landmaster" he says smiling sheepishly. "And well long story short it's somehow stuck in there" Fox finished with a shrug.

"HIIIIIII!" Kirby greets Dr. Mario while waving his stubby arms around like usual.  
"Alright just get-a him into one-a of the beds" he tells Fox and continues going through his cabinets for the burn ointment. Fox gets Kirby on one of the beds that he crushed it under all his weight. Mario just signed pinching the bridge of his nose again, before he could resume the door opens again. Palutena walks in with Pit behind her and he had many objects attached to him somehow.

"Do I-a want to-a know?" Dr. Mario asked the Goddess who sighs pushing Pit forward.  
"Found the ultra glue again" she responds while glaring down at the angel while he rubbed the back of his head looking down, while his hand was glued into a shoe.

"Alright just-a take a seat-a I'll be-a with you in-a minute" he tells them and the angel takes a seat across the room, Palutena takes off after smacking him in the back of the head. He was finally going to go tend to Ike and Shulk when the door opened again, this time however C. Falcon walked in with a broken Sonic in his hands. Dr. Mario signed "And what-a happened to the-a hedgehog?"

"Well we were racing to see who can go faster him or my car, and I might of, um, ran him over." The F-Zero pilot responds while laughing nervously. points him to set the hedgehog on one of the beds, he did so and then takes off while Dr. Mario called up Peach "um Princess I'm-a going to-a require some-a assistance."

He managed to take care of the Burns Shulk and Ike had, all the while Peach unglued the objects off of Pit with the glue antidote. The doors opened again and the kid smashers walked in, each holding a piece of Mega mans body. Peach stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "ok what did you children do to poor Mega man?" she asked sternly as the rest of them shrank while Ness stepped forward. Clearing his throat as he began while placing a hand behind his back and making motions with the other.

"Well you see highness, the day started symmetrical to any other, when something of uncallibary proportions occured spontaneously…"

 _ ***Flashback**_

 _After an incident had occured the several nights ago, Master Hand had declared the very next day a free day while he and the Six sorted things out. So of course the excited and over thrilled children of smash manor took to the feilds of the smash grounds to play. Thing is they had absolutely no idea what they should or wanted to play as they all stood in a circle lookingdeed in thought and back and forth at each other occasionally. Olimar just so happen to step out at that moment to tend to his garden as usual. Toon Link then snapped his fingers as a thought popped into his head, the others quickly turned towards the hero of winds eager to hear what he had to say as he grinned fron ear to ear._

 _*L8R*_

 _So they all nad now gathered around megaman who was somehow mysteriously tied to a large rocket. They all disperse heading into a large carboard box cut out to look like a observatory, except Toon who heads into another one carved into a control room. "Control this is command prepare destabilization for the launch, over" Ness says speaking into his hand as if it were a walkie._

 _"Copy that, beginning destabilization of launch, over" Toon responds also speaking into his hands as he begins loading the rocket with gunpowder._

 _"Rocket this is control, launch will begin shortly please advise, over" Ness says speeaking into his hand as he turns towards Mega Man as DD kong places a fishbowl over his head._

 _"Guys you know I have my own built in rockets right!?" Mega-man exclaims worriedly as Toon finished loading the rocket._

 _"Yeah but where's the fun in that now it seems like you really are in a rocket!" Toon assures him while patting him on the shoulder before walking away. "Command this is control destabilization complete, over" Toon then says into his hand getting back into the "control room" while Ness gives him a thumbs up._

 _"Rocket, this is command, prepare for launch, over" Ness says into his hand and begins rubbing his hands together excitedly._

 _"Command this is rocket, are we even sure this is safe!?" Mega-Man exclaims looking around worriedly and Ness just sighs while shaking his head. "And do any of you even knoe what destabilization means?" He sort of whispers to himself._

 _"Matinence this is command are the safety cheaks in order, over?" Ness speaks into his hand looking across the launch site at Vill who was going through a clipboard._

 _"Command this is matinence, safety cheaks are all in order, we are clear for launch, over" Vill responds into his hand while still looking through the clipboard, "boy rocket science is hard" he says scratching his head with the pencil with his tongue to the side._

 _"Control this is Command the safety cheaks are all in order light her up!" Ness says into both of his hands making it sound like speakers._

 _"Are we sure I cant use my rockets?" Mega-Man man says while everyone turns to him with a deadpan expression._

 _"NO!" Everyone says in unison and Toon Link lights the fuse and everyone backs away heading into the boxes. They didn't even get to count down as the rocket took off immediately at full speeds. Mega-Mans screams echoed through the field as he shrank into the distance becoming a mere dot. A large explosion quickly followed that turned the sky orange and everyone turned to look at one another panicked._

 _ ***End Flashback**_

Well Ness finished explaining his version of the story in which Mega-Man flew on his own accord and his rockets malfunctioned. Dr. Mario told them to set him in a bed while he contacts his creator, before Peach could go back to attend to Pit again the doors swung open. Luigi walked in panicked, "b-bro two, I um require your expertize" he calls out while Peach approached the panicked plumber.  
"Mario is attending to other patients whats wrong Luigi?" she asked him while tossing the remaining glued objects in a bucket.

"u-um well..." he says and he stepped aside instead of trying to explain all to show the Wii fit trainer with her head stuck in a vacuum.  
"..." Peach just stared at the trainer struggling to loosen herself from the vacuum while shouting words that weren't understandable.

"Um Snow, why don't you take a seat we will be with in a moment," Peach says as the trainer was escorted to one of the seats by Luigi before he took off. While she was taking off the last of the glued objects off Pit the mansion lights suddenly flickered and a power went out for a brief moment. Dr. Mario came out of the back door with burn ointment and Ike and Shulk who looked better then before. He then turns to his nurse,

"What the-a hell was-a that?" he asks her as everything springs back to life momentarily. She shrugged not to sure herself what that could of been while removing a pencil from Pit's foot. "Well, I'm-a sure well-a find out-a soon enough" he says strocking his chin in thought. Ike and Shulk walked out talking about a picnic since they were starving at the moment. Meta knight walks in dragging a electrified Dedede, Dr. Mario turns to Peach "see I-a told you."

"What happened to Dedede?" she asked the star warrior looking down at those white eyes that seemed to be saying something. "Um Meta Knight, did you do this to him?" She asks worriedly while he sighs and shakes his body.  
"Toast got stuck in the toaster" the knight responds plainly, "why would you assune I've done such a thing?" He says standing on Dedede's massive stomach.

"Well there was that one time you-" Peach says making hand motions unsure of how to proceed.

"Right" he nods looking down as he has given them a reason to be suspicious, then again it was self-defense or so he claimed.

"And don't-a forget the-a great Brawl tragedy" Dr. Mario says stroking his chin and shaking his finger about.

"Of course," He says wrapping his cape around himself as his eyes changed hue slightly. Well he surely will spend the day finding a solid alibi to use later on.

"So then, he used a fork didn't he?" Dr. Mario asked not even the slightest bit surprised at what had happened having put two and two together.  
"He used a fork" Meta knight responds plainly and teleported out the room with his dimensional cape. Dr. Mario plopped the penguin into a nearby bed. He released Sonic after giving him some pills and he back to his old self in no time. Mario turned to tend to Dedede who had bits of sparks on the top of his head, the door opened up again though with Zelda walking in dragging Link behind her. Peach walked over to them looking back and forth while Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whats up with Link?" she said looking down at the hylian who was wet but otherwise looked perfectly fine, a little pale though. Zelda just sighs frustratingly.

"Link here decided to do a magic trick" she said tossing him into a near by bed.

"What kind of magic trick" Peach asked the Hylian princess puzzled while Zelda sighed turning around  
"You know, the one were he has to be chained to the bottom of a water tank and escape in a minute" Zelda responds.

"He drowned didn't he?" Peach asked looking down at the Hylian and crossing her arms while shaking her head.  
"Yeah he drowned" Zelda groans while sliding her hand down her face frustratingly. And so, after Dr. Mario got a landmaster out of Kirby, a vaccum off the Wii fit trainer, assembled Mega Man, woke Link up. He was relieved for thirty seconds before the door opened up again, Dr. Mario will be having quiet the day as nearly every minute, a smasher will come into the infirmity after something stupid. Ike stumbles in looking very sick, a green look on his face rivaling Ganondorf's,

"Ike what-a now?" the doctor asked slightly annoyed to see Ike back in the infirmity.  
"I was still hungry and found a chicken pot pie" Ike answered holding hia hand to his mouth.

"That-a still doesn't explain-a why you look-a sick" he responded and crossed his arms.  
"Well, whatever you do, don't eat a chicken pot pie that's furry and blue!" he says and puked into a near by trash bin.

"Ike, what-a made you-a think eating a BLUE. FURRY. POT PIE. was-a good idea?" He questions the mercenary actions while going through his cabinets again.  
"I thought it was a new recipe?" he says with a shrug and turned greener and puked into the bin again, Dr. Mario just face palmed and then headed towards Ike with some viles. Wario walks in soon after, in his Wario-Man getup with a broken Sonic (again) with tire tracks all over him, Dr. Mario just sighs.

"what-a happened to-a Sonic now?" he asks while shaking his head and Wario grins wider.  
"This-a punk told-a me he can-a go faster then-a my bike!" He tells Dr. Mario looking proud of himself, "long-a story short-a I proved him-a wrong when-a me and my bike went-a over him-a to the finish line!" Wario finished and tossed Sonic into one of the beds near by laughing as he took off.

Before he could check on his new patient the doors opened again, the Kids walked in again with sheepish smiles. "alright what did you kids do now!" Peach demanded while Dr. Mario tended to the road kill that was once Sonic.

"Uhhh w-we went fishing this time" Toon says as they all stepped aside to reveal a angry Greninja with a fish hook in its mouth. "But in our defense we went fishing in the lake for Gyarados, so we took all these Poke snacks with us, how were we suppose to know Greninja liked these too!" Toon says frantically while waving his arms around and tossed the bag of snacks on the floor.

"Ok, first if all!" Peach begins raising a finger and placing a hand on her hip. "There are no wild Pokemon around here, second of all those were specifically made for water type Pokemon. And lastly those aren't snacks, those are gummies are what we use to treat a Pokemon with a irritable bowel!" Peach says to them while they shrank with sheepish smiles.

"Gre?!" Greninja says startled as its eyes go wide and it falls to the floor and starts twitching.

"Or these could be what we use to-" Peach says sheepishly as the frog Pokemon starts to flop around on the floor uncontrollably. She turns to glare at the young smashers or at least where they were, as now in their spots were perfect dust replicas of each one of them that disintegrated shortly after. So while Dr. Mario finished with Sonic and Peach tended to Greninja the door once again opened. Falco walked in with Fox their body's covered in many many red bumps.

"Bee hive" they say in unison and sit in some chairs near by pushing and arguing, Peach goes to the cabinets to get some medicine for the pilots. But soon BowserJr walks in and stood before the princess with arms crossed and she stared on confused. He just smiled and waved however. Peach raised an eyebrow and Bowser Jr showed her a jar of extra sticky honey that was half eaten. She silently "Ohs" and points to one of the chairs nearby where Jr goes and sits. Afterwards Dark Link walks in with DTL behind him, but his head inside a jar, how he got it in there was beyond anyone. Pit came storming in claiming someone drugged him, though he looked fine, aside from the fact his wings were now butterfly wings. A large black coffin labeled "Link" was brought in by Zelda claiming it was another one of his magic tricks, a coffin with spike on the inside trick. Peach opens it and cringes when she sees the inside and quickly closed it and held up a sign that said "is there a surgeon in the house?" While turning pale. The strangest thing however was finding a hot dog cart in Kirby's gut, and he was the shape of a frank.

Someone else stepped in afterwards. Or rather a group stepped in with Ike covered in mud holding a unconscious destroyed Shulk. And Link and Pit had green smears on them and were scratching themselves like crazy. Dr. Mario walked in from the back and stared at the group who had sheepish smiles. "We went on a picnic and things didn't go as planned" Ike says sheepishly.  
"I can-a see that" Dr. Mario responded and turned to look at Shulk "what happened to him?" he asks.

"Poked a bear" Link said scratching away at himself even using his feet to scratch himself like a dog would oddly.  
"Yeah, we thought it was dead so Shulk poked it with a stick" Pit said also scratching away like crazy as the doctor turned to Ike.

"Quick mud" he responded while he plopped Shulk down on a bed who was torn and ripped. And lastly the doctor turns and faces the scratchers.  
"And-a you?" he asks them watching them rubning against the chair to scratch their backs.

"Poison ivy" they respond in unison, and sat down again still scratching away. Dr. Mario just signed and got the needed materials to heal the smashers that were all currently there. Lucina had been observing and hearing all that commotion that had happened in the last few moments

" _its a good thing Master hand has that magic barrier, or else I fear most of these smashers would of perished long ago_." Lucina thought to herself it was a such a big commotion that alot of them didn't even notice her there. Then again she was way in the back in the dark corner and a curtain was drawn, so she could see out but they couldn't see in.

After a while it seemed all the shenanigans stopped when Master Hand proposed a movie, though only because a fuming Dr. Mario came storming into his office. She of course couldn't go because of the condition she was in, and also Dr. Mario didn't go because of his two patients. Though he wouldn't of gone otherwise. He later stood up and headed towards Lucina with a bottle and a spoon, "alright it's-a time to-a take your-a medication." He told her and handed her the spoon with dark purple liquid, she took the spoon and with a shaking hand she proceeded to bring it up to her lips. Dr. Mario had his arms crossed and was tapping his shoe impatiently, she slipped the spoon into her mouth and immediately spat out the contents. it was the most horrible thing she ever tasted like it was sewage sludge. Dr. Mario just groaned in annoyance and cleaned the medicine off of his face. "You're-a suppose to-a drink the-a medicine not-a spit it out-a!" he proclaimed. She apologized, and just told him is she could just heal naturally without the need of magic potions. To which he responded that his job was to get smashers out of the infirmary as quick as possible. So he force another wad of medicine down her throat and retreated to his office, and Lucina just laid there with a horrible taste in her mouth.

meanwhile in the auditorium...

Many smashers were crammed into their seats with snacks and drinks, others shutting the curtains to block out the sunlight. Robin looked uneasy sitting in his chair lost in thought, "hey don't worry we'll see her soon enough" Raven tells the other tactician and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's already the afternoon and yet we were told to wait longer, which just rises my concern for the state she might be in." He responds shortly after slamming one of his hands on his arm rests.

"I'm sure everything is fine so just try to relax and enjoy this so called 'movie flick' with us." She told him and handed him a small cup of popcorn, he takes it while she took a seat next to him. In the front however a group of smashers were arguing what to watch, shoving different movies in each others faces.

"Syfy!"

"Horror!"

"Sports!"

"Racing!"

"Comedy!"

"Drama!"

"Romance!"

"Action!"

"Adventure!"

They all continued shouting at each other, and then it happened. Ness hit Toon over the head with a Baseball flick, after that it turned into an all out brawl. "Hmm I didn't know movies were just staged acts?" Robin murmers leaning back in his seat and eating some of his popcorn.

"I, Don't think this is a movie, but hey the more you know" Raven claims while watching everyone beat the snot out of each other up front. "Oh wait here comes the climax" she says as jumps into the fray with his fist igniting with fire...

Lucina was resting on her bed reading a book again to keep her entertained, since it was the only thing she had, that and didn't know how to work the TV. None to soon a loud commotion was heard near by along with the sounds of obstacles being broken.

"FALCON-"  
"PAWNCH!"  
That was the last thing heard before a loud explosion shook the mansion, and not much was heard after that.

"Son of a Buiscuit Eater!" Dr. Mario yells from the inside of his office.

*Later*

Many Smashers were in the infirmary now. Toon Link with a massive red bump on his head(courtesy of Ness's bat), Ness had an outstretched neck the shape of a bat (courtesy of Toon). Mega man was holding his head in his hands an axe stuck on his back, and Villager had a saw sticking out of his back. Little Mac had his face completely smashed in, and Dk had a metal folding chair around his neck. Pac-man looked like a half chewed gum and smelled like garlic, and Wario looked like a gobbled spitted out potato. Link had a light arrow through his head, and Pit had a arrow through his head. Falco looked like he took a rocket to the face, and Fox looked like half used toothpaste (Landmaster). Dr. Mario just stared at the group in front of him with a large frown, "sometimes I wonder how any of you are even alive" he says to the group.

So he started treating his patients after going through all his things looking for the right equipment. He Later kicked them all out after he assured they were fine, and proceeded to have a heated argument with Master Hand. Peach walked in later in her nurses uniform, like always a bright and warm smile on her face. She told Lucina she was there to check up on her condition, after that she told Lucina she had some guests. Robin and Raven soon entered and approached her, there was actually a small awkward silence until raven broke it. Some conversations would often come up about random stuff, and Raven left afterwards saying she had somewhere to be. Robin actually stuck around for a couple of hours and hastily left, Peach brought her some dinner afterwards and left to the cafeteria to join the others.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria...

All the residents as per usual were gathered to attend dinner. At the swordsman table everyone was eating away at their meals like usual, unlike Robin who seemed distant, lost in his many thoughts. That is until a loud noice startled them all coming from the kids table. Ness and Toon were in a heated argument, shouting in each others faces with the table completely flipped over. Link and C. Falcon went over to try to calm the little smashers and they were separated until Toon shouted something very insulting. "Fatass bobblehead!" He says making Ness whip around and throw a plate of spaghetti at Toon. He dodged it however making it fly over him and strike Link. Ness and Toon turned to face him as the plate slowly fell off of his face, they both started snickering and a hearty laugh came from Falcon. Link picked up a plate of meatloaf and flanged it at Falcon, but Falcon dodged at the last millisecond and it went strait towards _Meta Knight!_

It hits the star warrior dead in the face. The plate slowly slid of while his eyes turned a bleeding crimson. C. Falcon and Link hugged each other and yelped in fear while Ness and Toon said "ooooh!" In unison. Meta Knight slowly turns to glare at the two with wide intimidating piercing eyes. Kirby, who was sitting next to him at the time, inhaled his milk carton and launched it at them. They rolled away and it splattered on Ness and Toon, soon they were all flinging food back and forth at one another. Until Toon stands on top of a near by table shouting "FOOD FIGHT!" And throws a stake at Little Mac and flips the table. After that it turned into complete chaos with food flying in multiple directions. Mario came in to try and stop it but gets plastered to the wall with a chewed up honey buns, launched by Dedede who was shotting them out of his mouth like a cannon in big blobs. Master Hand teleports into the room to say an annoucment only to get launched out the door with a soda can rocket courtesy of Toon. Crazy appears next and ducks to avoid an incoming blob, he stands up and starts exitedly shaking uncontrollably. He pulls out a bazooka loaded with pudding and begins blasting everything and everyone. Master Hand comes tumbling back into the cafeteria looking furious as indicated by his red face/palm.

 **"What is the meaning of th-** " he starts shouting before being launched out the door again by a blast of pudding. He comes back by teleporting into the room with a huge blast making everyone hault. " **ENOUGH!** " He shouts loud enough for the whole mansion to hear making it shake as if a earthquake was happening. His whole head was a deep dark red with patches of black on it and emitting enough steam to rival a train. Everyone cowers in fear at his new sinister looking apperence, villains included.

Back in the infirmiry,

Having just finishing her dinner, Lucina was reading some of the books Robin brought for her from the library. She hums in agreement with what was going on while thinking it over in her head. Suddenly she hears Master Hands loud booming voice echo throughout the place, at the same time it shook the mansion. She just tightly gripped her sheets and it stopped immediately after, she looks around puzzled but shruged it off. Knowing with what happens daily and what she witnessed earlier she figured it was just more shenanigans the others conjured up. And before she realized it she was tired and her eye lids started to feel real heavy all of the sudden. She placed her books aside and sunk into the bed, she was told she would be released tomorrow so she was rather excited. In fact Lucario too had already been released earlier so it was a relief that she'd go to as being cooped up wasn't her thing.

The next morning...

Lucina awoke to find someone was on the bed with her, she opened her eyes to see a robed tactician with their face in a book. The book suddenly snaps shut which startles Lucina, she looks up to see Raven staring back down at her with a sly smirk. "you're up, I thought you were already up, but it seems you were talking in your sleep" Raven informs her.

"Oh uh, really, I never knew I did that?" Lucina responds while sitting up. "And just out of curiosity what was I saying?" she asks while Raven looks off in thought.  
"Well, I can't say exactly it was mostly gibberish. But, what I do know is that it seemed you were trying passionately to talk to someone, but you couldn't really express yourself." Raven tells her looking deep in thought she then hums to herself as if shes put it all together.

"What is it?" Lucina asked the tactician, snapping her out of her thoughts and she just shook her head slightly and waves her off.  
"Oh nothing" Raven responds casually. "Listen its been nice seeing you well, but I have to go." She said then stood and headed out the door. Lucina just looks down at her sheets puzzled, She doesn't remember having any dream last night, so whatever she might of been saying is a mystery. And according to Raven it was not understandable, or maybe Raven perferred not to say. While Lucina was deep in thought she failed to notice that she could move around without sharp pains running up and down her body. Peach comes in soon after with a brighter then usual smile.

"Good news Lucina!" She squeals exitedly while holding her clipboard to her chest. "Your recovery is officially complete!" she told her in a excited tone. "We did the final cheak up you should be back to full strength now" she says and writes somethings on her clipboard and hands Lucina a plastic bag with her attire.  
"Well that's wonderful!" Lucina responds releived, and was actually overjoyed that she could join the others again.

"Yup Dr. Mario's medicine is fast acting, always gets you feeling better in no time at all." Peach said while she finished writing on her clipboard. "Well i'll leave so you can get dressed and i'll even sign you out as you do so," She finished and turned in her heels and left shutting the curtain behind her. Lucina dug into the bag pulling out her clothes and laying them on the bed and began undoing the buttons on the gown.

In lobby of the infirmary...

there was a group of smashers waiting there all muttering anxiously among each other. The door slowly opens and Lucina slowly steps out timidly and smiled awkwardly. When they saw her they all headed towards her and congratulated her on her recovery. Robin steps out from within the group looking the most pleased and releived, she was about to speak until Robin pulled her into a hug holding her tightly. She too wraps her hands around him and

buried her face in his chest with a sigh. She felt so warm and safe in his embrace making her feel as if she never eanted to let go. "I'm releived to see you well again Lucina" he whispers to her and she looks up at him starting to feel lightheaded again. "Awwww" the whole group says spontaneously in unison and a slight blush crept up on Lucina's face as she backed away awkwardly.

"GROUP HUG!" Ike shouts and she was crushed by all the swordsman in a group bear hug.

After the crushing reunion they all head to the cafeteria for Breakfast, and upon the group insisting and being unable to protest, Ike had to carry her there while everyone told her she just recovered and should take it easy. When they got to the cafeteria she told them she could handle everything herself now, but alas the group insisted otherwise.

Link pulled out a bunk for her to rest her feet while Ike sat her down on the end of the booth. Robin served her some breakfast and coffee while Shulk massaged her shoulders. Pit used his wing as a fan for her from afar But, nevertheless, the most humiliating thing was Marth feeding her spoonfuls as if she was a infant. She tried to insist she was fine and get them to stop but they were all blabbing at the same time so therefore unable to hear her. That and Marth shoving spoonfuls of food into her mouth wasn't helping either, which he did everytime she opened her mouth to speak. She was starting to get inpatient and felt any moment she would end up stabbing one of them with a spoon if she couldn't break free. But much to her relief Master Hand appears in the front of the cafeteria and cleared his throat. Everyone immediately stops and gives the hand they're full attention, as after what happened the previous night that rumor has it they were tortured horrendously, didn't want to try his patience again.  
" **Alright then Smashers, training days are over and after some unfortunate accidents cleared up, the tournament can finally begin today. I have already posted the tournament bracket in the lobby, now not all battles will be today do some will be hosted tomorrow. Oh one more thing we shall do single battles first to get things flowing, then we will hold the double tournament. So cheak if you have any brawls scedueled for today and prepare yourselves I'll give you all morning to finish practice and when I call you better be ready. That is all for now Smashers dismissed**." He finished and turned around and vanished out of the room again.

The smashers continued onwards with their activities as per the norm, Lucina however decided to check out the list in the lobby. She slips away as the guys got caught up on all kinds of excited chatter and what not. She makes it to the semi-full lobby and spots the large list plastered to the back wall. She scans through the long list of brawls scheduled for the day and fortunately for her she didn't have any Brawls. A loud bell rang through out the Mansion signaling that breakfast is over and everyone is to report to their training rooms. Lucina heads toward the elevator in the near by hall and hears some talking from further down the hall and spots Pit and Palutena. Palutena looked to be lecturing Pit but he had a massive frown upon his face while she was speaking. "but-" he says but Palutena cuts him off and continues lecturing him.

"furthermore, Pit I don't want you hanging out with your group of "friends" anymore, at least until you learn some sort of manners again. I mean you leave for one tournament which is like what six years, and then when I finally get to see you again, you seem like a completely different person now. I mean Pit what happened to you I thought I raised you better then that?!" She says crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Pit was looking down while he pouted and then he looked back up clearing his throat.

"Lady Palutena with all due respect um, don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions by now?" he says.  
"Well from what I've seen so far, I think you proven that you can't, You actually act like a irresponsible little delinquent not even capable of fending for yourself" Palutena quickly responds. "So prove to me that you actually responsible and mature, prove that you can make decisions based on better judgement." she added and placed her hands on her hips.

"But lady Palutena look at where we are!" He begins to exclaim waving his arms around. "Here there is no need to be so formal, I mean we can take a break from a the fanatics that would otherwise usually happen in other worlds." He adds looking back up at her with a stern look.  
"Yeah and it's a privilege that should not be taken too lightly, consider yourself lucky that your even here. Just think of all the proud and noble fighters that would love to be in your place." She retaliates shortly after but Pit seemed to get frustrated at that point as he stomped his foot and threw a tantrum.

"That's not the point! what I meant is I'm not little anymore, my decisions are now my own. Here in this world there are no ranks, so you can't keep treating me like a child!" He exclaims in a fit of anger making Palutena pound her staff on the floor.  
"Well stop acting like it and be more mature, and maybe then others will stop treating you like a infant including myself." She tells him sternly and she crossed her arms.

"You're not my mother you can't tell me what to do!" He quickly responds a little harshly and stormed off acting more like his dark counterpart then himself. But that seemed to have hit Palutena really hard, she has actually looked after him since he was an infant. Not only that but she imprinted a mother figure role or at least she thought about those worlds seemed to sting worse then anything ever. Pit completely disappeared from sight while Palutena looked to be in a state of depression though. Lucina approached at that point and placed a comforting hand on the goddess's shoulder.

"Hey you alright" she asks her worriedly, Palutena however nods and waves her off walking away slowly without saying a word. She turns a nearby corner and soft sobs start coming from that direction. Lucina felt really bad for her, she decides to go after Pit and have a little chat with him. Palutena did help her on her first day so she felt like she wanted to return the favor, Pit was after all out of line speaking to her like that. Lucina goes down the hall to were Pit went and sees him enter a room, she was going to follow right aftef him until she noticed the room he went into: MEN'S LOCKER. She left back down the hall and takes the elevator, and proceeds to her room she wanted to freshen up.

When she neared the room she immediately hears a loud commotion from within. Curious she opens the door a little and peeked through the crack. Inside Dark Pit and Dark Link where smashing pillows on each others head, although they were pillows in sounded like they were using a lot of force on each blow. Lucina opened the door a little more but it seemed like they noticed, Dark Link forcefully shoved Dark Pit away and cleared his throat. "Next time you wont have it so easy!" Dark Link says and walked away trying to look intimidating pushing pass Lucina and disappeared down the hall.  
"I hope I wasn't interrupting something" she tells Dark Pit and leans against the wall while a small smile crept on her face.

"Na we were just having a little fight, we usually enjoy conflict" he responded sternly and tossed the flat pillow aside. "Also you better be fully recovered but either way we have a lot of training to catch up on." He says sternly while he walked over to the corner and leaned against the wall.

"Yes Pittoo im fine now thank you for asking" she remarks sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She goes and freshens up while Dark Pit sat on his bed

"Good You've been out for two whole days" he shouts and crossed his arms while he looked away.  
"Seriously!?" She says surprised coming out of the bathroom, "Well it's not like I choose to!" she responds with a huff as she walked around the room.

"Whatever we should go we have to be ready for when the real battles begin, I don't plan on being the laughing stock of the tournament." he says and made his way to the door and stops in front of the door.

"By the way" she says walking up to him. "I heard what you did saving my life and all that was really sweet of you, thank you, really I mean it" she says and slowly leans forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Yeah lets not do that" he says rudely after a while of staring at the door cluelessly and wiped his cheek walking out the door. Lucina was headed to the training hall where she saw many smashers heading to their training rooms. She exchanged a few greeting with smashers she currently knew till soon after she finally spotted the door to her training room. Lucina walked in and saw Dark Pit messing with the device again, after a while they both started sparing with new targets. Master Hand had recently changed the alloys to Mii fighters though these Miis wers drone unlike those who work around the mansion. They where both currently fighting two Mii swordsman as the sound of weapons clashing echoed through the room. The speakers turned on but instead of Master Hands voice coming through a female voice was in its place.

"Attention all smashers the first round battles will begin, fighters scheduled for a brawl report to the stadium. Today's contestants will be Dark Pit vs Robin, and myself against Shulk." The speakers shut off afterwards and there was no mistaking that voice. But Lucina was in shock about other matters however.

" _He's going to fight Robin?! I hope Robin does well. He seems like a pretty formidable opponent._ " Lucina worriedly thought to herself as Dark Pit stood there with a confident smirk.  
"Alright I'm going to my Brawl, hope that gramps can put up a good fight." he says as he left out the room smashing his fist into hus open palm over and over. Lucina just stood there staring at the door looking somewhat pale and worried. Even though Robins more then capable of taking on Dark Pit she was a still little worried, she didn't know why but she has been having a weird tingly feeling whenever she seemed to be around Robin. So seeing him being hurt in any way might affect her even though no mortal damage can be done she came to feel so strongly abiut him now.

She hears someone yelling down the hall moments later to another person, "hey Shulk's up against Samus, hurry up or we'll miss the carnage!" They exclaim and after that the sound of running that faded away down the hall. Lucina just sat on one of the benches releived that Robin's match was not first. She took out a strange pink drink from the cooler Dark Pit left and chugged it, and immediately after felt a little tired and none too soon dosed off on the spot…

 _Lucina was suddenly standing in a room near Robin, he however was sitting on a bed reading a book. Lucina approaches him but he still had his face in his book and she placed a hand on the book and lowered it. "Hey what do you prefer a fantasy or reality?" she says to him and he looked at the book and then back at her.  
"Well there isn't much debate as fantasy is great since you can have all you ever dreamed of." He responds and a playful smile crept on his face while he shrugged making Lucina playfully rolled her eyes._

"But sometimes the real world can give you greater things, perhaps things you thought you can never have." She says shortly after and throws herself on Robin and locked Lips with him. They stayed like that a good couple of minutes till he pulled away. "Robin-" she begins but didn't get to finish as Robin grabbed her and placed her on the bed. He was passionately staring down at her looking into her ocean blue eyes while she stared up at him paralyzed by his stare. He inched closer and started kissing her neck and slowly moved down from there. "Maples…?"

Lucina shot up on the bench panting and looking around at her surroundings panicked. She stood up and headed out the door but she was a little jumpy all of the sudden. She felt a drop of sweat run down her face while actually trying to calm down as she walked down the hall, " _Alright calm down Lucina, you didn't just fantasize about Robin"_ she quickly says to herself mentally. _"wait what!?"_ She mentally exclains afterwards, _"I fantazied about Robin why, nope, nope that wasn't real didn't happen yup, Just a big fat misunderstanding_ -" Lucina was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she ran face first into a wall. She separates from the wall and rubbed her nose slowly and remused walking. " _I got to get a hold of myself what's wrong with me?!_ " she tells herself she was lost in all her thoughts racing through her mind and ran into a table and dropped the giant vase that was on it. The loud shattering noise echoed down the hall and she quickly scooped up all the pieces and left. She started to relax after a moment and took a quick turn down a hall and ran into Raven. "EEEEEEEK!" Lucina jumps from surprise and turned and runs the other way also startling the tactician.

"is it something I said?" Raven said looking down the hall Lucina Disappeared in scratching her head, she shrugs and continued on her way.

Meanwhile on the arena...

Shulk appears from the portal onto the arena but in nothing but shorts. The fan girls went nuts with loud screeching cheering erupting from the arena. Samus appears shortly after in her zero fusion suit and she takes one look at Shulk wondering if he got hit upside the head. "What the hell are you doing we're here to fight not strip!" She says to him sternly and crossed her arms.  
"Oh whats wrong Sammy jealous that I'm stealing your thunder?" he responds and started flexing. To which the fan girls responded with louder cheers, fainting, and major nose bleeds.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demands while whipping out her pistol.  
"Oh come on, you obviously want to be the only fighter here with sex appeal, admit it your just jealous cause I get to show a little skin too" he responds casually while he continued to flex.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" she asked getting irritated and crossed her arms.  
"Oh come on look at you the high heels, shorts, top, like you said we're here to fight but you look like your going to a sunny beach." he responds slyly with a grin making her scowl in anger.

"It's freaking 120' degrees out today and you expect me to fight in a skin tight suit!" she retorts frustratingly at him. "And I mean the heels are for an obvious power boost, and come on I'm not even showing that much skin" she harshly added afterwards.  
"Mmhmm" he mockingly replies and crossed his arms with a wide grin on his face.

"You know what screw this, even if its against the rules I'll make a exception for you!" she says and lifts up her pistol as there was a switch that was set to stun but she set it on lethal. Shulks smile completely disappeared and he gulps backing away. Samus however has a very dark and sinister look on her face as she aimed at the Monado wielder

"Mommy" Shulk whimpers fearfully while backing away slowly...

Lucina was walking down a hall kind of embarrassed, she had been acting weird. And after embarrassing herself in front of a couple of people, she started to or tried to avoid other smashers. she was walking down the hall but that dream kept popping into her mind, and no matter what she did she couldn't get it out. soo A red faced Lucina was walking down the hall smacking herself on the forehead, Dr. Mario watched from down the hall eating a doughnut, "The-a insanity finally-a got to-a her, poor girl" he shook his head and went about his business.

Back in the halls...

Lucina continued down the hall looking down at her feet feeling woozy and then she bumps into a robed figure. She just stayed looking down not wanting to meet his gaze knowing if she did she'll loose control. "Ah Lucina there you are good, the match in the area has begun come Lucina or we'll miss it." He says getting closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. Well she made the mistake of looking up at his smiling face. She then melted in his armsas pink entered her vision and hearts floated around Robin and she just stared at him with a ridiculous love sick face.

"WOW!" She breathes out storkingthe side of his face slowly. "Robin you're... you're beautiful!" She exclaims and placed her tiara on his head. "You deserve this more then me, your hotness." she says afterward and started to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Lucina are you feeling alright, do you need to lie down perhaps?" he asked her as he supported her in his arms as apparently she seemed unable to support herself.

"Wow Raven, *hic, I kinda wanted to, *hic, take things more slowly, *hic, shouldn't you buy me dinner first" she responded looking back up at Robin seductively and snorts before giggling like an idiot.  
"Pardon? Lucina are, are you?" he asked but didn't finish when he realized that Lucina took off. "Oh no, Lucina's drunk!" he exclaimed to himself and dashed like mad down the hall aftef her. Robin was running around the mansion desperately, then he found her in another hall talking to a large vase of white flowers. "Lucina?!" he calls her as he approached and she lazily looks up at him.

"Oh Robin, *hic, we were, *hic, just talking about, *hic, you" she said pointing a thumb at the vase and patting it making it fall and shatter. "Hey where he go?!" she said looking around while wobbling back and forth.  
"Yes we'll if you'll excuse yourself from your "friend" I need to take you to the kitchen, and get you sober before you get yourself into something you can't get out of." He tells her and grabs her arm and dragged her along.

"Take me to the moon!" she says while skipping behind him in a really girlish way.  
"Another time Lucina, another time" he responds as he continued dragging her along. She began to blow into his ear but Robin just continued to drag her along down the hall towards the elevator. He pressed the button and waited patiently for it to arrive, while also keeping a firm hold on Lucina so she wont wonder off. She stared at the button and started mashing it and laughing when she heard the little ding over and over while Robin face palmed.

Meanwhile back in the training room...

Dark Pit walks in yawning, "yo blueberry feel like sparring until that boring match ends. Then I'll get a go and show them how its done." he says as he looks around but found the room empty so he shrugs and was about to turn and leave when he saw an empty bottle. He quickly approached it and picked it up and his eyes widened and looks down and saw several more empty bottles. "Ah sssshhiitt!" he says aloud and bolted out the door into the hall "AH Shit!.

Back with the deranged swordswoman...

The elevator had finally arrived and Robin stepped in and dragged Lucina along and pressed the button with the 1 on it and the doors close and it began to move. Lucina approached Robin and started rubbing up against him "your such a cute fuzzy wuzzy" she tells him giggling at the same time. He grabs her face and pulls her off but she starts rubbing her face against him hand while he groaned in annoyance.

On the first floor…

Raven and Marth were conversing with one another waiting for the elevator to arrive and a ding was heard as the door opened. Robin was in there trying to get Lucina off of him as she just continued rubbing up against him. He just smiled sheepishly at the duo standing in the door while still struggling to get her away.

"What the heck is going on?" Raven asked looking back and forth between the two Lucina however got up and approached the duo standing at the door. "Oh my, *hic, father?" She begins while leaning against Marth as he stared puzzingly at her. "What happened, *hic, you look like a girl, *hic" she says whike giggling and a massive frown formed on Marth's face. "Oh Father, *hic, I've never told you how grateful, *hic, I am to you, *hic, I know making me was long and messy, *hic, but still you giving me a life worth living, *hic, still you should do something about that look, *hic, your creeping me out." she finished and started to laugh like a maniac while shaking the prince back and forth and then wobbles her way to Raven.

"wooah, *hic, Robin?" She says staring shocked and surprised at her oddly. "When did you develop breasts!?" she asks and groped Raven's chest. Raven quickly pulled away from her and wrapped her robe tightly around herself while looking at Lucina startled. "Lucina dear Naga what is wrong with you!?" She proclaims to the giggling swordswoman.

"She's drunk" Marth and Robin answered in unison and look back at one another and shrugged.

"But how, you know Master hand forbids alcoholic beverages?" she asks confused as Marth just shrugged and Robin says that he found her like that.

"You know I have a mini coffee machine in my room, I heard coffee cures one from being drunk" Marth says to them and they all nod and the trio dragged Lucina along to the prince's room.

In another hall...

Dark Pit was desperately searching the mansion for a blue haired swordswoman, and Pit randomly catched up to him "hey Pittoo why are you all panicked and rushed?" Pit asked and he turns to his light counterpart while trying to catch his breath.

"Lucina drank some of our drinks, she found the whole stash and downed it all. Pit you know what happens when mortals drink that stuff right, even worse when they mix it with other beverages!" He exclaims in a rush as Pit's eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped.

"lets split up I'll help you look!" he quickly says and they both dashed down seperate halls like mad

"Damn it you blueberry snot head, out of all the idiotic things you could do why it have to be this!" Dark Pit grumbles to himself.

Back in the halls…

The trio was currently walking down the halls towards the dormitory while Marth and Robin kept a firm hold on Lucina so as to not loose her. She however was just singing nonsense that was bearly understandable as Raven led the way making sure they dont run into anyone and make matters worse. "Can you guys keep her quiet, it wont be easy sneaking into the dorms with her making all that noise!" Raven says as she turns her head to face the other two. She then motions them to hide as Samus and Mario were coming down the adjacent hall holding boxes. They all place they're backs against the walls and Robin took Lucina and hid in a part of the wall that went inwards. He placed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet but you could still hear a slight muffle from her. They pass by and luckily didn't spot the trio and drunk, they disappear behind the doors of the elevator when Robin suddenly shouts in pain.

"Eow!" He shouts and the other two rush over to see him holding his left hand that had bite mark on it, a deep one too. "She bit me" he said in almost a whine as he blew on his hand as if that would help ease the pain.

"I think that pork is a little undercooked mother!" Lucina sings from behind Robin spinning around as he turned with a deadpan expression.

"Let's keep moving, hurry were almost there" Marth says taking Lucina's hand and proceeding down the hall and up some stairs. And finally make it to the far end of the hall to a rather large and fancy looking door. It had the sane sword symbol as Lucina's room, plus the triforce, and a red mushroom. Marth slid his card through the reader and unlocked the door.

"Say, why do you have your own coffee machine anyways?" Raven asked curiously while trying to pry her coat loose from Lucina.

"Well cause I actually bought a stronger brew then that which is served here, it really helps me get through the day. Plus from what I learned from Roy back in the second tourney is that coffee is the best medicine for a drunk." Marth explains as he prepares a small batch for the bluenette. "Watch the door" Marth tells Robin who nobs and walks over to the door peeping through the hole. Lucina was staring at the Falchion in its class case really close and fogging up the window.

"Look its the Falchion, I heard some sissy looking guy saved his country with it" Lucina says as Marth approched. He just frowns and hands Lucina the small cup and motions her to drink it. She downs it all and tosses the cup aside she then makes a funny face and grabs her head and slowly paces around.

"Ow, my head, its throbbing?!" She quickly exclaims and then looks up completely fine as her left eye starts to twitch. "what, what hap-" she begins before she twitches and then starts grinning like an idiot oddly enough. She grabs Robin and starts frenching the tactician who just stared with wide eyes before she tossed him aside. "WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yells at the top of her lungs and hacks through the door and takes off down the hall. Robin just stayed slumped on the floor completely shocked at the bluenette's actions. While Raven and Marth stare at the door dumfounded, or at least what was left of it.

"B-but?" Marth says in disbelief and looks down at the bag in his hands confused.

"...!?" Robin remained on the floor holding his sleeve over his mouth still shocked.

"What the hell did she drink!?" Raven exclains before shaking her head, "never mind that we have to go after her!" She says grabbing the clueless prince and shocked tactician before rushing off.

Meanwhile however the even more crazed bluenette was skipping down the halls rather quickly. What she failed to realise was the angel running full blast down the adjacent hall all panicked. They collided with each other and both fell backwards, Lucina just stared forward blankly while Pit looked concerned. He sighed in relief that he found her but got puzzled when she started to sob all randomly. "Oh great im dead thanks alot, I never even got to say things to Robin!" She exclaimed in a fit and threw herself on the ground while Pit looked at her with a blank expression. He then took out a walkie talkie and turned it on, "hey Pittoo, I found your drunk and whoo boy is she out of it!" Pit says ashe turns and looks at her while she plucked some feathers off of him and blew them around.

"Well hurry up and get her over here dumass!" Dark Pit remarked Followed by the static of the walkie. Pit just pouts and turns to Lucina who was on the floor blowing feathers around. She then looks up at him breifly before looking up at himin awe. "Oh are you a magical fairy, can you grant me a wish!" She says standing excitedly and clasping her hands together.

"Uhhh, yeah, yeah so why don't you follow me so I can go grant your wish!" He responds happily pointing down the hall and she gets off the ground skipping after him.

"I want a pony!" She says excitedly, "No, a magnificent unicorn with strands of hair made from a rainbow!" She says even more excited and started going the wrong way. Pit just sighs and picks her up and flies down the halls quickly towards his destination. He lands in front of the door and knocks while keeping a firm hold on Lucina's hand so she wont wander off.

Dark Pit opens the door while looking around and shoves the blunette into the room. "Was she alone were you seen?" He asks quickly.

"Nope, just chilling in one of the halls all alone I think we're good, pew and here you were worried." Pit says to his darker counterpart releived while he grunts and walks away. He grabs Lucina and handed her the potion motioning her to drink it. Lucina chugged the whole thing down and the bottle falls to the floor and shaddered. She was clutched her head while moaning in pain, the pain subsided shortly after and she looks up to glare at the dark angel.

"You bastard! you, you drugged me!" She begins while pointing an accusing finger at her. "You made me look stupid in front of everyone, now I think I can't even show my face anymore!" Lucina adds while she picked up a lamp and threw at the dark angel. He ducks and it shadders on the wall and he stands while glaring back at the bluenette.  
"Me!" He says in a angry huff, "no one told you to go poking your nose in my stuff, and if one bottle was so bad why did you drink them ALL!" He shouts back at her while dodging an incoming vase that shaddered against the wall. She was about to shout something back at him when a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Lucina you in there?" Came Robins worried voice moments later making them all stare at the door.

"Eek!" Lucina squeals and quickly takes off out the back door and jumped off the balcony and into the bushes down below.

"Scatter!" Dark Pit whispers harshly as the doorknob started to rattle he mentally cursed himself as he forgot to lock it. He quickly takes off out the back and flies off, Pit however who was behind him tripped and fell as the two tacticians entered the room. Dark Pit facepalmed and landed on the roof near the balcony he was going to need to get Pit one way or another as he wasn't good at lying and anyone could get him to crack easily.

"Oh, h-hey guys whats up?" Pit says casually as he leaned against the wall with a awkward smile.

"Pit?" Raven says confused as he just kept on smiling while they looked around. "What are you doing here all mysteriously" she says while waving her finger towards him.

"Huh, M-me, pfft no, no i'm just uh you know" he begins nervously as he begins looking around the room panicking. "Looking for Dark Pit of course!" He says while shaking his head looking around as if looking for him and sighs.

"Have you seen Lucina by any chance she isn't feeling well?" Robin steps forward and the angel jumps in place and starts nervously tugging on his collar.

"L-Lucina, I-I-I don't, she uh…" he says and begins to tremble and

thats when Dark Pit swooped down from the roof.

"Ah Pit there you are come on we need to meet with Palutena remember, so if you'll excuse us." The dark angel told his lighter counterpart and shoved him out the back, he quickly followed and they flew off with Dark Pit constantly punching Pit's shoulder. Everyone turned to each other and then shrugged, Robin and Raven turned looking in thought. And thats when Marth joined up with them with a stern look on his face.

"So Peach just contacted me saying she saw her the good news is whatever was wrong with her is now over, the bad news is Peach said she took off into the woods just outside of the smash grounds. Apparently she was embarrassed by her previous actions so it'll be a while before she turns up again." Marth finished with a sigh and the tacticians look at each other and shrug before they all headed out of the room.

Later around the time the sun was starting to set and after about a hour or so of yelling at Pit to keep his big mouth shut. Dark Pit headed back to the mansion and deciding to enter through the balcony. He silently opened the glass doors and slipped in and gently closed it behind him, he turned around and quickly side stepped the another incoming lamp that shaddered against the wall.  
"Your still mad for something that wasn't even my fault!" He exclaims and crossed his arms while leaning to the side to avoid a bottle that also shattered against the back wall.

"Not yor fault!" Lucina scoffs angrily while looking for something else to throw. You left a case full of Naga knows what kind of beverages, after hours of training too, you know one would be hydrated after so long so how is it not our fault!" she shouted at him fumed up and getting in his face.  
"Well for starters, no one told you to go through my stuff even the box said so" he responds casually while she roughly grabbed him by his toga.

"NO IT DI- ?!" She stopped when Dark Pit held up the cooler that had the drinks and small lable was on it, **Warning!: do not drink**. She just stared at the box and slumped down on her bed going back to looking miserable. "So it really was all my fault" she says solemnly staring down at the floor, Dark Pit just set the box down while he scoffed.  
"Oh come on that was nothing! seriously you think people are going to get mad over this! Ha, man you should of been here the first few weeks, man were there crazy fanatics going on everywhere. Man you are a noob I thought you whould of grown custom to the way things work here by now, Well see you later stupid" he finished and headed out the door snickering to himself.

" _Maybe he's right I'm just over reacting like always, *sigh, maybe I'll just forget this ever happened like everyone else seemed to do_." Lucina thought to herself as she stood up fixed herself and headed out the door. As she closed it behind her the Intercom came on: _**Dark Pit and Robin Report to the arena the next match begins in five minutes, repeate Dark Pit and Robin report to the area**_. The intercom shut off soon after and she decided to see the match, sure Robin was a great warrior but Dark Pit was a very aggressive and dangerous advesary. As Lucina was making her way down the hall and bumbed into Raven on her way to the arena.

"Oh Lucina you've come out of solitary confinement, good for a moment I thought you whould've missed Robin's match come its about to begin." Raven said as Lucina just managed to let out some babbling that wasn't understandable, Raven just laughed and took her hand leading her towards the stadium.

At the arena there was a large crowd flooding the stadium, many loud cheers were heard around the stadium. Raven led Lucina to a large bulding in the center of the arena reserved for smasher spectators. There was some seats already filled with smashers conversing among each other, Raven took a seat in the front and Lucina sat next to her. The stadium lights dimmed a little and the crowd silenced, Dark Pit appears in one side of the stadium and the crowd started cheering again. Robin appears on the other side and the crowd cheers for the newcomers in excitment for their battle. The Stadium changed and turned into the battlefeild stage, then that loud voice rang throught the stadium.

 **3.**

2.

1.

GO!

Both smashers dashed at each other and clashed their weapons as the crowd went nuts. Robin was trying to keep Dark Pit at bay using diffrent spells from his tome until a glowing orb caught their attention. They both dashed at it and Robin launched a arcfire at it while Dark Pit shot a arrow at it and hit its mark but the smash ball had not shaddered yet. Dark Pit jumps after it and begins to fly to reach it as it took off towards the edge if the stage. He was almost upon it until Robin aquired a pitfall and threw itat the smash ball. But instead of hitting the glowing orb it struck Dark Pit instead making him go straight down at tremendous speeds and disappearing in a flash of multicolored lights. Robin sighed in relief but that crucial decision coast him as when Dark Pit returned the smashball was within his reach. He slashed forward and it shattered making him start glowing in a multicolored aura. Robin started to charge his attack in hopes of getting it to do enough damage to make him release the smash ball.

Lucina was watching the match at the edge of her seat as robin despretly tried to get Dark Pit to release the Smash ball. Dark Pit activated his final smash but Robin managed to dodge it at the last milisecond, even though he dodge that Dark Pit managed to get him with his forward smash. Robin flew to the edge of the stage but managed to grab the ledge, when Lucina saw Robin take off to the other side of the stage she yelped and placed her hands over her mouth. She was releived when he grabbed the ledge but she got worried when she saw Dark Pit quickly approching. When Robin succesfully recovered Dark Pit went at him and prepared another smash attack as Lucina started biting her nails nervously she really wanted Robin to win the match. Robin gets knocked out of the stadium loosing his first stock and only having 2 more to go. Lucina spent the whole time staring at Robin nervously and getting paranoid everytime Robin was thrown off the stadium. In the end however Dark Pit won by depleting Robins final stock with his final smash. Robin dissapeared in a flash of multicolored lights with the crowd going nuts again.

 **And the winner is... Dark Pit.**

Lucina felt so bad for Robin as he put in alot of effort in that battle only to be defeated like that. It was still anyones battle but that second smash ball settled the outcome. Later on the sun had completly set and the sky illuminated with stars. At this point Marth decided to head to the back yard for some fresh air. It was the end of another crazy day of its usual unusual fenatics, he was casually strolling down the garden enjoying the fresh breeze glad to be away from the chaos and enjoy some peice and quiet.

A few moments later...  
Marth just face palmmed as he wondered why this must keep happening to him. Lucina came out of nowhere and was once again bowing at his feet. "I bow down and beg your forgiveness" she tells him with her face planted on the ground. "Please forgive my disrespect towards you and your glorious ego." she says with her face still planted on the ground.

"I told you it's fine you don't have to keep doing this!" he tells her frantically while having his arms around.

"But I feel this is the only way I can make it up to you, I'll keep bowing so you may forgive my obnoxious behaviour towards you." She responds and borrowed her head deeper into the ground, Marth just sighed all obnoxious and knelt next to her.

"Why must you keep doing this? Hey stuff happens you were not yourself, and come on i've had worse then this way worse stuff happen to me" he assures her and tugged on her sleeve to get her up.

"So you forgive me just like that? I-I-I haven't dissapointed the great hero king?" She said lifting herself up a little to meet Marths gaze who looked bored and annoyed.

"For the bazillionth time yes, you are forgiven even though there is need for you to be forgiven. But if it'll get you to stop this fiasco then yes are forgiven all is forgiven and forgotten." Marth told her as he managed to pull her up to her feet as she tooked down at her feet while she tapped her index fingers together

"Well I though you were upset because you didn't join the rest of us at dinner, so I thought you were avoiding me, so why are you out here then?" She asked him about his absents apperently there was some sort of special dish served today so why wouldn't he attend

"Well, today is lasagna day and trust me you do not want to be five feet anywhere near that table on lasagna day." Marth awnsered and looked to be in thought, maybe remembering when he was there on lasagna day some other time.

"Then I'll take your word for it, but still you mustn't go without eating, today was a day filled with training and harsh battles clearely you must be hungry after all that so please here have this." she handed him a small basjet with some meat, half a bread, and a couple slices of apples.

"Wow thank you thats very thoughtful of you!" He was kind of glad she brought him that we was actually starving after this long tiring day and tomarrow he had a scheduled fight. They started to talk amongst themselves for a while and enjoyed the nice cool breeze of the evening. Afterwards they both headed back to the mansion being tired from the long stressful day, after hearing some more of her stories of home life Marth felt like he had gotten to understand Lucina a bit more. Her somewhat childish attitude comes from the fact she didn't have much of a childhood to begin with. it was weird to think this girl someone of his own blood has come to fight in the same tournament as him. Although a little childish and sensetive at times he was honored to be here with one of his descendants. He is really starting to think Lucina is looking up to him as a sort of role model though as she started doing things very similar to himself. He even saw her in the practice room footage once and her moves were identical to his in almost every way. He had feeling that he was starting to grow on her too as she was more open with him now then before.

Lucina headed to her room to retire for the night and when she was near her room she saw the door slightly opened. She pushed it open slowly and saw Dark Pit lazily splattered on his bed watching TV. She heads towards her bed while he went and started digging through his closet. Lucina grabbed the pile of clothes she left on her bed and headed to the shower room. "Hey I call dibs on the shower first you always use up all the hot water" he said still going through his closet.

"I don't get your meaning, but too late and anyways i'm already prepared." Lucina responds with a shrug and walked in the shower room and locked the door behind her. Dark Pit took out a new toga from way in the back of his closet and turned back the see the shower room door already closed. "hm, two can play at that game" he says to himself aloud and a wicked grin speard across his face.

Lucina had undressed and turned the knob and the hot water started to pour out the water ran down her body as she relaxed herself. She had many thoughts going through her mind at the moment that is untill a dreaded familiar noise she knew far to well was heard. That dreaded flushing noise coming from the room across, the water turned Ice cold and Lucina's scream filled the air. Dark Pit was leaning over the toilet and laughing his ass off expecting Lucina to come out any minute and throw a huge tantrum. But nothing happened it seemed as though this time she really wasn't going to give up the shower room. Lucina was still in there arms crossed and shaking her head at his childish antics and after a while the hot water returned. She was just telling herself to ignore the dark angel and went back to enjoying her refreshing shower.

Dark Pit just stared at the still closed door in disbeleive. Then he snapped his fingures and got another Idea something he actually planned ahead for. After a while of no disruptions a small smile formed on Lucina's face she hadn't played into the dark angels hands again and felt she rewarded herself thus. That is untill the water turned ice cold again but there was no flush, and after minutes of trying to wait it out she figured Dark Pit must've turned off the hot water. She tried to turn the knob to turn off the water but it broke off and she stared at it with wide eyes. More ice cold water started pouring out then before and Lucina couldn't help but scream again as the water pounding against her skin felt like needles. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and turned towards the door. She turned the knob but the door whouldn't open like it was stuck, she started pounding on the door and shouting all kinds of things at the dark angel.

Dark Pit was in the other side of the door he jammed with a small coin and he was rolling on the floor laughing histarically. The shower cap popped off due to all the pressure and a large stream of icy water started pouring out. Lucina's screams and yells got louder then along with the sound of loud pounding on the door. After Dark Pit decided he had enough fun he shult the valve and the water stopped poring out. But Lucina was still angrly pounding on the door demanding to be let out followed by a loud sneeze and alot of sniffling. Dark Pit managed to pry the door and Lucina who was leaning against the door fell out looking miserable. "heh oops" Dark Pit says casually with a shrug chuckling a little. Lucina looked up to glare at him and let out another loud sneeze. "I hope your happy!" she says harshly followed by another loud sneeze while trembling uncontrollably.

"Well I told you I had dibs" he responds plainly and walked off snickering and she threw a bar of soap at him. Afterwards Lucina changed into her nightgown and quickly got under her covers. She was at least under three heavy blankets trying to get as warm as possible after that unfortunate shower. Dark Pit came out of the shower room soon after with a large smile on his face. "Well I managed to fix the shower after you decided to break it," he says almost mockingly and plopped himself on his bed.

"ME!" She says turning to glare at him. "you…! You know what I'm not even going to-" she was cut off by another loud sneeze, "bother arguing with you!" Lucina reponded and turned her back to him and he just shrugged stood up and turned off the lights and got under his covers. Lucina could hear his snickering coming from the other side of the room still. "I'm going to get you for this!" she tells him and he starts to laugh at her threat. Afterwards Lucina felt herself drifting off…

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has bothered to read my story again I truly appriciate it. I would love to hear what people think so please review if you so wish.**

 **so whooo this is looooooooooooong chapter 15,000 freaking words! This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever typed so far. it took me a whole month to type and edit this thing! Hopefully this makes up for my long absence sowwy to keep you waiting (,,´･ . ･`,,)**

 **and again thanks for reading I'll drop another chapter sooner so until this I leave thee with but a toodles!**

 **Next Chapter: Phantom in the dark...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** **Phantom** **in the Dark.**

 **I'm back! *crickets chirping***

 **Ok then lets get this show on the road! (*^∇^)** **ノ**

* * *

It was the dead of night, definitely around midnight, the sky dark purples and blues the only light for miles was that of the moon. A figure stood atop of a hill overlooking the Smash Mansion eyes dead ahead at it's destination. At last it was time to return and claim the top again no one could rival his power, the figures eyes glowed a dark purple and floated off into the night…

The sunlight started flooding in on the land from the horizon and blah blah blah. The mansion was dead silent which is a surprise considering all the shit that goes down there. Lucina started feeling the warm sunlight on her face that was peeking through the curtains, she slowly opened her eyes to adjust them to the light, she sits up on her bed and yawns, stood up and saw Dark Pit getting his bow from the closet and head out the door. " _hm that's strange he's usually a late sleeper?"_ Lucina thought to herself. She got up and headed to the bathroom she splashed some water on her face and changed into her usual attire. She was heading out the door when she heard some movement in the vents. Curious she removed the lid and peeked inside to see nothing which just confused her she swore she heard something. She was about to leave when she heard the noise again and when she looked again she came face to face with some giant cat eyes. She yelped in surprise but also managed to surprise the hero of winds who was mysteriously in the air vent. "Toon?! What are you doing in there?" she asks the little Hylian.

"uh, I um uh," was all he responded before throwing a smoke ball in front of him and running, sorry, crawling off.

"HEY!?" she exclaimed as he crawled away as if his life depended on it, she quickly placed the lid back on coughing a little from the smoke.

She opened the window to let the smoke out and headed out the room as it was quickly filling with smoke. She headed to the elevator and pressed the down arrow on it and waited for it to come down or up. With a little ding the door opened and Robin was in the corner with an open book on his hands. They exchanged greetings while Robin kept his full focus on the book. The door opened and they headed out into the hall heading towards the cafeteria, but when they opened the door they saw a huge commotion going on. Lucina stared dumfoundedly at the mess while Robin was still focused on his book. She saw Marth in the corner with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall not the slightest bit surprised. "Marth what happened?" she asked the blue prince to which Marth turned to face the duo behind him.

"Oh hey Lucina, nothing new really it's just our supply of food has run out and everyone is trying to scavenge what they can." He responded with a shrug.

"What really how did that happen we seemed to be fine yesterday?" she asks puzzled while Robin nods in agreement ad he read.

"Well apparently we used up the last of the supplies last night during dinner" he responds casually and shrugs again.

Link comes out of the kitchen moments later with a box of granola bars and chewing on one. Then it seemed like there was a dozen pair of eyes staring at him while he started chewing a lot slower, he then slowly gulped and backed away hugging the box tightly. That's when half of the cafeteria rushed in his direction for his food making a giant dog pile. There was a huge cloud of dust with arms, legs and heads poking out of it every so often along with the sound of blows being dealt. Master hand appeared in the middle along with the Six and he snapped his fingers but it sounded like a thunder clap. Everyone stopped and stared at Master hand and he cleared his throat while adjusting his tie. " **So Smashers as you all well know we ran out of food, something I forgot to mention last night but hey I** _ **am**_ **busy person**."He begins rather smugly and proud but immediately after that many stated to shout at the gloved being.

"Master hand more like Bastard hand!"

"You trying to starve us now!"

"I'm a king I demand FOOD!"

"It is unwise to leave your soldiers without food"

"Oooh ooh oh ooooh ooooh oh ohhh!"

"Kick his ass!"

"Oh nein you didn't!"

"Loud agressive brid calls!"

"Hyyyaah huuht heah!"

"Mutiny!"

" **Smashers please settle down this problem can be handled easy pesy lemon sqeezy, so good news everyone today is shopping day**." Master Hand says rather cheerfuly looking around the room but getting nothing but blank looks.

"Shoot him!"

"Off with his head!"

"Smite Him!"

"Ohh ohhh ouhhh ouh!"

"Draw your blades and duel him!"

"To the gallows with ya!"

"Kick his ass!"

"Huuuhht hyaahh eeeaahh!"

"Angry bird noises!"

"Ullllullululululu!"

"Banish him to a gap between dimensions!"

"I say we tie him up to a pig and set it on fire!" Everyone immediately stops and turns to face DTL who had his fists raised in front of him punching the air. "what?" he says dumfounded as everyone just stared blankly at the dark cartoon character.

" **Alright so we all know the rules** **,** **however** **I changed something** **,** **if your partners name is drawn then you go too underst** **oo** **d, g** **ood!** "He finished and the entire room erupted into loud groans as Master Hand made a large top hat appear and he reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He put some small glasses on and unfolded the small paper and cleared his throat, the room turned tense as everyone huddled near the hand not even leaving any room to breathe. " **Alright so lets see here C. Falcon your up, so that means Toon Link you go as well** " he says as the paper vanished into thin air. Falcon didn't seemed too bothered with it but Toon formed his hands tightly into fists while gritting his teeth and turned and kick Ganon's left leg

"this is your fault!" he exclaims with a huff while crossing his arms, Ganon clutched his leg as he glared at the hero of winds.

"Why you little piece of-" Ganon looked about to strangle him but they stopped when they saw Master hand glaring at them or so it seemed that was what he was doing. He then reached into the hat again as everyone huddled together again anxious to know if they'll be fated to an ill fortune.

" **Alright moving on!** " he says moving his hand around the hat and pulling out a small paper, he unfolded it and adjusted his glasses before clearing his throat. " **S** **o Shulk your up so that means Raven you g** **et to go too!** " He says, both of the smashers nodded their heads in understanding they seemed more level headed then the last bunch. The small piece of paper vanished again and he put his hand back in the hat while the room turned more tense the ever before, it seemed everyone was actually holding in their breath as Master hand unfolded the paper and adjusted his glasses. " **Ok so todays lucky winner is… Kirby?!** " He said rather shocked and surprised and looked around the room surprise and all the veterains looked at him worriedly. " **Why is his name even in here, I established that Kirby was banned from any and all trips to the supermarket no matter the circumstances!** " He says as the little paper burned up while Ness did a fist pump in the back having dodged a massive bullet.

"hold on why does he get to skip out?!" Shulk protested and he was backed up mainly by all the newcomers.

"He did once and it was one of the greatest tragedies that occured of its time, and if you should all know it went a little like this." Zelda began as all the newcomers listened intentionally at what the hylan princess had to tell…

 ***Flashback**

 _It was once again time for shopping the unlucky individuals happened to be Zelda, Ike, Meta-Knight, Snake, Pikachu, and of course Kirby. They all entered the store normally and tried to blend in with everyone else to not draw attention and they split up into teams of two. Kirby started walking down an isle that was littled with snacks and he began drooling. He pushed the cart and jumped on opening his mouth and began inhaling everything as he passed by…_

 _A few moments into shopping the rest of the cast met in the front ready to leave until they heard the screams of costomers and everyone running away in panic. They all get into a battle stance and saw Snake hauling ass from the back with a panicked look. "He need to move now!" He says as the place starts rumbling and shaking like crazy and they all quickly flee the building. They see a gaint eye ball stare at them from the doors blinking several times before a gaint pink mass rose from the building towering over everything and everyone. The colossal Kirby just looked around puzzledly before burbing, though from everyone elses point it sounded like a roar of a monster. They heard sirens blairing nearby as holicopters started surrounding the massive pink blob that started making its way towards the city burbing loudly again._

 _Master Hand was in his office enjoying one of his sops when it was suddenly interrupted by a sudden news story. The reporter who was up in a holicopter started going on frantically about a gaint blob that was terrorizing the city. The scene goes to the view of civilians all running for their lives in terror, the camera zooms out behind all the fleeing civilians to show the massive Kirby stomping his way through the city. He burped louder that time sounding like a sonic roar as he waved his stubby arms about. "_ _ **what in the name of?!**_ _" Master Hand exclaimed as he rose from his seat…_

 ***End Flashback**

"And so Kirby has been excluded from any and all trips to the supermarket henceforth." Zelda finished while the newcomers all looked back and forth at one another. They turn to Kirby who was in the back seated on the floor coloring a coloring book and huming to himself. Master Hand reached into the hat again digging around to reach for the next lucky contestant.

" **Alright lets see here, so alright, *sigh* I got to remember not to let Crazy write theses his handwriting is so sloppy, ok so it says** **…**

 **Pitto** **o,** **so that means Lucina goes too** **!** "

"Hold on a minute Bastard Hand that's not the name I'm registered under!" Dark Pit immediately exclaims afterwards.

"Alright so you lucky winners go prepare yourselves you have 10 minutes and meet in the front, chop-chop!" Master hand finished completely ignoring Dark Pit who was grumbling and vanished.

Those who were not picked quickly raced out of the cafeteria like there was no tomorrow. The rest just stayed in there in awkward silence huddled in a circle. Well that is until Falcon kicked down the front door to the cafeteria and everyone turned to face the racer, "COME ON!" he shouted and dashed out of the door, the rest followed afterwards. Lucina decided she didn't need to change and was heading towards the main doors until Raven stopped her.

"Hold on Lucina where do you think your going?" she asked turning the swordswoman around.

"Well I don't see a reason why I should change, these clothes seem fine to me?" she responded to the tactician. Raven however giggled a little and shook her head.

"My apologies Lucina but it seems they haven't explained things clearly, so allow me, see we can't go out looking like our normal selves. Why you ask? because as you my have know from the festival we have cherished fans that admire us. And in public if you are spotted by one it sets off a chain reaction and soon you get surrounded by hundreds of them, you'll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again or so the veterans say." She says getting closer to Lucina and then grabbing the sides of her and shaking her gently.

"Even if the stories are true I don't have anything that wont stand out Raven what am I to do?!" she asked looking at the tactician with worry but she simply waved her off.

"Worry not I happen to have an entire wardrobe full of clothes that will help you blend in!" Raven responded excitedly grabbing her hand and dragging Lucina towards her room.

 ***** **Later**...

When they arrived at the room Raven dumps a mountain of clothing on her bed and told Lucina to pick whatever she liked. So they spent like 8 minutes going through an entire wardrobe twice. Raven just sighs and picked up another shirt and Lucina shook her head and she face palmed. "Lucina there has got to be at least one thing here you can wear" she said going through the pile again.

"I'm not sure none of the "modern" clothing as you put it seems to fit my tastes, I can't see how people would even be comfortable in some of these clothes I mean look at this." Lucina said holding up a pair of short shorts and Raven just sweat dropped.

"Ok better idea" Raven said blankly as she picked up two random items and started approching Lucina with a psychotic smile.

"W-What are you doing with those?!" Lucina said worriedly as she backed up against the wall but Raven just kept slowly advancing towards her. "Don't you dare!" She says and starts running around in circles while Raven chased her around in an attempt to stuff her into something. And so after another 6 minutes Raven managed to stuff Lucina into a sky blue skirt and matching top with white and pink stockings, she also did Lucina's hair into two pigtails but funny thing is that Lucina ended up looking like a little school girl. And the fact that Lucina was sort of short was not helping either she just stared at herself in the mirror with a large frown. Raven changed into some dark blue jeans a matching top and a black trench coat, while also doing her hair into a bun. She had to practically drag Lucina out of the room despite her protests.

They went outside to where the others where waiting impatiently Shulk was dressed in some black basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt and was wearing a black baseball cap, Dark pit was dressed into a grey puffy sweater to conceal his wings and grey sweat pants, Toon Link was dressed in a fancy looking black tux with a top hat and a monocle he also had a cane with a rupee on top and a fake mustache. They all turned when they heard the girls approaching and when they saw Lucina they all erupted into laughter even rolling around on the floor. Lucina just groaned and turned to face Raven who just giggled a little. "Oh what's wrong Lucy you look adorable!" she says pinching one of Lucina cheeks while she glared. So they were about to leave until a problem presented itself when they turned to face the smash bus

"So, how dose that carriage move without horses?" Lucina asked from the back of the group. Everyone turned to face her and exchanged awkward glances so they spent the next 5 minutes trying to explain to Lucina the concept of automobiles, and later who's driving was the problem currently present for the smashers at the moment until Toon spoke up

"I say lads we seem to be in quiet a pickle indeed, what do you lot say to me taking the wheel hmm? jolly good then!" He said getting into the drivers seat until Raven stopped himby grabbing him from the shirt and pulling him back down.

"I don't think so mister remember what happened last time!" she says reminding the little Hylian of the incident to which he smiled sheepishly.

 **FLASHBACK***

 _Master hand had assigned six unlucky smashers who where currently going shopping, and who consisted of Palutena, Toon link, Raven, Ike, and Link and Zelda to monitor the situation. It all started with a bunch of arguments about who drives since no one there was really familiar with technology, which is until Toon said he was able to drive and everyone was immediately against it but then everyone realized that Toon Link was the one out of the six who was most familiar with technology. Everyone gave each other concerned looks and finally decided for it against everyone's better judgment, so Toon took the wheel and told everyone to buckle in and took off and hey it actually seemed like he could drive everyone relaxed a little as they exited the mansion boundaries._

 _*_ _ **L8R**_ _*_

 _Toon was smiling to himself he was proud of himself too his driving was amazing everyone was praising him which made him form a cocky grin_ _._ _H_ _e adjust_ _s_ _the review mirror and saw a whole flock of police cars behind the smash van yelling into their mikes to pull over. Raven and_ _Palutena_ _were hugging each other screaming in horror as the van zoom pasted many objects at top speeds barely missing them by an inch, Link and Ike where yelling at Toon to watch out for obstacles an other cars on the road. All the while_ _Zelda was_ _currently in the back having fainted from shock when Toon almost ran over a flock of people earlier, "where did you even learn how to drive anyways?!" Link asked the little Hylian_ _hanging on for dear life._

" _Grand theft auto!" he respond_ _s_ _knocking a police car off the road that started pulling up along side them._

 _"W_ _HAT_ _?!_ _" they all shout in unison, then all at once everyone told Toon to hit the breaks while pointing at a huge road block up ahead. He of course pressed his foot all the way down on the petal and started to laugh like a maniac._

 _*_ _ **even L8R**_ _*_

 _A loud knock sounded from the front doors of the mansion Master Hand of course went to answer it, though normally he wouldn't but the flashing lights outside had him curious_ _._ _H_ _e opened to door to see two police officers holding Toon Link in their arms "sir dose this belong to you" one of them asked. He looked down and glared at the Hylian and said yes taking Toon Link from the officers_ _._ _Toon just gave Master Hand a_ _sheepish_ _smile while a vein popped out of Master Hand and he started to turn re_ _d_ _._

 ***End FLASHBACK***

That's when it hit Raven "where is Douglas?" she asked and everyone turned to look for the F-Zero pilot. He of course was heading out of the mansion fully dressed in biker gear he even had a biker helmet on. So without protest everyone decided on C. Falcon driving except Toon who threw a tantrum, yes C. Falcon was a expert at driving and all especially at top speeds but he had one weakness he can't drive unless.

"lets put on some motivation" he said and slipped in a CD into the slot and rock music started to play full blast as he put the petal to the metal. He was zooming past everything expertly unless there was a red light in which he would just honk impatiently, they make it to the store in just 5 minutes when it would normally take 30 he was that good he even lost the police in the first 2 minutes. Once they parked everyone got out and complimented Falcon on his driving while Toon crossed his arms and scoffed. Raven tells then they had to draw straws to see who gets partnered with who, Lucina got Toon, Raven got Dark Pit and Shulk and Falcon where in a group. There were three credit cards that were split between the groups along with three lists and everyone separated and went in through different doors. Lucina pocketed the card and looked at the list to see they were in charge of snacks.

Lucina stared around the large supermarket and saw many shoppers pushing their shopping carts around with things to be purchased. she was not used to this sort of setting as this market was a great deal different then those of Ylisse she was used to. She felt something bump into her and saw Toon pushing a cart "alright so here is the plan I'll go first and you push then you get a turn deal" he said getting into the front of the cart.

"No its fine you can stay on" She tells him and started to push the cart while he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your loss," he says plainly as Lucina went into the isle that said "Snacks" it was long and the selves were tall looking to be some where around fifteen feet. Lucina kept pushing the cart scanning through the items for the things she needed while Toon was in front pretending to drive a car. He eventually started getting bored at how slow the cart was moving and turned to protest. "Come on you call this pushing my grandma can push faster then this!" he protested, but instead of turning around to find Lucina, Sumari Gorah was standing there instead making Toon yelp.

"You want Push, I'll give you Push!" Gorah shouts and kicked the cart with all his might and Toon bolted down the isle at extreme speeds. Lucina returned to where she left the cart with a few boxes of crackers only to see it zooming down the isle at blinding speeds and Toon's screams echoing down the isle.

"TOON!" she yells and chased after the speeding cart, Toon however seemed to be enjoying the ride and started to make the most of it, he extended his hand and let all kind of snacks fall into the cart crating a massive pile. Lucina tried to run after him as the cart was headed strait towards a pillar but she actually managed to pull the cart to stop just inches away from the pillar. Toon jumped off the pile of snacks on top of the cart and raised his hands in the air. "Whoo! Let's do that again!" he exclaims but Lucina just gave him a glare and he slowly lowered his arms she then looked at the pile of snacks and then the list. "Toon over half of the stuff you have in there is not on the list," she told him scanning through the list again.

"So, do you actually want to spend hours looking for what's on the freaking list?" he tells her. She looked at the long list again the stretched to her feet and beyond while Toon just gave her a grin and walked away, she was going to protest but against her better judgment she didn't.

"I know I'm going to regret this later, I just know it" she says to herself while following after the little Hylian.

Meanwhile with Raven and Dark Pit...

These two where in charge of frozen foods and vegetatin, Raven was pushing the cart down a large isle scanning through the list for things she still needed to get, all the while Dark Pit was following closely behind looking bored out of mind. "Alright Dark Pit we just need a ham and I think we just about finish this isle" she said turning to face him.

"Yeah whatever fine" he responded and walked further down the isle looking for a ham. He actually found a six pound ham and reached out to get it but then someone else reached for it too. They both separated from the ham and glared at each other "look pal I found this thing first so buzz off!" he said reaching for the ham again only to get his hand slapped by the other person.

"No I Ghirahim saw this delicious delicacy first, and no one tells me to buzz of, so now piss off kid go play!" he said reaching for the ham but Dark Pit smacked his hand away.

"Oh you want to do this!" Giraham said glaring at the dark angel who got up in his face.

"Hell yeah I want to do this bring it!" Dark Pit responded, and they both got in a fighting stance ready to pummel each other. Then they heard that countdown so common in smash battles oddly.

 **3.**

 **2.**

 **1.**

 **GO!**

BUT, Before Dark Pit could do anything he was dragged away by Raven. "Come Dark Pit it dose not matter we can easily find something to replace the ham." Ghirahim stuck his tongue out at Dark Pit as he got dragged away and Dark Pit gave him the bird.

"Yeah that's right kid listen to your grandmother" he says with a sly grin spread across his face. Raven Stopped dead in her tracks and instantly spun around. There seemed to be a fire lit in her eyes as she glared at the fiend.

"You know what screw it!" she said as she approached Ghirahim rolling up her sleeves. Then loud screams of pain and agony echoed down the isle as Dark Pit made a mental note not to get on this chicks bad side. She returned moments later with the ham in hand and bloody hands "lets go." She says bluntly handing Dark Pit the ham and walking away. "Yes ma'am" Dark Pit responds immediately and followed after the tactician away from the isle as she scanned through her list for the remaining items.

Meanwhile with Shulk and C. Falcon...

And these two are in charge of canned and boxed foods, Falcon was pushing the cart while Shulk examined what to get from the many rows of cans that there was and started asking Falcon for approval.

"CAN OF BEANS!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF CANS!?"

"THRIW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF TUNA!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF DOG FOOD!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF MOTOR OIL!?

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF CORN!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF TOMATO SAUSE!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF GOOY STUFF!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CANS OF SODA!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF HOT SAUSE!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF THIS STUFF?!

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF FUDGE!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

"CAN OF FRUIT!?"

"THROW IT IN! ! !"

After a while of this they reached the boxed food section, and they switched around and this time Falcon was asking the questions. Completely ignoring the childish screams coming from one side of the store, quickly followed by screams of pain from the other side of the store.

"BOXES OF CANS!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF SPAGETTI!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF CAT FOOD!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF PANKAKE MIX!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF ICE CREAM CONES!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF COOKIES!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF SMASHER SHAPED WAFFLES!?"

"OH HEALL YA THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF ANNIHILATION!?

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF BOXES!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF GIANT DINNER ROLLS!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"BOXES OF UNKNOWN CONTENTS!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

"KIDS IN THE WAY!?"

"THROW EM IN! ! !"

Meanwhile back with Lucina and Toon Link…

The duo was currently heading towards the front to where the cashiers are to pay off their stuff. That is until they walked past the food court and a bunch of people dressed like Toon waved at him. "Well, well if it isn't Timothy you hooligan what brings you here?" one of them said he was a very tall man a little stocky too.

"Hello, hello what's all this then? What are you lot doing here you rascals?" Toon responded and approached the tall man and gave him a firm handshake. He lead Toon to the table and offered to join in their game but Lucina had no clue what it was, and of course for some reason Toon agreed immediately taking a seat and laughing with the rest. There was a twig thin man and another one who looked full bodied and the last one who was strangely silent and had a lock of silver hair covering his eyes. Lucina had a massive frown and set the cart aside and stomped over to Toon Link and grabbed him by the ear.

"Hey _Timothy_ did you forget we have somewhere to be," she said about to pull him out of his chair that is until one of them spoke up.

"We'll Timothy and who might this be then?" the tall man asked Toon who shifted around nervously.

Toon Link completely forgot Lucina was there and started to panic, "oh this yeah we'll this us um..." he began while tugging on his collar nervously trying to come up with an answer. He looked towards the door and saw a family heading out and a little girl getting carried by her father. "Oh well this you lot, ill have you know will be my daughter, hm yes quiet tis indeed" he responded immediately afterwards.

"WHAT!? YOU TOON-" She began but didn't quiet finish as Toon threw a big bag of coins in her arms.

"Now, now dear daddy's busy why don't you be a sport and go buy some of those sweets you like some much hm, jolly good then!" he said waving her off. "I'll warn you lot I never lost before and that hasn't changed" he said taking his seat once more. Lucina tried to protest but the table was too noisy so she just growled in frustration and stormed off.

Meanwhile back with Raven and Dark Pit…

Raven and Dark Pit were currently on their last isle after getting the last thing off of the list. Not only that but they where currently in an argument. "Dark Pit it's too big, it won't fit, stop trying to force it in!" Raven said bluntly while watching the dark angel try to forcefully shove the ham into the cart.

"Nonsense there's always room!" he exclaims placing the ham in the cart only for it to roll off, he tried placing it in different location but no matter where he placed it, it always fell off. After a while of that he just started to punch the items in the cart.

"See I told you, you're just going to have to carry it" she told him with an amused look on her face.

He turned around to give her an unamused look but then looked up as an item caught his attention. One that will help with his dilemma and a huge grin spread across his face. He flew up and came back down with said item and Raven just gave him a 'seriously' look.

"There's no way in hell I'm going along with that!" she told him crossing her arms and turning her head.

"Ah ah ah, don't forget you actually owe me, because if I wasn't here you wouldn't have gotten half the stuff on that list" he said with his grin growing.

"How?!" she exclaims but didn't finish as he flew up towards the top of the selves that where unreachable got the last item on the list and came back down his grin bigger then ever. She just sighed in defeat and extended her arm for the said item oh what she wouldn't give for a pair of wings right now…

Dark Pit was proudly walking to the side of the cart he was a genius he thought to himself. All the while Raven was in the back with a large frown on her face. She had a baby carrier strapped around her chest with a ham in it whenever someone stared she gave them death glares. They finally make it to the front where they were waiting to purchase their items while Dark Pit was snickering…

Meanwhile back with C. Falcon and Shulk…

The two Smashers have actually gotten so much items that they had to push two carts now. Thing is these weren't like normal carts they where 7 feet long and 5 feet wide, wow, I know and they had two of them full of junk. They were both currently laughing pulling their carts until they saw the isle empty and the end like a mile away. They both faced each other with competitive glares and then started zooming down the isle at top speeds. They even failed to notice the two little kids on top of the mountain of food enjoying the race they even started ramming their carts together. Shulk threw a box of waffle cones at Falcons face and Falcon threw a plastic can of pudding at Shulk's head. They both make it to the front and the race ended in a tie both were panting and turned to glare at each other and then broke into a fit of laughter. They both gave each other a firm handshake and then glared at each other once again and started to arm wrestle. Even ignoring the fact that fellow Smashers were arguing 20 rows down or the commotion in the food court.

Meanwhile back with Lucina and Toon Link…

Lucina though she never say this but she was in love, never before had there been something like this in her life, she knew it, it was love at first sight. The bag of coins sat at the table nearby almost completely empty now, Lucina herself was wolfing down little pastry sweets that tasted like nothing she ever had before. Behind her was a large sign reading " **Grunty's** **Pastries** " and a flock of people in line waiting to buy some. Toon Link approached shortly after with his pockets stuffed full of money his 'friends' at the table staring in disbelieve. He cleared his throat but Lucina just kept on wolfing down the sweets like there was no tomorrow. "Uh dear we must be going now I have important business to attend to, yes" he said and when he reached to grab her arm she bit him. She turned her back to him and continued eating the sweets "you dare?!" he Exclaimed and whacked her on the head with his cane.

She snapped out of her trance and turned around looking confused and wiped the frosting off her face "Toon?" She says confused looking down at the little hylian rubbing his hand and glaring up at her. "what happened?" she said puzzled as he scoffed.

"What happened?! I tell you what happened! You bit me you savage beast!" He exclaimed in a huff and crossed his arms.

"Toon I honestly don't know how I got here last I remember I ate a little cupcake an old lady gave me." She told him holding her head as if she was trying to remember.

"Whatever we have to go lets just get the cart and leave" he said walking off towards the cart. Lucina looked around again and saw all the people buying pastries looking like a bunch of zombies she stood up and followed Toon. And in the corner a bear with a backpack was standing there holding a newspaper with eye holes cut out and a red bird poking out every so often.

"Would you like to try a cupcake?" The old lady came back offering her a free sample again seeing she wasn't in a trance like the others.

"Hey you're that old lady that gave me that weird tiny cake!" Lucina said crossing her arms and eyeing her suspiciously. "You're making all these people forcefully buy them!" She said motioning towards the line of zombie and the old lady just glanced at them.

"Nonsense dear, try it yourself to see" the old lady responds handing Lucina another cupcake. The person with the newspaper approached and the old lady turned to him and showed them the pastries. "Sir, would you like to-" she started but immediately stopped when she saw the bear lower the newspaper "Crap…" She finished. "Banjo!" The old lady exclaims and spun around changing from her kitchen attire to a witch's attire. She began blasting at the bear she called Banjo with her staff while he used the bird to fire off explosive eggs at the witch. Lucina just backed away confused and then tumbled backwards when the cupcake grew legs and crawled away. They both took off to the kitchen where a loud commotion was heard within and Lucina just stood up and hurried off. The zombified people turned back to normal too and and start to leave the place resuming to what they were doing previously. Completely ignoring the commotion going on in the back too, Lucina just speed walked away at that point.

Lucina catched up to Toon getting into line at one of the registers and she was actually holding her stomach feeling really sick, Toon looked up at her "what's wrong with you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think, I may, have had too much sweets..." Lucina groaned turning pale and holding her hand over her mouth.

"You think?! You almost cleaned out my entire smash fund I worked hard for those coins you know!" Toon responds lifting his nose in the air and walking away…

Meanwhile back with Raven and Dark Pit…

Who were once again arguing after they had bagged all the items and the cashier turned to face them again "That'll be $345.56 please" she said. Raven had turned to Dark Pit and he turned to her and raise an eye brow.

"The hell you looking at me for!?" he said crossing his arms.

"I gave you the card you moron!" she snapped back back.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Flase!"

"True!"

"Irrelevant"

"Relevant!

"Inconclusively!"

"Conclusively!"

"Nope!"

"Yup!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I don't even have pockets!" Dark Pit exclaims flailing his arms up in annoyance. Raven was about to say something back then stopped and started going through her pockets. And then when she reached in the pockets _inside_ her coat she found it and took it out laughing nervously. The cashier took it and paid off the items and Raven was about to walk away when Dark Pit stood in her way grinning and held up the baby carrier. She was about to protest when he lifted up his hand "you lost the card remember" he said as his grin grew and she hung her head down in defeat.

Meanwhile back with C. Falcon and Shulk…

They had finished bagging all their items and Shulk paid off the cashier, the cashier then turned to the duo "would you like a receipt?" he asked. C. Falcon responded by latching on to the cashier and then separating from him with an explosion "YES!" he shouted. Not too soon after it felt like a hundred pair of eyes were on them and they sweat dropped slowly backing away. A little girl stood on top of a cart squealing and pointing at them "SMASHERS!" she screamed and a bunch of fan girls rushed at them. They both dashed out of there with their carts at full speed with a large crown of fan girls hot on their heels.

Meanwhile outside...

Raven and Dark Pit where walking back to the van but stopped when they saw it getting towed and police all over the area. They were soon met up by Toon and a very pale bluenette "Lucina what's wrong with you?" Raven asked in concern. Lucina was about to respond but turned green and took Toon's hat and puked in it as everyone else cringed. It was a colorful display of gooey mush all mixed with variant shades of brown.

"Uh hey thanks for sharing" Toon said putting the monocle in his pocket and put his fancy clothing in a bag going back to his green tunic and setting his green hat on his head. "Don't need these getting dirty as well" he said and then one of the officers spotted and pointed at Toon.

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!" He shouts and a whole squad of policeman start rushing towards his direction.

"OH CRAP!" Toon exclaims hiding behind Lucina, C. Falcon and Shulk ran into them shortly after and they actually stopped to laugh at Raven for a bit too. However a loud commotion behind them reminded them of their dilemma.

"GUYS WE HAVE A HUGE PROPLEM!" Shulk says motioning behind him to the large flock of fan girls advancing towards them.

Raven then turned to Falcon "Douglas you parked on a fire lane!" she said glaring at the F-Zero pilot, who just rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. The cops and fan girls were quickly approaching boxing them in.

"EVERY SMASHER FOR THEMSELVES!" Toon shouted and was about to take off but Raven grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"I don't think so mister!" she said glaring at him and shook his a little.

"This is it we're dead I'm too young I want to keep seeing the light of day" Shulk exclaims suddenly starting to panic and was trembling and whimpering.

The smashers huddled together in a circle preparing for the worst, the enemy slowly drew closer this seemed like a dark day indeed for our heroes and heroines…

That is until a red and blue bus made its way through the crowd and stopped in front of the smashers. The window at the driver's seat rolled down to reveal the red clad plumber. "Quick get-a in!" he said and the back door opened and out jumped Ike, Lucario, Sheik, and Marth and helped the Smashers load the groceries until another problem popped up, there was two little kids in one of the carts. "Uhhh guys who are they?" Ike said pointing at the toddlers. Everyone turned to face the Monado wielder and F-Zero pilot who just stood there with sheepish smiles. None to soon a woman came out of the store with a worried expression "Mommy!" the little kids said and took off.

"We'll that solves that problem," Ike said before getting tackled by a fan girl.

"Crap hurry they catched up!" Shulk said they turned and saw the bus leaving.

"Last call for the smash express anyone not on board will be left behind!" Dark Pit yelled at them from inside the bus with a grin of amusement.

They all turned and look at one another before they dashed like mad after the bus, Ike specifically running ahead of everyone screaming like a girl. When they approached Sheik helped them get on board all but one. They all turned when they heard a loud shriek as Toon Link had apparently tripped over his own bag of clothes and fell. Ike and Marth were ready to jump out and help until he disappeared into the sea of fan girls. "What are you doing we have to go help!" Lucina told them making her way to the back of the bus until Marth placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head "But?! He…"

"When this happens it's out of our control, but its protocol we can't help him now, if someone goes down Master Hand doesn't want more to get dragged down" Sheik said from the front leaning to the side with her arms crossed.

Lucina wanted to go anyways but Ike stopped her. "Its-a to late-a we must-a go" Mario said from the front although he had doubt he was after all the leader of the six so when he said something it was for the best. That is until Lucina saw a little hand poke out of the sea of fan girls and then a head. None to soon Toon appeared out and made a run for it his face showing nothing but fear his clothes were all ripped and he had lipstick marks all over his face. Lucina instantly jumped out of the bus and ran to help out the little Hylian whose stubby little legs weren't helping him evade his pursuers.

"Such a noob" Dark Pit says bluntly from the back of the bus with a grin of amusement. Toon Link was caught again but Lucina managed to take him away from his captors, she threw a smoke ball on the floor and that actually temporarily stopped the fan girls. She picked up Toon and made a mad dash for the bus the fan girls managed to get through the smoke and continued their pursuit. Toon link was throwing banana peels at them. He as pulling out of his bag but the last one he managed to drop and trip Lucina with him and they both went down.

Lucina stood up and gave the little Hylian a glare and he just laughed nervously. He was then grabbed from behind and dragged away but Lucina managed to grab his legs. Lucina was pulling on his legs to get him back but a fan girl was pulling on his arms to take him away. His little boots ended up falling off and Lucina fell backwards his gauntlets had also came off and the fan girl also fell backwards. Lucina quickly stood up and took off with Toon Link in her arms before the fan girl had a chance to stand up, Toon had actually started making faces at his pursuers. They were about to catch up again and the bus was too far away and she was getting tired and it seemed hopeless. She started to slow down after a while she wanted to keep going but her legs were giving up on her, Toon noticed and started panicking telling her to go faster. Lucina tried to keep going but it was useless that is until she found herself flying. She looked up and saw Dark Pit holding them both and flew in through the back door of the bus and crash landed with the other two smashers.

"Lucina that was reckless we could have lost you back there!" Raven exclaims in a panic.

"I… had… to… do… some… thing" Lucina responds trying to catch her breath.

"Your lucky none of the other Elite Six are here you could've gotten into serious trouble for that!" Shulk said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and patting it. But then stiffened when he heard Mario clear his throat from the front. They all turned to see him staring at them through the review mirror. Marth and Raven gave him pleading looks on behalf of Lucina while he just sighed.

"I'll-a let it-a slide this-a once" he said focusing on the road again while everyone else let out sighs of relief except, Dark Pit who was in the back minding his own business. The rest of the journey was pretty quiet when they make it to the smash mansion and more Smashers came to help unload the supplies. As for the shoppers they headed inside for some much needed rest, Lucina herself headed towards her room and opened the door and threw herself on her bed. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and started to slowly close on her until everything went dark and she fell asleep...

She opened her eyes after hearing a loud sound and sees Dark Pit opening a large box and taking many things out of it. But what had her curious was the large flat panel he pulled out of the box she looked at the box again reading "40 Inch flat screen TV" on it. He attached something to the wall and hanged the TV there he turns and sees Lucina sitting on her bed with a confused look on her face. "Hey check out the new gadget we got for our room pretty cool huh!" he says as he finished setting up making sure the TV firmly held on the wall.

"Alright but where did it come from?" she said staring at all the things scattered on the floor.

"Well Master Hand actually gathered us and told us about installing these TVs into the room, all to watch battles from the comfort of our rooms. It also shows the roster and who is fighting who along many other things. The Six showed everyone how to work them too but your going to have to read the manual since you were passed out," he says with a grin.

"Alright sure where is it I prefer not to be left out" she tells him, he approached and dropped a manual on her lap the size of a dictionary with a large grin on his face. She just looked down at it in disbelief "This?! I have to read all this just to understand how to work that thing?!" She exclaims. He nodded his head while the grin on his face grew and she just sighed and threw the book aside. Dark Pit finished setting up and sat on his bed he turned it on and a roster displayed showing the days scheduled brawls.

Marth VS Shulk.

Luigi VS little Mac.

Palutena Vs Rosalina.

Raven VS Zelda.

Duck hunt VS Bowser jr.

Sheik VS Samus.

Mario VS Bowser.

Toon Link VS Villager.

And the last battle was Lucina Vs Link...

She had a scheduled fight and when she looked they where right after Lunch. She wasn't too worried though Link didn't seem like a tough opponent, he was just sort of a goof ball and a very clumsy one at that. She then heard Dark Pit whistle, "Whoo man you got Link you're in for one heck of a battle this guys pretty good. He didn't make it into the elite six for nothing, believe me he fought Palutena outs8de of smash to a standstill, though it was obvious he had the upper hand." He said and headed out the door snickering.

" _So he managed to fight a goddess to a standstill and gain the upper hand, I wonder why the act is he trying to throw his opponents off?"_ she thought to herself. The bell sounded throughout the mansion signaling that it was time for Lunch.

Later...

Lucina was sitting at the swordsman table in awkward silence as they talked about the current battles that were going to take place for the day. All but Link, when she asked however they all told her he went to train for the up coming battle so it seemed he took his battles pretty seriously. When Lunch was over Master Hand told the Smashers to head to the arena for the upcoming battles the first up was Mario Vs Bowser the whole arena was erupting with cheers as the ultimate rival battle was underway. Both smashers appeared at separate sides of the area that form into the battlefield stage only one thought going through one if not both of them. Bowser gave a sinister grin he was ready for this, time to finally put Mario down his strength had almost tripled since the last tournament, the countdown then started.

 **3.**

 **2.**

 **1.**

 **GO… … …**

 _Define your meaning of war,_ _To me it's what we do when we're bored._ _I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop,_ _And it makes me want it more._ _Because I'm hyped up out of control. If it's a fight, I'm ready to go_ _._ _I wouldn't put my money on the other guy,_ _If you know how to know what I know._

 _It's been a long time coming, And the tables turned around.'Cause one of us is going_ _,_ _One of us is going down!_ _I'm not running, It's a little different now._ _'Cause one of us is going,_ _One of us is going down!_

 _Define your meaning of fun,_ _To me it's when we're getting done._ _I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop, So get ready for another one._ _Let's take a trip down memory lane, (Do you remember me?)_ _The words circling in my brain, (And what you did to me.)_ _You can't treat this like another all the same,_ _But don't cry like a B_ _itch_ _when you feel the pain!_

 _It's been a long time coming, And the tables turn around. 'Cause one of us is going,_ _One of us is going down._ _I'm not running, It's a little different now._ _'Cause one of us is going,_ _One of us is going down._

 _This is hardly worth fighting for,_ _But it's a little petty shit that I can't ignore._ _When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor,_ _It'll be a long time coming,_ _But you got the message now._ _'Cause I was never going_ _,_ _Yeah you're the one that's going down!_

 _One of us is going down,_ _I'm not running. It's a little different now_ _._ _'Cause one of us is going,_ _One of us is going down._

 _ONE OF US IS GOING DOWN!_

Although most couldn't believe it Mario lost 5 to 1 in a stock battle. Mario never lost this badly he always managed to beat his opponent easy. Or at least when he lost he was always one stock behind unless it was a one stock battle. So of course Mario was shamed in that battle still he clapped for his rival that beat him almost effortlessly the crowd was even left in shock, Bowser of course was savoring his victory over his life long rival certainly all the training he did paid off his strength super tripled since the last tournament. Back in the Smasher reserved area of the tournament they too all stayed silent left in total shock over the battle that just took place. Mario came in soon after he put on a smile but it didn't take a genius to know it was forced, Peach and Luigi left with Mario out of the room shortly after trying to comfort the plumber.

The next few battles were one stock and carried on like normal. Marth won against Shulk, Luigi lost to little Mac, Palutena lost to Rosalina, Raven won against Zelda. Then it was the moment Lucina dreaded her name was called out along with Link it was time for her battle against the green hero. Robin and Raven walked with her to the portal room, she entered and was teleported to the arena while the crowd roared with excitement. Link appeared shortly after and the stage turned to the Bridge of Eldin. Link looked different too, his normal goofiness was not present he had a serious look of determination. Lucina felt like if she was there with someone else. He gave her a nod before the countdown started but for some reason it intimidated her.

 **3.**

 **2.**

 **1.**

 **GO!**

The Smashers quickly dashed at each other and their weapons clashed Link did a spin attack that forced Lucina to back away. He threw his boomerang but she dodged it and dashed at him but he rolled backwards and started to charge his forward smash. Lucina was confused he was too far away for that to actually cause any damage but then she felt herself moving towards him it was the boomerang he threw. When she made it to striking distance he struck and before she landed he threw a bomb to increase her damage. She stood up and saw her opponent dashing towards her she sidestep his attack and countered with her forward smash. Then the orb that everyone new to well will guarantee victory appeared. Link threw his boomerang forward and jumped over it letting it drag Lucina away. Lucina let out a frustrated growl and dashed after the green clad hero who slashed at the smash ball that flew in her direction. He throws a bomb and some arrows at it but it still didn't break, Lucina jumps up in the air charging her neutral special and released it when she was right in front of it. The orb shattered and she was surrounded by a glowing aura as she landed back on the platform. Link had charge his bow fully and let go of the arrow, Lucina side stepped and activated her final smash dashing at full speeds towards her opponent. " _this is it I have this battle in the bag I beat Link!"_ she thought to herself excitedly. But at the last millisecond Link just easily side stepped her attack a smirk across his face. Lucina could only stare in shock and disbelieve, " _there's no w_ _ay?!_ _"_ she exclaims to herself. Link hit her with his forward smash making Lucina fly across half the stage and crashed in the middle. Lucina slowly stood up as Link was preparing for another attack but they both stopped at the sound of a horn being blown from behind Link. Lucina saw a strange creature riding a large boar storming down the bridge Link jumped to avoid it as Lucina barely managed to side step. She turned around and saw the creature drop something she knew all too well to be something hazardous she was told about stage hazards and bosses. She quickly jumped and then the bridge she was previously on collapsed she tried to make it to the other side but then saw a shadow go over her, she looked up and saw Link coming down on her with his blade. He makes contact and she goes strait down her heart started pounding as she looked down at the bottomless pit under her and disappeared in a flash of multicolored lights.

 **And the winner is… Link**

Lucina came out of the portal a little disappointed how could she have been so careless she could have managed. But in the end it was no hope Link was good she barely managed to keep up with him and so far theirs was the shortest battle. Raven and Robin where in the portal Room when she appeared and greeted her telling her she did an amazing job defending against Link like that. Link stepped out and approached too with his ever so cheerful smioe. "Hey Lucina great battle, been a while since I had a worthy opponent!" he says approaching for a handshake and tripped right in front of them. He falls flat on his face and slid across the floor till he was at their feet. All three of them just stared and sweat dropped, he just stands up as if nothing happened and grabbed her hand and shook it.

"thanks I had fun as well" she tells him with a smileand he smiles and nods like an idiot.

"That's cool I got to run, see you guys later!" he says waving at them and turned only to run into a pillar face first. He separats from it rubbing his nose and turned around with a sheepish smile before he took off. _"And I lost to him, but I know his little secret now he's trying to make people think he's stupid by doing stupid things. And it's all to throw his opponent off that's pretty smart I though he wasn't even going to put up a good fight well played Link."_ She thought to herself as they were walking away and headed back towards the Smasher reserved seats. The last of the battles continued on after that Duck hunt Lost to Bowser jr, Sheik lost to Samus and Toon Link won against Villager, soon everyone left the arena taking about the exciting battles that took place that day.

Later on when it was time for dinner Lucina and Marth were once again enjoying their meal outside; it was nice peaceful and quiet a slight breeze blowing as well the moon full. He was exchanging stories once again but about the good times he had back home, when they finished Marth asked her if she wanted to take a walk she of course agreed. And then asked about the battle with Link which seemed to throw Lucina off.

"What do you mean you were there as well?" she asked a little confused.

"I mean did you feel over confident in yourself, like if you thought Link would be no match for you" he replied shortly after.

"No, I, how? …" was all she managed to blurt out. Marth however just chuckled.

"I made the same mistake back in the second tourney" he replies with a slight shrug.

"Oh so he's always been doing the act" she said afterwards.

"Yeah since the start of the second tournament, everyone thought he was stupid and a complete moron. But then the fighting began he instantly became top tier completely throwing is opponents off when he dropped the act. I of course was his first victim back in melee I thought to myself how could I loose to this joker. And that had got to be the biggest mistake of my life I didn't take the battle seriously and lost miserably. But In Brawl however the act did work at first but then Meta Knight took him down." He explains as he stopped in front of a pond in the middle of the forest.

"And now I was his first Victim" she said staring down at her reflection in puddle.

"Well look at it from his prespective, word is he did horrible back in the first tournament. He was silent and dead serious, he hardly ever talked let alone laughed, everyone took him too serious and when they fought against him they gave it all they had. He wasn't that experienced himself as he didn't face that tough of challanges as his later reincarnations. Before you ask yes he is reborn every so often, but when he comes here he regains all his previous memories. So coming back he trained harder then ever and completely turned his personally around to not face that humiliation of the first tournament again." Marth explained to her and she nods while still looking at her reflection in the calm sparkling water.

"I see" she responds deep in thought, she then looks up and saw two glowing purple orbs staring at her...

Back in the inside everyone was enjoying their meal laughing and taking with one another, Lucario was heading back to his table when his eyes suddenly glowed briefly. He dropped his plate and headed out the cafeteria in a rush, everyone turned to look at each other with a confused look except for the six who also left after the aura pokemon...

Lucina heard a sinister laugh in her head and movement all around her and she was confuse and kind of scared. Both she and Marth had their blades drawn and were back to back looking around. "Marth what's going on?!" she exclaims in a hushed voice, fear getting the best of her. But Marth knew exactly what was going on, they both turned around and saw a silhouette in the moon suddenly land right in front of them as they both quickly backed away. Lucina stood there as Marth got in front of her glaring at the crouching creature in front of them. It slowly stood up and extended its arm with eyes glowing a dark shade of purple. Lucina could only stare wondering what exactly was going on as she heard the sinister laughter again coming from the creature…

* * *

 **Oooh cliff hanger, Ok** **thats it for now ladies and jets, so my later chapters dont have much to fix, and just a few things to add that I wanted. So the next chapters should be coming out more faster now, meaning I should get back to where I left off last time. Good news for all my old readers too who have been anxiously waiting for far too long. I officially finish collage this year so I have that going for me, well then I guess I'll catch you all later, Toodles! (* ^∀^)** **ﾉｼ**

 **Next Chapter: The Triple Alliance**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Triple Alliance**

 **Hello again guys im back! (*^▽^)/**

 **I took a break to try and focus on school and get it over with. But alas it was for nothing. I didn't make it, guess I didn't put in as much effort as I thought. So I seemed to have failed myself, and more specifically I failed you all. So now might as well see this through to the end, I wont fail this story!**

 **So now. Old friends, let's start again. I'll go and gather my stories, try not to spoil the end. It's been so long.**

 **And a shoutout to MagicShelly and TheShadowStarr23 for the reviews. Thank you guys reviews always make me fuzzy and motivate me to keep it going. And I hope you had success with those smasher shaped waffles Shelly.**

 **So without further ado, the long awaited remastered chapter 9!**

* * *

The chilled air of the night blew across the forest as both opponents stared each other down. The moonlight peeking through the tall trees giving the place an almost haunting atmosphere on how dark it was. Marth dash forward at his opponent with extreme speeds his sword ready at his hands to strike. His opponent however stood his ground, Marth brought his blade down when he was within striking distance. The blade however seemed to have frozen in mid air and wouldn't bulge anymore. He tried adding more force but out blade wouldn't move any further nevertheless. His blade left his hand and he flew backwards with extreme force and crash on a tree slowly sliding back down unconscious. "MARTH!?" Lucina screamed running to his side, she didn't understand how his opponent didn't move a muscle and yet Marth was defeated with ease. She heard the creature laugh again and she stood up lifting her sword turning to glare at the creature.

She dashed at her opponent but her sword flew out of her hands and levitated in front of her along side Marth's own sword. The blades approached her as she backed away, clashing with each other creating sparks as they drew closer almost as if they were taunting her. She picked up a nearby thick branch to block the fury of attacks the swords were delivering managing to block any and all attacks. That is until the swords cut the branch into little segments leaving the swordswoman defenseless. A large vine then struck Lucina shoving her into a tree with extreme force. The air was knocked out of her and she could only stare as the twin Falchion blades flew at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, she heard the swords strike but she didn't feel any pain. Confused she opened her eyes to she both swords jabbed into the tree at her sides pinning her against the tree. She looked back at the creature who started to form a dark purple orb in its hands. Her heart started to beat faster as the orb grew and her opponent laughed its sinister laugh. It was about to throw it until it was interrupted from some shuffling in the tree behind her. Suddenly four figures emerged from it jumping towards the creature. The first being Pikachu landed with angry sparks flying from his cheeks flaring a deadly blue. The next Charizard landed to his left dripping molten embers from his mouth, claws sprawled out and ready to strike. The next of which was Greninja landed to the right holding what appeared to be throwing stars made of water. lastly Lucario landed in front of the trio in a crouching position, he stand slowly glaring at his opponent with glowing golden eyes as his paws start glowing a dark blue. The creature just looked between all its opponents as its eyes shone a dark purple.

Greninja was the first to strike throwing her weapons at the creature but he caught them and the water vanished. She rushed at her opponent ready to strike again but then large roots came out of the ground around the creature. She pulled out more throwing stars and threw them, mid way however they turned to ice freezing the roots allowing her to easily brake through them. She kept on her assault as more and more roots come out of the ground to strike at her but she easily dodged the attacks freezing the roots in place and breaking them shortly after. When she was almost in front her opponent she form a large orb of water to strike her opponent as she jump up high into the air becoming a silhouette in the moon. She then dives at her opponent at lighting speeds ready to deal a fatal blow. That is until a root grabbed one of her legs and she was slammed on the ground hard. Before the water pokemon could stand up a bunch of roots binded her and pulled the Pokemon under the soil. Her hand emerged briefly engulfing itself in water before submerging. The creature stood triumphantly over the area as it laughed again clenching and unclenching its arms.

Charizard let out a loud roar before taking off flying at his opponent with jaws full of deadly flames ready to scorch its foe. The creature turned its head making rocks levitate around it before being thrown at the fire pokemon. He started manuvering around them and shooting off large blasts of fire towards his opponent. The creature would always teleport out of the way however before it got struck. Charzard dived at his opponent when he was in range as his mouth started to drip more molten drops. However a large rock struck the fire type from behind making it crash land creating a large cloud of dirt and tiny rocks flying in every direction. The Fire type stood up and glared at his opponent a few feet away he rushed at his opponent once again and released a mighty breath of fire that torched everything in sight, when the flame and smoke cleared the creature still stood in its spot unharmed its arm outstretched in front of it. Then opened its glowing purple eyes again. Charizard roared in frustration and rushed forward again ready to claw his opponent with dragon claw his claws glowing a light shade of blue as he drew closer to his opponent. But then a large wall of water rose in front of the fire type and crashed on him like a tidal wave sending him backwards with extreme force knocking several trees down in the process as well.

Pikachu charged a skull bash and dashed at lightning speed towards his opponent as a large black cloud started to form around the two combaters. "PIKAAA!" The little mouse pokemon shouted, the sound echoed around the woods a while before large blinding lightning bolts stared to strike around the area where he and his opponent stood. The large blueish bolts crashing on the ground were creating sonic sound waves as they struck the ground. Pikachu rushed at his opponent once more with angry sparks flashing out of his cheeks. But those outside of the area couldn't make out much of what was going on as the only thing visible in the flashes was sparks flying around near the middle. Pikachu slid across the floor glaring at his opponent his cheeks emitting angry sparks that turned blue as he ran towards his opponent. Pikachu started go engulf himself in the blue electricity charging at extreme speeds ready to tackle his opponent. He managed to get a few hits on his opponent with his fast speed and now he was ready to deal a fatal blow, his opponent however seemed to be annoyed of the rodent already and was done toying with it. The creature extended his arms above him and brought them down at his side his eye's began to glow dark purple again. The ground started to shake violently making Pikachu halt his assault to try to keep balanced. The ground around him felt like standing on jello worrying the mouse pokemon. His opponent then extended his arms forward glowing dark purple creating a large fissure, the ground under Pikachu split in two and the little mouse Pokemon fell into the earth. "PIKKAA PII KAAA!" the little muse pokemon cried as it fell to oblivion and the earth closed back up again. The creature laughed while clenching and unclenching his fist dark purple energy engulfed them as well. It stood triumphantly over the area its dark purple eyes piercing through the night.

The creature turned toward Lucario now its eyes turning back to their glowing yellow color as both opponents stared each other down. "Mewtwo…" Lucario spoke his voice calm as always as he closed his eyes putting his head down facing his paws in front of him.

" _Mewtwo!?"_ Lucina thought to herself as it hit her like a ton of bricks how could she not notice it before she remembered the trophy and his conspiracy with The Triple Alliance. But he was after all concealing himself in the shadows keeping his appearence mostly a mystery. That is until it finally stepped forward into some moonlight revealing his form. Large horns shot out of its head, a tube of sorts was behind his neck connecting his head to his body. It had long thin arms with three fingers each and round ball like tips at the end of each one. It seemed to have an armored chest plate of sorts around its upper torso. It supported itself with two long legs and had a large purple spot on its lower abdomen that sprouted a long purple tail.

"The all so famed Lucario I presume, finally a worthy adversary you could pose a slight threat." Mewtwo spoke with a voice that seemed to echo around the forest that could easily send chills down a spine. Mewtwo now was the one who dashed at his opponent levitating forward at quick speeds, Lucario however didn't move at all keeping his pose. Mewtwo suddenly vanished and that's when Lucario lifted his head his eyes glowing a golden yellow color as Mewtwo appeared behind him. Lucario quickly turned around and blocked his adversary's attack and Mewtwo kept on vanishing and striking his opponent from different sides in a blink of an eye. Lucario however managed to dodge everything to which Lucario took to the offensive stance afterwards as both the Aura and Legendary Pokemon struck each other with fast and fierce moves. Marth at this point was slowly regaining consciousness as he lifted his head placing a hand on it groaning in pain. He slowly looked around at his surroundings noticing Lucina was at his side at the time. She was asking Marth if he was alright but Marth could only hear a faint voice in his throbbing head. He lifted his head some more and saw the furious and savage battle taking place a few meters away as the combatants seemed evenly skilled. Marth turned his head to see Lucina at his side her face showing nothing but fear hearing her faint voice though he knew she was talking loud and clear. The battle still raged and both opponents used every ounce of strength creating lethal orbs in their palms and rushed at each other. The two Pokemon collided with one another creating a massive shockwave that shook the entire forest as both Pokemon were forced back from the impact. The Pokemon managed the remain on their feet glaring each other down and fully stood back up again front their crouching positions.

"Give it up Mewtwo you know you don't have a chance, we are equally matched your moves do little to no damage to me and my do equal in damage," Lucario spoke while they circle each other, Mewtwos laughter filled the air afterwards.

"You are correct at that, steel and fighting such disgusting types you have, but still inferior to me you are still pathetic and weak."He spoke forming another dark Purple orb in his paws, Lucario was going to follow until he saw the orb turn a dark blue. Lucario's eyes widen as it struck him dead in the chest dealing out masses of damage sending the aura pokemon backwards. Lucario landed on his feet but soon after was on his hands and knees as that attack left him crippled, he looked back up trying desperately to stand again. Mewtwo laughed as he slowly levitated towards the aura Pokemon as Lucario stood on up on his shaking legs. Mewtwo then appeared in front of him initiating close combat as Lucario was trying desperately to protect himself from the fury of attacks. He was being backed out of the forest as Mewtwo continued the savage attack on the aura pokemon trying to defend himself. With one final strike Lucario fell backwards onto the grassy field behind the Mansion he had been fully backed out of the forest. Mewtwo approaches the fallen pokemon and places a foot on Lucario who was trying to get back up. The aura pokemon is slammed back down unto the ground as Mewtwo laughed again clenching his fists as they were surrounded by dark purple staring down at his beaten opponent. Lucario could only stare back breathing heavily he no longer had any stamina left for battle, leaving him at the mercy of his foe.

"You never-a did like-a to play-a fair!" a new voice suddenly came from behind them. Mewtwo turned around to see the Elite six standing atop a small hill all looking down at the legendary pokemon, the mansion in clear view behind them being only a few meters away. Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Marth and Samus all stood there still staring down at the newcomer who turned his full body to face the Six. He had delt with them before and knew their weakness so he felt confident he could take on them all.

" **MEWTWO!** " a loud booming voice suddenly echoed through the grassy fields as the Elite Six stepped aside. All to reveal Master Hand walking towards Mewtwo with his hands behind his back. Mewtwo however just cringed at the sight of the gloved being. If Master hand had a face however he would have a massive grin on it as he stood in front of the legendary. " **M** **y instructions were very specific, you were to come to me the second you arrive so I can properly register you into the tournament** **.** **no** **t go wondering the forest at night and** **start brawling with everyone you came across**!" He proclaims pulling out a rolled up newspaper and whacking Mewtwo in the head with it. " **Bad Kitty!"** he added afterwards to which Mewtwo responded by hissing at Master Hand as the Six snickers a few feet away at the funny display. " **W** **ell what are we just standing here for let's go inside and properly welcome you** **.** **then you can enjoy the special feast I have prepared for the night.** " He finished while heading in the direction of the mansion petting Mewtwo on the head to which the legendary just groaned annoyingly.

The others follow suit after the gloved being who was excitingly chattering to himself. The other pokemon as well started emerging from the forest as if nothing had happened. Everyone soon squished in through the back doors of the mansion out of view. It was only Lucina and Marth left standing in the once again calm night, "Did I miss something?" She asked puzzled as everything seemed back to normal after the carnage. Marth approached and placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Well Mewtwo may seem evil but he just enjoys conflict and can also play a little rough sometimes, the pokemon well that's how pokemon are greeted here the others just want to test their skills against any newcomer immediately. The same thing occurred when Greninja arrived she and Charzard kept going at it." He responded turning to face her.

"What's with Master Hand though?" she asked confused. "He actually seens glad to see Mewtwo like if he was an old friend?" She added turning towards Marth who just sighed gently.

"Well that, you see ever since the melee tourney he's taking some kind of liking to the Pokemon like some sort of pet cat. Yes even after his involvement with The Triple Alliance. Master Hand just claimed he was keeping an eye on him believing he need to be kept on eye out the most, also going about it like a stubborn child." Marth explained and turned heading towards the Mansion.

"When did it start?" she asked curiously while walking after Marth surprised to seeing another side of Master Hand, beside the grumpy and serious mood. So to see him act happy and excited that was something new from the usual.

"Well around the middle of the second tourney we notice him acting strange and Mewtwo was always gone for long periods of time. Often will appear coming out of Master Hands office, and then there was this one time…"

 ***FLASHBACK***

The Elite six had currently been called into Master Hand's office to discuss some important matters. Mario was tasked with retrieving everyone so they could get to discussing. Once they all had assembled they headed over towards the hands office. Soon they all stood in front of the large black double doors that always gave off an eerie feeling.

"Anyone know why Master hand just called us out of the blue?" Peach spoke up while she straighten her dress and sighed exhaustively.

"Must be serious, I mean we still have our hands full setting up all the teams and brackets of the tourneys." Zelda added while placing a hand on her chin looking in thought.

"Must be because of that big mush that happened in the basement!" Link groaned slumping his shoulders as that whole insident was all pushed upon him.

"Link, I dont think he would call all of us because you and YL decided it would be a great idea to flood the basement with pudding. Which of course has yet to be removed so we can fix the fuse, that sounds bad yes but seriously it wouldn't require all of us." Samus spoke up as she pounded her arm cannon on the large door though that made Link slump down even more.

"I got a feeling this has to do with our last reports, we aren't doing as well as we thought we would. Interest in the smash tourney has dropped by 30% in the last week." Marth said worriedly while flipping through a clipboard going over several different charts.

"Well, we-a haven't exactly been-a doing much." Mario said with a shrug, "Of course no-a one will-a be interested." He finished as Samus punded her arm cannon impatiently on the door again.

A loud booming " **ENTER!** " was heard that everyone was all too familiar with. They all entered the dimly lit room as creepy piano music played courtesy of Crazy; Master Hand sat in his giant chair faced away from the Smashers. The chair starts slowly turning to face those assembled in front of him. Mewtwo was lying on his lap with as large frown while Master Hand stroked the Legendary Pokemon. "Now you must be wondering why I have assembled you here today" Master Hand said leaning forward so that the lamp on his desk illuminated his face, the Six however just sweat dropped…

 ***END FASHBACK***

"And then he wondered why everyone thought he was evil," Marth finished as they catched up to everyone else. They had entered the back door of the Mansion that lead to the cafeteria.

Master Hand of corse rushed in before anyone else, " **Everyone look who's here!** " he exclaims excitingly pushing Mewtwo into the room.

"Mewtwo?!" the melee veterans all say at once surprised to see the psychic pokemon. They all approach and welcomed back the melee veteran who just had a large grumpy face and crossed his arms. All the veterans just surrounded the Pokemon and where all exchanging excited chatter as Link hung a "Welcome Back" banner. Peach started handing out party hats to everyone and even placed one on Mewtwo's head and gave him a hug. Link came from behind Mewtwo and blew a party whistle making the paper flap extended and smacked Mewtwo on the face. The newcomers too approached to meet the melee veteran though he was trying not to blast everyone through the wall. Snacks and pastries appeared along with punch courtesy of Master Hand as confetti blew everywhere and everyone exchanged excited chatter. Mewtwo however stood in the middle of it all with a biggest frown ever, thatis until a koopa and Gerudo stood in front of the legendary making a smirk came across his face.

Later that night Lucina headed towards her room she was tired after all that took place that day. And especially that wild last minute party as everyone seemed to be off their rocker. She opens her door and throws herself on the bed too tired to even change. She wanted to lay perfectly in bed but being so tired just laid there half dangling off the bed.

The next morning...

Lucina woke up to the sound of a bell ringing through the Mansion she slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light, she looked at the clock hanging on the wall it was already 2 in the afternoon she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed and headed back to the room Dark Pit was already gone so she was worried she overslept and panicked, she gathered all her belongings and quickly headed out of the room and dashed down the hall impatiently mashing the down arrow. She made it to the cafeteria and opened the door and looked at the quiet calm cafeteria everyone looked as though they were also trying to wake up, she sat at the swordsman table which was more like the zombie table as everyone struggled to stay awake. The only ones not present were the villains their table was deserted not a single soul seen, Master Hand appeared shortly after in his pink pajamas and whore a sleeping hat of the same color. He stretched and yawed and then clapped to get the smashers attention or wake those who were asleep on their lunch, " **Smashers so I trust everyone is well rested now? Good so this weekend is a little special since we have had a successful first week, we are going to go on a camping trip hooray right you earned it.** " Those who were awake just clapped or just silently whooed, " **Alright Smashers the schedule has been set for those of you scheduled for a brawl be ready that is all I guess.** " After he finished there were those who groaned to tired to even move and he scheduled fights he disappeared shortly afterwards, Lucina finished the coffee Marth gave her and headed out to see the schedule and check if she had any brawls.

Meanwhile in the basement…

The villains were all gathered around the large table in the room staring at the newcomer in front of them while he gave a cold stare back, Dark Pit was in the corner leaning against the wall with his arms crossed Dark Link was next to him mimicking Dark Pit. The duo stood in the corner with one thought going through their minds 'awesome he's going to be a douche,' DTL was right next to Dl trying to look intimidating as well but the newcomer had an aura the scared the little villain though he didn't show it. "So…" Ganon spoke leaning forward and placing his hands on the table clasped together, "are you in? Want to continue what we started and raise The Triple Alliance once more to glory" he said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms. Bowser turned from Ganon to look at Mewtwo nodding his head with a toothy grin, Mewtwo just stared forward his yellow eyes intimidating those in front of him though it only worked on the ones around Bowser and Ganon.

"I accept let us crush these so called warriors," he responded shortly after.

"Excellent glad to have you back," Ganon spoke with a smirk

"You did good work of those pests yesterday glad to have you back pal," Bowser added shortly after.

Mewtwo just nodded glaring back at those in the room to intimidate them again, then a bowl levitated near him full of Milk and he started licking the milk.

Lucina was currently in her room she was glad she didn't have any scheduled brawls she was too tired anyways, although she did feel bad for Robin he had a scheduled fight against Sheik. She sat on her bed just staring down at her hands that is until she heard a noise in the vent again; this time however she was ready she opened the vent quickly and dragged the little Hylian out. He fell on the floor and looked around in panic wondering what just happened he looked up and saw Lucina glaring down at him with her arms crossed. "Alright for two days now you have been going through the vents what are you up to?" she demanded. Toon Link just smiles innocently reaching into his pouch to get a smoke ball she saw this though and took it away from him. "I don't think so, wait tell me are you playing pranks are you the one who messed with the alarm the other day?" she asked more calm this time.

"Ohdeargoddessesdon'ttellanyoneIbegyouIwasjustlookingtoprankafewpeopleIpromiseIwontdoitagainIswearjustdon'ttellanyoneit'llruinmepleaseIbegyou!" He responded in quick succession and hugged one of her legs while pleading.

"This is perfect!" Lucina squealed excited and Toon just looked at her like she had lost it.

"It is?" he said standing up and scratching his head.

"YES! Oh Toon perfect timing I've been looking to get back at someone, I even heard you are the best when it come to pranks, so can you help me?" She asked excited kneeling down to eye level with the little Hylian.

"Wait how did you hear I do pranks?" he blurted out. "NESS!" he hissed under his breathe then looked back at Lucina scratching the back of his head. "Look I'd love to help you out and stuff but yeah I'm afraid my services aren't available I'm honored that you asked really!" he responded. Lucina's facial features quickly changed however and she glared at the hero of winds while he shrank.

"Oh really then I hope you wont mind everyone knowing who has messed with them, I'm sure everyone has been looking forward to getting back at this mysterious pranker." She said shortly afterwards in a serious tone the atmosphere in the room actually turned dark as she glared at him, His jaw hit the floor upon hearing that she would actually go that far he sighed and hanged his head down.

"I-I'll help you," he said in defeat.

"Oh thank you Toon" she said excited again going back to being cheery, she stood up afterwards and sat on her bed. "So tell me some of your best pranks I want this person to suffer in humiliation!" She said afterwards and he sat on the floor in front of her.

"Alright lets us begin with the basics of pranking then we move on to the more complex things for masters such as myself" he said "Sooo…"

*later

Soon after Lucina and Toon were in the vents heading towards their destination he jumped down and landed looked around then motioned for Lucina to follow. She got out and noticed they were in the men's locker room she turned a light shade of pink "Toon! I'm not suppose to be here!" she whispered harshly at the Hylian,

"Relax its too early everyone is training or in the arena watching Samus beat up Ike we're good!" he responded.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" she asked as she followed the little Hylian through the large room that smelled like sweat.

"So this is one of the basic ones always funny putting dye in someone's shampoo classic" he said taking out a little bottle, he headed towards the showers there was a name tag on each one of the stalls and stopped to face Lucina.

"So, who is this person who has become your sworn enemy?' he asked her spinning the bottle on his finger.

"He's not my sworn enemy he just got me so I want to return the favor." She said taking the bottle and looking at the names to find the dark angels stall. Toon just shrugged and sat at a bench nearby whistling the great sea theme while Lucina looked. She then finally found what she was looking for she entered the stall and found a bottle of shampoo and she emptied the bottle of dye in it. She was actually trying to hold in her laughter imagining how funny he was going to end up looking. She finished and headed back to were Toon was and gave him a thumbs up with a large smile on her face and they headed towards the vent again. That is until they heard the door open and some guys laughing heading in their direction and they both started to panic, Toon shoved Lucina into the utility closet and closed the door turned and looked who had entered to see Robin.

"Hey Toon what are you doing here you missed a fantastic fight," he said as he approached.

"O-oh R-Robin nothing I just uh yeah I finished training and thought I'd come for a soak!" he blurted out nervously tugging on his collar. Link, Shulk and Pit walked next to Robin afterward laughing and they stopped to stare at Toon, who was just standing in front of the closet awkwardly.

"Oh man Toon you missed an awesome fight seriously, Samus got the smash ball and Ike was running around the stage screaming like a little girl!" Link said as the group started to laugh again at the memory and went separate ways.

"I-It's a-alright I could always just watch the recording later on TV." he said chuckling nervously.

"Well I'm going to take a shower that practice was intense, see you all later a lunch." Robin said as he headed towards the closet.

"H-Hey R-Robin what you doing?" Toon said, quickly getting in front of the tactician.

"I was just going to get a towel." he said pointing at the closet behind Toon, Lucina started to panic and grabbed her hair and started to pull it in panic

" _What to do, what to do_ _?!_ _"_ She thought looking around in panic and then Toon spoke again.

"It's alright I'll get the _towel_ for you!" he said out loud.

Lucina quickly looked around and grabbed a towel and Toon opened the door and reached in, Lucina handed him the towel and he quickly shut the door again. "Here you go buddy" he said running up to Robin and handing him the towel.

"Thanks" he responded eyeing Toon curiously and walked away, both Lucina and Toon let out the breath they were holding in. Link came back shortly after however.

"Yo Toon your up, your battle against Pikachu is next buddy lets go!" Link said as he approached.

"O-Oh right my battle sure lets go" he responded nervously, he slipped a paper under the door and walked after Link. Lucina actually panicked because she didn't know how to navigate the room.

"Yo Robin were all leaving hurry up so you wont miss anything" Link shouted from the entrance.

"Yeah I'll catch up" Robin shouted back Lucina then heard the sound of water running it was just her and Robin left in there. The thought made Lucina heat up she grabbed the paper Toon left and leaned near the door to get some light and see what it had, Toon wrote detailed instructions on a map on how to get out and how to navigate the vents and reach her room. Not long afterwards the sound of the water running stopped and she heard Robin's footsteps approaching the closer they got the faster her heart started to beat. She heard him pass by the closet and headed towards the lockers she heard him open one along the noise of shuffling and then heard the door open and close. All went silent after that so she figured he left the only auditable thing was water drops slowly hitting the floor, she slowly opened the door and looked around she checked the map Toon gave her and proceeded to make her way to the vents. Lucina got paranoid that someone else might walk in so she started sprinting and ran face first into someone, both of them fell to the floor due to the impact and Lucina was sure her heart skipped several beats. She slowly lifted her head to see Robin staring up at her with wide and confused eyes while Lucina's face lit up literally. Worse yet Robin hadn't dressed he just had a towel around his waist which made the situation that much more awkward.

"R-Robin w-w-what a-a-re you here in there where?" she just blurted out; she quickly got off of the tactician and turned the other way.

"I could ask you the same question, last time I checked this was the men's room no?" he asked confused as he stood up as well.

"I-I-I-I-I y-y-you" she squealed but didn't finish, as she just decided to quickly exit the room her face redder then ever.

"Sometimes I can never understand that girl?" he said to himself scratching his head.

Later that afternoon the when the sun was starting to set all Brawls and training sessions were over. Dark Pit was heading towards the locker rooms chatting with Dark Link. "Man those battles are boring these idiots don't know what a fight means, I mean seriously Bastard hand should of given me a chance to go in there and show them how its done." He said as they turned another corner,

"Tell me about it Toon Link didn't even try against Pikachu like his mind was somewhere else the whole time like he was worried about something, which starts to make me wonder why DTL can't beat him he's a complete wreck." Dark Link responded as they entered the locker rooms it seemed almost all of the male smashers were in there.

"Still though that practice battle was good I'm going to have to watch my back around you more." Dark Pit said as he grabbed a towel and headed to the showers.

"I'd be more worried about my front!" Dark Link responded with a grin as he walked away, "Yo DTL I got some strategies for you!" he called the little dark Hylian. Dark Pit entered his stall and set his toga aside and the water started running he was actually thinking he wants to challenge this Mewtwo guy since he says he's all that, that's when he heard his light counterpart's voice from the stall next to his.

"Hey Pittoo can I use your shampoo I'm out?" he asked the dark angel, Dark Pit grabbed the bottle and threw it over.

"Sure knock yourself out," he responded as he heard the bottle hit the angel on the head.

"Ow! Thanks!" the angel responded as he picked up the bottle and poured a large amount on his head. Dark Pit got out and headed to his locker and got dressed not soon after Pits screeching scream filled the room. "PITIIITTTTOOO!" He along with everyone else in the room turned to the source of the sound to see Pit's hair colored an ugly dark green along with his eyebrows, the whole room erupted into laughter and the angel just grew a large frown on his face and he just stormed out. Toon Link just stared and face palmed he should have seen this coming, but one thought raced through his head "Lucina's going to kill me…'

 ***LATER***

"I'm going to kill you!" she told the little Hylian as she grabbed him from his collar.

"Look it wasn't my fault pranks sometime go wrong it was all Pits fault!" he said raising his arms in defense.

"What? No not that you idiot you left me in there, and thanks to that I have lived the most humiliating day of my life!" she said as she started to shake him. He just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that well I gave you detailed instructions on how to get out, and I mean everyone left its not like you ran into someone naked!" he said laughing a little. He stopped immediately when he saw the intimidating look she gave him and a blush appeared on her face.

"Oh… … … who was it" he said trying to hold his laughter but failed miserably as he snickered.

"TOON!" she exclaimed at him picking him up from his collar again.

"Look I'm sorry but let us not forget you signed up for this, I told you in pranking something can go horribly wrong and you told me you understand the risks you telling me you lied." He said with a smirk her hold on his collar loosened a little then she grabbed him again.

"You never said anything about going into a locker room!" she hissed at him he just put him arms up at his sides.

"Pranks come at a price" he said sternly she was about to respond when she saw Robin heading down the hall in their direction. She shrieked and let go of Toon and hid behind the curtains of a nearby window as he walked by. Toon just stared and when he was out of sight Lucina peeked from behind the curtain Toon just slapped his knee and started laughing hysterically. "Oh man Robin! You walked in on Robin oh this is priceless!" he exclaims as he continued hollering with laughter bent over with his hands on his knees. Lucina stood in front of him and glared down at the little Hylian and his laugh turned into a squeal and he stopped. "Alright I can make it up to you" he said giving her a grin.

"Oh yeah how!" she said as she crossed her arms.

"The next prank of course, this one is a stroke of genius it can't fail!" he said as his grin grew

Later in the kitchen.

The duo sneaked into the cafeteria the lights were off at the moment and the place was deserted except for the kitchen right next door that seemed to be packed, Lucina and Toon entered the place through the back door and crawled their way to the villains table then he turned to her. "You know which one is your rival's chair?" he asked as her,

"That one" she pointed to a chair near the corner he nodded and attached something to the bottom, he turned around and gave her a thumbs up and they slowly crawled out of then place while some people came out of the kitchen and started to serve the food. Not to soon later the bell rung throughout the mansion signaling to all the residents that dinner was ready the place soon started filling up with smashers from all sides, Lucina and Toon took their seats at their respective tables and gave each other a nod and Toon was grinning like a idiot.

Meanwhile in the basement,

The villains heard the bell ring and they all stood up and headed out of the black door in the basement and headed up the stairs, once they got their food they all headed towards their table king Dedede was going to sit at Ganon's right until he held up a hand. "I have reserved this seat for the newcomer" he said,

"But…" DDD began but then got signaled to seat in a different seat he gritted his teeth but did as he was told. Mewtwo sat and Ganon's right soon after and some of the villains began conversing with one another about events that had occurred that day.

More lately like 20 minutes into the meal Lucina looked at Toon pretending to look at Zelda who was currently sharing a story with the rest of the girls, she gave him a nod and he returned the nod with a huge grin on his face he stealthily took out a little device and pushed a button. At the other side of the cafeteria a noise that sounded like a rocket engine came from the villains table and everyone turned in the direction, not to soon afterwards DTLs chair rocketed upwards and the little dark Hylian's head went through the roof with his little legs and arms wiggling around. Lucina face palmed and turned to glare at the hero of winds who had a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head, the villains however found this funny and erupted into laughter except Mewtwo who just stared up at the Dark kid with his arms crossed. DTL fell soon afterwards and crashed into his chair with debris all over his head which made of the villains laugh harder, he got up and stormed towards the kids table rolling up his sleeves and grabbed Toon by the collar and punched him in the face. Toon grabbed DTL by the collar and punched him back and then the two little Hylians started to brawl in the cafeteria Link told him them stop but Dark Link told them to hit harder. Soon the two Hylians glared at each other and went up to each others faces "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY GREEN BEAN!" Dark Link shouted at him,

"YEAH THIS WALKING CHARCOAL!" Link spat back at him and punched him in the face and Dark Link returned it, soon both light and dark counterparts were brawling in the middle of the cafeteria Lucina slammed her head on the table and Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. Soon after Pit gave a war cry and smashed a plate on Dark Pits head that didn't seem to faze him he looked up at the angel with a cold glare, Pit yelped and started backing up and Dark Pit cracked his neck and stood up while Pit took off running and the dark angel tackled him. The middle of the cafeteria turned into a battle of light Vs dark afterwards while everyone just sat there and watched, Lucina slowly lifted her head to see the chaos in the middle of the room why can't a prank just go off smoothly she thought to herself. Shortly after all that Palutena broke up the angels and Zelda broke up the Hylians fight courtesy of pulling on their ears Links greatest weakness, after the meal people started heading their own ways talking about the fight of light Vs dark that happened earlier.

Lucina bumped into Toon in the halls and grabbed him by his collar again while he just smiled sheepishly. "Hey this time it's not my fault, besides its not all bad, I had a score to settle with DTL" he said looking at the ground.

"Toon you make way to many mistakes I think the information given to me was exaggerated, because you don't seem like a prank master to me" she replied sternly. Toon link gasped obnoxiously,

"You dare bring my reputation into this well then fine time to bring out the big guns, meet me in the rec room at midnight I'll show you mastery of pranks" He finished and walked away mumbling.

When it was around midnight Lucina forced herself to get up no matter how tired she was but also while keeping quiet as to not wake her roommate, Lucina tiptoed to the other side of the room and reached for the doorknob "were you going huh?" Dark Pit suddenly mumbled. Lucina turned stiff and slowly turned around to see he was still asleep and Lucina sighed in relief and exited the room, the halls were dark she could barely see anything she carefully sneaked through heading towards the stairs. It was hard navigating the only light she had was the moonlight peeking in through the windows but she made it, she took a seat on the table in the rec room and waited for the little Hylian to show up tapping her fingers of the table.

Meanwhile in Toon's room…

Toon shot up in bed and looked around it was around midnight and he had a felling that he was forgetting something, he just shrugged and got back under the covers "probably nothing" he said to himself and closed his eyes. "Show me ya moves!" Falcon yelled from the other side of his room talking in his sleep.

The next morning Lucina opened her eyes slowly to see she was in the rec room she was leaning back in her chair she must've fallen asleep there, she sat up but she felt her neck was in pain a chair wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. She stood up but her back also had some of the pain she tried to stretched a little and saw the little Hylian slowly scoot into the room, he had a awkward smile on his face and she turned to glare at him "he he so you ready to begin" he said tapping his index fingers together. "Alright I messed up I'm actually amazed you woke up at midnight no one ever dose" he said as he took a seat and unfolded a paper, he motioned for Lucina to come closer and show her ingredients to make something called the explosive drink. Long story short whoever drinks this will explode meaning they will end up in the bathroom for hours completely upsetting their digestive system, she actually thought it was a bit harsh but decided to go along with it desperate times call for desperate measures he did make her catch a cold after all.

Turns out they were making a smoothie Peach taught him how to make only with Toon's 'special ingredient' and Lucina was actually confused about the thing he called a 'blender,' they were in the cafeteria and he started placing fruit they chopped in the blender and then like a cup of milk and pressed a little button on the thing. To her surprise the fruit started whirling in there getting smaller until it all turned into a smooth creamy liquid, Toon opened the lid again and added his 'special ingredient' and whirled it around some more and served it into a large cup. "Now all you need to do is find a way to give it to them without knowing it came from you" he said as he placed a lid on the cup,

"And how do you suppose I do that," she asked the hero of winds.

"Easy just leave it in your enemy's room as a gift from say its from a secret admirer or best friend, it will completely throw them off as of who is the suspect" he responded.

"And how do I make a cup look like a gift?" she asked shortly after.

"Easy just tie a ribbon on it I think there was some on the kitchen," he responded motioning her to follow him into the kitchen to look. They were looking in through the drawers until he found a drawer with ribbons, "here we go" he said taking out a light blue ribbon.

"Great lets go put it on and let the prank begin!" she said excited as they exited the kitchen and headed towards the counter they left the smoothie, when they got there they saw the cup completely empty and Link standing there wiping his face of any left over smoothie. Their jaws hit the floor as thinking how he could have chugged a 40oz cup like that in the 15 seconds they were gone, but then they remembered the 'special ingredient' and exchanged worried looks as the clueless Hylian just burped in satisfaction.

"Wow that was one hell of a smoothie boy was I thirsty, good thing this thing was here" he said pointing at the cup. "Hey guys were you making smoothies all I got to say is you know how to make them amazing job" he said as he put both his thumbs up and hiccupped.

"y-y-yeah Link I-I-I think t-t-that's been there for a while" Toon squealed out, to afraid to tell his older counter part the truth.

"Really tasted alright to me I wonder who made it I got to than…." He didn't finish as his stomach started to make loud angry growling noises, he grabbed his stomach and started groaning in pain and wobbling around "oh goddesses I feel like I'm about to burst!" He said as his stomach sounded like an angry beast Toon actually started to cackle knowing he was really going to 'burst.' "OH NAYRU I GOT TO GO!" he yelled as he ran towards the bathroom like there was no tomorrow, Toon Link started laughing at this point pointing at the direction Link took off in and Lucina grabbed him from the collar again and glared at him.

"TOON! What is wrong with you we have to fix this Link doesn't deserve that!" she said shaking the little Hylian.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge he also owes me actually." Toon said with a wicked grin.

"How so?" she asked him sternly.

 ***FLASHBACK***

The new tournament what been announced and the LOZ group were some of the first arrivals and decided to have a picnic for some reason, Link came to sit on the table they set outside with a plate of grilled burgers he had finished making. "Oh my I think we forgot the ketchup hold on I'll be back" Zelda said suddenly as she stood up and headed towards the mansion, Sheik, Link, and Toon Link looked at each other and shrugged. Link decided he didn't want any ketchup and reached for the mustard. He managed to accidentally spill his lemonade too and the contents fell on Toon Links lap who squealed and started hopping around shaking his pants, Link and Sheik noticed and Link started to snicker while Sheik had a smile on her face though it couldn't be seen.

Zelda came back and saw the other two Hylians staring at Toon who looked like he soiled himself. "Toon you wet yourself? Aren't you a little old to be having accidents" she scolded the little Hylian. He was about to clarify everything but Zelda grabbed his arm and dragged him away, "good grief Toon I mean how old are you 13 and you still have the courtesy to go on yourself. Come on I'll get you a fresh set of clothes so you can change you should be ashamed!" Zelda exclaimed as Link only stared before he started laughing hysterically banging one of his hands on the table even Sheik started to chuckle. Toon then turned to Link and gave him a murderous glare as he was dragged away and then slid a thumb across his throat before he disappeared from site…

 ***END of FLASHBACK***

Lucina just sighed and took the bottle from Toon and headed towards the infirmary, maybe Dr. Mario has something to cure Link. Toon just shrugged and took out a little list and crossed of Links name off of it and put it back in his hat and walked away whistling. Lucina hade it to the infirmary and walked in Dr. Mario was on his computer, he looked up to see who his visitor was "hello-a something I can-a help you-a with?"

"Yeah do you have something that can stop the effects of this?" she asked handing him the bottle which read: "ATOMIC LAXATIVES."

"Mama Mia child what-a are you-a doing with-a this?!" he exclaimed. Surprised that someone other then he had this sort of thing too, knowing some one could do something mischievous with it, although if that's exactly what happened he wouldn't be surprised he dealt with this before.

"It's not mine someone found it and put it in their drink probably thinking it was vanilla extract or something," she said as he was reading the label of the bottle. He just shrugged and headed to one of his cabinets,

"I'm-a not surprised-a happens a lot-a actually" he responded and grabbed one of the bottles and headed back towards Lucina. "Here-a have the-a buffoon drink-a this" he said handing her the bottle.

"Alright thanks" she said as she left the infirmary heading back to the cafeteria were she thought Link was hopefully at. she arrived but Ike, Pit and Shulk were standing there and Shulk noticed her first and turned.

"Hey Lucina what you up to?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question actually" she responded, he pointed a thumb behind him at the bathroom door that Link was in.

"Links having an episode in there and we were wondering what was wrong with him, and also making sure he wasn't dying even though we know that can happen it sure sounds like it" he replied. Soon afterwards a lot of loud unpleasant noises were heard from the restroom along with Link muttering curses and it all ended when they heard a random goat noise. the three of them just turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows and shrugged and the noises started again along with Links curses and the goat noise. And then Lucina remembered the bottle.

"Oh I almost forgot here give this to Link, it'll cure him" she said handing the bottle to Shulk.

"Alright I'm not even going to ask how you know what's wrong with him." he responded and headed towards the restroom door he took in a huge breath of air and pinched his nose. "Alright here I go" he said in a squeaky voice and entered soon afterwards everything seemed to stop but not before the sound of what sounded like a dying goat was heard. Shulk came out and gave the group a thumbs up and they nodded in return Link came out shortly after wobbling and looking like a zombie literally. He was pale and his eyes looked lifeless and he wobbled out of the room followed by the group trying to comfort him.

Lucina headed towards the backyard and saw Toon laying on a hammock his arms behind his head and a book on his face. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed and he cleared his throat. "Excuse me you're blocking my sun." he said lowering the book. He saw Lucina glaring down at him and he squealed and fell off the hammock.

"Toon I have a feeling that you have only been getting back at your adversaries while pretending to help me." she said to the little Hylian who just shrank he just sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

"Oh alright! But you remember I told you I was busy when you found me in the vents that's what I was doing. But still I could of never done it without you getting back at all those who owe me well Pit aside now I only got four more to go." he said excited and took out a little list and scanned through.

"Toon the arrangement I had with you was that you help me not I help you, besides you just gave me more to use against you." she added shortly after.

"I did?" he asked scratching his head in confusion, and Lucina snatched his hit list and smirked he just turned pale. "Oh dear goddesses how could I have been such and idiot please I'll do what ever you want I'm at your mercy!" he blurted out and knelled in front of her.

"I already told you what I need from you!" she replied frustrated.

"Alright but like I said before I need to know who it is so I know how to properly get them, I have a special tactics against every Smasher and things they can easily fall prey to. But you never want to tell me so you are only punishing yourself." he responded as he stood up.

"Wait every Smasher do you have tactics to prank me!" she question the Hylian as she crossed her arms again.

"Noooo" he responded nervously and shredded a small paper behind his back while giving her an awkward smile.

"Alright lets get back on track I want to get Dark Pit can you do it?" she said as she kneed to get to Toons height.

"Dark Pit!? Scoff he's going to be easy I get Pit all the time and from what I learned their almost identical so I got a great Master Prank for him, so why do you want to get this guy back so bad what he do to you?" he said and finished with a question.

"Never mind that its nothing he gave me a little cold but that doesn't matter lets just go." she said heading back towards the Mansion. He just shrugged and decided not to ask he knew from Pit already that his dark counterpart could be quiet mischievous, though Toon never saw any of his pranks first hand he just thought they were amateur stuff unlike his mastery. Toon Link and Lucina went to his room were he took a large paper and started drawing out a plan and showing Lucina what her tasks were going to be and his tasks and were his spots were, he drew a little map and little scenarios around the map of what's going to happen at what locations at the end Lucina actually felt confident and impressed. He put in every little detail to the things around their little map their area of operation like he called it was the backyard, he said it was the best place for what he had in mind so she just went along with it. By the end of it, it was going to be a disaster for the victim in this case Dark Pit was the poor victim, Toon finished shortly after explaining every little detail and he called it "Operation: mouse trap."

"I have to say Toon I'm impressed I underestimated your skill" she said as she gave him a confident smile.

"Well I do have a rep to keep what you say we put this plan in motion!" he said with a grin plastered across his face, she nodded and stood up eager to get stated and Toon started cackling like a maniac and Lucina just stared at him confused. He cleared his throat and they headed out of the room towards the backyard and went into the shed to get some needed supplies, they started to set up and Lucina was actually looking forward to seeing Dark Pit humiliated after what he did to her at least. Toon seemed to also be excited about this she was wondering if it was to get someone else off his hit list but that wasn't likely, she told him that if this was another prank for his targets she'll reveal his hit list to the mansion. Blackmail wasn't her thing it seemed to cruel for her but she needed to get the little Hylian on board if she wanted to get the dark angel back. He just probably enjoys pranking people so much and he did put in a lot of thought into this plan there wasn't any thing that could fail. They were near being complete sure this thing was a little complex but she figured it was to make it more successful, but before they finished Toon came over with a little device he told her she could use it to communicate to tell each other the status of a situation. He was also talking something about special code names and to pick one for herself she just asked why cant they just use their normal names, but he said this was a top secret operation and that code names were crucial to the operation.

After it was finished they looked at their masterpiece satisfied Toon Link wiped his forehead with the back of his hand forming a grin. "It's ready now lets commence operation mouse trap bring in the mouse!" he said rubbing his hands together laughing evilly. Lucina nodded and headed towards the mansion but then Toon threw something at her it was a little device he called a walkie talkie. He showed her how to use it to communicate and give a update of the status, this was it the moment of truth and she was more then anxious to get started, a sinister smile came across her face…

* * *

 **Ok ladies and jets, that concludes this long overdue chapter, sorry for the wait again. I hope to see some familiar faces in the reviews too. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible too. Well then toodles! (* ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉｼ**

 **Next Chapter: Camping, Camping, C-C-C-C-Camping!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Camping, Camping, C-C-C-C-Camping!**

 **Ok guys I got nothing going on for now, so I'm coming back to the story full throttle. So I expect to be back where I was in no time! So now Snake would you do the honors!**

 **Snake: *clears throat. "Its Show-" *gets cut off by randon hand grabbing his face and throwing him off stage.**

 **Shulk: *Takes the spotlight. "ITS SHULK TIME!" *fist bumps hand into the air while clutching the mic.**

 **Eh, good enough ONWARDS!**

 **And a warm lovely thank you to the following: New Follows/Favs thanl you so much and also welcome abored dearest!**

 **TheShadowStarr23: Well glad you had a good laugh prepare for more! Well sorry to burt yo bubble but yeah... She still gets justice though!**

 **Guest: You new? Yes, no? In any case thank you for reviewing you wonderful human being. And I suppose yes you are right.**

 **Girithal: What you doubted moi?**

 **No, Ni, Never. I said I wasn't stopping no matter what this story will make it through all the way to the end. Glad to see you stuck around for it though. I'm soory I made you worry, awww. You deserve a virtual hug! So I hereby virtual hug you!**

* * *

The mouse trap was ready all it needed was the mouse.

And that is exactly what Lucina was going to go get a mouse, but to her more so a pesky rat. A rat that has humiliate her enough and now it was time to even the score! Oh how she was going to enjoy this. She saw her room and placed a neatly folded paper on Dark Pits bed when she heard the door unlocking. Quickly she headed towards the window and jumped off the balcony with the rope she tied there and took off.

She later enters the room like casual and see's Dark Pit reading the letter that Toon wrote. He scoffs and crumbled it and threw it in the trash. "what was that?" she asked him pretending like she didn't know.

"Some crap about a gift a "secret admirer" has for me in the backyard " He responds bluntly and laid on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Aren't you going to go check it out?" she asked him anxiously wanting him to go.

"Are you stupid?! It's most likely a prank some idiot set up!" He remarka and turned on the TV to see replay of matches.

"What makes you think that?" she asked him curiously though she could already guess what the answer was.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because a lot of people have been falling victims to traps lately!" he responded sarcastically while flipping to a different channel looking for a good fight to watch. And Lucina mentally cursed Toon on his mistakes from earlier.

"And if its not you could end up hurting someone's feelings!" She scolded him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips glaring down at him.

"What make you think I care anyways 200 smash bucks says it's a prank." He retorts harshly while glaring back at her and then motioned her to get out of the way. "You know your not made of glass move!" He tells her as she just growled under her breath and stomped over to her bed and sat down.

" **And the Winner is… Link!** **"**

The announcer on the Tv announced the match's victor to the audience and Dark Pit had a smirk on his face. Then the Lunch bell rang through the mansion and Dark Pit got up after turning off the TV and left the room snickering. Lucina let out a frustrated groan and started to smack her pillow on the bed letting her frustrations on the poor pillow.

" _W_ _hy can't the bastard just fall for a prank already!?_ " she mentally shouted at herself and threw the pillow across the bed and left the room. She headed towards the elevator and entered when it arrived. She then hears the walkie talkie static and removed it from her belt. Toon's voice came from other side "come in blueberry are you there this is lime, over?" he says.

"Toon?" she asked but then Toon shouted back immediately into the device.

"SHHHHH! We're in a secret operation code names are vidal here blueberry, over." he responded and she just stared down at the device.

"Ok but why fruit?" she asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else in such a sort notice besides blueberry fits you perfectly, over." he responded snickering and she frowned.

"Why does everyone think that!?" she hissed back at him.

"Oh come on look at you! You're blue all over! In fact your face even goes blue sometimes!" He responded and his laughter was heard soon after and Lucina just growled under her breath again.

"Whatever, what you call me for anyways?" she asked changing the conversation.

"The mouse is approaching the mouse trap! Over." he whispered excitedly.

"Seriously?! I'm on my way!" She responds excited as she exited the elevator. She dashed like mad towards the back door of the Mansion. She sneaked out and joined Toon in their hiding spot in the bushes and Toon handed her some binoculars. Dark Pit approached a small table way in the back near the egde of the forest. That was randomly there and had a large cake on a plate and he raised a eye brow while he inspected it. Pit approached later and eyed the cake Dark Pit was slowly poking with a fork. Drooling a little as well, the note next to it after all read "floor ice cream cake" form the "secret admirer."

Dark Pit scoffed and turned seeing his light counterpart standing in a puddle of his own drool. "Hey you want this thing, it'll be a shame to see it go to waste." He says with a slight grin and Pit starts violently jerking his head up and down. He takes a large spoon out of his pocked and scooped up a large amount. Lucina and Toon turned to face each other and Lucina groaned and threw herself on the ground in defeat. The clueless angel however shoved the large chunk of cake into his mouth and instantly swallowed it and patted his stomach in satisfaction. Pits face instantly turned red and he started screaming, he stuck out his tounge and started fanning it. He spots a carton of milk on a trunk nearby and headed for it. But when he picked it up however a bee hive fell on his head and he started to scream and took it off with the bees right after him. He spots a pond and runs towards it to get rid of the bee's. He cannon balls in a panic but only then did he realize the large eels that were in there. Before he could move an inch they all jump on him frying the angel to a crisp. He spots a low branch from a nearby tree, he grabs the branch to get himself out of the water but he failed to see the rope and triggered another trap. As he was getting out he was then bombarded with pies and he fell back into the water where he was electrocuted again by the eels. He then finally managed to slowly drag himself out of the pond with little sparks in his hair and he was completely fried to a crisp. He crawled a few feet away from the pond groaning and moaning in pain. All before passing out while smoke emitted from him in different plases.

Dark Pit watched all that unfold with a large grin of amusement. He tossed his empty cup of popcorn to the side and walked away chuckling to himself. While in his head he told himself "I knew it!"

Lucina slowly got up to glare at Toon, or at least, where he used to be. As there was now just a dust replica of himself there that disintegrated. She turns and see's him running towards the mansion like a maniac. "I'm so FUDGED!" He yells and goes head first through a window to get in. She face palmed afterwards while goraning and slowly slid her hand down her face.

She looks up and sees Pit's burnt smokey body a few feet away. "Might as well help him out, I was my fault anyways." She lazily groans to herself and walks over to him kneeling down and poking him. She was actually glad for the magical barrier around the mansion, and its grounds or she would have just commited murder. After poking him several times and getting no respons she lifted him up as best she could. Only to drop him on the floor right after a while, again she underestimated the angels weight as she did with others. She stood there panting hunched over the angel and decided to grab his hands and drag him to the infirmary. It was easier then carrying him but still tiresome nonetheless. When she reached the infirmary she pushed the door open out of breath while the doctor jumped in his seat. His eyes went wide seeing the burnt smokey angel that was once Pit. He turned towards the bluenette who was still trying to catch her breath to explain herself. She held up a finger while leaning against the door frame. Why did the mansion have to be so long, well of course because of the needed space. But the infirmary was way on the other side from the back entrance where she dragged the angel from. He didn't even wait for her to speak as he sighed taking the angel off the floor. "Let me-a guess, he was-a playing with-a the spark plugs again?" He says shaking his head. She just looks to the side nervously and slowly nods unable to bring herself to tell the truth. That the angel fried because she decided to act childish. "I can't-a tell you how many-a times I-a see this boy brought here." He says slipping on some gloves and heading over to Pit with some burn ointment.

She left without saying another word, she just silently walked down the hall. She turns a corner and walks down that hall. She then spots a broken window and Toon laying face flat on the ground next to broken glass. She approached and glared down at the little Hylian and he picked up his head and screamed. He jumps through another window heading back outside as his shrill screams echo through the back yard. But he came back in from another one and picked up his sword "forgot my sword" he said sheepishly and then he cleared his throat. Before Lucina could say anything however he screamed again and went outside through yet another window. Lucina just decided to leave she was tired of putting up with Toons shenanigans and proceeded to make her way to the cafeteria. She headed toward the villains table where she saw Dark Pit talking to Dark Link and paid him 200 smash bucks. She though it would be worth paying him those coins after he fell victim to that trap but it didn't work out. What was she expecting right? everyone had to know it was going to go wrong but she was getting desperate. She grabbed her lunch and headed towards the ladies table and sat down while they continued conversing with one another.

She was actually disgusted with herself for the days activities, going so far as to try and stoop to the dark angels level. Which just resulted in bystanders paying the price. Abd even sending one to the infirmary. She decided to drop this whole charade, the only way to beat him was to ignore him. To be the mature one and just wali away. She was just glaring down at her food deep in thought. Stabbing it with her knife as if she was actually trying to kill something. She must've started to stab too hard because she started to get the attention of the others around the table who stared in confusion. She was after all a little mad because in a way she had played into his hands again.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Peach asked her with a look of concern; Lucina looked up and saw everyone staring at her concerned. Well almost everyone Samus didn't seem to mind she always minded her own business anyways and didn't get into anyone else's.

"Did something happen?" Zelda who was next to her asked while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"N-No I'm fine" she responded a little nervous, as everyone eyed her curiously.

"Well people don't usually stab their food like it's a savage beast?" Palutena added shortly afterwards.

"I-I-Its nothing I just I'm I need some fresh air" she responded, she stood up and headed out of the cafeteria and everyone exchanged concern looks. She passes by the kids table and sees Pit all bandaged up and still emitting smoke. He was tightly holding a fork in a shaking hand while glaring at his dark counterpart. The kids table was just 2 tables away with a clear view to the dark table in the corner afterall. Lucina thought she would have to make it up to the angel somehow.

"Should we go after her and see what's bothering her she seems depressed?" Peach proposed to the group who all looked around at each other.

"No I think she just needs some time alone she'll probably be better in a little while." Zelda added shortly after, "and if not I guess we can try to comfort her." she finished while those around her nodded in agreement to the hylian princess.

"Or we could just mind our own business. Butting in on others business never ends well." Samus spoke up while looking down at the device on her lap.

Lucina paced around in the backyard why she was so desperate to get back at him she didn't know. but she got a feeling maybe she should give up as he always won no matter the odds. Besides this is what he does gets on your nerves pisses you off till you cant think strait, besides he hasn't done anything to her in a while, so maybe there was no need to get back at him. He probably grew tired of messing with her. Besides all shes doing is huring herself and those around her.

She headed into the forest and she went around cutting a few weeds here and there and stopped at the pond. She sat down on the banks of the pond and looked at her reflection in the calm water there were some butterflies dancing around the pond as well. She smiled a little thinking about what Toon said. She looked down at nothing but blue, hair, eyes, clothes all blue even her nails were painted blue courtesy of Peach. Maybe a change of appearance was in order, then the bell signaling Lunch is over rang through the mansion.

"Something bothering you?" she heard behind her and saw Robin's reflection looking up at her along with her own.

"No I'm fine I just wanted to take a stroll that's all doing some thinking." She responded looking behind her to meet his gaze. He sat next to her and observed the pond looking into the water and she stared down at it as well and they both stayed silent.

"Do you miss Ylisse, your friends and family. Homesick if you will?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I do sometimes I wish to see the fields of Ylisse again. To see the kingdom we worked so hard to bring peace to." She responds and he nodded his head in understandment and then he saw a small smile crept on her face. "But with all the new and wonderful friends I meet here it makes me feel like this is truly a second home for me. And I also got you and Raven so it's like I managed to take a little peace of Ylisse with me." she said afterwards.

"I see, yes I do feel like that myself sometimes but being here as long as I have well I'm not to bothered by that anymore. I still wish to see Ylisse one day though but these are friends I could only meet once in a lifetime opportunity. So I want to make the most of my time here." He said looking up to meet her gaze staring into her blue eyes.

"I believe you are right I'm going to miss this place dearly. It's been lots of fun and I'm pretty sure this will be our last time here, but yes we should make the most of it. Besides I feel more confident with you by my side" she said placing her hand on top of his. They both turned to face each other again and were passionately staring into each others eyes.

Lucina felt her heart speed up. She just stared at him observing his facial features and mentally thinking to herself how handsome he actually was. She turned a little pink and her palms got sweaty and her arms were trembling. She felt butterflies in her stomach, it wasn't the first time though shes felt this way around him before. She couldn't get her gaze away from him like she was paralyzed by his stare. He started inching closer to her and she felt as if the whole world slowed down around her. He was like an inch away from her face now and it felt as if her heart stopped cold. She looks down at his lips that looked soft to the touch. She could feel his warm breath brush against her lips. Sending shivers down her spine. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity to her as the world semeed to have frozen in place. And then.

"Oh so there's were you two ran off to!" They suddenly hear Raven behind them. They both jump a foot in the air as they quickly separated from each other. Lucina lit up like a raging fire as they both stood up and she hid her face. Robin stood up while avoiding her gaze and walked towards Raven. All the while Lucina stared the other way in embarrassment. Breathing heavily and trying to regain her posture as her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

"What's seems to be the problem dear sister?" Robin asked as he approached.

"It's nothing big, I think?" she responds tapping her index finger on her chin. "But Master Hand wants everyone to meet in the cafeteria and I was asked to retrieve both of you, what are you two doing out here anyways?" She asked curiously while looking back at Lucina who was turned aroubd and staring off into space.

Robin took his leave immediately after. Raven turned towards Lucina who was awkwardly standing there in silence.

"I-I-I'm going to retrieve my sword I'll catch up." Lucina said breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Alright I'll head towards the mansion and try to catch up to Robin." She said as she turned and left and Lucina just stared at her until she disappeared from view. She headed back to the pond and retrieved her sword she stared into it again. Her cheeks were a bright rosy color, she headed back to the mansion but wondering what about Robin made her feel like that at all. She's felt like that in the past around him but this time it was stronger. She comes out of the forest and sees Raven and Robin near the steps conversing with one another. That is untill they spotted Lucina, she approached and they silently entered and headed towards the cafeteria. When they arrived everyone else was already gathered there.

" **You're late** **!** " Master hand said with his arms crossed tapping his shoe impatiently on the floor.

"Sorry so sorry it was my entire fault, yes I'll take the blame!" Raven responded waving her arm around in the air, she sat down and gave Lucina a wink.

" **Alright take responsibility for your actions, but never mind that Smashers I got great** **news!** **today after a successful week of Smash I will reward you all with a camping trip** **!** " As soon as he finished the cafeteria erupted into loud cheers and yells and people hammering their hands on the table it was chaos. Master Hand motioned for everyone to settle down so he could continue. " **Alright so lets go get packed and everyone meet outside the mansion when** **ready.** **remember pack only necessary items and noting to big** **alright that is all dismissed**." He finished and vanished and soon afterwards everyone started to storm out of the cafeteria like a heard if angry bulls.

Lucina managed to reach her room after trying to get through a stampede of smashers. It wasn't easy but she managed, Dark Pit however was already there it wasn't a surprise as he and Pit flew over everyone, and easily got to their destination. He had a suit case and was stuffing it with clothes and other accessories and she got one from the ones she used to bring her stuff. She started putting together a few belongings she thought would be necessary for her to take she then saw Dark Pit slam his case shut. He didn't seem all to thrill with the idea of going camping he picked up his case and left the room. Lucina followed afterwards and headed outside where almost everyone was gathered with their own belongings. Master Hand divided the smashers into two groups to go into two large buses these were larger then the one that rescued them at the market. And the swordsman got put in the other bus except Marth, and her oh and Link so after putting their luggage away she and Marth sat near the back. They waited while everyone to finish putting their luggage away and take their seats. She stared out the window at the other bus, she was glad she at least got to be with Marth, but she was hoping to be with Robin she wondered why but she just wanted him there. Mario took the driver seat of this bus and Luigi was driving the other bus and they took off once everyone was settled. Once the bus left the Mansion boundaries a figure chased after it yelling "HEY STOP!" but it was to far away for anyone to hear.

Meanwhile back on the bus Links ears picked up a faint sound of a voice from far away and he turned to Zelda who was next to him. "Did you hear something?" he asked her and she turned to him confused.

"No I did not it's probably your imagination." She responded and he shrugged it off, and then Peach looked over at them from the seat in front.

"Hey we're all going to play Mario cart want to join?" she asked the Hylian duo.

"Sure I'll just get my 3DS!" Link responded going through his pockets and pulling it out.

"Someone is messing with the connection?!" Toon said shaking his 3DS around.

"Cut it out Pikachu!" Fox said glaring at the pokemon who had lots of sparks emitting from his cheeks. He stopped generating them and all the connections were all cut off.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" Fox said afterwards and slumped down on his chair next to Falco.

"Great so now what do we do?" almost everyone said in unison.

"Jiggly puff!" The balloon pokemon spoke up from its seat next to Pikachu which meant *let's sing a song!*

"Don't you dare!" Lucario warned her and she slumped down on her chair and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Let's play I spy" Rosalina suggested from the seat next to peach's.

"I spy something beginning with G" Pit said from the back.

"Green" Mega man responded from the front.

"How did you know?!" Pit said facing the blue bomber.

"Everything around us is green dumass!" Dark Pit said from way in the back sitting next to DTL, he was right they entered a forest road not to long ago and everything around for miles was green.

"How's about we play the silent game, yeah, starting now!" Samus said from the back as well sitting next to Palutena. Link was about to speak up but stopped when he heard Samus loading her cannon in warning.

Meanwhile on the other bus…

That happened to be in a different road because reasons. Luigi was trembling like crazy it seemed he might have took the wrong road and was in a part of the forest that had dead trees all around. He was never fond of these kinds of surroundings the fog wasn't helping either. He could only see about five feet in front of the bus. In the back everyone was doing their own separate ideas to pass the time from reading, playing games, simple chit chat, taking a nap. This bus actually seemed less chaotic then the other which is weird considering all the crazed swordsman are on board. Then the bus came to a rough stop and it seemed a couple people flew to the front of the bus along with luggage. Luigi just jumped off the drivers seat and hid under a seat "what happened Luigi?" Ike asked. He was on the floor with Shulk and little Mac on top along with luggage.

"T-T-There a g-g-ghost on the r-r-road!" He responded hiding under a pile of luggage. Ike stood up and went to the front where indeed a silhouette stood there leaning to the side every so often. It seemed it was wearing some kind of torn robe. One things for sure this thing did have a ghostly appearance.

"I'm going to check it out anyone want to come?" Ike said looking around and getting instant "no's." And other just didn't seem to care. So Ike gulped and opened the door, he steeped outside and disappeared into the fog and everyone just looked around for any signs of the mercenary. He entered shortly after "well whatever that was is gone probably an aninal. So we're good so Luigi you can take the wheel again." Ike finished but Luigi seemed to frightened to do so then C. Falcon stood up and volunteered as he was the only one who knew how. He adjusted his visor and slipoed in his famed CD as he gripped the wheel. The bus rocketed forward with everyone slamming towards the back as his theme blasted through the speakers.

Back on the road a small figure came out of the woods after gathering their belongings. But the bus they thought was going to give them a lift disappeared. "Oh how rude! I thought they actually stopped to help me!" the figure said with a pout it was also wearing a cloak made of leaves. So they set their luggage down on its wheels and began walking down the lonely road. If the figure ever sees that bus again they will give them a peice of their mind. But their dedication to reach their destination was to great i give up. Even if the figure had been traveling for two days now.

Meanwhile on the other bus.

They however had reached their destination as the cmap gorunds came into view. "We're here!" Toon Link said excited and he stood from his seat. But as Mario pulled the bus to a stop at the camp site he soilked his juice box on himself.

"Oh great he wet himself again!" Link said as Toon looked down at his wet tunic and Zelda saw this as well.

"Toon again seriously?!" Zelda questioned him from the front as he turned to glare at Link.

"No its juice, see just juice!" He says holding up his empty juice box pointing desperately at it.

"Well your still going to have to change that tunic" she responded back.

They all exited out of the bus getting their luggage, and stretching a little from that long 3 hour bus drive to the camp site. "Where is-a Luigi?" Mario said as he took out a communicator and called his younger brother tapping his shoe as the call went through. "Hello-a Luigi? Where you-a at bro you-a were suppose-a to follow my-a bus?" he asked the green clad plumber. Luigi however responded in a quick and panicked voice. All while the sound of rock music was coming through full blast so not much was understandable. Some one shouted in the background afterwards who was near Luigi.

"Falcon we're trying to get directions here shut that off!" Ike's voice came through and then the sound of a machine being stabbed. Mario was able to hear more clearly.

"Flacon Pout!" the captain exclaimed as he crossed his arms with a pout and lowred in his seat. Mario walked around trying to find where the other bus was.

"Hey you guys want to go for a walk in the woods real quick?" Pit suggested but everyone disagreed as Mario instructed everyone to stay near the bus. Lucina went under a nice full tree to get some shade and opened up a book to read. It was deathly hot too so the shade was nice.

DTL steps out of the bus with a wicked grin as he got a newspaper and chewed the top half off and got out a large plastic straw. He spots Toon doing target practice on a tree and he shot his massive spit ball at him. Toon turns around to get another arrow only to get hit in the face with a slimy chew up giant paper spit ball that slowly slid off. Toon glares at his dark counterpart while he laughed hysterically on the floor. Toon takes the magazine Link was reading and chewed the top of right off.

"Ah Toon! They were talking about me what's wrong with you!?" Link exclaims to his younger counterpart but gets ignored. Toon placed the slimy paper on hid own overgrown straw and fired hitting his target dead in the face while he was laughing. DTL wipes the slimey thing off his face and shoves the last of the newspaper in his mouth. He returned fire to his light counterpart who dodged making it hit Link dead in the face instead. They both turned to look at Link as the slime ball slowly fell and broke into a hysterical laughter while Link glared. He tries to grab Toon but he hookshots himself to safety. He hears snickering and turns to DTL determined to exact his revenge on him. But DTL just mooned Link and ran away from the storming Hylian after him. He shoved more newspapers in his mouth as he ran. He fires at his target but missed when Link dodged and continued to advance. He was gaining and fast DTLs stubby feet weren't all that durable. Before he could grab him however a branch hit Link on the face and he stumbled backwards and fell. He gets stuck in a small valley while struggling to get out. DTL lookes up to see Toon in the tree with a smirk who jumps down and lands in front of his rival.

"Look DTL why don't we agree to pummel Link together before we pummel each other some more?" Toon proposed while his dark counterpart looked in thought and then smirked menacingly.

"I'm good with that." DTL shrugged as a evil grin spread across his face. They shake hands as Link frees himself and gets up to glare at them.

"Oh now you're going to get it!" he said and shoved a spare magazine into his mouth and chewed it up and armed it with his slingshot. Both of them nodded and went separate ways while they both fired. Link was at a disadvantage against the Toons and was getting cornered. There was a barage of slimey paper balls flying all over the place. As Link reached for more ammo he realised was out and the little Hylians came down from the trees with a large grin. They both chewed up a large chunk of papers and aimed at the hero who was trying to find a way out but there was none. They both fired and Link used his claw shot to steal some of their ammo and dodge the incoming shots while preparing to load another. In fact he stole all the ammo that was left and with that he could make a gigantic death spit ball. He shoved all remaining paper into his mouth and loaded up the giant ball.

"initiate defensive pattern delta!" They both say in unison and dashed off. Link corners them however and shot the giant blob. The Toons however dodged at the last second and it flew over them and struck Zelda dead in the face.

"Holy shit, holy mother of freaking Hyrule!" Link exclaims backing up slowly. The thing slowly slips down her face leaving her all slobbered. She give him a death glare as her eyes ignited with fire. She grits her teeth as a low growl emits from her getting louder.

"LINK!" She shouts loudly blowing everything backwards as he begins whimpering and drops all his things. He takes off full blast into the forest like there was no tomorow screaming like a maniac. Zelda however teleports after him and the Toons just watched with a huge grin of amusement. Then they turned to face each other and burt out laughing while hanging a arm on each others shoulder. They then turn to face each other wiping the tears of joy off their faces.

"You know there's about fifty other things I would've preferred to do but this wasn't all that bad." DTL says as he looks on in thought.

"Yeah me too, you got some skills! I hate to admit it and I can't believe I'm about to say this but we make a great team." Toon responds with a smirk across his face and they shook hands. DTL then adds more force and glared at Toon.

"But make no mistake when we meet again we shall be enemies!" He responded to Toon who gave him a competitive glare. They both parted after that and Toon watched as his dark counterpart disappeared into the forest…

Lucina finished her book and closed it holding it to her chest with a sigh. " _T_ _hat was a nice story_ _,_ _two long life rivals come together to defeat a common foe_ _._ " she thought to herself as another bus approaching at high speeds. She stood up abd watched it slide to a screeching hault as rock music blared from it. The door opened as steam flew out and Falcon stepped out as his theme played.

"SOLUTE!" He strikes his pose as the bus breaks down and the music stops. He is then pushed out of the way as everyone jumped off in a panic. Raven came running out faster then anyone and Lucina watched her go straight towards her. Lucina worriedly approched the pale tactician in worry. But boy was that a mistake, Raven couldn't speak so there was nothing she could do when Lucina blocked her path to the trash bin behind her. She could only hunch over and hurl all her breakfast on the floor in front of Lucina. The bluenette quickly placed a hand over her mouth and turned away. Raven wasn't the only one as there was a small group huddled around the trash bin emptying their stomach as well.

"Do me a favor and remind me never to ride that yellow chariot ever again!" Raven exclaims with her hands on her knees and panting. Lucina just quickly nods helping the dizzy tactician sit under the tree she was at before. As poor silver haired woman couldn't even walk and she was sill pale. "Ohh kill me please!" She groaned as she layed on the grass holding her head.

C. Falcon comes out of the bus again holding a large blue bag. He throws it on the floor and a mechanical whirring comes from it. And it begins constructing itself into a tent with his number and symbol on it. "Falcon Tent!" came a mechanical voice from it reminiscent oinvestigate "H-YES!" The tent said once it was finished and the flaps opened. Toon approached the clueless captain with a skeptical look.

"You do know we're staying in cabins right?" he said and the captain's giant grin faded and hung his head down as his tent deflated.

"NOOO!" he shouted as he got to his knees clutching his deflated tent in his arms.

But the weirdest thing of this whole scenario was a young woman who stepped out wearing a cloak made of leaves. Lucina tilted her head to the side wondering why she never saw this person before. Mario and Luigi went to the registration cabin to get their reservations. Lucina approached Shulk who was sitting in a trunk nearby polishing his sword. "Say Shulk who is the newcomer?" She asked while tapping the blonde on the shoulder. He looked over at the young woman who sat on a trunk nearby as if looking for someone. "Oh that well it's a bit of long story but its also strange…"

 ***FLASHBACK**

The bus came to a turned after Mario confirmed where they were. Apparently Luigi took a wrong turn and the bus turned around. Falcon was still driving down the road at extreme speeds until they all saw the ghostly figure again. Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs while his eyes popped out of his head. "GHOST!" he exclaims and everyone looked towards the front as the bus came to a screeching halt.

"Everyone panic!" Shulk screamed and everyone started running around screaming. except the villains who got up weapons ready seeing this as a challenge. The figure slowly approached the bus and Dark Link

Approched the door with weapons in hand.

"I'll take care of this you pancies!" he says kicking open the door and jumping out and approaching the figure. It slowly approached as if it were a zombie all wobbly and clumsy. But then Dark Link saw it was just a young woman and he lowered his weapons disapointed.

"You came back you assholes! I said let me grab my luggage and you take off!" she said to him harshly and then slapped him across the face. Shulk grabbed Luigi by the collar in sheer panic and screamed.

"It's got him we're next!" He exclains as he and Luigi screamed like little girls. Ike jumps off as well to investigate and make sure Dark Link doesn't kill a bystander.

"Do you know who you're messing with lady?!" Dark Link demanded and she crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Do you!?" She retorts and he gritted his teeth he didn't like this stranger at all, maybe he can do everyone a favor and cut her down right there. But then Ike came and shoved him aside while approaching the cloaked young woman.

"I got this why don't you go back inside" he said ushering Dark Link away who walked away mumbling things under his breath. She turns to face Ike and glared at him pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You you're the one that left me behind!" She flares as he shoved him and he stares confused.

"wait what now?" he responded in confusion rubbing the back of his head. She tries to hit him again but he just places his hand on her head as she swings her arms around hopelessly.

"I though you guys stopped to give me a lift, especially wheb I saw you get off. I even told you let me grab my luggage but you took off!" she huffs throwing her arms up in the air in annoyance.

"Well I thought I heard a voice. I'm sorry I guess but you disappeared and we thought you were just a mirage or something." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and she crossed her arms and huffed again.

"Well the least you could do is give me a lift I've been walking for miles. And you did ditch me here the first time." She says with an angry pout and he looked around skeptically.

"Well…" he begins. "it depends where are you headed?" he asked her in curiosity wondering what this stranger was doing in the forest all alone.

"I'm looking for a place called the Smash Mansion, heard of it. I've got some business there." she responds throwing her belongings at him that he barely catched.

"Hey we're from the Smash Mansion but no one is there. So if you want come along and we'll take you with us" he said as they both headed back to the bus…

 ***** **End** **Flashback**

"And then we found the camp." Shulk finished explianing to Lucina the whole situation.

"So did she say what her business was let alone what her name is?" Lucina asked the Monado wielder who just shook his head in response. She looked back at the stranger who hummed to herself scanning the camp. Pit took notice of the stranger and turned pale as he slowly approched the person much to his horror. He thought the smash bros was the only place SHE couldn't find him.

"Viridi?" he says and she whips around instantly and tackled Pit into a hug as he yelped in surprise.

"Oh Pit there you are I've been traveling for miles looking for you! I missed you buddy! did you miss me huh miss me?" She says excitedly while hopping around and then separated from the angel who seemed irritated.

"Viridi what are you doing here?!" He exclaims confused while she puts a finger against her lips playfully and giggled.

"You're asking what a goddess of nature is doing in a forest? That's like asking what a whale is doing in the ocean you dork!" She responds playfully shoving the angel who just groaned.

" _Another goddess where do they keep coming from_ _?_ " Lucina asked herself in confusion. Master Hand appears in front of the two along with Ness, who was riding Crazy like a mule. Ness has been missing the whole tine so she figure he's what Link heard. So they must have left him behind.

"Master Hand I can explain!" Pit exclaims shoving Viridi aside.

" **There is no need** **. W** **ell this is** **awkward. W** **elcome Viridi I'm glad you made it but as you can see I wasn't expecting you today** **.** " MH says as she stepped from behind Pit and approached the gloved being.

"Well you did say I can arrive whenever so I decided as soon as possible was for the best!" she replied in a bright and cheery voice.

"You invited her for what!?" Pit exclaims shoving Viridi out of the way again and standing in front of Master Hand in disbelief.

" **Well it wasn't to become a fighter I'm afraid** **. B** **ut ill discuss this further on with yourself and Palutena to explain** **everything. F** **or now I guess she can stay with you since you seem to be the one she is most familiar with so if you'll excuse me**." He finished but then Pit stood in his away again huffing.

"But we already made the arrangements and I don't think there's space for her!" he whined desperately.

"Oh I'm sure he can work something out right MH!" she said shoving Pit away and winked at the gloved being while dragging away the angel.

" **Indeed I'll work something out but I really must get going** **.** " He finished and vanished shortly there after. She turns around and faced Pit excitedly and he just stared in desperate disbelief.

"B-B-B-But I was free!" he groaned in a solemn tone while she dance around him in happiness. At that point the swordsman group approached the angel to meet the stranger.

"Hey Pit you going to introduce us or what?" asked Link who approached the depressed angel putting an arm around him. Viridi approached them all with a bright cheery smile.

"Hey everyone I'm Viridi are you guys Pits friends?" she asks while introducing herself toto the group. And Shulk just so happened to remembered a certain something and spoke up.

"Viridi? Hey isn't that the girl you said you had an affair with?" Shulk asked turning to the angel who immediately rushed over and clasped his hand over Shulk's mouth to keep him quiet.

"What's he talking about?" She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion while all the others however were snickering.

"Hee hee. He's just joking right Shulk!?" Pit responded while he grabbed the Monado wielder by the collar and glared at him. While also getting in his face too close for comfort.

"Uh y-yeah I guess?" Shulk said rubbing the back of his head while Pit held his collar tighter.

"So Pit you going to introduce me to your friends or what?" Viridi askes prying the angel away from the monado weilder. Pit however just sighed and started off the introductions for the group.

"This is Ike, leader of the Greil mercenaries." He said motioning to the said mercenary. Said mercenary nodded his head towards the goddess.

"And over here is Shulk, wielder of the Monado and stuff I can't remember." He continues while motioning to the Monado wielder who winked at the goddess while clicking his tounge.

"And this is Link, the hero of Twilight and reincarnation of the hero of time." He moves on while motioning towards the green clad hero. He takes her hand and bows to the goddess elegantly while everyone sweat dropped.

"And this is Marth, the prince of Althea or hero king I don't know." Pit adds motioning towards said swordsman. Marth places a hand on his abdomen and bows.

"And over there is Robin, he's a tactician for the army of Ylisse or something. And his twin sister who is the same thing." Pit proceeds while motioning towards te duo, he didn't know the Robins too well so he took a wild guess. They both waved enthusiastically in perfect synch.

"And lastly we have Lucina, Marth's descendant." He shrugs motioning towards the swordswoman who he barely knew at all so not much could be said. Lucina smiled and waved while the goddess looked back and forth between Marth and her.

"And everyone this is… this is… Viridi." He finishes in a bored tone motioning towards the girl hopping and squealing with excitement.

"Hi everyone nice to meet ya, I'm going to be here a little while which makes me sad. But lets make it fun!" she finished pumping her fist into the air with a wink.

" _Well she sure is energetic_ " Lucina thought to herself as the young woman approached her and stroked her hair.

"Ooh I like your hair it's so soft and luscious. It reminds me of a calm sparkling sea." she says staring at it as if she'd never seen blue hair before and rubbing it against her face.

"Uh thanks I guess?" Lucina responded timidly eyeing the girl that circled around her observing her. Master Hand then reappears with Mario at his side and claps to get all the smashers attention.

" **Alright everyone quiet down** **.** **I have everything ready so we can get settled in so listen** **up. O** **ne of the main reasons I made this trip was to reward you for a perfect start of** **smash. T** **he second however is that I noticed a LOT of you still can't cope with your partner. So, you and your partner will be sharing a cabin to help end rivalries and bring smashers together** **.** " He finished and everyone groaned and started protesting and it looked as though some fights were about to break out too.

" **SILENCE!** " Master Hand's loud booming voice echoed through the forest and everyone settled down moments later. He then made sure he had everyone's attention again before he cleared his throat and proceeded. " **I know you don't want too but I'm tired of all your constant conflicts** **. S** **o if you and your partner don't get along by the end of this, I will put both of you in a one week suspension and you will loose a lot of the privileges you have now** **, am I understood!** " He demanded and a lot of the smashers looked down at the ground and nodded their head and others murmured a "yes."

" **So it's not going to be just the two of** **you. Y** **ou will get pair up with another duo that will be chosen at** **random.** **Like I said this exercise is to help all the inhabitants grow accustomed to each other. So you and your partner will get a card and the color of the card will be at the cabin you and the other duo will** **share. S** **o that is all remember I expect great results at the end of this trip and I have eyes and ears around the forest so watch your step**!" He finished with that threat and walked away with Crazy hand following him whispering something at his brother. The Elite Six started to hand everyone their cards so they can head towards their cabin and Lucina and Dark Pit got a green card.

Lucina sighed and followed her grumpy partner to their cabin in the back. They both entered the small cabin that had two bunk beads in the back, a small couch in the middle, with a small coffee table in front of it. There was a little kitchen off to the side, and a door at the other side that lead to the restroom and lastly, there was a small closet all the way in the back. Lucina sat on one of the beds and set her luggage on it she was wondering who their partners were going to be. But her heart was aching for it to be Robin she couldn't understand ever since the pond she's been wanting to be with Robin again.

"I call top bunk!" Dark Pit said jumping up on the bed on top of hers and laid down placing his hands behind his head. The doorknob starts rattling and opened menaing the other duo aruved. She and Dark Pit looked towards the door to see who their roommates were. And then Lucina saw the sleeve of a robe she knew all too well peek in. She thanked the universe of granting her wish and dashed towards the door to open it excitedly...

Only to see Raven standing there instead followed by the sound of glass shattering. Which was Lucina's hopes as the universe sure did like to mess with her. "Oh Lucy we're roommates that's so exciting!" Raven pipes up and stepped in to look around quickly and then face Lucina again. "what's wrong you look, dissapoitingly sad?" She asked approaching Lucina who shook it off.

"No I'm fine." Lucina responds trying her best to not look so down about Robin. She didn't want to say anything as it could actually put Raven down she looks so excited to have Lucina as a roommate. So she'll make the best of the situation. Shulks walks in wearing sunglasses afterwards carrying all the luggage.

"Alright this is nice!" He whistles setting the luggage down and taking off his shades looking around. "Hey DP what up!" He says when he spotted the dark angel laying on the top bunk and set the Monado down on the other bunk. Dark Pit just simply gave him a lazy wave, he hid it good but he was not enjoying this trip one bit. Especially being stuck in a room with people he wasn't fond of. Well except for Raven, ever since the shopping trip he held some sort of respect towards the tactician for taking out Ghirahim the way she did.

Shulk sat down on the couch and a whole bunch of dust flew off of it engulfing Shulk. His coughing and gagging was heard along with Dark Pits laughter who saw the whole thing. "When's the last time this place was used?" he exclaims while waving his hand in front of his face to clear the remaining dust.

"From what I heard, Master Hand used this place last during the melee tournament to get those fighters accustomed to each other since he did introduce the villains for the first time then." Raven responded sliding her finger across the coffee table that was full of dust. Her finger instantly turned grey and she wiped it off on her coat.

"What was Master Hand thinking anyways, I thought this was a tournament of heroes. Uh no offence DP your cool." He says getting off the couch and dusting himself off. A creaking noise starts and begins getting louder and the next thing they knew the bunk with Dark Pit snapped in half. The dark angel fell through the middle before the thing collapsed on top of him and was surrounded by yet another dust cloud. Shulk helped him get out and the dark angel flew out of the rubble looking pissed.

"This place is a freaking death trap what's Bastard Hand trying to do sacrifice one of us to make his point!" He fumes as he dusting himself off and turned to kick the rubble.

"No but that was no accident either." Lucina says as she spotted something strange in the rubble and took it out. The planks that supported the beds had been lightly sawed to weaken the bed and collapse under pressure. She spotted a note taped to the bottom of the mattress she didn't notice before and took it out and unfolded it.

 _Congratulations!_

 _You just fell for my awesome prank_ _dude._ _I would have loved to see the look of your_ _face!_

 _-Love Roy_

She showed the others the letter and Dark Pit crumbled it in his hands while gritting his teeth. "Who's this Roy prick, I have a few matters to discuss with him." He says throwing the paper on the floor and stomping on it. Lucina was actually looking to thank Roy that certainly made her day as large smile spread across her face and a giggle escaped her lips. She started laughing shortly afterwards while Dark Pit glared and Shulk seemed to be chuckling as well and Raven giggled a little aswell. Sure it wasn't her but he was finally pranked and she was glad that was over as just the look on his face as he fell was enough to give her closure. She enjoyed it, that was actually a good prank she had to admit this Roy had some talent maybe he might be better then Toon?

Later…

Everyone was gathered in the middle of the camp ground conversing and wondering what to do. As Master Hand said they had three hours for themselves as he did something.

"Right guys we have a whole 3 hours before MH comes back." Fox said aloud to the large group.

"What should we do then?" Link said standing next to Zelda while he looked around for suggestions.

"I'm not playing tennis Mario and Peach always thrash us." She sighs remembering all the defeats she suffered at their hands. She placed her hand up to her chin in thought.

"It's kind of weird with him being so fat and all!" Bowser pipes with a toothy grin.

"I'm not-a fat it's-a all muscle!" Mario shouts at his Rival.

"Yeah, yeab, sure pfft" Bowser replied waving Mario off and crossed his arms.

"Why don't we go swimming!" Shulk proposed it was deathly hot after all and a swim did sound nice.

"There should be a lake around here somewhere!" Fox said looking at his wrist and pulled out a holographic map.

"Hey I found the Late" Link shouted pointing off in the distance where there was indeed a nice large lake.

"I'm game!" Shulk said and ripped his clothes off revealing he had swimming trunks under and ran towards the lake as the other swordsman followed shortly after.

Soon after some of the smashers had changed into swim wear and headed towards the lake for a dip. The villains all disappeared afterwards into the woods much to everyone's relief.

The girls had also left to change into swim wear at Peach's cabin. Lucina wasn't all too fond of the idea however and sat under a tree instead. Reading another book, she didn't want to admit it but she couldn't did changed into a blue sleeveless shirt and some dark blue shorts however as it was hot after all.

Raven changed into a black one piece swimsuit with white trimmings around it. Palutena changed into a green sunny dress and a large green hat as well, but she just enjoyed the sun sitting on a beach chair near the shore of the lake. Samus had changed into her fusion zero suit but one that was pink this time rather then the usual blue. Peach had changed into a pink bikini and did her hair into a pony tail. Snow changed into a two peice swimsuit that was light blue and had the words "Wii Fit" on the front in white. Rosalina changed into a sparkling light blue one piece swimsuit with little stars decorated on it and also did her hair into a ponytail. Zelda changed into a two piece swimsuit that was dark purple color with white patches on the sides and let her hair loose. all the guys however had swimming trunks. Everyone seemed to actually be having a blast at that moment too.

Funny thing was that Samus was being like an over protective mother to Pikachu at the moment. She put all kinds of floaters on the mouse pokemon and a inflatable donut. "Now remember to stay in shallow water ok, I don't need you going off to the deep ends and drowning." She tells him tapping his nose with her finger. He lowered his ears in embarrassment as he actually looked ridiculous.

As Lucina was off in her own little world reading she soon sees a shadow over her. She looks up to see Robin staring down at her. He was wearing some

Black swimming trunks white along the middle. "Why are you here all by your lonesome self?" He asks her with a smile on his face and Lucina just stared at his bare chest dumbfounded. She looked away from what felt like eternity and shook her head.

"I-I-I'm just not in the mood f-f-for a swim." She blurts out shortly after and he took a seat next to her.

"Well what happened to enjoying every moment of this place?" He asks her as she seemed to be averting his gaze. "I mean even the Hero King is making the most out of this time." he said motioning towards the dock where Marth stood.

"Here I go!" he shouted and dashed across the dock and did a front flip and somersault into the water. The others raised their hands displaying different numbers, he got 7, 10, 8, 9, 10, 5, 8, 5.

"Yo Robin your up lets see what you got!" Ike shouted at him and he stood up and back but stopped and looked back.

"You should join us Lucina have some fun with a rest of us." He finished and took off as Lucina watched him dashed down the dock and did a back flip and a backwards somersault into the water. He got a 10, 8,9,7,6,4,10. Raven had also approached Lucina and sat next to her.

"Hey Lucy want to join us we're having a little competition with the boys, and we need another player since Palutena didn't want to, want to join?" She asked her nudging her shoulder

"I… don't know." Lucina responded timidly still looking at Robin as he got out of the water. She didn't want to jump into a lake and make a fool of herself because she can't swim. Raven just ruffled her hair and walked away laughing a little to herself.

"it's ok if you can't swim you always have all of us to teach you." She suddenly says as she stops and looked behind her to see a shocked Lucina staring back wide eyed.

"How did-" She began but Raven waved her off with a sort laugh.

"My Lucy can't swim either" She responds shortly after and winked at her before running off to join the others.

Later…

The sun was starting to set and everyone headed back to camp to do other activities Master Hand had for them which were team building exercises. They spent the day forageing for berrys. And only about a handful of people poisoned themsleves, and there was one unlucky fellow who somehow managed I make a berry blow up. But for his sake I won't say his name, *cough "Link" *cough!

The swordsman group headed into the woods afterwarda where they sat around a fire they started. Marth was there with them as well as Viridi who disappeared earlier and was sitting next to Pit now. He kept trying to get away from her so now she held his hand with an iron grip.

"Alright guys it's that time again the dare or dare game!" Link says to the group with a mischievous grin.

"Alright I'm game!" Shulk said pumping a fist into the air and the other agreed as well and everyone turned towards Marth.

"You in Marth been a while since you played with us?" Link asked the blue clad swordsman.

"Yeah sure not like I got anything else to do." He says with a sigh and leaded backwards and then everyone turned towards Lucina.

"You in dare queen you have to defend your title after all?" Shulk asked her as everyone nodded and turned towards said bluenette.

"Yeah I want my title back!" Ike huffed standing up as he crossing his arms.

"Wait you played this game with these maniacs?" Marth said to her in total shock coming off a lot like a Father who caught their child with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah not only that but she brought down the unbeatable Ike!" Pit added in excitement as Ike just huff in annoyance and turned his head.

"Oooh I want in on this!" Viridi said pushing Pit aside and standing up. "Pit told me about how he often plays silly games with his friends they sound like a lot of fun!" She says all cheery. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure what the hell! Do you know the rules?" Link asked her and she nodded her head vigorously in excitement.

"Yeah uh huh Pit told me all about it!" she responded as she started hopping in excitement. Marth look like he wanted to protest to Lucina but Ike cut him off.

"Alright everyone lets get started shall we!" He said with a wicked grin across his face, the fire reflecting of his face making him look more wicked…

* * *

 **Alright thank you everyone for reading it always brings me joy to bring you** **joy.** **So I got more follows and Favs and there's plenty of guest that visit as well come on you silent readers I want to hear from you,** **please!**

 **A** **nd if you** **didn't already know next chapter is the return of the dare game. So any and all dares welcome same contestants as last time plus Marth and Viridi this time around. I hope you all are just as excited for it as me cause its going to be more epic then before!**

 **Also, OMG OMG OMG! THE NEW SMASH BROS E3 WAS AWESONE AND RIDELY IS IN, I REPEAT RIDLEY IS IN! OMG IN SO HYPED IM SO HYPED OMG OMG RIDLEY IS IN AHHHHH!**

 **Next Chapter: Camping 101**


End file.
